king of fairytale
by Artzilla406
Summary: the kamen riders have been heroes in the second generation, now it's zi o's turn to make the right choice, but he will not do it alone, he'll have all of fairy tail behind him and the other riders before him to add him to create a better future for all and to become a king he desired to be. this story is collided with the other kamen rider storys.
1. Time 1

Clashing within the skys, to beings are dashing at each other and clashing there fists and hands, around the area is like a wasteland desert, but more like a war as some of the army fighting each other. human wearing black and some white suit suits, weapons and mosnteorus dragon army and demon, so many explosion. also a watch like statue with there statues of non other then all kamen rider there is , kuuga, agito, ryuki, faiz, blade, hikibi, kabuto, den o, kvia, decade, w, ooo, foruze, wizard, gaim, drive, ghost, ex aid and build. At the center of all the statues, there is a boy with a large clock with gears and handles on it behind him, he is tall, with a spiky hair, wears a shirt pants and has a belt on his waist, he is now doing a pose like he is ready to transform. The sign said "congratulation for your first transformation, Jikan Niju."

As then the two being who landed to the ground panting out of breath, when the smoke clears , to see a beautiful woman with long and low wavy golden hair, red eyes, wearing a battle dress, silver, black and blue along red high light lines. the one she fought is a man wearing a black suit but with ,a golden wrist watch around his wrist, black watch like, golden sash around his torso, watch like mask and golden arrows and a red Japanese word said on his visor "rider" a long silver wristbands and golden and siler spike shoulder pads, his back have a silver clock arrows, black boots with gold line and his belt have a gold driver watch like with a riderwatch of himself attach on the right side.

?: how long you gonna keep resisting chronala?

Chronala: as long as you are still in power, I will resist your tyranny! Oma zi o!

Oma zi o: funny, that what fairy tail think till they're done not even the black wizard zeref nor the dragon king ancologia couldn't defeat me. It would be wiser you join me, your amount among power of time, space and there is why my gift of a king we will rule every worlds that out there! Then I'll spare what left for these people and allies as slaves.

Chronala: like I ever join such a cold heartless man like you, I will make sure, that this future will be bright!

Oma zi o: the future already accept their fate! I'm more stronger then a god! Tormenting and bring hell like the devil itself! That what makes me the right king. Since you refuse my offer for the last time, let's end this right now! (his hand engulf a black and multiple color flashing red, purple and green electric)

Chronala: **GLOBAL FREEZE!**

Then an energy clock appeared behind her as the hands went to 12, the clock dings to make the world and oma zi o stop moving.

Oma zi o: what the hell you do you bi-

Then everything in the world has frozen in time, only the beautiful woman to move on this earth.

Chronala: this is not over, I will change this worlds future, but with a little persuasion, with your past self.

As she walk up to oma zi o, she sigh and touch his left cheek side of his helmet.

Chronala: never fear, your future will change, for the better on this world and others, including show you the heart of fairy tail again.

As before she can walk, she kick his nuts about 30 times.

Chronala: you'll feel that if I feel like stopping but I keep it this way.

As then she teleported away, time return to normal… only the skies to be filled with his screaming pain.

Meanwhile

chronala arrived in a town that is still standing, she begin to walk there as enter her throne that huge of a castle like house as the knights stand in guard as she sit to her chair, then came is a girl with black hair and same eyes like her chronala, wearing a white dress and a jacket silver.

?: mother, may I ask why you stop time?

?: really? What is it?

Chronala: snadra, we have to go back in time, in order of oma zi o never exist and be stop by his past self is the key.

Sandra: his past self? But he wasn't him self ever since he change and lost him to the dark side.

Chronala: that's way we're going to change the destiny in the past, so he can be a benevolent king for a better future.

Sandra: we need some reinforcement, brandish, dimaira, irene, akusa and Kyria could help and i'll go too.

Chronala: very well, but be weary, I can seance another trying to assassinate him, we cannot let him change the fate that I start to work for the better future.

Sandra: you don't mean, brook! Member of the resistance fighter. We have to bring they others

she open the white portal as to show is 5 girls came in.

a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, golden hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her golden eyes droop at the edges. Attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple red bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped red and black capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals.

Another young woman, who wears her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, purple cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears silver cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a gold colored swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with purple fur around the collar. The swimsuit is designed with a single curved line with multiple arches in the middle while separating the upper part of it from the more detailed lower part. The upper parts of the swimsuit is in gold while the lower parts of it has a dark-brown color with horizontal gold colored diamond shapes scattered all over it. In addition, she wears a dark-brown choker around her neck with golden chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails.

A young woman with red wild hair, brown eyes, wearing a top armor silver, two shoulder, some neck collar, a black cape, underneath the armor is a black spandex, black combat heel boot.

A beautiful woman dressed as a cow girl, a brown vest, black tank top, blue shorts, and brown boots, dark green long hair in a braid, and purple eyes.

A young woman with slightly wavy light-colored hair that is styled to cover the left side of her face while the rest falls down her back. Her light eyes are accented by similar colored long eyelashes, and her pupils are slitted. She has a slender, curvaceous figure that is shown off by her revealing outfit. She wears an armor bikini top that has two chains as straps and a smaller chain in the front. The top is predominantly dark-colored but has light accents on the edges and symmetrical swirling designs. There's a small piece with a dark H-shaped decoration on the front. She wears a plain black bikini bottom with four straps, the top ones being thinner than the bottom ones. She has a white cloth tied around her hips with a majority of it hanging on her left side and behind her. She wears armor on her forearms and has dark sleeves with wave-like patterns on the edges that reach below her shoulders. There is a white cloth tied at the ends of the armor, connecting them. She has bands with hanging ornaments around her thighs, crisscrossing straps that reach from below her knees to her toes, anklets, and shoes with thick high heels. She wears a necklace that appears to be a made from fangs and a thin headband with wing-like ornaments on the sides of her head.

Chronala: dimaria, brandish, irewne, akusa, and Kryia, welcome back from your investigating around the area.

All 5 of the girls bow.

Chronala: I have an assignment for you all, I would like you to take Sandra and go to the year 791, find the guild called fairy tail and find the boy who will change to future with the right guidance…. Jikan Nija.

**At the year 791**

The year is 791 in magnolia at f the mischief forest that fairy tail guild in is non other then Jikan Nija.

Jikan: okay marco, i'm going home

Marco: alright jikan, seeyah.

Jikan walk off and look at the sky.

Jikan's thought:_ I always dream someday to be king, even sometime a hero of my ever going goal. I have heard fairy tail is the number 1 guild until...their best mage as natsu and everyone who suddenly vanish of 2 years passed as no sign of them nor the island tenoru island. Now everyone treating fairy tail as a dump, is so hard to see and make me mad but...I believe myself._

He look around the town as he by some food and begin eating chicken.

Jikan: _I believe myself that there still hope to bring fairy tail back straight to the top, I work very hard search around places to places helping people and others since there weren't many job request. Everytime the twilight orger came for the rent and I stand up to them but don't want anymore problems. (sigh) I really was looking forward meeting natsu and they other, heard how they took down 3 dark guild, phantom lord, oracion seis, and girmore heart. amazing what they ever do since I was little of an accident happen, that I lost my parents from the train till I lived in fairy tail my dream come true. Then I have this strange dream about saying and of kamen rider, then a one kamen rider, who is seem special like i'm connected, I don't know what i'm seeing but maybe is something is telling me but I don't get what's going on, I didn't bother to tell they other at the guild. As I plan to be the king, fairy tail's king as to serve and protect every innocent, even it cost me my life._

He start to make his way home… that is until his path was blocked by a four man group.

jikan: well, this is something, can I help you?

Guy 1: yeah, why are you still with that pack of losers? Why not join with us at twilight oger?

Jikan: I would've join you if you was the last living being on earhtland, and fairy tail is my dream, i'm doing best to help them and I appreciate if you guys stay out of my way and leave my house be.

Guy 1: ah come on! you'll have more fun then with those bozos!

Jikan: no think you, now good day Thibault.

Thibault: honestly a strong mage like you should've quit, that guild is just gonna be bunch of w-

jikan punch him hard send him crash to the ground knocked out.

Jikan: (glared dagger at them) I wont ask again, get the hell out of my sight and my house! Now!

As the twilight orge gang pick up Thibault to ran away as he sigh to came in as to see laki.

Jikan: hey laki.

Laki: picking fights again Jikan?

Jikan: well I have to set an example, so I can become the king of faity tail!

Laki: (giggle and smile) how's the request going?

Jikan: not good, always look around town and travel see some people need any help and situation to solve, (Sit down at the couch) laki what was fairy tail back then? I heard very munch there the most awesome guild and people think their reckless and destroy stuff but I doubt there not bad since it's been my dream.

Laki: (sit with him) well, fairy tail was like a big ol family, everyone had fun, we laughed, we bonded, we fight each other at times, but that's what fairy tail is about, everyone is unique, they are different, we are a family, and we will get back up again, one day.

Jikan: which is why when I first see it, I know in my heart and mind that I dream as a kid to join, I know is not the same but I want to honor and keep up the lost member, where they left off till one day return by defending and keep them going for their name and generation of how long the guild was and as a king I must protect them at all cost, that why I train harder and get stronger. I wanted to be a king, fairy tail's king to do like how they all do, knowing i'm not alone.

Laki: i'm sure you'll be a great king.

Jikan: yeah and thanks for staying at my place, good to have company (get up) well time to go out and find any help the people need.

Laki: be careful.

Jikan: I will.

As he went out of the door and then take his bike to ride off, sandra appeared keeping his eye on him.

Sandra: target sighted.

he riding to town looking for help as he stop there near by the bridge stars around the building.

Jikan: (look around) okay, where do I find any help, the people of this town need to know that the fairy tail's king is here.

Then he felt something off, he look up coming down stairs is a man wearing black and gray but a scar around his neck, hoodie up and holding a book like.

?: congratulations. (turn around and walks up) according to this book. Today will be a very special day for you. (turn back to him) But you should beware the red robot.

Jikan: okay.

Then the man walk off make jikan confuse.

jikan: what does he mean by red robot?

He continued to bike along the way to get up top of the bridge.

TIME MAZINE !

He turn to see is a huge giant red, black and yellow along white parts came in.

jikan: oh ,that red robot.

the robot try to push him but jikan fall down at the ground still looked shock of it ,inside the robot is guy who's pale fair skin , darker brown shaggy and a little spiky hair, Left red eye and right green eye, he's wearing A black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants, high collar up button blue jacket , combat boots, black fingerless gloves , tactical utility belt.

?: I finally found you, (he looked at the screen and target him) oma zi o!

jikan: I don't know who or what sent you but your done! **WHITE GOD'S DEMOLISH FIST!**

He charged in as his right fist engulf white and gray light to jump up and punch the robot's chest as to shock no damage but hiss a bit pain as the robot swatted him down as jikan get up and puff his cheek.

jikan: **WHITE GOD'S BELLOW!**

His mouth open to unleashed a huge white and grey beam toward the robot, as the smoke clear , jikan see shocked the robot have no scratch on it nor dent and damage at all.

Jikan: uh ho.

as he begin to run away from the robot as then the robot following him as jump to shift a flying ship mode like hovering toward him.

Jikan: **crap! I need to lose it! Non my god slayer magic works on it! I need to hide somewhere.**

As jikan hide somewhere at the building's roof cave as he sigh till the robot rip it apart.

?: think you get away from me?

Jikan: damn it! Not good!

As he running avoiding the smashing fist till he tumble over as he looked as the robot raised it fist as the man piloting it ready to finished jikan off for good.

Sandra:** PAUSE TIME.**

as the robot stop moving.

**TIME MAGZINE!**

Then another robot came in pushed the frozen red robot, then Sandra run in as jikan looked at her and another root.

Jikan: what's going on?

Sandra: i'll explain, but right now, get in.

Jikan: okay since you save my life.

As the robot open to show brandish driving it and they other girls inside, Sandra and jikan get in the robot as went flying somewhere and land at a near forest.

Jikan: um, hi ah i'm jikan, is nice to meet you uh.…

Sandra: sandra, it's good to meet you Jikan.

Brandish: brandish.

Asuka: asuka.

Irene: irene.

Dimaira: dimaira.

Kryia: Kryia.

Jikan: (eyes wide) WAIT!? AKUSA?! BISCA AND ALZEACK'S DAUGHTER?! W-WHY ARE YOU!-(point at her)

Akusa: a teenager? (giggle) shocking right?

Sandra: let me explain and show you this video.

As he nodded as then he begin to watch the video of oma zi o and him causing destruction as some people try to stop him but didn't work and chronoala fighting him as he major shocked, Sandra explain to him everything what happen and what they're hear for and who was chasing him was brook.

Jikan: I-I...I Did this? To everyone? but, but..No! (hold his hand and fall down then look down) m-my dream suppose to be a good king, n-not an overlord of pure evil, I-It cant be true!

Sandra: that's way we're going to help you, to alter this worlds history and change the future.

Jikan: these kamen riders, funny as everyone heard of them as legends some say they see them ,some say is a myth. (got up) I keep having these strange dreams about them including that kamen rider with watch parts on him and his helmet visor said "ZI-O" Guess that rider is me huh?

Sandra: those are not dreams, they are premonitions.

Jikan: premonitions?

Sandra: of course, each rider has a unique way of becoming a kamen rider.

Irene: as every rider become one.

Kyria: use to be separated world but now is collide into one.

Dimaira: no one remember but it the way it is for now as prove all area separate, but there some rider as 3 group and other rider 4 group.

Jikan: I need a minute outside.

As then the robot open to let them get outside as jikan begin thinking and clearing up his mind of the whole situation he hearing about the future.

Jikan: why would I become an evil king? I don't want to become that king.

Irene: it maybe very hard to believe, that why where here to never let it happen.

Jikan: and fairy tail, it was my home, they are my family.

Sandra: but we'll make sure to complete that mission to save lost lives.

Jikan: and can you explain this?

He bring out a black blank rideratch.

Jikan: found it in my room and it sometime glow.

Sandra: … that's a ride watch.

Jikan: rider, watch?

Sandra: yes, (holds the ride watch) this will grand you power.

Jikan: great me power? Also what was that giant red robot that try to kill me?

Sandra: the holder of the geiz watch, brook.

Jikan: brook?

Dimaira: he's from the same future years as us, from the year of 811.

Irene: part of the resistance fighter who try to fight the future you countless of time and sometime alliance with us but allies.

Jikan: so I'm guessing his robot perhaps study my magic, which is why i couldn't lay a scratch on him.

Sandra: the time mazine is impervious to magic in this timeline, brook is tasked to kill you so he can make the future right, but like always, power corrupts no matter who or when it is.

Brandish: you able to get stronger enough to prevent it sooner.

Jikan: I believe you girls! I want to the help and learn how to prevent the future to be like this and be a true good king, even the new rider that serve and protect even earthland and all the world-

Then they senses someone as they see walking is a kamen rider, a red suit along black, yellow line parts, wrist watch bands, it show armor of shoulder pads, black knee pads and the mask show white with yellow electronic watch written in Japanese said "Geiz"

Jikan: um… is that….

Sandra: geiz, yes.

Geiz then pull out ax like red and black zikan zax.

**OH NO!**

As he charged in at jikan.

Sandra: we have to go, now!

She grabs his hand and runs away.

Geiz: your not escaping me this time.

As he see irene, brandish, kyra, asuka, dimair blocking his path.

Irene: you have to deal with us first!

Geiz: stay out of this irene!

He jump high as his hand engulf of black and bluish white magic as he swing his Ax mode weapon to the ground as make a shockwave to make the ground shake, as the time mazine begin to electrocute around almost begin zap of jikan to crash accidently sent all the girls seperated even sandra and jikan.

Sandra: jikan!

Jikan: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (teleproted away)

As geiz got up and look around to begin searching for his target.

As jikan sent flying as he crash down the ground as he groan a bit.

Jikan: man, that hurt. Now where am I?

As he got up and look around see in another city he dont know.

Jikan: well is not mangoila town

Then heard a noise as turn to see a monstrous smash appeared.

Jikan: I don't know who you are ugly ,but i know you aint friendly! **WHITE GOD SLAYERS FIST OF JUDGMENT!**

As he unleashed his fist both hovering noise, he charge in and double punch the smash to the wall as he charge in as he begin punching the smash as the smash punch him back his gut to lift him up but jikan knee it face and roundhouse kick him.

Jikan: you got some fighting, good! A real nice challenge will help.

?: you don't mind we do it do you?

?: yeah is like our job new guy.

They turn to see non other then kamen rider build and next to him is cross z

Jikan: (looked build)_ holy crap! Is that guy i saw, his name was...build._

Build: get down! (running while crank up the lever)

**VOLTECH FINISH!**

They jump together and delver a rider kick to the smash monster as it exploded.

Jikan: woah.

Build: hey are you alright?

jikan: yeha.

cross z: I never see a smash able to do it in human form.

build: he's no smash and clearly human.

Cross z: really dennis?

Build: yes chris, who are you?

Jikan: my name is jikan Nija.

build then pull out his bottles and change back to his civil form as dennis ,next to cross z pull out his dragon like and change to a red hair teen with yellow eyes and a little scar under his chin , wearing a unbutton red and white stripes shirt, brown pants and shoes.

dennis: dennis and this here is chris my assistance.

Chris: sup, and still again why you keep calling me that?

Dennis: well fit of a monkey assistance.

Chris: i'm not a monkey!

Dennis: that didn't explain your 'monkey phase'.

Chris: tch, whatever ! can we just see who this guy is and where he come from?

Jikan: what he mean by 'monkey phase'?

Chirs: is nothing! Let just move and don't you dare answer it D!

Dennis: he went 'bananas'.

Jikan chuckle as chris glared at him.

Chris: remind me to kill you when this is over.

As then they take jikan to their home.

Dennis: mom! Dad! Everyone! We have a guest.

Then running to Dennis and hugs him is takka and ako.

taka and ako: welcome home big brother! Hi big brother chris!

Gregory, sonya and sakura came in.

Gregory: made some more friends have we?

Dennis: yeah , his name is jikan nija and he seem special that me and chris haven't seen yet.

Chris: yeah, he fighting a smash.

Gregory: really?

Jikan: yeah, I use my magic.

Take: really?! Can you do a magic trick?

Jikan: no, no not like that i'm more of a mage then a magician, i'm form magnolia town.

Dennis: wait, I think I heard an odd place like that.

Ako: what can you do?

Sakura: let's eat dinner and talk about it.

As then everyone eat in the table with jikan as he tell them his story and what situation he's in.

Chris: well who ever this brook is, I'll sock'em in the face.

Dennis: I doubt you can cuz he is from the future, anyone is not the first as I heard many kamen rider but i'm intrigue. A mage who have a magic of light and is divine. Can I see this riderwatch?

Jikan: sure.

He pull out the blank riderwatch, give to to dennis as he look and examine it.

Dennis: whoa, it really is a future tech alright, nothing I never seen before.

Jikan: yeah but I don't know will it work or help me change the future.

Dennis: Hmm, here is my advice, if you want to become king then you have to promise yourself or rather make an oath, from what you said you really want to become the kind king so just say to yourself "I will become a kind king."

Jikan: you think it'll work?

Then they heard a knock on the door.

Dennis: you won't know unless you try.

Chris: i'll get it.

As then chris open the door to see sandra.

Chirs: who are you?

Sandra: I'm Sandra, is jikan in this house?

Chirs:(look back at jikan and back to her) yes, your his friend?

Sandra: more acquaintances.

Chris: oh your that Sandra girl, hold on i'll bring him

Sandra: thank you.

Chirs: (Walk to the group) say jikan, there's a girl name Sandra is looking for you.

Jikan: oh, okay and Dennis, I'll think on what you said

Dennis: alright and Jikan.

Jikan: yes.

Dennis: you know i'm really glad to not only meet a mage , but a new kamen rider. if there really a very big situation, you can always call me.

Chris: and don't forget me too!

Dennis:(roll his eyes) anyway, (smile and give him a thumbs up) I wish you good luck with the winning formula king of the fairy tail!

Jikan: (smile) thanks, (give him a thumbs up as well) best match build.

as then jikan walk to Sandra from the outside door.

jikan: snadra, i'm glad to see you

Sandra: yeah, sorry about that

jikan and Sandra walk out.

Jikan: where's irene and they others?

Sandra: repairing the damage of the time mazgine, since we travel back to the past before the sekieri that build encounter

Jikan: the what?

Sandra: not important

Jikan: alright then let's go back

Sandra: agree

**meanwhile back to the present **

Around the town of Tokyo of the sekeri game

Tanigawa Junichi who growl in anger alone.

Junichi: that fuck guy! Who he think he is?! I was so close to get that sekieri bitch!

As hebegin to take a walk out of his frustration but didn't know a car coming at him.

Junichi: oh shit! (eyes wide)

Then time has stopped

Junichi: huh?

He notice the car stopped by time as he looked around he the only one is moving, then he see behind the car is a teen who have black hair, blue suit of a long sleeves button up shirt and shorts along white shoes. the one who stopped time, he looked at the confuse and shocked junichi.

?: i'm choosing you.

Junichi: what the?!

?: originally, history states that you were hit by that car just now.

Junichi: i was?

?: but if you contract with me …(walk up at him)

Junichi: well i don't know if your a sekieri or not but thanks i guess.

?: precisely. (smile at him)

he pull out a dark riderwatch, then show it to him.

? what's your decision?

Junichi: (grin) alright, (take the dark riderwatch) i'll do this contract thing, i can use it to get payback on those damn riders! And take all the sekieri for myself!

Then the watch's face turn into a monstrous build.

then mysterious boy push the car out of the way.

?:excellent choice, you'll be kamen rider build.

He press the button.

**BUILD!**

He jammed it in Junichi as he grunt in pain of the purple energy as then a flash a monster build like.

?: now to take you to fairy tail.

The boy teleport him to the town as the people scream of the monster rider, another build grab a random mage by the throat.

Mage: Hay! Cut it out!

the another build turn at the other mage , shocked of the monster rider.

Mage: What is that thing?!

He throw the first mage at the second mage, then pull out bottle to open to suck the two as they scream to became dust inside of his two new bottle.

Another build: solid script...rainbow fire. (walk off)not the best match.

He continue to walk finding another pair of wizards for his best match

with jikan and the girls

TIME MAZINE

They arrived soon at fairy tail guild.

jikan: well here we are, fairy tail guild, you girls gonna love it.

Sandra: I head great things about them

akusa: is good to is still going, i remember back then we work so hard keeping it going.

Jikan: yeah, hey you girls should join the guild, we're okay with no members.

Sandra: sure thing.

Jikan: sweet!

As they went inside the guild as marco, wakabe, bisca alzack, kid akusa, jet, droy, kinana, laki, Romeo, and reedus.

Jikan: yo i'm back! With some new members!

Marco: new members? Well don't just stand there, bring them in!

Jikan: okay old man!

As then aksua looked at her parents even her past self as a kid.

Akusa's thought: that me as a kid.

Kid akusa: mommy! Daddy! This girl looks like me !(point at akusa)

Bisca: hmm, she sure is akusa.

Alzack: hey there, i see your new around here, i'm alzack, this here my lovely wife bisca and our daughter aksua.

Aksua: well i'm, Akana, nice to meet you.

Wakakba: say, (looked at irene) she look exactly like erza.

marco: it perhaps a look a like, also jikan we got a big problem!

Jikan: what is it?

Marco: there is a monster terrifying magnolia

Jikan: a monster?

Wakaba: yeah, red and blue, it finding every wizard and trap them in those little two bottles, said something about best match.

Jikan: (muttered to himself) wait...build? I'll take care of it! (Runs off)

Sandra: i'll go! (catching up with him)

At the town the another build grabbing another mage by the neck.

Mage: let me go! (grunt in pain)

Jikan: WHITE GOD's DEMOLISH FIST!

He punch the another build causes the mage to be free and run off.

Jikan: odd, he look like build but a monster.

The monster build got up and turn to his attacker.

Jikan charged and jump up

jikan: WHITE GOD'S HEEL!

His foot ingulf of white energy as to roundhouse kick him as build block it using rainbow fire word said explosion send him fliying as crash down as he got up to see another build charge in holding rainbow fire blade as jikan quickly dodges then uppercut him but make him sumble till grab jikan and throw him to the ground.

Jikan: (got up) seem he no push over at all.

Sandra: jikan!

Jikan: Sandra?

Sandra: you okay!?

Jikan: yeah! I'm alright!

They dodges the another build.

Jikan: what the hell is that thing? And why it looks like build!?

?: that's another build, (appears next to jikan)

Jikan: another build? Wait a minute! Your the guy who warn me about the red robot!

?: yes, a being who would take the place of that exsisting rider, if they killed them one way or another and connection from either past or present.

Sandra: woz, (glared at him) what you doing here? (Dodges another build's punch)

Woz: ah is nice to meet you too Sandra.

Jikan take out the blank riderwatch, he begin to think and remember laki told him about how fiary tail was back then and some people looked them down.

Jikan: people say there nonsense including me, it's not nonsense. I want to be a king! i want to make the world a better place, I want to make people happy! When i think like that, the only choice is to become a king.

Woz: yes, you simply must become king, Zi-O's power is unrivaled though time, (remove his hood down to show his black hair) use that power and the world, including past and the future. Will be yours to shape.

Jikan: but if do, wont i become the most evil overlord of all time?

Sandra: no! Which is why you shouldn't, don't bring about that evil!

Jikan was silent to think, he close his eyes as 5 seconds as he open his eyes.

Jikan: i made up my mind. My friends, my family, the people and the future...i've made up my mind. I will become that overlord except, a good one! A pure hearted, the fairy tail's King of time there is ! I wont be feared nor despised! I'll become the greatest and most beloved overlord of all time! I will become a kind king! And most of all ….(raised his riderwatch up to the sky) the next generation of kamen rider! ZI O!

He watch then change into a white rimmed riderwatch.

Jikan: cool! (look at his watch) it works!

Woz then holds a royal pillow with the. Ziku driver on it.

Woz: for you my overload.

jikan: (smile) thanks woz (he take it)

he put it wrapped around his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Jikan: (smile) the clock is ticking, time to re-write history, for good!

he Twist the watch then press the button as the disk flashed mask like symbol now.

**Z IO! **

Jikan place the watch to there right and behind him are a gray hand watch behind him as he press the belt went side ways along a croaked as ticking noise.

Jikan: Henshin!

He spin his ziku driver, the background watch's hand swirl around right side up and the wrist watch one turn from noon to different angles as a V like horn.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! **

Jikan now wear a new rider, he has black armor with hot pink lines, has a silver gray watch band on his chest and a watch for a mask, the hands arrows like consider V horns , and the hot pink visor written in Japanese words for "rider time".

?: Kamen rider! Zi-O!

Woz: (open his book) rejoice! He is heir to the power of all riders, the lord of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future...his name is kamen rider zi-o, and you have born witness to the awn of his advent. 

Sandra: (smile) A new path has been decided

Zi O begin running toward another build and begin punch his chest send him to the ground, another build roll down and got up . Zi O dodges the punches and block the fist then the kamen rider punches and kick and knee the monster rider and push him and back away dodges the rainbowblade as he pull out something he summon.

**EDGE OF TIME! SWORD!**

A sword blade color black, white and hot pink written of it, he hold it and deflect another build's attack, slashing him 3 times till it fall down. another build growl as he jump up ready to finished him off.

Zi o quickly remove the riderwatch and place it at the empty attachment of his sword.

**FINISH TIME! ZI O! EDGE SLASH!**

Zi o jump up and slashes the attack and cut passed another build and explosion, Junichi turn back to normal and fall to the ground separated unconscious and zi o land down.

Zi o: awesome! I can get use to this.

Sandra: Alright, i know you can do it!

?: this is the idea you have to change history?

Sandra turn to see, is the guy who is name brook, that try to kill jikan to change the future.

Sandra: brook, there are other ways to change the future other then kill.

Brook: Like this? is that suppose to be a sick joke? How many fallen people and lives he took cuz he discover a power that changes everything?! (turn glared zi o) why did you choose to become an overlord?!

Zi O: It's the path I chose,no..i think I was destined to choose this path, from the moment I was born !

brook looked at him without a word, his eyes shadow remember the oma zi o say something like that and ended killing what close of his allies , he open his eyes to glared at him coldly.

Brook: I see..in that case, I need to put an end to that destiny right now!

He went to his rider wrist watches, he pull out his geiz riderwatch.

He turn the riderwatch.

**GEIZ!**

He attach it to his right side blank ziku driver he's wearing. Then a red digital watches spinning around with 0 numbers and his belt went side ways went croaked as beeping noise.

Brook: Henshin!

He spin his belt as the digital watch spins back up.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

He then formed the kamen rider geiz.

Geiz: kamen rider, geiz!

Zi O: uh oh.

geiz: and there's more, tell me ,oma zi o , did sandra tell you about doing this ?

He pull another riderwatch to show the symbol face is non other then kamen rider ghost and he press the button.

**GHOST!**

He begin walking hwile attach it to the left side blank ziku driver and press the button and spin it again.

**ARMOR TIME! KAIGEN GHOST!**

As bring an armor of kamen rider ghost attach to geiz .

Geiz: armor time! Ghost! Here I come oma zi o!

Zi O: oh CRAP!

Aas he begin to charge delivering a punches and kick to him as zi o couldn't dodge or block in time as geiz kick him to the ground.

Geiz summon eyecon ghost hoodies.

Geiz: is nothing personal, you haven't done anything wrong yet, in this time. But this is for the future's sake.

he press button on both riderwatch

**FINISH TIME! GHOST!**

Geiz: you have to die! (spin his ziku driver)

He jump up high as He deliver a kick

**OMEGA TIME BURST!**

Sandra: **TIME DRAGON GOD'S ROAR! **

Sandra open her mouth to unleashed a beam at geiz to prevent him to harm zi o , as geiz yell in pain, he drop to the ground as the ghost armor vanished.

Geiz: damn it Sandra! Stay out of my way!

Sandra: and your going to make the future worst.

Geiz: (got up) it's already been worst when that monster destroyed everything!

Sandra: that's way were going to change it, to a different path.

Geiz: tch, like hell I (spotted zi o wristwatch pull out another watch said bike and hop on) oh no you don't!

He pull out the watch said bike as the two watch summon motorbike, zi o ride it to drove away as geiz chase after him as Sandra go get irene and they others.

Zi O: I did promise to be a kind king, what do is have to do to prove it?

Geiz: nothing to prove of the crime you did!

**Meanwhile**

The boy came in to look down at the unconscious Junichi.

?: ZI-O got hits power after all, well no mattr. Everything's going as expected so far.

Tap his forehead.

**with zi o **

He finally lost him as he transformed back to jikan.

Jikan: I lost him.

Brook: not quite.

He turn to see brook there.

Jikan: GAH! How'd you do that? Teleport magic?

brook: oh no, I always know to track your smell.

Jikan: smell? Wait, your a dragon slayer?!

Brook: yes (grab him by the neck) this will be your last seeing one.

But irene and kyra show swords to block between brook and jikan as he growl turn to see Sandra, akusa, brandish and dimaira.

Brook: sandra!

Sandra: stop it brook! Please let don't do this.

Chronoala appeared to the group.

Jikan: woah! Sandra that your mom? (she nodded to him) she looks younger.

Chronoala: I get that a lot (turn brook) brook.

Brook: chronoala.

Chronoala: your desire for a better future is admirable, but you forgot something in the prosses.

Brook: such as?

Chronoala: you completely looked past the time jackers.

Jikan: who?

Sandra: remember another build? (he nodded) there the ones who can make monster versions of kamen rider

Woz: and however another build isn't finished.

Jikan: wait what?

Then they turn to see woz arrived with the open book.

Woz: the time jackers will alter history. Right now the thing you defeated is build for now.

Jikan: what! What about Dennis?

Chronodlia: is okay, I manage to blocked every last of it, it won't change anything meaning the another rider must killed the kamen rider and anyone close to it as lover, friend or relative to do it.

Woz: even though you are the overlord, you cannot defeat another build.

Jikan: wait a minute! I remember brook use that other riderwatch, kame rider ghost, it appeared and became an armor and use the power of it earlier. (in thought) so that means…. (out of thought) sorry, but I have to be somewhere!

He start to run to a random ditrection, chronoala snap her finger as he re-appeared.

Chronoala: do you even know where you going?

Jikan:...hehe, I guess I was in a hurry I forgot to ask where's dennis at.

chronoala: i'll show you the way. (snap her fingers)

as she and jikan teleport away.

brook: this is the worst idea.

Sandra: brook, I know what he did is worst, trust us. We need your help, killing seem the answer but you think to in his eyes to show honest he'll never be oma zi o. He waisted a perfect dream for nothing but this, that why to re-fix it and we need your strength as the people who believe will change the future with us, feel it in your heart.

brook looked at her for a minute of 7, he sigh.

brook: alright, i'll help him too, he's not a friend of mine but only a partner and associate, still keep an eye on him to see he really change as for now, let's go stop another build.

Sandra: you got it.

**Meanwhile**

as then chronoala and jikan arrived at tokyo, they spotted an inn made of wood.

Jikan: where are we? When are we?

Chronoala: oh this here still the present.

Jikan: present? Okay going on?

Chronoala: you see after build defeated his major threat enemy evol and not to mention collected his alleis kamen rider and bottle since separate way and move here along two rider kiva and decade. They all move here and in a situation of a sick man's game known a sekeiri, all females and lesser male alien but human with special powers that bond to a connect love of their ashikabi. decade and kiva finished their but however their enemy return and begin fighting again and not to mention going well of it.

Jikan: woah that's awesome! 3 rider together!

Chronoala: yes, they live together with there sekirei

jikan: I see.

chronoala: we'll sometime visit present or past in case the time jacker up to no good.

jikan: why are they doing this?

chronoala: The Time Jackers are a band of individuals from the future who oppose Ohma Zi-O. However, unlike the Resistance, they seek to replace him with their own king.

jikan: wel lthat just great, like future evil me is bad enough.

chronala: also decade may come around helping.

jikan: why's that?

?: because zi o.

They turn to see non other then john.

John: i'm just a kamen rider passing through.

Jikan: do everyone have teleportation magic besides me?

John: no, you just not aware, (Turn chronala) time goddess, I haven't seen you when I died and revive way back in my fight.

Chronoala: and you still owe me big Decade.

Jikan: what he owe you?

John: uh…. Nothing?

Chronoala: he owes me for making his friend live a better life.

John: look I know I do, it dint have a choice to make it better.

Chronoala:(pouted) still owe me.

John: i'am, what you want me to do?

Chronoala: Get Rodrick here now.

John: my old partner?

Jikan: who Rodrick?

John: he's dined as dead way back, I ask her to bring him back after the sekeiri game, also come on inside.

As then they went inside the house, they see beat, denies, and they others.

John: everyone! We have two guess.

Beat: (mexican shout) a visitor! (walks up to him) names Beat Tanaka, nice to meet you, got a name friend?

Jikan: your kamen rider kiva huh?

Beat: yep! And your a new rider? Cool.

Jikan: let i'm zi o, after build and the king.

Beat: odd, i'm sort of a king fangire.

As they enter inside of the house and look around.

Jikan: nice place. (spotted denies) dennis!

Beat: hey D, you have a friend.

Dennis: hmm? (turn jikan) jikan! Is been a while!

Beat: you met him?

Dennis: long story, did it work?

Jikan: uh huh, also a problem, a monster that is another rider as build, finding you and kill you to change history, I need to know if you got a riderwatch build.

Dennis: well that won't do, if I can remember correctly, that device you have earlier may help, do you have one, or two?

Jikan: I do it just, I cant get rid of the another rider, it need a rider watch, if I use the build armor will help.

Dennis: I see, follow me to my lab, also the sekieri and miya is out shopping that why is only us here.

As they enter inside of his lab.

Jikan: woah, amazing.

Dennis: ah that never gets old, now may I?

Jikan: okay.

He pull out a blank watch and hands it to the scientist as he start to look closer at it.

Dennis: hmmm.

?: denny, we're back.

he turn to see matsu.

dennis: hey matsu

she went up and kiss him.

matsu: friend of your ?

dennis: yeah

then the blankwatch glows but Suddenly pop out 14 riderwatch

BUILD! CROSS Z! GREASE! ROGUE! MAD ROGUE! EVOL! BLACK HOLE! CROSSZ MAGMA! GREASE BLIZZARD! HAZZARD! RABBIT RABBIT! TANK TANK! GENIUS! RABBITDRAGON! SPARKLING!

dennis: oh yeah I forgot to say I have more then build since you know.

Jikan: HOLY CRAP!

Beat: your telling me.

matsu: woah.

Chronoala: it figure since after your own battle and move here you did collect and keeper of those. (use telekneiss to collect all 13 to dimeonsal pocket)

Dennis: uh huh (give build and cross z) here jikan, i'm coming with you alone to see this.

Jikan: got it, i'll become a benevolent king!

Beat: oh, just out of curiosity, whos exactly is another build?

Chronoala: you don't need to worried, he not that important since you already took care of it.

Beat: uh okay, and good luck and if you want a riderwatch of mine in case of an another kiva, you know where to find me.

Chronoala: also john, I need you and Rodrick to join the mission, don't worry a duplicate I made of you join.

John: why me?

Chronoala: cashing in on that last favor.

John: so i'm joining this fairy tail too?

Chronala: yes.

John: okay karasuba is coming with the clone me.

She nodded as snap her finger, a clone of john and then bright light came is a person, a man who have black hair with red streaks, of his bangs on the left, blue eyes, lighter tan skin, wearing a white trench coat, black shirt, blue pants with white part and brown shoes.

?: (GASP!) OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE AM I?!

john: Rodrick calm down dude!

Rodick:(snap out of it) sorry, just got pull out of nowhere and-

as he begin to remember and then remember watch john doing while in the afterlife.

Rodrick: john, is been while.

John: yeah buddy.

Rodrick: and I watch everything what happen, (Turn chronoala) time goddess.

Chronoala: good to see you again diend.

Rodrick: indeed, so where's is my gun?

John: eh heh, funny story. (holds his gun)

Rockdrick: oh so you use it huh? (take it and look at it) hmm is upgraded.

John: yeah same to me, i'm also known as neo decade.

Rodrick: well I guess i'm neo dined and I cant wait to start so many treasure to be collect.

Jikan, beat and denies: what?

Rodrick: i'm a treasure hunter, meaning I find something good I take it.

John: (Sigh) you haven't change at all, (smile) good to have you back partner.

Rodrick: yeah, so, what's the job?

Chronoala: you'll be acomponing Jikan here in order to face a threat.

Rodrick: hehehe, is the time we travel every rider dimension.

Beat: and I cant get over the fact it was him along, and I wonder how did all the kamen rider's world merge as one big world.

Jikan: I was wondering that too, but it doesn't matter cuz is nice meet other people.

Dennis: yeah, also jikan if you meet vince tell him I say hi.

Beat: same with tamaki.

Jikan: alright, let's go! 

John: oh and if you meet Bruce, be prepared of confetti.

**Meanwhile**

Geiz has a now fighting another build around Tokyo, they both doing some punches and kicks, even he already kill it but it still come back.

Geiz: damn it! This guy wont call it quit!

Another build: I'll kill, to take all sekireis!

Geiz: the hell you!

Another build twirl his lever.

**RAINBOWFIRE! WATER! **

As begin to swim underneath as grab geiz leg to him him around till geiz kick himm off, another build jump up to punch him till zi o came and punch him, sent him stumbling back.

Zi O: I'm back, and I brought some friends.

Geiz: say what?

He turn to see a duplicate clone john, Rodrick, karasuba, and dennis.

Dennis: greetings.

John: another rider huh?

Zi o: stay put brook, I'll take it from here (show the riderwatch build) now, let's begin the experiment.

He twist it then press the button.

**BUILD! **

Zi O then place the build ridewatch to the left side of the driver. Then press the button and spin it

**ARMOR TIME! **

Then then an armor of build appeared and begin to merged to him.

**BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

ZI O: armor time! Build!

Dennis: nice.

Woz: rejoice! He is heir to the power of all riders. Ruler of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future...his name is kamen rider zi o: build armor! And this moment, he has first received the power of another rider!

Zi O: I 've got the winning formula!

Dennis: well better help out.

He took out his bottle and shake it up and put it in his driver belt.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! **

He crank the leveras making the armor

**ARE YOU READY?**

Dennis: henshin.

As merged he become build.

**FULL METAL MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

Build: let's go!

Zi o: right behind you!

Another build: KILL YOU!

As zi o and build using their drill to slash him many times even dodges another build's punches, build kick him and zi o thrusth is weapon to the torso as he scream in pain send him down to the gorund.

Zi o: let's do this!

Build: yeah!

Build crank the lever and zi o press both button on his two riderwatch.

**FINISH TIME! BUILD! **

**READY GO! **

ZI O press the button middleand spin the ziku driver , and the two rrider jump up

**VORTEX FINISH! **

**VORTEX TIME BURST!**

Then an equation of a slope and a ramp appeared clank on another build as they deliver him an explosion, they land down as another build turn back to Junichi unconscious and the another riderwatch broke to pieces.

They both turn back their civilize form.

Dennis: hey, this is he guy Beat told me once.

Jikan: well that explains it, so what now?

Sandra: is time to go home and our next task they turn to Sandra, the girls and chronala.

Jikan: hey girls!

Rodick: I think I'm going to like it here.

John: I maybe a duplicate of myself but this is good.

Jikan: well dennis thanks for everything.

Dennis: no thank you, beside there only one kamen rider build and that's me. as they shake hand. dennis: when you rewrite history, kick evil ass even the time jackers, make sure don't forget about the legend brilliant scientist, kamen rider build! Farewell, zi-o.

Jikan: till we meet again, build.

John turn to see john prime watching, giving his duplicate a nod as he walk off.

John: (turn karasuba) ready karasuba?

Karasuba: (smile) oh yes.

As geiz turn back to normal.

Brook: jikan.

Jikan: yeah?

Brook: you save me when that another build, why? After I try to kill you.

Jikan: hey no need to be mushy about it, you believe what you believe, but I'll make may way to become a benevolent king, and the king of fairytale!

Brook: but still I have my mission to do when ever you become the overlord.

Jikan: I understand is beyond unforgiving, I don't blame you as I never forgive myself. I don't know what the fucked up mind the future me did, that is not the future I wanted, but I will stop it and remake history as a true kind king! But i trusted you brook to everything what right in your heart.

Brook: hmm, very well, consider it done but I will wait to see, your growing stronger and I will too. After all I always wanted to join fairy tail I heard so munch.

Jikan: nice!

Brook's thought: is he really the oma zi o? Hmmm, I guess the time goddess and sandra' s plan seem working. As then the time goddess snap her finger to teleport away.

Dennis: hehehe, fairy tail and a kamen rider, now's that a best match ever!

**Timeskip **

As they arrived in the fairy tail guild, jikan explain the members everything what's going on, makes marco and they other shocked and surprise.

Marco: so... your now Zi O?

Jikan: yep.

Marco: well, Not the strangest thing I've heard.

Wakaba: except a goddess of time standing in front of us and we heard the kid's future self is a cruel evil king.

Marco: true, and you sure let brook join? I mean you did said he was almost to kill you.

Jikan: I looked passed that already.

Marco: you really are a passive king.

Jikan: it what I do.

**Timeskip**

everyone is now in jikans house.

Sandra: is very nice.

Jikan: yeah work so very hard to earn this house, laki sometime visit around. brook: so what next ?

Chronoala: next is that you, jikan, john and Rodrick go back to the past to meet the best member of fiary tail that was gone in the tenrou island, but only their past way back in surprise.

Jikan: holy fuck, (star eyes) I'M GONNA MEET NATSU AND THEY OTHERS?!

Chronoala: yes.

Then Jikan dash away back to the guild only for Chronoala to snap her finger as he re-appeared again.

Brook: idiot.

Chronoala: would you stop making a habit of dash away while i'm still talking and explaining? is really rude.

Jikan: hehehe, sorry, got over excited.

Chronala: it wont be right now, we're gonna train you four in my time chamber, inside there felt like a year but outside is either an hour or many hours, it help prepare to unlocked combination of your magic and kamen rider along device and techs as one to be great as not only stop oma zi o, time jacker but dark guilds and great evil out there from earthland or anything.

Brook: like I needed it.

Rodrick: same here, I use to be dead, doesn't mean I'm rusty.

Chroanla: (give a cold glared make the two flinch) are you defy you don't want to get stronger? Do it or else you be a low level.

Rodrick: y-yes mam!

Brook: a-alright! Alright!

John: guys what she trying to say is, we may have face worst in our time from past, I mean we still got it but we need to get prepared as it'll be more hard challenge and fitting in of earhtland, beside brook if you wanna get stronger equal at jikan, you don't have a choice.

Rodrick: (sigh) you always have way of making people see the point, but what the hell ? how can I ignore such great treasure. brook: if it can work on whatever I have, so be it.

Jikan: cool! So where is the training chamber?

Chronoala: your standing on it.

Jikan: huh?

She snap her fingers then a door open as jikan, john, rodrick and brook teleported by the door inside of it.

**Ten minutes later**

As the girls in the room then Sandra look at her watch then the door open to show chronoala.

Sandra: how was it mom?

Brook: I don't know death until I went into the door!

John: woah, it was a deep shit training.

Rodrick: I don't want to be dead again like that, but it worth it.

Jikan: yes! We gotten stronger. brook: It was like 2 years.

Sandra: well at least your still alive.

Brandish: while you was inside their 2 years, it was like 10 minute to us.

Rodrick: huh, well seem time does change.

kyra: so what magic did you boys unlocked and get?

Jikan: well i unlocked requip magic , enchantment, holy-demon element  
And illusion art.

kusa: great work

Brook: i have achieve to unlocked and learn Re-quip, time magic, enchantment, spatial magic .

Brandish: and you two? (turn john and rodrick)

John: we consider a surprise very soon.

Rodrick: keep the aces close to your chest until a higher price is shown.

John: hehe, if oswald was here, he would bet on it.

Rodrick: who?

John: don't tell me you forgot kamen rider blade?

Rodrick: oh yeah! Mr. Lucky and his brother.

Jikan: so girls what magic you do?

Irene: well before we go to hate, brandish and dimaira use to work with the black wizaelrd.

Jikan: as in zeref ?! Holy crap .

Brook: she is the queen of the dragon and way back in and not to mention who invented dragon slayer and uses enchantment with it and erza's mom

Jikan: holy f*** ! And that makes her a princess !

Irene: yeah, i was married to a wonderful man who is a knight but then a side effect that happen of motion sickness and i...almsot become a real dragon . lost of my human species. My love see me as a monster and got tormented and slaves, i have to keep the babysafe even I'm pregnant

Jikan: WHAT ?!( pissed off) why on earth would he do that to you ?! He should see your his wife !

Irene: i wish i know but then i snapped and the transformation is complete, i met Zeref who help me but even in human form I'm still a dragon. I was broken and my mind wasnt right of do horrible thing of my daughter but her smile kept what left of me. So i join master zeref.

Jikan: what happen nest ?

Dimaira: when we war on oma zio , he was too munch , our master's magic didn't effect him as each of us member of the empire Alvarez died but some of us survive. Zeref is now a servant to him.

Irene: even everyone of my magic was gone. I have left is enchantment ,i have learn Requip, and even transformation magic , I'm glad my dragon side gone but he world was hell.

Dimaira: i use to have god soul of time but the power was remove and destroyed when oma zio got it . i have some of time magic and still fight of using what left of my god soul chronos , is not way stronger but good enough.

Brandish: my magic to shrink and grow anyone or thing even me. my mom know lucy's mom, in the war some of us team up with fairy tail , lucy sacrifice to protect me, when i got the keys Aquarius as i recognize i summon told me the truth as my mom's death by lucy's mom servant but dont worry he already dead.

Kyra: I'm a blade dragon slayer a fith generation, use to be with other dragon slayer till oma zio killed them.

Jikan: woah ...sorry you all have to survive that, and 5th generation? You mean there more then just 1st and 2nd generation dragon slayer?

Kyra: i'll tell you about those later, can't go spoil it now.

Irene: but we can of 3rd generation, is similar of both generation 1 and 2.

Jikan: what's brook is?

Akusa: he's a second generation, have anoclogia the dragon king's magic.

Jikan: HUH?!

Brook: you see in the future, oma zi o killed ancologia, rip him piece by piece slowly till craved to a a dragon larcima adding more strength and energy, it wasn't tested out. In my mission I suppose to retrieve it, but soon got caught. I was escaping as hard as I can find any exit, surrounded and dindt have choice but to impanted within me, as I train and master it, so now after this training today is improve but not in anoclogia's level.

Jikan: awesome dude!

Irene: also i'am a half dragon, side effect I try to stop oma zio to get it but, anyway Sandra is a human since her father was. He is capture and rozen by oma zi o.

Sandra: which is why i'll work very hard to get him back, he have time dragon god magic, he give it to me to master it as I do.

Jikan: don't worry Sandra, (Smile) i'll help you get yoru father back too.

Sandra: (smile) thank you, jikan, it means a lot.

Chronala: also brook, time for your exceed.

Brook: huh? But i'm a second generation, they never have that.

Chronoala: they do. 

She snap her finger a portal once and pounce brook, a girl with long white hair and cat ears, amber eyes, she wears a white blouse and sleeves on her arms, a black tanktop, and black pants, black boots short heels, she also has a cat tail.

Brook: (muffle) what the?! (blushes of her big breasts on his face)

?: yay! Finally!

Chronoala: brook, meet your exceed, snowflake.

Brook: (got out and catch some air) she doesn't look like an exceed!

Sandra: she is an exceed, she a rare one that oma zio did but she can while to understand there hidden transformation magic.

Brook: so she a humanoid exceed and still turn into an exact one?

Sandra: that's correct.

Brook: (Sigh and turn snowflake who hugging his chest) uh hello snowflake, is nice to meet you.

Snowflake: hello brooky!

Brook: uh huh, so what can you do? I can senses you have more then just transformation magic. (snowflake giggle with a cat grin and her cat ear wiggle a little)

Snowflake: I would tell, but wheres the fun in that?

Brook: (sigh) whatever fine.

She giggle and poof into a small white cat as she wearing a blue dress and her fur a little fuzzy as crawl to his lap.

Snowflake: so comfy~.

Brook: what next?

Chronoala: now you completed the training, now you can go back in time.

Jikan: yes! But which past?

Chronala: erza, gray, natsu, mirajane and her sibling, lucy and wendy.

Sandra: first is erza scarlet.

Jikan: dibs.

Chronala smack his head.

Jikan: ow! Why?

Chronala: your going as with groups, brook, john and Rodrick.

Jikan: okay.

Sandra: in erza 's past where she was a slave in the tower of heaven with her friends she made back then.

Jikan: laki told me about it, she said that erza's friend Jellal, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. All of enslave kids been force by bad people to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. (looked at chronala) we know what to do.

Chronoala: good, now get ready as fairy tail need all of your help there is. that is hope, compassion, love, will power, courage and the strong heart, that the kamen rider always be there as a legend and generation.

Jikan: you can count on us! (Turn brook, john and Rodrick) ready guys?

Brook: whatever you go, I go.

John: sure.

Rodrick: let's do this

jikan and brook put on their ziku driver belt.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

they pull out the riderwatch zi o and geiz ,turn the watch and press the button.

**ZI O! GEIZ!**

They attach it to their blank right side driver belt as went croke it. as watch ticking behind jikan and digital watch beeping behind brook.

John put on his neo decade belt and Rodrick bring his neo diend gun, as they pull out a card of decade and dined. 

**KAMEN RIDER:**

Jikan, brook, john and Rodrick: henshin!

Jikan and brook spins there drivers, john closes his and rodrick pulled the trigger.

**RIDER TIME! KANEN RIDER! ZI O! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

**KAMEN RIDER DECADE! **

**DIEND!**

As then they transformed into their kamen rider form, zi o , geiz, decade and dined.

Zi o: alright guys, let make history!

Geiz, decade and dined: yeah!

Chronoala wave her hands at them as they vanished in bright light.

Chronala: good luck kamen riders.


	2. Time 2

Zi o, geiz, decade and dined landed on an island.

Zi o: when are we now?

Decade: Sandra give me this device to see what where at. (he check out the scanner around the are and look at the screen) in year X776, we're at small island on the coast of the Caelum Kingdom south of Fiore, we're at the tower of heaven.

Geiz: which means all prisoner kids including this erza at.

Zi o: so… run in there and destroy?

Geiz: can you do anything run without thinking?

zi o: okay, okay let me think. (as he begin thinking) okay here the plan , dined and decade you two will take down any gaurds.

Dined: you bet.

Decade: got it.

Zi o: geiz, you and I will free every magic cuffs on the prisoner and destroy the enemy's weapons , when we regroup we attack.

Geiz: right, but don't order me around.

Zi o: oh come on bro, no need to go all that.

Geiz: and don't call me bro ether.

Zi o: to late, no promise, anyway let's go.

Geiz: ugh.

They all run into the tower of heavens, as they hide, they look every children working hard , look like dirt on them, white clothes, guard dog, monsters, guard around and even every adult as well becoming slaves of this, being guard by magical cuffs.

Zi o squeeze his fist hard, geiz growling, decade's green eyes visor glowing and dined tighten his gun of seeing this.

Diend: we're going to need and army, or should I say, (pull out three cards) three riders.

the card showing is baron, knight and grave to insert to his gun and loaded.

**KAMEN RIDER: BARON! KNIGHT! BRAVE!**

He then pull the trigger as flashes colors of 3 kamen rider, baron, knight and brave as they have their weapons out.

Brave: well, (rest his sword on his shoulder) this is an interesting game to play.

Knight: indeed.

Baron: since you brought us here, what's the situation?

Diend points behind them as they turn to see there situation.

Baron:… oh… this is worse then the kingdom, and they are the worst.

Brave: so… take out the guards and save the kids? Well, game on.

knight: well they'll pay for their crimes.

zi o: yeah, let's do this! 

**Meanwhile**

the young jellal who is holding a large sword came inside a hidden room to find young erza and spotted her.

Young jellal: erza!

To see young erza strap behind the pillars with her head down.

Young jellal: hold on! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here.

As he takes off the coffs, he spotted something missing on her face….

Young jellal: y-your eye… they gone to far, (hug her) what she do to deserve it ?! what have any of us do?! NOOOOO! (begin crying)

young erza: (open her left eye slowly) j-jellal?

Young jellal: that's right, is me, and you'll be safe now, i'm here with you.

Young erza: h-how we get out?

He smiled and start to walk out with her on his shoulder.

but they didn't know a tiki mask beeping.

young jellal: well, there's no turning back now, we're gonna have a fight

young erza: we have to fight

then a beeping as 4 red circle as 4 creature came up.

Young jellal: oh no! Magic soldiers!

**with zi o and geiz**

Zi o and geiz hiding in the shadow around the place.

Zi o: okay dined and decade taking the guards while the other 3 riders will attack on our singal.

Geiz look around and spotted something.

Geiz: zi o, look! (pointed)

They see young erza being dragged by two guards.

Zi o: on it!

Zi o jump up then slammed his fist at the first guard.

Guard 2: what the-

Geiz came in behind and slammed his head to the ground Knocking both gaurds out, zi o turn to young erza, she is shocked of seeing these two kamen rider, then zi o crouch down in her level.

Zi o: are you alright?

Young erza: n-no, they took him.

Zi o: took who?

Young erza: j-jellal, they took him.

Zi o: (hug her while she cry) is okay , is okay, we'll bring him back and free everyone, what's your name?

Young erza: e-erza scarlet.

Zi o: what a beautiful name, i'm kamen rider zi o and this here my friend geiz.

Zi o and geiz notice erza's right eye been remove.

Zi o: did they did this to you?

She nodded silently to him.

Zi o: bastards.

Geiz: tell her to hold still, I got this.

Zi o: what you going to do to her?

Geiz: watch, and learn.

Zi o: okay, erza I want you to stay still alright?

Young erza: o-okay.

Geiz put his right hand to her missing right socket, his hand glow light blue, as then he remove his hand.

Geiz: is done (grab a random crystal and show it to her) look.

Young erza look crystal, she see her reflection, the red hair girl notice something makes her gasp a little, her right eye is back.

Young erza: m-my eye.

?: well looky here.

The two time riders turn to see an old man with only pants and has white hair and a beard.

?: it's so good to see someone who has a heart as yours.

zi o: i'am kamen rider zi o.

Geiz: i'm kamen rider geiz, we are here to free you all, our other friend dealing with the guards and cuffs off.

?: my name is rob, thank you two so munch.

Zi o: don't mention, we're done yet, is there's anyone from her cell with you?

Rob: why yes.

Then baron runs to the cell and slashes it open.

Baron: come with me if you want to be free.

As knight and brave along dined and decade who beaten half of many guards and many more, then young sho, young simon, young milliana look at the heroes as they got out.

Baron: this way kids.

Guards 42: hey stop right there!

Guards 2: who are you!

Two guards came in, suddenly young erza grab a shoevel to whammed the first and zi o punch the second one.

Two guards came in, suddenly young erza grab a shoevel to whammed the first and zi o punch the second one.

Guard 2: rouge kn- (geiz punch him)

Geiz: shut up!

Young erza: find a weapon! We can escape and trust zi o and the kamen riders!

Zi o: is true! The time has come everyone, I pledge that to guide you all to freedom once and for all !

Young erza: so we want out of here, we're going have to fight.

Zi o: unleashed your hope! I know your scared, but stand fight for justice!

Young erza: for our life! for our freedom!

as everyone cheered for young erza's and zi o's words.

Zi o: CHARGE!

Every slave grab a weapon, brave, baron, knight join in the fight along dined.

**meanwhile with young jellal**

the two guards start using lightning to zap young jellal to torture him.

Fat man: this kid no fun, he haven't peep this whole time.

Thin man: drop the tough act or we'll do extreme major like we did your little girlfriend.

Fat man: you just don't get it, you and your buddies don't realized how lucky you are to be building the R-system.

Then a black came in destroying the doors revealing diend.

Diend: lucky? (draw out a blade card) i'll show you lucky.

dined insert the card in his gun.

**KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!**

He shoot as a flashes kamen rider blade appeared.

Blade: oh lucky day it is, for me that is.

Fat man: what the?!

Blade: now then, (pull out his sword) let's see what your luck is?

Thin Man: let's kill him!

Blade: I don't think so! (pull out a card from his sword of deck, he insert) let's see how you two like to be shock.

**THUNDER!**

Then a holograph image of that card went onto his armor as he thrust his sword to shock the two guards make them scream in pain.

Blade: well that one way of shock therapy.

As he vanished in flash as dined go to young jellal with his head down muttering to himself.

Dined: hey kid, you alright

then a purple figure came up with red line.

Dined: what the hell?

The figure swatted dined out to the door.

**Meanwhile**

as decade, zi o , geiz with young erza, young milliana, young sho ,young wally and young simon.

zi o: okay they other are getting the boat outside ,we're almost done.

young erza: right ! come on we can do it !

young simon: no way ! we could never take down all these guards !

young erza: we have to ! is the only way we can save jellal.

zi o:(patted her shoulder make her blush) don't worry, we'll save him no time.

young wally: I guess she in the zi o , sorry old buddy.

young simon: um erza, you don't have a crush on zi o do you ?

Zi o: say what?!

Decade: _look like someone have a love triangle._

young erza: what?! Why you ask me that right now? (blush) we need to focus .

Young simon: sorry, I just wanna make sure because.

Decade see the gaurds preparing magic as decade quickly pull a ryuki card and inset his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!**

Then mirror part flashes decade as ryuki as pull another card and insert his belt.

**ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE ADVENT!**

A red dragon flew down shock everyone except zi o and geiz, it form around D-Ryuki left arm's a gauntlet as unleashed a fire blast explosion on the magical solider sent them flying screaming in pain.

Zi o: thanks decade!

D-Ryuki: that was a close one.

Zi o: now lets get everyone out of here.

Young erza: i'm not going anywhere without jellal!

Then magical soilder left as blast beam behind erza.

Zi o: erza look out!

Zi o shielded her as shocked her.

zi o: you alright?

She nodded as zi o turn to an army of wizards.

Zi o: alright, lets have an experiment.

He pull out the Build riderwatch.

Zi o: erza, if you wanna help, unleashed your inner power...I can see in your future your the sword, shield to defend and attack for your family and friend or anyone you love, be the knight that your destiny!

he twist and press the button.

**BUILD!**

He attach and spin it.

**ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

The armor of build merge to him shocking and awe everyone except d-ryuki and geiz.

Zi o: the laws of victory, (slide his fingers onto his clock handle) has been set!

Young erza looked at him, he charged in and begin fighting the magical soliders with his drill sword on his wrist, he swings and thrust all who came at him, she look down and remember the pain and torment she was in, even zi o took the aim for her as she wanted to help and be with him as he is like the light to her as she begin to feel something unleashed within her.

Zi o: whoa….

The time rider felt something, he turn to see screaming as a purple magic circle around her make the rumble shaking around.

Decade: is she?

Geiz: her first magic has been awaken.

Then all weapon tool float and aiming all to the enemies.

Zi o: …. holy shit.

Zi o walk up to young erza as she pull out the sword.

Zi o: let's go find him.

Dined sent crash to the ground, he got up and dusted himself.

Zi o: dined what happen?

Diend: I found jellal, but this odd figure creature came out of nowhere and swatted me.

Erza: we have to hurry then!

Zi o: okay, decade your with me!

Decade: got it!

decade and zi o follow young erza as she carry two swords, as they enter the room and found jellal and the two gaurds who woke up and groan in pain, then turn at decade, zi o and young erza coming at them slowly.

Thin Man: let's not do anything hasting!

Fat man: is not our fault! We was following orders!

zi o: after everything you done...

decade: we don't care

young erza: out of our way !

she slashes them ,the two rider punches them out of the way.

young erza: i'm here to save you !

Young erza went to her friend and free him as the two rider look at them as young erza hug young jellal.

Decade: something not right here, dined said a figure of a creature came out of nowhere.

Zi o: But decade the creature is not here, also no scratch jellal…..unless. (gasp) erza ! get away from him!

Decade: he's not himself anymore!

The young red headed girl was confused by there warning.

Young erza: what you two talking about? He's okay we can finally be free. (as young jellal hug her while got up)

Young jellal: erza, there's no reason for you to leave the tower, because true freedom is right here with me.

Zi o: how is this freedom?! You saw those guys torment you, erza and everyone else, we work hard to free you and your rather let whatever corrupted your mind staying here, is not you.

Young jellal: what are you talking about?

Decade: you want to get out as well, you saw what they do to erza and we know they force you all to construct and revive zeref, your wasting your time.

young jellal: and who the hell are you two to order me around of what I see?

zi o: (remove his build riderwatch turn back as just zi o) kamen rider zi o.

decade: kamen rider decade, why doing this?

Young jellal: hehe, is it obvious? there no freedom in this world, (red aura) those fool to build this tower may not hold you prisoner anymore, but you three have no experience of true freedom. That can only be found in zeref's world.

They notice a red mark tattoo on his right side face.

Zi o: shut up, look how your talking, your blinded as your mind cloud with such lies! We solve this problem and your making more of this foolish excuses of seeing this zeref person a solution!

Decade: someone is using you as a tool! Stand down jellal!

Young jellal: no, (walk toward the guards and remove his shirt) now I understand why they made us work so hard on this tower, they believe they can use it to resurrect zeref, you claim to be such follower, you even scents god's presence here could you? (grab his neck) this tower belongs to me ! I will finish the contruct and bring zeref back to life!

Zi o: stop it!

He grab jellal's wrist away form the man.

Young jellal: let go of me kamen rider! (growl)

Zi o: you need help! I cant let you kill him!

Young jelall: you and the rest hate them for what they done right?

zi o: true I hate these tow guys and their troops in all my heart, their the worst...but i'll be so munch worst them, cause this is not the real me , your not that kind of person to do this evil and cruelty.

Young jellal: stay out of my business !

he use magic of purple try to push zi o , zi o push him to the ground.

Zi o: (Grab him to the ground) jellal , if you can hear me inside of your prison mind, I know your not evil nor what happen now and the future wasn't your fault,i promise you'll be free very soon.

He knock him out unconscious, zi o got up and sigh, he turn to decade and young erza.

Zi o: come on, let's get out of here.

Young Erza: w-where do we go now?

zi o: well we cant bring jellal with us, dined told me a figure corrupt his mind and body both is soul is imprison as a tool, he still in there.

as then there outside in the island with a boat ,rob in it waiting for her. Decade, geiz and dined waiting as to see zi o with erza, as she look at him not joining her.

Young erza: your not gonna come with us?

Zi o: sorry erza, but this is goodbye.

Young erza: will I ever see you again.

Zi o: you will, just wait for the right time, tick tock, be brave erza. I know a place that is a family , a symbol to show their not alone no matter how different they are. There all the same from within , be the knight to protect them, watch the clock! Look at the stars and clouds as me! I will see you , as the king of fairy tail do your best in the future to be strong and here.

He pull out a clock necklace riderwatch then hug her.

Zi o: take care of it and keep it safe while I'll be back, make me proud my little scarlet, then i know jellal will be free sooner in the future.

Young erza: i will zi o, i will. (hug him back)

Zi o: good, seeyah and remember! Spread the legend and generation of kamen rider! zi o, king of fairy tail!

They let go and push the boat as they wave good bye to each other, then the 4 kamen rider vanish in light. Young erza look up to the stars, begin smile as she held the necklace to her her chest and stared at the necklace.

Young erza's thought: (smile) i'll wait for you, time will tell the future.

As the rider travel in the time warp as chronala appeared.

Chronoala: the deed is done, now the next era will be in two, Brook you and Decade will be in grays era, then mira's era and zi o, you and diend will take natsu a time jacker sent a minion at do something at natsu. After that, brook Will be lucy's era and mira but when her last mission. Jikan you go to lucy's mom before she died and when come back pick her up. Brook be with wendy and juvia.

Zi o: you got it.

Geiz: very well.

Two portals open within the time tunnel.

Zi o: good luck brook.

Geiz: like I needed it.

Zi o: trust me you do. (went to the portal)

**with geiz and decade**

As the two rider arrived an area of a town.

Geiz: where are we now?

Before decade say anything, a building exploded.

Geiz: the fuck?!

Decade pull his scanner and scan the year.

Decade: here, we're at the year 774 we're in the past when gray is a kid, lost his home and parents by a demon name deliora. He was found by ur and her student lyon, Ur teach the two boys ice magic. Gray seem want to kill deliora for revenge and not to mention right now out there and Ur and lyon finding him. It did ur sacrifice using ice shell to freeze it, lyon blamed gray for it.

Geiz: let's change that, beside he'll get himself killed

Decade: right!

As they rush in, they see young gray alone facing the demon deliora as he about to swatted him, geiz rush in and tackle him and grab him to safety then decade using his book gun mode shooting the demon.

Geiz: you okay?

Young gray: yeah, who are you?

Geiz: kamen rider geiz, what the hell you thinking facing this demon?! Alone?!

Young gray: I-I thought I can beat him, h-he took away my parents, my home. I want to get stronger so can avenge them.

Geiz look at young gray remind almost like himself of oma zi o.

?: hey you there!

He turn to see Ur and young lyon arrived.

Ur: thanks for saving my student.

Geiz: you must be ur and that boy lyon, i'm geiz and my partner decade there, we came and to stop the demon.

Ur: how exactly?

Geiz: we have ways.

Decade: indeed, we're just kamen rider passing through (pull a hibiki card) if is a demon we're fighting...

He pull out a card hibiki in his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

Purple flames ingnite himself as the flame put away to show he's hibiki.

D-Hibiki: we do it together.

Ur: right behind you!

Geiz: i'll watch thek ids, look!

As deliroa hit another building as geiz push young lyon and youn grace out of the way , then ur and D-Hibiki begin fighting the demon as geiz is watching the fight and see the unconscious lyon.

Deliora is standing on another crumbled town roaring at his work and he fire a beam at ur with an ice leg is starting her spell.

Ur:** ICE-MAKE: ROSE GARDEN! **

Then a garden of ice roses spring up and covered deliora but he fired the beam at her but she jumped out of the way to let the explosions happen and he broken free of the ice roses, the towns people are out but they watch in horror at they see what deliora is destroying, ur protect her self with an ice shield but got exhausted.

Ur: I can't keep this up. I'm using too much magic energy, (she turn to young Grace and Lyon knocked out)

young gray: ur

Ur: it's okay, everything's gonna to be fine.

Young Gray: your here ur, but why?

Ur: I want you to grab Lyon and get out of here, I can't concentrate on fighting I have to protect you.

Young Gray: (turn to Lyon) oh no Lyon!

Ur: he's fine, just out cold. (grace run to him as she turn to deliora walking away)

Young Grace: deliora! it's too strong I didn't stand a chance.

Ur: get going.

Young Gray: wait! why'd you come after me? I thought I wasn't your student anymore?

Ur: a friend said something recently that make me think, she told me I deserve to be happy, which shocked me because I've never thought of myself as unhappy, she just doesn't understand, that I have two adorable little students, but I spent each day with and watch them grow into men, what more could I want. I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me happier.

Young Gray begin to cry.

Ur: I vowed I would free you from the darkness within you and if that means I have to fight this demon then so be it, now get out of here and let me do this.

D-Hibiiki: and we staying to.

Young Gray: no! I'm not leaving you three ! It's my fault that all of this happened!

Ur: no one's fault, this is just something we have to go through in order to be happy again.

Young Lyon: wait Ur.

Ur: I thought you were unconscious, I need you and gray to…

Young Lyon: you're gonna defeat it right? Your talking like you're not gonna make it.

Young Gray: let her go.

Young Lyon: shut up! You can beat that thing no problem, you're the strongest wizard alive that demons no match for you.

Ur: Lyon, how many times have I told you? There's always someone better.

Young Lyon: but that can't be true.

Ur: in the Western countries there are lots of wizards who are powerful them me.

Young Lyon: no that's not true, it's not because you're the strongest if you aren't then why I've been training with you all this time?

Ur: one day you'll surpass me and that day comes I hope you'll move on to a loftier goal.

Young Lyon: I studied with you because I thought you were the best there was, if you let that monster to beat you, you'll prove me wrong, Ur! Don't betray me!

Ur: lyon I…

Young Lyon then run to the demon.

Young Lyon: IF YOUR NOT GIVING IT YOUR ALL THEN I'LL HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!

Geiz: what?!

Ur gasp in shock as she recognize that stance young lyon as he prepare a spell

Ur: Lyon that stance! Where'd you learn that?!

D-Hibiki: what that stance means?

Young Lyon: where you ask? Scents you don't want to teach us powerful magic you self, I want to the storehouse and read all your magic books! This spell is the ice shell from me because you're scared, that's why isn't it!?

Ur: did you even bother to read that book all the way through? Do you know what happens the spell caster?!

Young Grace: will he be ok?

Ur: I ask you a question answer me Lyon!

The big flash making the demon notice the three.

Young Grace: Please you can't do this!

Ur: oh no, it notice us.

Young Lyon: I know magic is to weak to kill deliora, but if I cast the ice shell spell I can seal it away in ice for eternity!

Ur the cast an ice prison that is shape as a rose at lyon.

Ur: sorry but I'm not going to let you do that.

Geiz looked at it then he got up and looked at deliora, rmeind of oma zi o , he made a fist.

Geiz: your not doing this alone.

Ur: what you mean? You sure you can defeat it?!

Geiz: I know, me and decade!

Young grace: no geiz! I don't want you to die! I cant lose anyone!

Geiz: there no other choice! sometime people scared but we can still fight, we kamen rider are choosen to protect humanity, lives, and all peaceful people there is out there! This demon took everything of the poor boy's home and everyone! I'm helping putting the end of this madness! even it cost me my life , gray I will avenge your parents and everyone of your people!

He pull out a grease blizzard riderwatch, he twist and press the button.

**GREASE BLIZZARD!**

He then place it on his left side then went croak it, he spin it.

**ARMOR TIME! GEKITOU SHINKA! BLIZ~ZARD! **

Then came burst of hologram cold armor and frozen snowflake along icy fogs around merge to geiz. Grease Blizzard Knuckle's start separate around to merge his torso and back and bottle on his left arm and robotic like claw pincer.], helmet like grease blizzard a bit, and the visor of written Japanese said" grease blizzard ". Ur and young grace never seen type an armor and tell is absolute zero cold while snow flakes falling down, icy steam out of his body.

Geiz: super armor time! grease blizzard! I'll let my passion burn...(stared at deliora)and crush you! 

Ur: what the….?

Young grace: some kind of requip magic?

Geiz: no time to explain! Decade! Ur! I need you on this.

D-hibiki: got it.

Geiz: ur come here.

She walk up next to him.

Geiz: you can use ice shell right?

Ur: yes, my only chance.

Geiz: you will, but I know a way you'll be back but in a sleep coma but the demon be dead after the ice shell is broken.

Ur: (surprise) you can? How?

Geiz: you'll see in the future, (turn young gray) gray , watch lean that you'll be strong but not alone like this.

He nodded as the demon looked at the two rider charging at him, he unleashed a beam but geiz jump up and pnch to froze the beam. He got top of the ice pillar beam, he charge quick speed and begin punching hi elft hand to diloria's face making him scream in pain, D-Hibiki got his red drumstrick waking them on join part on deliora's left knee and he pull out a card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: H-H-HIBIKI!**

Then his belt shot a huge drum like set disc on the demon's torso and he pull drumstick out , He pounding a drum solo melody causing the demon to scream major pain

Geiz press the button on both riderwatch.

**FINISHED TIME! GREASE BLIZZARD! GALCIAL TIME BREAK!**

Geiz: now Ur!

as he run engulf of ice energy and jump as a huge ice pincer claw , he slammed his pincer down to the demon

Ur: is time

Young Gray : Ur!

Ur: stay back. (making more magic surging through her as magic circles surround the demon) I won't ever let you hurt my students! This is the end of the line, you monster! **ABSOLUTE CAGE: ICED SHELL! **

Then five blasts hit the circles and sealing the demon.

Young Gray : UR NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!

Ur: it's the sacrifice I have to make for it over to save the two of you, my body will become the ice that will seal the demon deliora for eternity, grace promises me this one thing, please tell lyon that I died if he found out I had been turned into ice, he'll probably waste his entire life trying to find away to undo the spell, and that would make my sacrifice meaningless.

Young Gray: STOP!

Ur: I want lyon to be able to see the world to live a full life and grace I want the same for you.

Young Gray: I'M BAGGING YOU, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I PROMISE I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY FROM NOW ON!(as tears pouring down in his eyes)

Ur:(she turn to her with him last smile) there is nothing to be sad, I'll live on, please don't cry.

She then turn into ice and deliora is now sealed away.

Ur: I may not be with you but I will protect you from deliora be strong, make me proud.

Young Grace: UR!

Ur: I freed you from the darkness grace, I've sealed away forever.

then huge explosion and engulf ice, the demon deliora is frozen , the two rider turn back their base rider form geiz and decade.

it was morning struck as the two rider watch young gray in tears then young lyon woke up.

As young Lyon woke up and got up as for young grace who sitting on the ground with his knee on her head

Young lyon: Ow-what she do to me?(as he got up seeing the ice prison Deliora) that's deliora *turn to grace) how did it happen? Did ur cast the spell, did she? Where is she? Tell me!

Young Gray: (cried) she, she's dead.

Young Lyon:(shocked of eyes wide)No...NOOOO!(Shout out his lung to the sky and grab Young grace by the shirt)YOU JERK! HOW WOULD I SURPASS HER NOW?! SHE'S DEAD AND SO MY DREAMS BECAUSE OF YOU!

Young Gray: I'm sorry...

Young Lyon:(In tears as well)THAT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! IT WONT BRING HER BACK! YOU KILLED MY DREAM! IF YOU HADN'T CHALLENGED DELIORA THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN!(he let him go and stand up) it's your fault she's dead. Your the one, you killed master ur.

As he walk away never tuning his back on his former friend, decade and geiz stared then went to young gray, he turn to him.

Geiz: hey.

Decade: you alright?

Young gray: n-no, she's dead, is all my fault.

Geiz: no she not, i save your teacher, she still alive in that ice form.

Young Gray: huh? She is!? How?! I thought-

Geiz: I implanted my time to pause it, she in a sleep coma. it'll be years passed till then , whenever the ice shell broke she return back to normal and alive again.

Young gray: r-really?!

geiz: yes, someday she'll return

young gray hug his leg tightly.

young gray: (tears) t-thank you ! thank you so munch you and decade ! is my fault what happen to ur, I-If only could listen to her.

geiz got dead and petted his head ,he look at him.

geiz: is alright , I know what is like to lose someone , a demon took my comrade like family to me.

young gray: (surprise) you too ?

geiz: uh huh, they kept me going as I remember them and learn so munch. their strength in my heart and their heart as we are one, gray. I know you think your strong but you have lot to learn. Don't let the darkness and pain of despair consume you, you have a bright future and a pure heart, friends and family together will make your true power strong. (wipe the tear) so don't be sad little guy (ruffle his head) I know be a strong ice mage, believe in yourself as ur is in here (point to his heart and she'll be watching) I know there guild name fairy tail. is a true family for everybody, if you go there I promise you, you be strong enough not alone to defend and defeat strong enemy.

Young gray was expire of his word, he then smile and nodded.

Young gray: okay ! I will be strong just like you!

Geiz: good now hold to this, until i get back.

He give young gray grease blizzard riderwatch. When he looked up he was gone and so is decade.

Young gray: big bro ,( smile) thank you, i hope to see you again. 

**With zi o**

he and diend landed in magnolia.

Zi o: now what? What year is this?

Diend: Hmm, somewhere at the year 778.

Zi o: let see.

They sneak in to see fairy tail guild but different.

Zi o: woah the guils looks different, perhaps when laki told me phantom lord did demolish it.

Dined: uh huh, (got the scanner and scan the area) in this year of when natsu take care an exceed egg which is happy, so he and lissana raised him, till happy hatch.

Zi O: okay, that is cute, we need to make sure those time jackers don't get near natsu.

Dined: depends their alliance or oma zi o alliance with evil to make it interesting , look!

Zi o turn to see natsu a kid with a red shirt ,light brown pants carry a huge egg with an odd dragon symbol.

Zi O: I-is that natsu?

Dined: as a kid yes, seem he firdt met happy as and egg.

Zi O: this is too cool.

Dined: let's hide and watch, to make sure things be alright.

He pull out a card with him turning invisible. Diend then insert his card into his gun.

**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

Then diend turn invisible and Zi O try to hide somewhere

Zi o: damn it, oh wait i can uuse my illusion to be invisible to their eyes.

He cast himself an illusion so no one cant see him.

As the two rider follow him inside the guild.

Young natsu: hey you guys look at this awesome egg I just found!

Makarov: where in blazes did you pick up that thing.

zi o's thought: master markov ! sweet !

Young natsu: I found it in the east forest.

Makarov: the east forest?

Young gray: look at that, guess you're good for something after all, huh? Gotta fry it up for us?

Young cana: gray your clothes!

Young gray: GAH NOT AGAIN!

dined's thought: why I feel like he'll have this weird habit ?

Young natsu:(holding the egg) I ain't gonna fry this can't you see it's a dragons egg? I'm gonna hatch it.

Young Cana: are you sure?

Young natsu: Look at the mark of they outside of it, it's looks like a dragon right?

Young gray: I don't know about that.

Young natsu:(smile)So anyway gramps, why you hatch the dragon egg with a spell.

Makarov: gah, don't be a fool, using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle of life, you see life is born from love and love alone, no spell can transcend that power.

Young natsu: uh, sorry gramps I don't think I'm following you.

Makarov: (sigh) well you'll understand when you grow up.

Young erza: he's saying that if you wanted to hatch you have to make it happen on your own, since you usually just burn and break things all day it might be nice to try something more productive for once.

Zi o see erza grown a bit as a low ponytail braid, long shirt, boot, long white t shirt blouse and wearing the necklace he gave her.

Zi o:_ erza, wow she still look cute_

Young natsu: erza!

Young gray: I didn't hear you come in.

Young Mirajane: I've been looking for you erza!

Diend:_ great a rumble._

Young Mirajane: why don't we pick up where we left off? Come and get some.

Young lissana: you're gonna fight again?

Young Erza:(smirk) mira, you know now that you mention it we never did finish our match, did we?

As young Erza show her red aura and Young mira show her purple aura

Young Mirajane:(backing her fist) I GONNA BARRY YOU ALIVE!

Young Erza:(and so do erza) I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY!

Then their fist collide as they start to fight and sassing at each other

Young Mirajane:(Roundhouse kick her)IT'S THAT AN ARMOR OR YOUR TRAINING BRA ?!

Young Erza:(punch her) LIKE SHOWING OFF YOUR LOVE HANDLES?!

They both butting head together and pushing while their red and purple aura continue glowing as they glared.

Young Mirajane: Ugly Prude!

Young Erza: You stupid witch!

Young Mirajane: Thunder sized!

Dined and zi o sweatdrop

Zi O: wow, crazy rivalry here.

Dined: you thinking what i'm thinking?

Zi o nodded, while they're invisible sneak up on them, zi o karate chop young erza's head and dined karate chop young mira's head.

Young Erza and Young Mirajane: WHO DID THAT!?

Young Cana: way to keep it classy girls.

Young gray: oh sure she's all mad when we get in a fight but she can wreck the whole guild whenever she wants?

Young Natsu: just wait, one of these days I'm gonna give her a beat down they're never gonna forget.

young lissana: aw give me a break, keep up that tough guy act and you'll never get the girl to like you.

Young Natsu: you shut up lisanna, what do you know?

Young Lisanna: don't be mean, I was just about to ask if you needed a hand raising that egg.

Young Natsu: you want to help really?

young Lisanna: mm-hmm, I never tried raising a dragon, I bet it'll be real fun.

Young gray: I don't know it fun is the right word.

Young natsu: so how are we supposed to make it hatch?

young Lisanna: I think we just warm it up.

Young Natsu: what? For real? Looks like I'm the right girl for the job. (start to breath fire at the egg)

young lissana: not like that natsu !

Young gray (kicks his and grabs the egg) are you stupid?!

young Lissana: Geez! Careful, we're try to hatch it not poach it.

Young Nastu: yeah you're right.

young Lissana: sit back and let my magic handle this (show a purple circle spell) TAKE-OVER: ANIMAL SOUL! (Change into s big bird with aqua green teathers and lightish yellow head and neck)

Young Natsu: whoa you're a bird!

Young Gray: oh I get it!

Young Lisanna: we're experts when it comes to hatching eggs.

Young Cana: Elfman what's the matter?

Young Elfman: (look down)my little sister perfected the full body take over but I'm still having trouble with it, I suck as a wizard.

Young cana: oh I forgot you guys use the same magic.

Young Elfman: if I was as strong as her I could turn into a bird and look for my parakeet.

Young cana: parakeet?

Young Elfman: we used to be the best of friends, until he fly away. Man I wish I had an egg to hatch like they do.

As then young erza heard noise she turn to see surprise her, zi o and dined, who's now un-invisible , following young natsu and young lissana outside.

Young Erza: no way... Zi O?

Young mirajane: what you babbling about?

Young Erza: I... (turn to see nothing) never mind

**meanwhile **

two time jacker members freeze everything as they arrived at the Tristain Academy of Magic.

The boy from before skipped around the school while a girl with black hair, white and silver jacket zipped up, white skirt , and black boots, wearing an earring feather on her right ear.

?: looks like things didn't work out, with that kamen rider build you slapped together

?: well, someone interfered.

?: interfered? Who?

?: zi o.

?: he actually came back? That old geezer is such a pain.

?: no, not him, a young zi o from the year of fairy tail, earhtland. he's not quite as strong yet, but you should be on guard anyway, you're looking for your own candidate to be king, aren't you hora ?

hora: don't you worry about me, I've already got quite the scheme cooking.

She turn to see the frozen guiche .

Hora: there.

As she walk to him as unfreeze hi as guiche look around.

Guiche: w-what's going?! And who are you? (looked at hora) I never seen you before.

Hora: I'm hora, and I have a proposal for you, do you wish to be greater ? more stronger you ever been ? have everything like a game in your hand in real life.

guiche: yes, yes I do ! but what kind of magic you'll teach me ?

Hora: I got something better, this.

She pull out a blank watch only for a purple clock hand to circle around to make a monster version of...

**EX AID!**

she then jammed it to guiche as he scream in pain till he another ex aid

**EX AID!**

Hora: come, you have a certain fairy tail member to deal with.

Another ex aid nodded as teleported away

**meanwhile at earhtland present day**

Chronala and Sandra felt another rider ex aid is here.

Chronoala: another ex aid, the jackers are being a nuisance.

Sanndra: mean we'll have riderwatch of ex aid.

Chronala: yes, is a good thing I did a back up.

Sandra: what you mean mother?

Chronala: before my plan, I made rider watches of all the kamen riders to sent it to them, so in case of another rider situation, jikan and they other meet them or they meet him, to give it to him.

Sandra: great! Now we have to get vince.

Chronoala: He's already there.

**At the year 778**

a boy is now playing his video Nintendo game while walking around magnolia, this boy is vince burnheart.

Vince: got it! Another high score, so many record of beating a boss and now...

He pull out an ex aid riderwatch.

Vince: let's head to boss level and meet the player.

As with dined and zi o, they're watching young natsu and young lissana playing house of the house fort lissana built, they token care of the monkey monster from the forest.

Diend: least the monkey out of the way.

Zi o: yeah, this isgreat, I always wanted to meet fairy tail's best mages.

Diend: well aren't you a fanboy kid.

Zi O: aren't you the same age as me?

Dined: more or less yeah but not a total fan.

then suddenly zi o and dined got kick to the ground, they turn to see another ex aid.

Zi O: what the?! Another ex aid?

Dined: seem the time jacker sent it here.

Young natsu: hey what's going (came out with young lissana)

as the two kids see the two kamen rider facing a monster rider.

Young Natsu: whoa, who are they? Wizards?

Young lissana: I don't know natsu, but that monster guy seem the bad guy here.

Young Natsu: a bad buy? (Punch his fists) don't worry, I'll take care of that creep!

Zi o: don't! This one is too strong!

Dined: you and the girl protect the egg!

Young lissanna: okay!

Dined oull out a ryuki card, and insert his gun.

**KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!**

He shoot as flashes around ryuki arrived.

Ryuki: let's go!

Young natsu: woah! That blue gun with a gun just summon a knight! And he looks like a dragon!

Rykui and zi o charged at another ex aid while dined shooting him, another ex aid kept bouncing around a bit of speed, punching each of them with word said "HIT" as another ex aid blocking each punches but they kick the monster rider. another ex aid kept punching each of them, he turn to young natsu and young lissana.

Young lissana: is coming after us!

Young natsu: lissana, keep it safe! I'll deal with him! (he charged in rasing his fist)

Young lissana: no natsu!

Zi o: I cant let him get hurt!

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Then blocks and coins around as smoke came sent another ex aid to the ground but got up.

**LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY! MIGHTY ACTION X! **

appeared out of the smoke is kamen rider ex aid .

Ex aid: game... start!

Diend: that's...

Zi o: kamen rider, ex aid (walk up to him) how you got here?

Ex aid: a time friend of your explain the situation, if you want to beat this impostor, you have to pick your character from the game start fighting the final boss level, so I suggest this.

he toss zi o a riderwatch ex aid.

Zi O: your ridewatch? Thank you.

he twist the ex aid riderwatch and press the button.

**EX AID!**

He attach it to his left side and he press the button to spin it.

**ARMOR TIME!**

He kick the armor pieces that smashing around another ex aid, zi o jump up of each block and to the sky, The armor attach to him and the Japanese word visor said "EX AID", then he land at the ground.

**LEVEL UP! EX AID!**

Zi o: armor time! Ex aid! I'll clear this game, with no continues! (flick his hand open outward)

Woz: (appeared walk up to zi o) rejoice! He is heir to the power of all riders. Ruler of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future...his name is kamen rider zi o: ex aid armor! And this moment, he has ounce again received the power of another rider!

Ex aid: Alright, GAME ON!

The two rider charged in , ex aid and zi o punching the monster rider with "HIT!" many times and dodging the punches , and kick another ex aid and uppercut him, jumping to block to block delivery many punching passing each other and their hammer whammed him hard to the ground.

Ex aid: now let's finish this level!

Zi o: right behind you!

Ex aid pulled his gashat out while he blows it clean, Zi O press press both rider watches as ex aid place his item to his left side.

**GASHATO! KIMIWAZA!**

**FINISH TIME! EX AID!**

Dined: don't forget me

Ryuki: and me.

Dined place a card in his gun.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DINED!**

Ryuki pull a card and insert his gauntlet.

**FINAL VENT!**

Then the red dragon appeared as ryuki did some martial art forms and get ready to jump while colorful energy charged at ex-aid, zi o's hammer gauntlets charges with the same colors and diend's barrel summoned the cards to act as a barrel.

**CRITICAL TIME BREAK!**

**MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

As all the rider attack unleashed at another ex aid make an explosion, then the monster rider turn back to guiche unconscious and the another riderwatch is destroyed.

Ex aid: game clear!

young natsu: that. Was. SO AWESOME!

Young lissana: i never these kind of requip magic.

Zi o: let say were different and special from it, I didn't get the chance to tell you who i'am. I'm kamen rider zi o.

Young lissana: lissana

Young natsu: natsu! You was awesome out there.

Zi o: and you was brave defending the egg, i can see you become a strognest mage and as king of fairy tail i wish you luck and here, something you'll remember and know i always around.

He toss young natsu a riderwatch cross z magma.

Young natsu: oh awesome!

Then they notice the 3 kamen riders are gone now.

Young natsu: where did they go?

**Meanwhile**

As ex aid oick up the unconscious guiche up.

Zi o: thanks for the help ex aid.

Ex aid: is nothing, you got some good game skills, i admit that you and i be good game team but anyway, good luck rewrite history and make sure to put player V for every game player ever, seeyah king of fairy ail.

Zi o: hehe, keep leveling up ex aid.

Ex aid: heh heh, next level, here I come! But first.

He toss zi o a riderwatch of lazer, snipe, chronus.

Ex aid: seeyah. (runs off)

Diend: since when do you get all the treasure?

Zi o: i don't know.

Diend: alright, where do we go now?

Chronala: next is zi o meet layla.

Zi o: got it. (jumps into a portal)

Dined: and me?

Chronoala: help geiz

He nodded then went to the portal. Zi o is back in magnolia but this time it's night and he is somewhere else.

Zi o: wonder what this time?

Sandra's voice : I'll tell you

Zi o: hey sandra.

Sandra: your at the year X777, july 7th.

Zi o: hmm, i see and this about layla dying? Well how am I suppose to prevent a death?

Sandra: your requip that i gave you a time weapon you'll use it, layla will be revive very soon passed years till she woke and appeared when you arrived, my mother was friends of her a long time ago.

Zi o: right, REQUIP!

Then in his hand a clock device with a digital like.

Zi o: so she'll be in a coma?

Sandra: indeed.

Zi o: so where is her house?

Sandra: behind you.

Zi o: huh?

He turn around ot see a mansion house.

Zi o: oh, nevermind.

He start to walk around , then he peak in every door, and last he peak the last door and found Layla laying in bed don't look good.

Zi o: bingo, there she is.

He came in the room and closed the door so she can turn to him.

Layla: w-who are you?

Zi o: i'm… the angle of time, kamen rider zi o.

Layla: kamen...rider, I heard legend of them.

Zi o: you do? (surprise)

Layla: yes… I do, kuuga...agito...ryuki...faiz...blade...hibiki...kabuto...den-o...kiva...a-and decade.

Zi o: I see, I came here to show you if you want another chance?

Layla: another chance?

Zi o: to revive, but now now but sooner when the time come, you'll be in a deep sleep coma after you die, but okay...an old friend of your think it be good and to meet your daughter but your husband, I think he wont be the same to carry love to her but soon and more.

Layla: I see, jude suppose to be tehre for her, I guess his job keep this neglection, yes...yes I want another chance...I don't care how long for me but as long my daughter be alright.

Zi o: she will, fairy tail will be there for her.

Layla: good.

zi o: also you'll meet chronala.

Layla: (surprise) you know her ?

Zi o: yes, now rest in peace till the time has come

he grab the device as it begin to spin the arrow till is noon dong the energy waves around her body and energy dust around her as she glow and stop.

Layla:(smile) thank you.

zi o: is nothing, (walk to the door) we will meet the future .

Layla: and I'll be waiting

then zi o walk out to the door and then close it

**with geiz**

geiz is now in magnolia again but at night.

Then diend came in as he pull his scanner.

Geiz: diend, where are we this time?

Diend: hmm… it's the same time as zi o and I have been, 778.

Geiz: I see, but with this about ?

Then he spotted a carriage hourses gone out of control.

Geiz: nevermind, I got this!

Diend: okay.

Guy: someone! Please help! The horses are out of control!

Geiz move aside and turn to the guy.

Guy: There's a customer inside the coach!

Geiz running to keep up, then pass the carriage as he held his hand.

He thrust his hand as make the horse stop as the horse moving around wild till it calm down by him petting the mane, he walk to the carriage.

Geiz: you okay? (he open the door to see young lucy as he smile and in thought)_ lucy?_

Young lucy: a-are you a kamen rider?! (surprise and awe)

Geiz: yeah, kamen rider geiz.

Young lucy: t-thank you for saving me.

Geiz: how you know kamen rider?

Young lucy: it was a story and famous legend hero mommy told me story about them.

Diend: (Came in) good to see your alright.

Young lucy: y-your diend.

Diend: you know me?

Geiz: I believe her mother told her about us.

Young lucy: well you but I heard about dined with decade a story of two rider possessed all 10 of them.

Diend: (whisper to geiz) I think this was way back before w through build was ever introduce.

Geiz: I see, (went to lucy) why you was in the carriage all by yourself?

Young lucy: I was going to my papa's place.

Geiz: it do dangerous to ride when your too young okay? (She nodded) and I can tell in your eyes your father neglect you and along not showing any love?

Lucy look down sad and nodded.

Young lucy: my mom is dead.

Geiz: i'm truly sorry to hear that (petted her head) no need to feel down, I know she will always watching you, but fear not as your father may lost of what he should've done to be a true dad to you but soon he'll realize his action, beside there is a guild that is true family, that protect each other, stand and fight even no matter what.

Young lucy: and what guild is that?

Geiz then points to a guild near the water, as lucy looked at where he point to see fairy tail symbol.

Geiz: fairy tail, the best guild there is, they even have a king.

Young lucy: a king?

Geiz: yes, he's the kamen rider zi o, say he is around for hope of any future fairy tial's member of generation and you fit to be one, you'll grow strong to help them as they help you, showing you never be alone and beside who knows...maybe he'll grant a surprise to show your true pure heart as one.

Young lucy: okay (Smile and nodded) thank you geiz.

Geiz: is nothing, believe in yourself.

Young lucy: (Smile) thank you , my hero.

Then geiz appeared again in night time but around a forest and near rock cliff , as dined not around but decade is here.

Decade: us again.

young lucy: (Smile) thank you , my hero.

then geiz appeared again in day time but around a forest and near rock cliff , as dined not around but decade is here.

Decade: us again.

Geiz: what is this time? 

Decade: 778 again.

Geiz heard noise, they turn to see a wooden house with angry mobs.

Geiz: and what is this time?

Decade pull his scanner and scan the area.

Decade: hmm, this area show the strauss siblings, the same take over magic.

Geiz: mirajane the oldest with demon take over, eflman with beast take over and their little sister lissana of animal take over.

Decade: it said here younger years, their parents died, she and her siblings lived alone after that. At around the age of 13, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of her magical abilities at the time, she took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing herself to be a monster or they think that she's possessed.

Geiz: how stupid do they think?

Decade: a lot, in the house is we're's the strauss siblings lived.

Geiz: begin to move already, come on decade let stop these idiots.

Decade: very wise.

The two riders went to the angry mob.

Geiz: back off!

Decade: leave them alone right now!

Guy 2: what you two talking about? There's a demon in that house and we did it killed!

Geiz: what demon? That's a kid in there with magic, it not mean she an actual demon!

Guy 3: don't care! She must be killed!

Guy 8: or we'll burn it down I we have too!

Geiz and decade pissed, as geiz pull his weapon ax mode.

**AH NO! AX MODE!**

Decade pull his hibiki card and insert to his belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

Purple fire ignited around the destroyer then change into the demon kamen rider.

geiz swing his ax at them and hibiki pull out a card

D-Hibiki: you want fire? I'll give you fire

he put the card to insert his belt.

**ATTACK RIDE: DEMON ART TECHNIQUE: DEMON FIRE!**

He blew a pruple fire scary the angry mobs.

Hibiki: get the hell out of this house, now!

The angry mobs run away in fear, the kamen rider heard a door open to see young lissana, young elfman and young mirajane in a cloak and her hood up watches the fight and their awe of seeing the 2 kamen riders.

Young Lissanna: whoa, sis did you see that?

Young elfman: k-kamen rider?

Geiz and d-hibiki nodded.

Young lissana: wait is that hibiki?

Young mirajane then look at D-Hibiki's belt, she recognize that belt.

Young mirajain: Decade…

D-Hibiki: good eye mria.

Pull his decade card and insert his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He turn back into decade.

Young lissana: thank you very munch.

Geiz: no problem.

Young lissana: are you a new kamen rider?

Geiz: yes, kamen rider geiz.

Decade: we're gonna help you cuz we know a guild that is family, no matter how different they are, fairy tail.

Young mirajane: y-you, do that? Even what i'am?

Geiz: your no monster, if you was you would hurt your brother and sister, it just your magic and I know you can control it, (crouch down and petted her hair) your not alone as you are, cuz you have a light of an angel.

Decade: now pack your stuff, we're going to fairy tail.

They nodded, as they pack up and travel with the 2 riders. They begin to talk to them, decade tell them story of his adventure and geiz just watch and hear them but kept mira company and even make her feel munch better. Then they finally arrived at mangolia town, right at fairy tail guild.

Decade: we're here now.

Geiz: this is good bye you three, take care.

Young Elfman: are we going to see you again?

Decade: some day, we always watch you.

They turn to leave but young mirajane in tears went and hugged geiz from behind.

Young mirajane: dont go...please...

Geiz: (let go and turn and petted her head) i know you want us to stay, but we always be here. (point her heart) dont let anyone or anything keep you down . you have the courage and fighting spirit to keep up and stand to fight, (grab her hand show demonic) even what you can do your no monster and this here may like a curse but is a gift as long you train hard and more to become a strong mage and protect everyone you cared about, believe in hope.

Young mirajane felt touch as she begin to smile and hug him.

Young mirajane: thank you geiz, thank you for everything, you to decade.

Decade: your welcome.

Geiz: till we meet again.

They walk off as they smile at the two rider, as they turn and walk to fairy tail guild.

Chronala: (telepathic) good job you two, geiz it just you but when a year at night time after mira an s class and on a mission with her sibling, elfman gone berserk.

Geiz: I see, sent me that time.

Then Zi O came in from the portal.

Zi O: hello!

Dined: hey

Geiz: what is it now?

Zi O: I'm done my end, what should I do now?

Geiz: why ask us so many quesiton? We don't make this plan idiot ? go ask chronala, i'm almost done with mine.

Zi o: okay, diend want to come?

Diend: alright, seeyah later brook.

Geiz nodded as dined went to zi o and the portal gone as geiz glow and vanished. He landed in a forest

Geiz: okay, now need to find them.

Then heard a roaring noise and crashing.

Geiz: guess that way

he pull out a bike riderwatch then use it to ride on his motorbike to find the noise

as such with the past elfman who now a beast, his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and they become covered in thick fur, with their abdominal and pectorals prominent in the middle. Their hair takes on a mane-like appearance, their ears and canine teeth become pointed, and they grow a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on their forehead. his legs much smaller in comparison to their large arms and torso, grew dark hooves, and they also gained a pair of protrusions sprouting from his shoulders, similar in appearance to his horns.

He is walking to the past mirajane who's have wearing her gothic outfit.

Past elfman: elfman! Pull yourself together!

Then geiz arrived but hiding in the bush to see past elfman.

Geiz: elfman! He's gone berserk.

Past lissana in her bird form flew in.

Past lissana: mira! (turn back to normal) I had every town evacuate ,now let me help you!

Past mirajane: you have to run lissana, is dangerous, I was getting beat up real badly, so elfman take over the beast protecting me!

Past lissana: oh my gosh, that's him!?

Past mirajane: it almost work, but the beast was too powerful for him, now he totally lost control!

Past lissana:(put her sister shoulder on her neck to lift her up) what we do ? how can we save him?

Past mirajane: we have to get him to come to his senses before the beast take over his soul.

Past lissana walk up front to the beast past elfman.

Past mirajane: what you doing?! Come back here!

Past lissana: (ingored her) big brother elf you doing okay ? is me lissana your little sister are big sister mira is here too (eye smile and smiling) we're a family when time are tough but we pull together and work things out ,so why don't the three of us go home and talk this out about what happen today. I promise we're not mad at you

geiz see the beast past elfman raised his right arm.

Geiz: NO!

Past lissana:(open her arms up to him) come on ,don't be afraid big brother, we still love you.

Geiz pull out a riderwatch drive, twist and press

DRIVE!

He attach the riderwatch drive to his left blank side ziku drive, press the button and spin it.

He rush in faster while an armor of drive's came break in and merge to him, small race car parts on it's arms and legs, big car wheels on part of his shoulder , and along a red and white line on top of his mask but an R symbol on it race car's spoiler with it, his visor Japanese now written" drive"

ARMOR TIME! DRIVE! DRIVE!

He zoom in while jump up high and punch his right fist to the beat past elfman's face saving past lissana, as past lissana and past mirajane shocked and eyes wide to see geiz again from long time ago.

Geiz: thank god i came just in time.

Past Lisanna: Geiz!

Past mirajane: y-your here!

Geiz: I know what's going, that beast is your little brother, lissana protect your older sister. (walk up to the past beast elfman)

Young lissana: what you gonna do?

Geiz: since talking wont help, i'll have to knock him down instead.

The armoured time rider dash around as the beast take over past elfman try to smash him but kept missing, as geiz jump up from his right arm and speed kick him many times and dodges from past elfman's had, he thrust both hands to sent little cars zoom passing hitting his face around, then zoom to his back and punch a lot, then zoom avoiding his stomping feets, till he upper kick him ,make the beast stumble back.

Geiz: my apology elfman, I understand why you did this but, is the only way.

He press both riderwatch.

FINISHED TIME! DRIVE! 

Geiz then press the middle button and spins it with both hands.

HISSATSU TIME BURST!

He zoom fast around circle top to his upper body deliver rapidly punches, then move back and deliver multiple shift tires of Max Flare Tire, Funky Spike Tire and Midnight Shadow Tire flying, hitting him causing an explosion ,as he roar in pain and turn back to normal, fall unconscious, geiz land down and remove the riderwatch drive , turn back to his base form.

He walk up to him, crouch down checking his pulse by the neck.

Geiz: (got up and turn at past mirajane and past lissana) he's still breathing, just unconscious for now.

Past Lisanna: big bro!

She went and hug him as she smile at the kamen rider.

Past lissana: thank you so munch big bro geiz.

Geiz: a brother? I never...had a sister before.

Past lissana:(giggle) well you do now.

Geiz walk up to past mirajane and help her up and notice her right arm is broken, he touch it as use time magic as to heal her right arm back.

Past mirajane: my right arm, is better.

Geiz: absolutely, your little brother and little are now okay.

As she burst to tears and tackle him him and gave geiz a tight hug.

Past Mirajane: thank you... so much.

Geiz: (she let got and they got up) is nothing, I'm glad you guys are alright and I'll be going and hold on to this till i come back, a gift to help you ever keep your spirit up, consider like a good luck charm and bring it to me when i return

He give past mirajane a riderwatch ghost.

Past Mirajane: okay.

Geiz: and remember don't give up as your not alone and lissana, make sure to grow strong in the future , dont do anything stupid like that again.

Past lissana: i will big bro geiz, seeyah!

Geiz: (get on his bike) oh and mira.

Past mirajane: yes?

Geiz: i like your outfit, looks cute on you. (then he drove off)

he and his bike disappeared leaving a blushing past mirajain behind with her heart beat.

With jikan and they other.

Jikan: well that's that.

Sandra: now we have to wait for brook.

As then the portal show brook here as snowflake fly up to hug his chest.

Snowflake: your so warm, welcome back master!

Jikan: how it go?

Brook: my last two was juvia and wendy, so it went pretty good.

John: (see karasuba came back) hey kara, did you look around mangoila town?

Karasuba: yes, and it looks a little boring.

John: you'll get excitement soon. (petted her hair as she smile and kiss him)

Karasuba: thanks johnny.

Jikan: also how long was we gone chronala?

Chronoala: only passed around 7 years and even it was 20 minute of our mission.

Sandra: today the day natsu and they other return and found.

Chronoala: indeed, blue Pegasus have been did some discovering of the missing tenrou island and thanks an old friend save them.

Jikan: who?

?: me.

They turn to see non other then mavis.

Mavis: greetings.

Jikan: who are you?

Mavis: i'm the first fairy tail master, Mavis Vermilion.

Jikan jaw dropped and eyes bulge out.

Jikan: holy shit!

Brook: i heard eons ago of you, seem your dead but astral projection.

Mavis: that's correct, (turn chronala and sandra) long time no see chrono, and sandra you grown big.

Chronoala: yes.

Jikan: you both know each other?

Sandra: of course they know each other.

Chronala: so may i ask what you here for mavis?

Mavis: well I wanna see how you and like to bring you guys to tenoru island, some of fairy tail member already sailing to find it.

Jikan: no thank you, I would like to see them come home, a king will want to see there comrades come home.

Mavis: okay but let you know the twilight ogre are again at the guild.

Jikan: What?! Let's go!

As everyone nodded.

Meanwhile at fairy tail guild.

The guild members, well what's left of it are now waiting for the rest of there guild members.

Marco: hey romeo, i hope your not upset of staying behind.

Romeo: nah even if they're lucky enough to find tenro island, I doubt that anybody is still alive.

Marco: don't be such a downer boy, you've got to try to have just a little faith.

Romeo: but they've been gone for seven years.

Thubault and his gang came in.

Thubault: holy cow, this dump looks even more diserated was yesterday , seem the guild was more like a club house.

Marco: Thubault ! I thought we agree to pay you next month !

Thubalt: yeah i mention that to our master, he said " no way in hell" he said we're gonna have a problem if you dont cough out the money, you better pay up cuz our master gets what he wants.

Romeo: (got up and close the book)screw your master.

Marco: watch it romeo.

Romeo: and we're not giving you any money today. (walking front of him)

Thubalt: i suggest you drop the attitude brat

Romeo: you maybe boss around dad and some other cuz their scared of standing up againts you. (show a purple flames) If they don't i will! I'm not gonna let you guys disgrace fairy tail's guild good name

Marco: stupid kid. (rush to save him)

Thubalt: hate to tell you but if already been disgrace! (pull his club)

Maco: leave my boy alone!

Thubault: you should train for your whole life! Cuz still you wont able to beat me!

Then one got kicked by natsu then got frozed by gray, punch by gajeel, sword slash by erza and, fist slammed by markov

Everyone is now in shock to see whats coming though the doors, is natsu, happy, lucy, levy, gray, erza, gajeel, pantherlily, wendy, carla, laxus, evergreen, bickslow, juvia, freed, Ur, cana, mirajane, elfman, lissana, gildart and makorov.

Natsumi: look whos back!

Happy: sorry to keep you waiting for so long!

Makarov: we're going to need a bigger guild hall then this place.

Marco: I can't believe it.

Wakaba: no way.

Marco: you guys gonna love to meet our new members!

Natsu: new members?! Where?

Zi o: here.

They turn to see is zi o, geiz, decade and dined along with Sandra, irene, kyra, brandish, dimaira.

Zi o: hello guys.

Geiz: good to see you all okay.

Decade: we figure you come back.

Dined: and gotten strong too. 

natsu: WHOA! ITS YOU GUYS!

gray: Geiz?!

happy: are they are the ones you all talked about?

lucy: g-geiz!

Wendy: oh wow! Geiz!

Erza: Zi-O...

Mirajane: Geiz? decade?

Juvia: GEIZ! I KNOW YOU'LL BE BACK!

Lissana: BIG BRO GEIZ!

Elfman: ALRIGHT THIS IS A MANLY WELCOME!

Ur: Geiz, Dined.

Zi o: yep, (turn natsu) look at you, fairy tail's salamander, nice to see you fired up.

Natsu: (loop his arm on his neck) not to bad yourself, you haven't changed!

Zi o: yeah (Turn erza) the titana erza, woah look at you! You grow into a very beautiful girl and your a knight! I know you can do it! I never doubted it you!

Erza: (smile) yeah, i'm happy to see you again.

Geiz turn to gray as he walk up to him.

Geiz: I see your doing well, great to see you.

Gray: you too man.

Geiz turn to the staruss sibiling.

Geiz: and you three, I can tell you gotten stronger, (Turn mirajane) you may seem look different but I still think your still cute.

Mirajane: (made a cute smile) why thank you.

Geiz: (Turn lucy) lucy, I see you finally fit in as fairy tail, and look amazing too.

Lucy: thanks.

Geiz: (petted Wendy's head) you grown wendy

wendy: (giggle) thanks geiz

natsu: also here you go (give the cross magma riderwatch back to him)

as gray, mira give the riderwatch of blizzard grease and ghost back to zi o and geiz

zi o: okay now to reveal who we are

as the 4 rider turn back to normal.

Jikan: i'm jikan nija! New member of fairy tail!

Brook: i'm brook.

John: jonh.

Rodrick: Rodrick.

Erza, levy, lissana, laki blushes see jikan, cana, mirajane, juvia, lucy,ur, Kianna, wendy blushes seeing brook.

Erza:(blush_ _so he's zi o._

Levy: _oh wow!_

Lissana: _he looks cool._

Laki: (shocked) _j-jikan i-is zi o?_

Cana: (smirk)_ well look at Brook here, didn't protect this._

Mirajane:(blush) _wow…._

Juvia: _…. hmm…._(blush and heart beat) _w-what is this feeling ? could it be true love ? since I-I thought my darling gray was._

Lucy: _wow, _(blush) _I didn't see geiz is this guy._

Ur: (sexy smile) _oh wow~._

Kibana: _so cool._

Wendy:_ so awesome!_

karasuba came and look at the fairy tail members.

karasuba: so thse are the missing members? interesting.

john: yeah they sure are.

Jikan: also I have to tell you this really important situation i'm in a war here and so do they other kamen rider in danger.

Makarov: (walks up to him) what is it my boy?

Woz: pelase my demon king, let me explain.

They turn to see woz came in, as lissana and natsu recognize him.

Natsu: hey is that guy with the weird book!

Jikan: meet woz, who's my friend as well.

Woz: now then, sit back and listen carefully.

Woz explain everything to them as make them absolute major shocked, eyes bulge and jaw dropped.

Jikan: yeah…. So….

Brook: which is why his future brought hell.

Jikan: I am going to change it! How am I going to tell you!?

Brook: I believe it when I see it all the way, cuz say all you want, when you show your true self as oma zi o, I will end your life.

Natsu: say what?!

Jikan: he came from the future too as he was about to kill me to change the future, but is now on hold as he keeping an eye on me.

Natsu: for doing what?

Jikan: aiming to be king.

Erza requip her sword pointing at brook's neck.

Brook: hmm?

Jikan: wowzers!

Brook: what you doing scarlet?

Erza: how dare you say that when he risk his life to save mine and my friends?

Brook: (shake his head and cross his arm) only the past him, he already took everyone life ,even he did something worst on you.

Erza: like what?

Brook: he made you his queen and general of his army.

Erza: you must be talking about my earthland counterpart.

Brook: yeah your future self, oma zi o admire of how strong, fearless, warrior and enough strength. So he did the worst turn you into his sick fantasy make you kill every innocent without mercy nor hesitation at all, they call you "the empress Titania " doing what the oma zi o said and order.

Natsu and Gray: s-s-scary.

Brook: if you don't want to end like your future self scarlet, then you better watch your back from him.

Gildart: what about that dragon, the dragon we face from tenoru island?

Brook: oma zi o killed him, including make zeref his servant and right hand man.

Laki: SHUT THE FUCK UP! (slap his face)

Jikan: laki!

Brook raised his eyebrow at her.

Laki: of you don't have anything nice to say, then keep that mouth of yours shut, we treat people here as family members, so just keep quite.

But she got grab her dress as brook lift her up a bit , she is silent by fear and shock to see brook's cold glare and his eyes dragonic andh is teeth was canine and his aura almost show blue sapphire and black a little, ever fairy tail member are shocked of that, they cant help it that magic is so familiar

Brook: family member you say? Well then, you need that glasses check, cause your member turn everything into an apocalypse, many try to confess him and help him but all turn nothing to death, his all death and if you and fairy tail grow too soft on him, that you all better need to be prepare and get strong, if you want hope and prevent him to become an overlod, (close to her face and dragon growl) then we'll see how far will it happen, and then i'll see for myself.

He drop her and he walk off.

Jikan: you alright laki? (pick her up)

laki: yeah, he's such a jerk that what he think of you.

Jikan: no, he's right.

Laki: why?

jikan: ever since I heard the about my future and how I turn out, I was shocked and horrorfied and more, I question myself how I turn my dream to become a fairy tail into a nightmare dictator ? but...that why I was glad to get help as I will change the past and swear even my life to become the good king. I need each and everyone of fairy tail's help and not to mention, rewrite history as that what every generation do as a true kamen rider. Don't you and everyone get mad at him, is my fault of how the future me did , so I gonna work gain brook's trust to get along and he's adapting this and soon see me not exactly like him , like everybody he has lost his friends and family, so we gonna do and comfort him ,let him know he's not alone , I need his help to guild me and along, I need you guys to make sure I will do the right thing and I will take as a king to protect his guild and every innocent and along kamen rider with me, (smile) cuz fairy tail is the heart.

Marco: ah don't listen to what he said king, but you got a point but he was kinda harsh.

Jikan: like I said, please get along no matter what he said ,he's my bro and gonna help me even stop the time jackers.

Erza: so they want to replace oma zio with a worst king, this isn't good, also did you encounter any riders?

Jikan: yep, (show his riderwatch build and riderwatch ex aid) kame rider build and ex aid.

Erza: Ah I remember build.

Jikan: yep, I met him in person and ex aid, even natsu met ex iad (shocked fiary tail along natsu grin)

Nastu: yeah and ya'll didn't believe me!

Erza: (zoom to jikan) so this mena you can use build armor and can john become build?!

Jikan: yeah.

John: yeah.

Jikan: you sound like a can of kamen rider build.

Erza: well, yes I do and we all have favorite kame rider.

Jikan: nice, also I need extra team to help, travel around by time o visit any kamen rider, so to prevent the time jacker of making another rider monster out of people. (make any member excitement)

Natsu: I CALL DIBS!

Gray: don't be stupid, i'm going with him!

Natsu: yeah right ice brain! i'm going with him!

Gray: hell no flame brain! I'am.

Erza: enough!

She hit both of their heads leaving bumps.

Natsu and gray: yes ma'am.

Jikan: i'll pick who wanna come and is gonna be in team.

Laki: (walks near him) i'm with Jikan.

Jikan: you sure wanna come?

Laki: yes I do.

Jikan: okay, team natsu, gajeel, levy, wendy, cana, mirajane, elfman, lissana, and juvia, all of you with us, I trust you guys to help me stop the oma zio and the time jacker including save all other kamen riders.

Makarov: ALRIGHT! NOW LETS ALL HAVE A PARTY!

As then everyone celebrating, wendy turn to see brook outside watching the sky.

Wendy: um… brook?

Brook: huh? (turn to see wendy here) oh hey wendy.

Wendy: I saw you outside and not celebrating.

Brook: is been very long time of how it feel to what celebrate.

Wendy: I know you have your doubt on him, because he took away your friends and family right?

Brook silently as he nodded.

Wendy: well, I know oma zi o did all of this, but I promise you that jikan is not like this.

Brook: what make you so sure he wont be like him?

Wendy: well, he looks like a guy who made a swear promise to change it, give him the chance to prove it, please brook.

Brook begin to think as he close his eyes and sigh.

Brook: okay, i'll give it a shot.

Wendy: (smile) thank you.

Notice snowflake on his shoulder.

Wendy: you have an exceed too?

Brook: yes meet snowflake, my exceed, i'm a second generation dragon slayer.

Wendy: really? So dose laxus.

Brook: I know, is the same magic of you guys encounter that dragon from tenoru island.

Wendy: I see.

Brook: which I master this, also snowflake is a special exceed.

Snowflake: sure is master.

Brook: don't call me that please.

Snowflake: master! Master! Master!

Brook sigh as wendy giggle, then snowflake poof to her human form and hugged his head.

Snowflake: your so snuggly.

Wendy: woah she can do that?!

Brook: yes, snowflake let me go.

Snowflake: no.

Brook: (sigh) let's go

They went is die but didnt knos juvia stalking as jealousy of snowflake hugging him.

Juvia: why am I jealous!?

As she felt her heart beating more then she gasp realize looked at brook.

Juvia: i-is true, by him he is the one for me!

Timeskip

Sandra an jikan look outside from fairy tail.

Sandra: you ready to do this?

Jikan: yep, anytime, anywhere we go, fairy tail's king will set things right, cuz in a hope will come when me and every kamen rider together will do this, so that why oma zi o, time jacker and every villain will see kamen rider zi o can do!


	3. Time 3

Fairy tail is now partying with the lost members of tenro island.

jikan: this is really awesome ! I cant believe that i'm party with the full members of fairy tail who's missing at tenoru island!

Natsu: no kidding kid, say whats your name? And what can you do?

Jikan: oh, my name is Jikan, and I can use white god slayer magic, some requip weapon and time magic.

Happy: oh cool!

Natsu: god slayer? So you have different magic then that zancrow guy!

Jikan: zan-who now?

Natsu: is this dark guild member jerk who has fire god slayer who can eat my flames and can beat mine. But I kick his but!

Jikan: woah natusmi, laki told me story that no matter how munch dark guild member or enemies put you down, you always come back up.

Natsu: well we're the strongest team in fairytale!

Lucy: and the most destructive team in fairytale.

Jikan: yep, after you guys was gone, I did my very best to show how strong and defend our guild's name.

erza: thanks for doing that jikan, we appreciate that, and...(Turn brook sitting drinking his drink) you sure you want him as our team and friend.

jikan: yes, sure he was sent form the future to kill me but since our ups and down he's a softy and a good guy when you get to know him.

Natsu: well I don't if he being a jerk to you, he need to learn that your not that future imposter !

Jikan: he will, he will see the difference that I wont be oma zi o but I need your guys help to change it and stop the time jacker before every rider will be endanger.

Brook: hmph, not unless you start becoming him and I'll kill you before that happens.

Natsu:(growling and ignite his fist) why you...

Jikan: natsu that's enough(block him with his arm and turn brook) come on brook ,pelase i'll prove it myself, I let you keep an eye on me along john and Rodrick, I don't like my future more then you do, but you swear if I ever show of it, i'm leaving it to you and they other but show a heart that you will live a better new timeline.

Brook:(sigh) alright but no promise, however I will get along of it...(groan) brother.

Jikan: that's better.

john then took a picture around the guild and their member.

Rodrick: is like our troop around.

john: yeah, read and heard story about earthland and their guild fairy tail and their battle, even in tenoru island.

Rodrick: and such wonderful treasure to collect as well.

john: no kidding.

Erza: so you are john kamen rider decade I presume?

John: indeed i'am ms. Scarlet.

Erza: thank you for helping me escape from the tower.

John: it was nothing, you should thank jikan and I assume in history you met jellal again.

Erza: yes, it wasn't very easy though, as I heard very munch about you, along with kamen rider build and kiva.

John: hehehe, seem you fairy tail kept track of who we are huh?

Erza: yep.

Jikan see how fairy tail memer catching up of what happen around and marco is the new guild master, bisca and azleck got married as came from the door is lamia scale.

Jikan: hey guys.

Lyon: hello jikan, still heading to become king?

Jikan: you know I am.

Brook turn to see lyon close to juvia as he somehow frown at I.

Gildart: so anyway, guess who the lucky guy found out he's a daddy?! (patting cana's shoulder)

Cana: hold up, your being a touching feeling.

Gilsart: (cooed) come on! give papa some kisses.

Cana: stop embarssing me!

Jikan: holy shit...(eyes wide) gildart, fairy tail's ace... is your dad?!

Cana: yeah…

Jikan jaw dropped down.

lucy: so brook, what magic you have?

Brook:(petted snowflake's head) same as zi o, but my magic is a dragon slayer.

Lucy: so your like natsu?

brook: second generation.

Lucy: so like laxus, I see.

Natsu: hey rodrech! fight me!

Rodrick: 1st is Rodrick and 2nd, i'm not sure.

Natsu: come on! I haven't have a good fight in forever!

Rodrick:(Shrugged) ah what the hell, sure.

Erza: I want to spar fight you as well john.

John: with pleasure.

They went outside as fairy tail and lamia scale watching erza and natsu fighting the two rider.

Rodrick: (pull out his gun) lets start this hunt.

John:(grab his belt) sure, this will be interesting.

He wrap it around his waist, the two pull out their cards.

John and Rodrick: henshin

john put the card inside of his belt and close it, Rodrick put the card to his gun.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DINED!**

They transformed into their kamen rider form as decade and dined.

DiEnd: just like the old days right?

Decade: yep, (touch his neo decade belt) except new cards on play while traveling.

Dined:(touch his neo dined gun) no kidding, this is going to be great.

Natsu: i'm all fired up!

Decade bring out his book sword mdoe and slide it with his hand, as decade and erza charge to each other, dined kept firing his gun at natsu dodge some of it try not to get hit.

DiEnd: (pull out blast card) alright, lets make things intresting.

he insert to his gun and point up top.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Then large energy bullets have been fired fall down hit natsu many time as he trip.

Natsu:** FIRE DRAOGN'S IRON FIST!**

Dined pull out a barrier card and insert his gun.

**ATTACK RIDE: BARRIER!**

He pulled the trigger to make a shield appear to block his attack.

As exploded make dined stumble a bit and so do natsu

Dined: okay time to bring out some help. 

Bring out card of knight, mach and Cross Z then inserts them into his gun.

**KAMEN RIDER: KNIGHT! MACH! CROSS Z! **

He shoot as flashes appeared the 3 riders, knight, mach and cross z.

Cross z: what the!? Where am I?

Knight: were being we're summon.

Cross z: oh.(turn natsu) seem we're fighting pinky here.

Knight: it seems so.

Mach: awesome! let make it in a flash!

Lucy: amazing, so is true that dined can summon other rider like my spirits that I summon.

**with decade and erza**

they slashing and pushing each other while erza kick his stomach and slash him.

Erza: **REQUIP!** (her body flashes)

Her armor and clothes change into an armor that is featuring very few armored parts, this armor is more like a fancy attire bearing reminiscence to a cheetah. Its breastplate takes the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Erza's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges, exposing her stomach and some cleavage. There's no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them; the arms are covered by dark armbands reaching up just below Erza's shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs are covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg is the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which is protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of Erza's calf. The outfit is completed by a large collar around Erza's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head.

Decade: seem this one have speed because a cheetah feature (dodge of erza's incredible speed) oh !

She use two sword as slashes decade as he try to block it and get hit make. him stumble little as he block her sword swing.

Decade: (pull out Kabutos card) I can match that. (inserts it into his belt and closed it)

**KAMEN RIDER: KABUTO!**

Then hexagon wave as decade change into Kabuto.

D-Kubato: kamen rider kabuto mode.

Gray: a beetle?

Happy: that so cool!

Natsu: what can a bug do?

Erza: hmm, you have the same magic as I have.

D-Kabuto: you can day that.

Erza begin dash very fast. But D-Kabuto pull out his card and insert his belt and close it.

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

Then everything and everyone start to slow down, Erza is surprise to see everything slow down but her as she get back to the fight as D-Kabuto speed and using the book sword as they slashing each other in different places and erza kept getting push back and D-Kabuto slash her up sent erza flying crash to the ground then get up

**CLOCK OVER!**

He reverse back to decade.

Erza: Incredible speed.

Gajeel: what the hell just happen?

Wendy: everything turn into a blur.

Levy: i think that kabuto form must have incredible speed make time move slower in limit, only someone in speed to keep up.

Jet: damn that fast.

Erza: requip! (her body flash again)

her armor is now ponytail and black armor with dragon wing while holding two swords.

Decade pull out blade card and insert his belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDER: BLADE!**

**TURN UP!**

Blue card screen of a beetle as deceade walk through it and morph to Blade and pull out blade's card deck sword.

?: Kamen ride blade mode!

Erza and D-Blade charge at each other kept clashing each other blade as she elbow his chest however block it and swift her feet but luckly fly off then dive in to raised her sword but D-Blade pull out his card he isnert to his belt and close.

**ATTACK RIDE: METAL!**

His body turn metal as erza's sword didnt dent or slash him.

Erza: what the?

Gajeel: hey that my thing!

D-Blade pull out another card and insert it to his belt and close it.

**ATTACK RIDE: MACH!**

Then he start to run fast slashing her then Erza body glow as she now in no armor as bandages around her chest, red pants and flame mark and dash in slashing each other till she knee his chest and slash him then he pull out ryuki card and insert to his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

He to turn kiva and pull another card that is kiva Garulu

**FORM RIDE: GARULU!**

Then the garulu sword apeared from his belt and his left arm change and his chest to blue and his visor did the same. As he rush in clashing and deflecting her sword as D-Kiva kick her stomach and slash her make. Her stumble and pull out another card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KIVA!**

D-kiva then jump high while is night time and his right leg that have silver pads open wing ed as he deliver a kick to erza make an explosion as she fall to the ground defeat and he land

**With dined vs natsu**

Natsu is fighting knight, mach and cross z Mach press the button of his single bike driver

**THROTTLE MACH!**

He go very fast to punch and kick natsu as he try to punch mach

Natsu: stand still will ya?!

Mach: yeah right, I live for speed!

Natsu: **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

As cross z got his sword he pull

**HIPPARE! SMASH HIT!**

He cut the incoming flame and slash natsu sent flying and crash down.

Wendy: he cut natsu's flames like is nothing!

Cross z: oh man, I miss fighting like this, if only that little nerd only didn't blow up some stuff.

Knight: my turn, all of you might wanna cover your ears, since the pink one remind of a certain dragon...

He pull out a card and insert it.

**NASTY VENT!**

Then a large metallic bat appeared and started to screech loud. As natsu cover his ears but his eyes swirling since he's a dragon slayer as his mind getting dizzy.

Dined: now time to end this.

He point his gun at natsu while the cards been gather around as a circle and he fired at him make an explosion as natsu is down with swirling eyes.

the 3 kamen rider flashes dissapared.

dined turn back to normal

Rodrick:(twirl his gun) well that's that. (blow his gun)

Lucy: he beat natsu?!

Lissana: that one strong gun.

Bisca: i'll say.

Rodrick: heh, nice fight.

John: you two are good.

Erza:(change back to her regular armor) you two as well.

Natsu got up shaking his head.

Natsu: that was great!

John: guess you haven't lost your touch R.

Rodrick: I was going to say that to you.

They fist bump as they walk back to the guild

Lucy: hey brook.

Brook: yes luce?

Lucy: would like, (blush) v-visit to my place?

Brook: sure.

He followed her to her apartment.

Lucy: so thank you of back then when i was little.

Brook: is nothing, glad you have a good future.

Lucy: yeah.

She open the door and they see a small lady on the up stairs.

Brook: hmm?

Lucy: crap! Is the land lady!

Brook: landlady?

Landlady: i heard you were back miss heartfila, I hope you and your pocket book are in good health , because you only 7 years rent. 5 million 8 hundred and 88 jewels. (lucy went pale) I'm not letting you inside apartment. Until I've been paid in full.

Brook: that not good.

Lucy: oh come on!

Brook: (sigh) well your in luck

Lucy: (quickly turn) do you have some jewels too?!

Brook: uh huh, enough to pay your 7 year rent.

He summon a bag of a lots of jewels

Brook: here you go.

Landlady: thank you.

Lucy then tackle him a hug.

Brook: gah!

Lucy: THANK YOU!

Brook: is nothing, since you guys missed your pay, I'll ask john to give your friends some extra cash.

Lucy: OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Brook: is nothing.

Lucy: maybe is time to pay my old man a visit, wanna come?

Brook: uh yeah, about that...

Lucy: huh? What's wrong.

Brook: your father...passed away.

Lucy felt shocked of it.

Brook: come on, I'll take you to him if you want.

Lucy nodded then follow him.

**Timeskip**

Brook and lucy with flowers looking at her father's grave , brook didn't say anything.

He took something out of his pocket, a locket as he open to see his parents, his mom, dad, 3 sister and 2 brother ...he remember how they was tooken away and his sibling he search so hard either alive or dead ...all thanks to oma zio.

Lucy then hugs him as they felt the same thing.

Brook: oh, i guess you saw it too huh?

Lucy: yeah

Brook look away and put his locket away.

Brook: i-i see.…

Lucy: c-could you stay with me for a bit more?

Brook: yes, and i apology of your lost , but i did bring someone that you know.

Lucy: who?

?: me.

she turn to see …. her mother alive. Layla who's looks almost like her daughter's age, her hair is beneath her back tide in a big tails with black ribbons, wearing a blue jacket, white and gold shirt, black skirt with brown boots as she smiling and tear of joy seeing her own daughter again.

Lucy: …. m-mom?

Layla: yes, is me lucy.

Lucy then tackled her to the ground with a hug.

Lucy: (tearing) h-how?

Layla: zi o did it.

Brook: true, it was me and chronoala idea to bring her back, along I told zi o to do this.

Lucy: it was you?

Brook: indeed.

Lucy tackled him again in a hug as she is crying in tears of joy as brook petted her hair.

**Meanwhile**

at a school somewhere in an unknown location, the school is non other then yokai academy.

Saizou: damn it! Damn it all! That hefton and nelson getting all the girls and strong ! I wish i have the powers and get all the girls including make moka mine!

Then he spotted one of the new guys being flunged though the air.

Brad: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Then he crashed into somewhere else.

Brad: STUNT KITTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!

Moka: (run to him) brad i told you to be careful.

Brad: hehehe, sorry moka, I try to practice my landing when I fly.

Saizou growl and walk off then suddenly everything frozen.

Siaozu: what the hell?

Then walking to his view is a tall man wearing a purple cloak.

Saiou: w-who are you? What's going on?! 

?: I am Swartz.

Saizou: what'd you want?

Swartz: (pull out a blank watch) to give you something.

Saizou then grab the blank watch.

Saizou: what for?

Swartz: you wanted to become stronger, a better kamen rider, As foruze you can have anything you want including your desire and maybe, revenge.

Saizou looked at it then grin wider as evil.

Saizou: yes..i will, I'll show this school and everyone that I'm no low class monster! More powerful they'll ever see!

Swartz: very well, before I can, there are some enemeis will stop you.

Saizou: dont care! I'll crunch them all anyway.

Swartz: very well. (walk away)

Then his blank watch begin to glow to show a monstrous foruze face.

**FOURZE!**

Saizou: ehehehehehehe, no matter who it is, I'LL CRUSH THEM ALL!

Then it glow as he scream while swartz unfreeze time as saizou is now another fourze but he has two tubs on his back connecting to his rocket pack and shoulder spikes.

**FOURZE!**

Another fourze: lets destroy them, mano-to-monster!

**Back to earthland**

Jikan wait outside cuz Markov , erza and mira dealing with twilight orge.

Jikan: wonder how there doing.

Then he saw the whole building jumped and bend from side to side.

Jikan: that answered my question.

Sandara came in by a teleporting.

Jikan: hey san, what's up?

Sandara: we have a problem, another rider has just been formed.

Jikan: another one? Where at?

Sandara: it's a place where monsters learn and the rider will make friends with the universe.

Jikan: he sound super friendly.

Sandara: you have no idea, now come on, we have to find that another rider.

Jikan: okay but let's go find brook and the team so we can go

Sandara: got it.

She opens a portal for jikan.

Sandra: I'll bring them, you go in and scout around.

Jikan: got it.

He jump in and fall out of the other end.

Jikan ow.

Jikan got up and look around he's at the school outside along it look a little spooky.

Jikan: whoa… cool…

Jikan looked around even try not get attention as looked at the sigh" yokai academy.".

Jikan: yokai academy huh ? (look around)

Then the portal open to see Sandra, brook, team natsu.

Jikan: hey guys.

Natsu: whoa, what is this place?

Sandra: this is yokai academy, a school of monster in their human form and learn.

Gray: why do they need to learn that?

Sandra: because there no human aloud to this school and learn how to get along and co exist with them.

Brook: so what this another rider is doing?

Sandra:(bring out her tablet and looked) well according to this , he going around beating some student and nabbing some girl as bait to find moka akashiya, an s-class vampire.

Lucy, wendy and happy:(shiver in fright) v-v-vampire?!

Natsu: wow! A real vampire! I can't wait to meet one!

Jikan: I'm sure the vampire will come to us, we should split up and find that another rider.

Brook: i'll see if I get info of who this another rider is.

Erza: and we'll find this moka person is.

They nodded and split up to go as then jikan walk alone as he and his friends finding details of the rumors, jikan walk the hallway and spotted moka, he curiosu then walk to her as she walking away and found woz.

Jikan: you again?

Woz: please, my overlord, do not be alarmed by my presence.

Jikan: woz, if you're here...then the attack and disappearance msut be connected to the another rider, right?

Woz: indeed, it does seem that the time jacker are involved, But the information is clouded, and I am having trouble interpreting it. I can tell you this munch... it all begins with a shooting star.

Jikan: a shooting star? What'd you mean-(See woz dissapred) man, gone again?

**Meanwhile**

Moka regroup with her friends.

Kurumu: any sign of that strange monster attacking people?

Moka: no, have you guys seen brad?

Edward: he said he look high and-(facepalm) oh nuts.

Mizore: he doing it again.

Brad: SUUUPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ed:(sigh) let's go get him before he hurt himself again.

Up in the rooftops brad is going to something stupid or crazy.

brad: okay, I need to find that monster who try to harmed those students, okay and here we...GOOOOOOOOOO!

He jump high to look around as he begin to falling.

**Meanwhile**

Jikan and his friends regroup.

Jikan: any luck?

Lucy: no.

Erza: not even moka and we still cant find that another rider whoever it is.

Then they heard noise.

Jikan: huh?

Brad: LOOK OUT BELOW!

Then brad crash landed on gray and natsu.

Brad: wow, good thing someone left this soft pillow, or else I broke my fall again. (spotted the group then got up) hello!

Natsu: get off of us you big lug! (groan)

Gray: your crushing us!

Brad: oh my bad(got off and dusted) hey I never seen you guys before! New here or something?

Jikan: something like that.

Brad went to him and do a hand shake which jikan confuse how he know to do that.

Jikan: i'm jikan, these are my friends, natsu, gray, erza, lucy, wendy, carla, brook, happy and Sandra.

Brad: hey guys! My name is Brad.

Edward: brad!

They turn to see Edward and they others.

Brad: hey guys, I made some new friends!

Edward: hmm, who are these guys?

Brad: new friends I made.

Edward walk to them.

Edward: what your purpose here? I know your not new student, are you with that monster that everyone talking about?

Jikan: oh no we're not, in fact, happy is harmless.

Happy: and I'm a cat!

Yukai: so cute!(hug happy)

Happy: aye!

Then suddenly another frouze came down from the roof and pin moka to the wall.

Brad: moka!

Edward: that the monster!

Flare: fourze?

Jikan: there he is, let's go brook!

Brook: right!

They pull out there ziku drivers and place there ride watches onto them.

**ZI O!**

**GEIZ!**

Erza: get ready.

Natsu: i'm all fired up!

Another foruze turn and his right arm turn orange hologram rocket.

**ROCKET ON!**

Brad: that's my rocket!

Jikan and Brook: henshin! (spin their ziku driver)

**RIDER TIME! KANEN RIDER~ ZI O! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

The rocket launch expldoed but zi o and geiz already in their form.

Brad: _no way, so is them..._

Edward: new riders?

Kurumu: whoa.

they charged in as erza use her sword and gray shooting ice azooka, natsu punching another foruze , the two rider punching as another fourze back away and have an orange chain spike ball.

**CHAIN ARRY ON!**

He swings his mace at them, natsu, gray, erza,zi o and geiz dodges but hit natsu to gray

**SWORD!**

**OH, NO!**

Geiz and zi o try to deflect it but it wildly kept hitting them till zi o fall down.

Erza: jikan! You alright? (help him up)

Zi o: i'm good.

Geiz:(Spotted he drop the build riderwatch) let me borrow this.

He grab it then twist and press the button.

**BUILD!**

He attach it, press the button and spin the ziku driver 360.

**ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

Then an armor of build break apart and merge to geiz.

Geiz: armor time! Build!

He charge in at another ofurze, hitting and slashing , natsu jump up.

Natsu:** FIRE DRAOGN'S IRON FIST!**

He upper cut as erza jump to slash passed him and gray hit his palm to the ground.

Gray:** ICE MAKE: TRAP!**

he freeze another foruze's legs to the ground.

Geiz press the button on both riderwatchs.

**FINISHED TIME! BUILD!**

He press the button and spin the driver.

**VORTEX TIME BURST!**

Then an equation of a ramp appeared and trapped the another monster and Geiz rider kick at his chest, but instead of destroying him, it only hurt him.

Another foruze stumble and fall down, he got up, he growl as his right blue foot show missile launcher.

**LAUNCHER ON!**

He fired around then he's gone.

Natsu: he got away!

Geiz remove two riderwatch and turn back to brook, zi o remove his as well to turn back to jikan, brook toss build riderwatch to jikan.

Lucy:(Walk to moka)you okay?

Moka: I'm alright but what was that monster?

Brad: I know but i'm so shocked.

Ed: me too, I recognize those watches, so she did told us about you guys coming here.

Jikan: who?

Brad: follow us to our clubroom then we'll talk.

They went to the newspaper club.

Brad: (grin) welcome to the newspaper club also known as the kamen rider club!

Gray: kamen rider club?

Ed:(sigh) he nickname it cuz a rider like him and I help around people of some bad situation and is sometime all over the newspaper.

Brad: this is so awesome! Not only meeting two new riders! But a group of mage with super magic power!

Yukari: don't forget this little cutey kitty!

Ed: so you guys came here because jikan's future is an evil tyrant, (turn Sandra) you wanna help change his future to be good and save every rider?

Sandarac: yes.

Ed: (Turn brook) this guy use to try killing jikan but hold on it and now allies?

Sandra: yes, which he do well as one of us, he wanted to help as well.

Ed: and that imposter who's look like fourze, is been made by time jacker to get rid of us riders and replace this oma zi o guy with a no king?

Sandra: indeed, but we're stopping it by collection riderwatch.

Brad: wow, and you wanna be king?

Jikan:(Smile) sure.

Brad: awesome!

Jikan: so ed what rider are you?

Ed: kamen rider meteor.

Jikan: meteor, woz told me about it earlier.

Brad: you know now you mention it, me and ed heard a voice of a woman name...chronala?

Sandra: my mom.

Ed: yes, she told us two new rider helping us of an enemy, we have no clue.

Brad: and also...

Brad and ed went to the desk and open the desk's door and show them a riderwatch fourze and riderwatch meteor.

Brad: we found this, so it seem you two need them to defeat another me.

Jikan: yeah, are you two going to help?

Brad: heck yeah we are!

Edward: indeed, flare and moka you two coming.

Moka: sure.

Flare: happy to help.

**Timeskip**

Sandra, jikan, moka, flare, brad, brook and Edward around.

Jikan: but we need clue who he is and where he's heading.

Sandra:(looking to the tablet) according to this around reagent at the abandon warehouse, is where the kidnapped student girls are.

Ed: the monster fourze seem to look satisfied when it got near moka.

Moka: he was slobber and his spike and exoskeleton look familiar..

then there eyes wide wide.

Brad, ed, flare and moka: saizou!

Jikan: who?

Brad: just a jealous person who want to eat people.

flare: more like a jerk, he was a bully to us when we first year at this school. even be perv on moka and me.

lucy: that creep! We have to stop him!

Jikan: alright here this, me, brook, brad, edward will find saizou, the rest will find the kidnapped girls.

Brad: wait, if I can reverse the zodiart processes, what dose the another me do?

Brook: we saw him do stuff like how you do as fourze?

Sandarac: if it evil it make it worst, let's move!

Jikan: right!

Brad: oh yeah!

Brad jump up and shoot himself from a nearby tree to gain some speed.

Gray: he's fast!

Ed: god damn it brad! (run in speed after him)

Jikan: no way I'm falling behind! (run at them)

Brook:(sigh) now I get why Edward deal with this guy.(run off)

Natsu: man I like this guy! Wait for me! (run off)

Gray: hey! Wait up flame brain! (dash as well)

Sandra: come on! We got to find the hostage!

Lucy: right!

They run off but didn't know they're being watch as two person came out of the bush is non other then Ian and Matt.

Ian: it seems that they'll need our assistance soon.

Matt: better watch out since roman and his goons somehow helping that monster too ian, but the guy with them seem that king that chronala who told us about in our head.

Ian: indeed, shall we?

Matt: yes we shall.

**with jikan and they others**

another fourze growling as he caught another girl to his collection hidden till a flame and ice beam came from natsu and gray make him dodge it.

Jikan, brook, brad, ed, gray, natsu, moka and flare has arrived.

Brad: alright saizou, your kidnapping days are over!

Another Fourze: mine…. All the girls are MINE! Let me kill you mano-to-monster!

Ed: seem we'll do this the hard way.

Brad: no kidding.

He pull out his diver and place it onto his waist, he flick the four switches and ready his stance.

**3! 2! 1!**

Ed put on his driver

Ed: M-bus, start transformation sequence. (slide the tab back)

**METEOR READY?**

Brad and ed: Henshin!

They transformed into their kamen rider formed.

Fourze: (crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (sprout out) KITA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! kamen rider fourze! (pound his chest) lets settle this man-to-man!

Meteor: kamen rider meteor! I will decide your fate! (slide his thumb on his helmet)

Lucy: whoa, brad is loud isn't he?

Natsu: SO AWESOME! (turn to another fourze) FIRE DRAGON~~~~ KITTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Meteor: oh no, theirs two of them now.

Jikan and brook put their ziku driver on and their riderwatch.

**ZI O!**

**GEIZ!**

They attach it and spin the ziku driver.

**RIDER TIME! **

**KAMEN RIDER ZI O!**

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

Fourze: alright moka join the fun.

He walk to her and remove her rosario cross. So the blue skys turn to red and moka change into inner moka.

Natsu and gray: h-holy crap!

Lucy: n-now that scary.

Erza: so this her vampire form.

Fourze: yep! Meet inner moka!

Zi o: amazing!

Inner moka: another fight? (smiled) how thoughtful.

Natsu lucy , happy and gray's thought: she scary like erza!

Erza: (smile) mind if I joined in?

Inner moka: of course.

Zi o:(turn fourze) do they're voice match the same?

Fourze: i was thinking tbe same thing.

Geiz: lucy, happy, wendy and carla...go help sandra find the girls.

They nodded and went off while the 4 riders and team member of natsu charged in as they begin fighting another fourze geiz pull out his bow mode

**YOU BOW TO ME!**

Both fourze have their rocket arm

**ROCKET ON **

They both fly and punch each other and back away but gray jump above him.

Gray: **ICE MAKE: CANNON!**

He made a cannon bazooka to shoot him as inner moka and erza in her flame empress armor punching , kicking and another fourze getting slash and natsu raised his arm.

Natsu: **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

He throw his arm down of flame waves and fourze fly up with his rocket arm hit natsu.

Meteor press the button of his wrist.

**JUPITER READY? OKAY JUPITER!**

His planet Jupiter like hand s he kept smashing and hitting another fourze

**LAUNCHER ON!**

The monster fourze shoot missile at them as exploded sent them to the ground.

Geiz:(got his rive riderwatch) let's speed this up.

**DRIVE!**

He attach it to his ziku driver and press the button and spin it

**ARMOR TIME! DRIVE! DRIVE!**

Drive armor break apart as merge to geiz and erza regruip her lighting armor as then inner moka and geiz in speed kicking and punching and foirze and another fourze jump each other.

**CHAINSAW ON! **

Their chainsaw clashing to each other but erza shock the monster sent him to the ground

Zi o: alright saizou let do this! Man to man!

Pull out his fourze riderwatch, twist and press.

**FOURZE!**

Another fourze charge to hit him by his fist got caught non other then woz.

Woz: you unworthy filth, how dare you interrupted my lord's glorious reception? Does your insolence know no limit? stand aside.

His hand push a little wave sent another fourze to the ground.

Geiz: woz?

Zi o: wow, you'd show up!

Woz: indeed my overlord, now resume your inheritance.

Zi o: alright!

He attach the ridewatch fourze and press the button, then spin it 360.

**ARMOR TIME!**

A Fourze armor which is white rockets fly off then broke to pieces , to merge at zi o, he's now have rocket like parts on it's arms and legs, he has a half of a rocket nose cone and the helmet is a fourze helmet and written Japanese said "fourze"

**3 2 1! FOUZE!**

Zi O: (crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (sprout out) KITA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Armor time! Fourze!

Meteor: oh no (facepalm)

Geiz: really!

Fourze: Now that's how a fourze can do!

Woz: REJOICE! He is heir to the power of all riders, the ruler of time, traveling beyond time and space to regine over past and future...his name is kamen rider zi o: foruze armor.

Zi o: sweet! I'm now like a rocket!

Fourze: ready zi o!

Zi o: yeah foruze(turn another fourze) let's settle this ! riders to another rider!

Another fourze: bring it you two! (press the part of his button belt)

**LAUNCHER ON!**

Zi o begin to fly and fourze press the orange button

**ROCKET ON!**

He fly up and zi o deflect the missile with his rocket arms and so do fourze

**meanwhile with Sandra**

Sandra, lucy, wendy, happy and Carla are finding the kidnapping girls as they see bunch of goons guarding the prisoners

Lucy: there it is.

Sandra: we have to stop those guys and enter in, wendy your up.

Wendy:(nodded) right!

She run up to the guards as the goons look confuse.

Goon 1: what you want squirt?

Wendy: this,(Smile) **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

She open her mouth, then fired a large gust of air at them sent them flying and then they went inside as seeing the girls are okay but uncocncious then heard growling as they turn to see a 2 beoewolves grimms.

Wendy: w-what are those things?!

Sandra: grimms, souless and heartless creature that destroy anyone they encounter.

Lucy: what can we do agents them?

?: leave that to us.

Suddenly cut the beowolf grimm head off then a shield blade impale the 2nd one , the two grim in dust as they turn to see ian and matt.

Ian: yo!

Matt: greetings.

Ian: (turn Sandra) you must be sandra, your mom told us of you and your friends arrival and situation.

Sandara: yes.

Lucy: who are you two?

Ian: ian but kamen rider faiz

Matt: Matt, kamen rider Faixa.

With zio and they others

Zi o and fourze rapidly punching another fourze

Zi o: let end this!

Fourze: right!

Zi o press both button of his riderwatch.

**FINISH TIME FOURZE!**

And spin the driver.

Zi o: hop on brad!

**LIMIT TIME BREAK!**

He turn him armor merge into a rocket space shuttle like as fourze hop in on top.

Fourze: YEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SPACE~~~~~~~~~~ KITTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Zi o launch as hit another fourze as they went out breaking the roof heading to outer space , zi o deform and fourze press the button of his driver.

**ROCKET ON! DRILL ON!**

The his docket arm and his drill leg appeared then fourze push the lever on his belt.

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

Fourze: **RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!**

ZI O: **SPACE ROCKET DRILLING KICK!**

As they're attack collide against the monstrous rider as send him back in the warehouse as he fall down as getting back up while the two rider landed as another fourse exploded as zi o and fourze look each other and high five their rocket and chuckle.

They heard clapping as they turn to someone in shadow walking to the fire as a flahes then reveal the shadow is another faiz.

Another faiz: you kids are something.

Zi-o: another rider?!

Another faiz: indeed I am, I am Faiz.

Natsu: no your not! Your just a fake wannabe rider!

Meteor: the time jacker bring more another rider.

Another faiz: i will be the only faiz when i killed the original, in the mean time

He walk to the unconscious saizou slowly waking up and grab another ride watch mach of fourze then jab it in him as he roar transformed into another fourze.

**FOURZE!**

Zi o and fourze: uh ho.

Another fails: I'll be on my way, I have a orignal rider to kill,(walk away)

Another fourze press the button

**GATLING ON!**

He start to fire at the two riders.

Then suddenly a fire hit him.

Zi o: nice aim natsu!

Natsu: that wasn't me

Thry turn see D-Ryuki and Dined has arrived.

Fourze: johnny! Your here!

Zi o: you know him?

Meteor: he visit to our school ounce.

D-Ryuki: long time no see B.

DiEnd: how are you doing?

They notice as another foruze left in running.

Zi o: come on, let's regroup in the clubroom.

**Timeksip**

Rodrick: I got to say, this place is nice.

John: indeed, travel here and all seem interesting

They turn to see the door open, came in is sandra, lucy, wendy, happy, carla along with ian.

Ian: greetings to all.

Jikan: (turn to ian) huh? Sandra who's that?

Ian: allow me, I am ian Feuer, heir to the feuer company and the original kamen rider Faiz.

Brad: awesome! You sound special! I'm brad hefton! Kamen rider foruze! The guy makes friends to the whole world and riders!

He give ian a special hand shake.

Ian: (chuckle a little) if only there are people like you in remnent my friend

Erza: so why you here?

Ian: let say you guys met my impostor as well?

Natsu: yeah.

Ian: I know who he is, he's a criminal called romin torchwick.

Moka: you know the situation?

Ian: yeah, me and my friend matt heard rumor of a monster rider like me around, so chronala explain it the situation along two another rider, i told matt to find and investigating where the other two rider and call me.

Kurumu: got It

Ian: and John, still traveling as ever?

John: i have my journey, how you and your team along weiss doing?

Ian: is going great, also we need to find thsoe another rider

Roderick: this saizou person will kidnap the girl and what his preicous one to get.

Brad: moka!

Edward: well saizou not too bright, we could need to fool him to bring him here

Yukari: but about roman?

Brook: hope he be find

Ian got a call from his scroll and answer.

Ian: yeah matt?

Matt: i found where the two riders, saizou try to find moka and roman i know.

Ian: good, (turn brook) yo brook.

Brook: yeah?

Ian: catch

He pull out from his pocket a faiz riderwatch and toss it to him

Brook: faiz ridewatch.

Ian: you and I gonna stop roman.

Jikan; he's right brook, I trusted you to hold on and use it, me erza, natsu, moka and brad gonna go after saizou.

Brook: fine.

as then they split up

with matt

matt is hiding while spying another faiz rampaging around a bit, matt turn to see ian and brook came in

matt: hey guys

Ian: hey.

Brook: is him.

Then another faiz turn to them.

Ian: stop right there roman.

Another faiz: hehe, guess you found out.

Ian: what did the time jacker promise you?

Another faiz: rich and money, also help me become human, I got killed by one of those damn orphnoch!

Ian:(eyes wide in shocked) what?!

Another faiz: now I got the opportunity to kill you and be human again.

Then came in hora came.

Hora: exactly, yeah.

Brook: so that explain it.

Another faiz about to attack but hora froze time except brook, ian and matt.

Brook: having a deal with roman, to kill me while helping saizou will help him bring him back as human, having two of helping.

Hora: what? Wait, did swartz do something?

Brook: yeah.

Hora: i'm surprise your helping zi o, you alright with that?

Brook: replacing rider and harming the innocent like how oma zi o do, but I see how munch this zi o is not like his future self.

Ian: he's right, because he may not forgive what he did, but it doesn't mean finally have a friend like jikan who never bel like him.

Matt: which we help roman, he maybe a criminal but he don't deserve this worst punishment.

Hora: eh? Looks like you cant save anything then.

Brook: yes I can, that's is a kamen rider's way as a hero...I can save roman but he must go behind bars since his soul is still human and i'll not let you do that.

Hora unfreeze time.

Brook: let's go!

Ian: right!

Ian and Matt pull out his phone and pressed 5-5-5, matt press 9-1-3 while brook attached his belt and twisted his ride watch as he pressed it.

**STAND BY.**

**GEIZ!**

brook and matt kick another geiz and ddoges his fist ,ian and matt attach thierphohne to their belt and geiz attach the riderwatch and attach it.

Brook, Ian and Matt: henshin!

**COMPLETE!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

Geiz: kamen rider geiz!

Faiz: kamen rider faiz!

Kaixa: kamen rider faixa!

They charged in and jump as geiz, faiz and kaixa fighting another faiz, as another faiz coming but faiz and kaixa pushing him giving geiz some time. He pull out faiz riderwatch, twist and press the button.

**FAIZ!**

He attach it press the button and spin the ziku driver with both hands.

**ARMOR TIME!**

Then an armor that looks like faiz but he has phone on his shoulders appear behind him as he flick his arm then disbursed then reattach itself onto Geiz and his visor change and the Japanese saying of "faiz".

**COMPLETE! FAIZ!**

Geiz: Armor time! Faiz!

Faiz: lets go.

Faiz walk up along kaixa, the 3 rider's visor glow

meanwhile

another foruze trying to find moka, as htne spotted oka alone as she turn.

Moka: saizou.

Another fourze: moka!

He charge in as suddnely two fists appeared in front of his face.

Jikan: **WHITE GOD'S IRON FIST!**

Natsu: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Both of their punches to his face sent the monster rider to the ground and getting back up as natsu, flare, ed, brad, jikan, and erza arrived.

Jikan: hehe, you fell for it.

Natsu: what an idiot!

Another foruze: bastard! why cant you all die?!

jikan: you don't get it, a kamen rider never be evil nor do this alone as they got friends along the heart together doing what's heart, even fairy tail as well!

Another fourze: like hell I give a crap you think!

natsu: that's the problem jerkface ! no matter what you got , together we can kick your a** !

erza: you accept this horrible power and abuse it more !

flare: we're gonna stop you !

moka: no matter what !

ed: you always bully and a creep of a perv to girls and now stepping low !

brad: you should have learn your lesson and jikan is right, because I always help a friend in needs, (Turn jikan and grin ) especially to the king and fiary tail

Jikan, erza and natsu smile back.

The 3 riders pull out their diver and place it onto their waist, brad flick the four switches and ready his stance, ed slide the tab back jikan got two riderwatch of zi o and foruze and twist and press the Button.

**ZI O! FORUZE!**

**3! 2! 1! **

**METEOR READY?**

John, Brad and Ed: Henshin!

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! AMRMOR TIME! 3! 2! 1! FOURZE!**

They transformed into their kamen rider formed.

Zi O,Fourze, and Natsu: (they crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (they sprout out) SPACE/DRAGON~~~~~~~~~~ KITTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meteor: sigh, I will decide your fate! (slide his thumb on his helmet)

Fourze remove the Rosario cross form moka again then she transformed into inner moka.

Inner moka: (crack her knuckles) well, it seems you haven't learn your place huh?

Another fourze: I wont lose this time!

They charged in and so do another fourze, natsu rapidly punching him with his fist on fire, he dodges another fourze's rocket arm

**ROCKET ON!**

But got uppercut by meteor's Jupiter then press the button again

**MARS READY!**

He press the button.

**OKAY MARS!**

while flare unelahsing fox flames and natsu puff his hceek.

Natsu: **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

Meteor:(charged at another fourze) **WOOO~~~! WACHA!**

His mars like fist uppercut him as all fire explosion.

**with geiz**

geiz punching and kick another faiz, dodges as faiz and kaixa kick him and punching him a lot , geiz took his blaster ridewatch phone, faiz got his cellphone blaster and kaixa got his sword like X in gun mode firing a lot.

**READY SHOT ON!**

Then a disc like fist came in.

Faiz: nice, let me show you mine as well.

He pull out a disc cd like holder, put the chip like in it and hold it as a brass knuckle like.

**READY!**

Kaixa: don't forget me !

he pull out on as one put in the chip

READY !

EXCEED CHARGE !

The two riders charges in with geiz , they punching their cd disc at another faiz

geiz: you wont understand roman, you may lost your life as human but is to late you still have your soul,but keep doing this too far ,which is why

as the two line show the scene of both geiz and zi o

zi o and geiz: we're to stop you !

with geiz

the 3 rider deliver the last punch and they type their phone

**READY: POINTER ON!**

**READY! **

Faiz attach a blaster to his right leg, kaixa put a doubler blaster like to his right leg, geiz summon a blaster.

Faiz and kaixa press the button on their phone in their driver, geizz press both riderwatch button.

**FINISH TIME! FAIZ!**

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Geiz spin his ziku driver.

**EXCEED TIME BURST!**

the 3 rider charged ub , jump up , and so do another faiz delvier black and red kick, faiz and geiz blaster leg shoot an arrow triangle at another faiz as the 3 rider delvier kick went passed him as another faiz fall down.

the 3 rider looked at him then walk off while another faiz exploded.

**with zi o**

Zi O: erza and inner moka! You go first!

Erza and inner moka nodded as they charged in and deliver a kick together.

Erza and Inner Moka: known your place!

They deliver an upperkick, zi o press both riderwatch button and fourze press the button of his driver.

**ROCKET ON! DRILL ON!**

**FINISHED TIME! FOURZE!**

Fourze use his right rocket arm and drill right leg ,zi o spin his driver then formed a space shuttle as they fly up

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

**LIMIT TIME BREAK!**

Fourze: **RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!**

ZI O: **SPACE ROCKET DRILLING KICK!**

Then after the kick they land as he exploded , saizou fall down unconcios ,as brook ,ian and matt came back.

Brook: we took out roman.

Jikan: we took out saizou.

**Timeskip**

Outside of the school with the portal open.

Jikan: (smile) brad and ian, thanks you two along your friends of helping us and the riderwatch.

Brad: lets hand out sometime!

Ian: my teammate will like to meet you.

Edward: so brook, you willy take the risk.

Matt: very serious of how you think and get along with jikan after how future self did to your timeline.

Brook: it show what I have and my goal, even his goal that I cant help but to see how far he'll be strong.

Ed: that maybe (give the meteor riderwatch to him) your main goal is to help him and decide the fate on oma zio.

Matt:(give the kaixa riderwatch to him) yeah beside, your not alone as you got friends, with their help you get stronger.

Ed: brad maybe an idiot sometime, but his heart is gold and warmth by his friends.

Brook:(take the two riderwatch and small smile) i'll take your words to it.

Moka: you have great friend erza.

Erza: yes, jikan was so kind and I never forget him.

Flare: keep up the good work..

?: there you are ian.

Ian turn to Weiss came by and hug him.

Weiss: you got me worried.

Ian: sorry about it, just met some new friend who helping.

Weiss: so that imposer is done for?

Ian: yep,(turn the gang) guys meet Weiss.

Weiss: hello and I see their leaving?

Ian: yep(turn jikan) good luck zi o, king of fairytail.

Brad: if you want to stop every bad guy of messing with you and yoru friends, you always count on us.

Jikan:(smile) consider the bested friend forever, fourze and faiz.

Jikan, brook, sandra and team natsu leave while ian, matt and Weiss left as well.

Ian: that was fun.

matt: yeah, I have a feeling our other team are next soon.

Ian: maybe,but I know zi o , he can make his dream come true.

Weiss: beside we did met that blade.

ian: he'll be lucky as well

Somewhere in a dark place, there is a light shining down on a top hat on the floor, the top opened making a popper surprise came out in puff some is non other then bruce, kamen rider wizard.

Bruce: boy that'll be my best grand entrance yet!

?: you still got it.

He turn to see john and chronala.

chronala: i'm chronala, goddess of all time.

bruce: nice to meet you madam,(turn Rodrick) who's your friend?

John: this here my good friend and partner as a brother, Rodrick, kamen rider dined.

Rodrick: sup.

Bruce: a pleasant to meet ya! What do you two here for?

chronala: let sit down and talk(snap her finger for chair and some tea)

bruce: okay

then chronala explained everything to bruce.

Bruce: hmm, not good, well I see these time jacker try replace me are some show stopper and stealing a pro's act.

john: which is why he'll come here.

bruce: don't worry, i'll make sure to give this king a best performance yet, it'll make him smile of joy.

chronala: he already completed with build, ex aid, fourze and faiz.

bruce: wait he visit and met brad ,dennis and Vince too?

john: oh , so you know those 3 huh?

Bruce: yep! They came to the circus one time to see the show, not to mention the situation along with felix and sokudo.

rodrick: hehehe, so anyway make sure to be aware of time jacker and another wizard.

Bruce: I will, say hello to they others!

John: goodluck.

John, rodrick, and chronala disappred as Lilith came through the door.

Lilith: bruce what was that?

Bruce: nothing, just another performance i'm making it good.

Lilith: okay let's go before we're late for class.

bruce: i'll catch in a minute cuz i'll tell you later what I discover

Lilith: okay(went off)

Bruce: beside...

he slide his sleeves and pull out a small sheet to his right palm, then pull the small sheet to discover a wizard riderwatch.

Bruce: we're going to have another act coming up, for the king and fairy tail.

with jikan

as in fairy tail guild they arrived.

jikan: sweet, four riderwatch, this is amazing.

Natsu: and that brad guy, I like him!

Erza: and I like the inner moka, we get along alright.

jikan: well you two do have some things in common.

Erza: of course.

gray: and to think a school of monsters, now that something surprising.

john: and you guys gonna meet another rider who can preform a great act.

jikan: alright, Rodrick

Rodrick: yeah?

Jikan give riderwatch of cross z, rogue, grease, evol, lazer, snipe, meteor and kaixa.

Jikan: I put you in charge of hold and keeping these secondary riderwatch safe.

Rodrick: huh, these are nice treasures, thanks.

He collected the riderwatch in a safe place.

Lucy: so brook, if you don't have a place to stay, how about mine?

Brook: how come?

Lucy:(blush slightly) well, if you like, you can move in my apartment.

Brook: (smile) sure.

Jikan: I'm heading home, see ya everyone.

Erza: mind if i visit ?

Jikan: sure

Timeskip.

Brook in lucy's apartment and room as snowflake on his left shoulder.

Brook: nice room lucy, seem very neat.

Snowflake: sleepy, want to sleep with brooky.

Lucy frown at snowflake clingy to brook while he petted his exceed's head and snowflake stick her tongue at her before fall asleep.

Brook: lets get some sleep.

Lucy: okay and you can sleep with me.

Brook:( blush) y-you sure?

Lucy: yeah, you needed someone to hold for so long.

Rook: i see.

Brook remember how he was hold asleep with his mom.

As brook lay down next to lucy as she smile as seeing him falling asleep.

Lucy: he's cute when he asleep, I'll make sure to heal your lost, my kamen rider, geiz.

**With jikan**

Jikan and erza went to his house and he start to give him a tour around the house.

Jikan: and there you have it, since there wasn't no job go out around town and sometime get lucky get job of helping people and keeping fairy tail's spirit up while you and the rest was gone.

Erza: well it looks like you kept everyones hopes up.

Jikan: fairy ail is my dream along I'm their king , laki told me alot of amazing story and what you along natsu and everydoes in adventure, defeat phantom lord , oracion seis with the help off lamia scale, blue pegasus and cait shelter which you met wendy and carla , went edolas world and even defeated grimore heart and survive a dragon.

Erza: yeah it was crazy but we never give up.

Jikan: so...how's jellal?

Erza: …. I…. I don't want to talk about it.

Jikan: understandable.

She sighed.

Erza: sorry, it just what he did is like i don't know him anymore again... regrouping my old friends to kidnapped me from the casino. Take me back to the tower of heaven, as i fight him along while my friends along the assassin he recruited, (tearing a bit) he killed simon and at the oracion seis incident we met him as if he is the same or something.

Jikan: I'm sorry to hear that, i know why since i ask chronoala this question. You know ultear?

Erza: yes, gray told me.

Jikan: chronala told me ultear the one who corrupted jellal back in the heaven tower when he was a kid.

Erza: for real? (shocked)

Jikan: yes, which is show ultear left after jellal defeated, he has turn back to normal.

Erza: I see.

Then laki came in.

Laki: I'm home, (spotted jikan and erza) hey you two.

Jikan: hey laki.

Erza: laki? What are you doing here?

Laki: oh I lived with jikan, since I don't want him to be all alone, what are you doing here?

Jikan: she wanted to visit my home.

Laki:(frown jealousy at erza) I see, so hows your day?

Jikan: well I went to a monster school and met an extremely friendly rider there.

Erza: also a second rider.

Laki: oh that's nice.

Jikan: also have you apology to brook?

Erza: also a second rider.

Laki: oh that's nice.

Jikan: also have you apology to brook?

Laki: I will tomorrow, I just snap without thinking because what he said about you.

Jikan: I know is hard be he have a hell of endless days of war, so I want to help prove him that I will not be my future self without his help along you two as well.

Erza: if your a king that mean you need a queen.

Jikan: (blush) w-what?

Laki:(jealousy) what?!

Erza: well my nickname is Titania queen of the fairy's, and your king, ZI O king of the fairy.

laki: sorry erza but I disagree, I know jikan way before you came back.

Erza: but I'm stronger and correction, I know him in the past and never forget him, so I know him before you.

Laki: you maybe strong erza but that part doesn't count!

Erza: oh really?

Laki: yeah! I know him for 7 years! How much do you know him?!

Erza: you really want to know? (smirk)

Laki: yes! so tell me.

erza: well, I know and spotted him when I was little.

laki: no it doesn't! your just saying that!

Erza: what that a new wood statue torture?

Laki:(turn) where?!

She turn back to see erza and jikan are gone.

Laki: ERZA!

As jikan and erza somewhere private.

Jikan: I never thought I have a queen, but at least I know is alright with me.

Erza: well you need a queen to help out, beside to help you of sword training and increase your fighting skills.

Jikan: yeah, thanks erza, your the best.

Laki: (appear) NOT SO FAST!

erza: you again?!

Jikan: hay laki.

Laki: what the hell erza! Try to steal laki that! I have him first!

Jikan: wha?

Erza: well your to slow.

Laki: what you say?!

Jikan: relax you two, beside tomorrow let get ready.

Laki: okay and this time i'm coming with you.

Jikan: yeah because,(smile) there is always the right time for the king of fairy tail, kamen rider zi o!


	4. Time 4

Ruby and Frank are walking around Vyle looking around at weapons and things that'll catch there eye.

Ruby: thanks for coming with me Franky.

Frank: it's the least I can do rubs, and we know enough of each other to know what we should go.

Ruby: yeah.

Guy 6: come on! Hurry!

Girl 5: I'm coming I'm coming, we don't want to be late!

The two hunters turn to see a couple running past them, then lasts of people followed to the same direction.

Ruby: what the?

Frank: I don't know, lets find out.

They jog over to the same direction and look to see a large tent.

Frank: what's that?

Ruby: I don't know.

ruby: you think he's be in there ? the people seems excited.

frank: yeah, I mean chronoala did say he's a pro of making you feel wow and john's friend, (smile) sound like my kind of guy who bring smile.

Ruby: well what are we waiting for? Lets go!

They run inside the circus and surprised that they are just letting them in after they pay a reasonable price for a ticket, as they find there seats, they waited for the show to start. Then they heard music.

**Play come alive from the greatest showmen**

?: **{you stumble though your days, got your head hung low, your sky's are a shied of gray. Like a zombie though a maze, your asleep inside but you can shake awake.}**

Then hey heard a snap as acrobats were lowered doing there tricks making the audience in awe a little. Then they turn to see Bruce walking to the center.

Bruce: **{cause your a dead man walking, think about your only option, but you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest days, sun is up and the colors blinding, take the world and refined it, leave behind your Nero mind, you could never be the same.}**

then he pointed up to spark a dragon made of fire and a dragon made of wind as lily and levi on the dragons wearing there costumes, lilith is wearing a female ringmasters costume and levi is wearing ninja leotard but kept the scarf.

Bruce: **{come alive, come alive, go and light your light, let it burn so bright, reaching up, to the skys, and its open wide your electrified,}** (tap the ground to make an earth dragon appear making the announced gasp) **{and the world becomes a fantasy, and your more you could ever be if you dream with your eyes wide open.}** (then kevin riding a lion and with a falcon flying has entered the ring) **{and** **you know you can't go back again to the world that you're living course you're dreaming with your eyes wide open, so come alive!}**

Frank: freakin….

Ruby: AWESOME!

Everyone clapped hard and cheering the ring master on.

Bruce: we're not done yet everyone! (whistled)

Then coming in the tent is a dragon made of water with arata on its back enjoying the ride, Frank recording it with his scroll and ruby eating more the popcorn to see it good stuff gonna happen. The water dragon then lop duly lop to make a water hop then to make a dolphin came out of it flying around the audience.

Bruce: **{I see it in your eyes! You believe that lie, that you need to hide your face, afrade to step outside, so you lock the door, but don't you stay that way!}** (grab a charging bull while it's running)

Lilith: **{no more living in those shadows, you and me, we know how that goes!}**

Kevin: **{once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same!}**

Lilith and kevin: **{we will be the light that's turning, bottle up but keep on shining!}**

Arata and levi: **{you can prove there's more to you}**

Bruce: (jump off while doing the flip) **{you cannot be afraid!}**

Then yui, mira who is embarrassed, arin who is on a dragon of her own, akio who is on a giant chameleon, saline came in with a white horse.

Frank's thought: this guy is so familiar...(eyes wide) wait that's him! kamen rider wizard ! I remember being summon along the other rider with those rider rings and that situation.

Everyone: **{come alive! Come alive! Go and light your light let it burn so bright! Wishing up! To the sky~! And it's open wide your electrified. When the world becomes a fantasy and you're more then you could ever be cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open! And we know we can't go back again, to the world that we were living in cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open! So come alive!}**

Everyone cheered louder as the show start to show elephants and lions coming in then more people with unique treats come in and preformed.

Frank: wow , this is the best,(turn ruby) what'd you think ruby?

But he saw that ruby was ready to blow, but levi beat her to it and grabs on.

Levi: hang on.

Ruby: wha?

Then he is now whisked away and frank was in awe that the acrobat grabbed ruby and start flying into the air.

Frank: so awesome…

Ruby: WWWOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS AMAZING!

Everyone: **{come one! Come all! Come in! Come on!}**

Selina: **{to anyone who is bursting with a dream!}**

Everyone:** {come one! Come all! You hear, the call!}**

Bruce: **{to anyone who's searching for a way to break free~~!}**

Girls: **{break free~~!}**

Guys: **{break free~~!}**

Everyone: **{When the world becomes a fantasy and you're more then you could ever be cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open! And we know we can't go back again, to the world that we were living in cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open! When the world becomes a fantasy and you're more then you could ever be cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open!**

Kevin: **{YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! OH!}**

Everyone **{And we know we can't go back again, to the world that we were living in cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open! Cause we are dreaming with our eyes wide open! **(the dragons disappeared in style by bursting in there elements and everyone gathered in the center ring.) **So come alive!}**

they strike a stylish pose to make confetti to end the music and ruby landed back on her seat with Frank

Frank: THAT.

Ruby: WAS.

Frank and Ruby: AWESOOOOOOOOOOME !

as everyone cheering like crazy as they bow to the audience.

bruce: (have his microphone) thank you, thank you all! You are to kind! and for a bonus, i'll call up a guest who like to share there talent, and remember be nice and let so who gonna be and give it credit, now let see who could it be...

He look around and see frank and point at him.

Bruce: you there!

Frank: (gasp in surprise) me? (point me)

Bruce: come on down here and give him a hand everyone!

Everyone clapping for frank as ruby glee.

Ruby: he pick you franky! Go ahead and do your thing!

Frank:(chuckle and got up with a grin) don't mind if I do, i'll give them a smile and laugh they'll never forget!

Bruce: alright there, tell us your name friend.

frank: frank herc.

Bruce:( give the microphone to him) alright my musculor lumberjack, dazzle everyone with your talent!

Frank: I would love to , but I left my glitterbomb back home.

That make everyone laugh even bruce laugh at it as well.

Frank: and speaking of dazzle, whats with ramen stickwack? Is he trying to be bad or is he bad at fashion am I right?

Everyone laughing at the joke, Lilith and the gang snickering of that.

Frank: What kind of chocolate do they sell at the airport?

Everyone wonder till frank answer it.

Frank: Plane Chocolate!

Everyone is bursting in laughter and some of them fall off of there seats.

Frank: and what about the rhino faunus? I mean he's tough, but he's no port and he wrestled a ursa!

As bruce holding his stomach of laughing as some of the audience fall down hitting their chair of hearing this joke.

frank: and here this one, I was in the gym earlier and decided to jump on the treadmill. People were giving me weird looks, so I started jogging instead.

Ruby laughed so hard she fall off her chair hold her gut.

Frank: And what you called a cheese that's not yours? It's Nacho cheese!

Bruce: (manage to control his laughter) give him a hand everyone! Frank the gcomedien lumberjack!

As everyone is clapping and cheering including ruby, frank smile and give them all thumb up, bruce looked at frank as felt a familiar energy, as he gasp.

**Flashback**

It happens of the situation of his past self as a kid of a timeline situation, the World within the Magic Stone, they use the Kamen Rider Rings to summon many Riders to help them, and fighting against Amadum.

After the battle, bruce as wizard along with, agito, ryuki, faiz, blade, hibiki, kabuto, den o, kiva, decade, w, ooo, fourze, and even gaim, they see kuuga the first and every legend kamen rider, he see giving the unconscious past bruce on the floor a thumbs up.

**end flashback.**

Bruce:(smile)_ no way, is him… _

Lilith: we hope you enjoyed the show everyone!

Arata: come again soon! Enjoy!

As then everyone exist out of the tent, frank and bruce turn and they smile while chuckle with eye smile to each other.

Ruby: (dash up to bruce) WHAT WAS AN AMAZING SHOW!

Bruce: glad you two enjoy it, I always like to show a great performance.

frank: your not the only one, I like to show good joy and laugh with a smile to everyone to the whole world.

Bruce: well, you and I are one and the same my kuuga friend, and who may I ask is this silvered eyes young lady?

Frank: oh so you recognize me, this here is my girlfriend and huntress ruby rose, is been a while wizard.

Bruce: call me bruce, (tip his hat) nice to meet you miss rose.

Ruby: you too,(gasp in shock) WAIT YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!

Lilith: and your kamen rider kuuga?! (shocked while turn at frank)

Bruce: in rare occasions miss rose.

Frank: uh huh that's me, ruby meet bruce a.k.a kamen rider wizard.

Ruby: …. dose he have a semblance?

Bruce: nope, I have real magic, along my friends.

Ruby: r-r-real magic?

Bruce: yep, real magic, both mage and ring master.

Ruby: (turn to a chibi version of herself) …. could you show me?

Bruce: heres a classic. (pull out a penny out of her ear) and hears a new one.

He hold it in his hand and opens it as a dove came out. ruby screech with glee.

Bruce: also what semblance you two got?

Frank: will power as make me super strong, also I have a turbo ax and sword mode.

Ruby: mine is speed, along sniper gun and scythe mode.

Bruce: wow, also Lilith have good weapons of magic by make guns, same with me and arata.

Ruby is now dead silent.

Bruce: uh miss rose?

Frank: hehehe oh boy, you shouldn't say that.

Bruce: how come?

Ruby slowly smiled then she start to shake… then exploded in petals as she dashed everywhere.

Bruce: WHOA HO HO HO! now that's enthusiasm!

Frank: she really love weapons and munch how they are.

Bruce: no kidding.

Lilith: is she a weapons fan?

Frank: yeah 1000 %.

Arata: well I like to get to know her, I wonder if she have other friends t-

Bruce pulling is cheeks again.

Arata: ow! Ow! Ow!

Bruce: no, (turn frank) sorry, arata here is a pervert.

Frank: he better be careful, since my teammate which is ryuki, faiz and agito not gonna like it.

Bruce: no way, they with you as team.

Frank: yeah, same with ruby, Team RWBY. my bros and friends such as corvid as agito, ian as faiz and steven as ryuki, we are kamen rider team but we known as team FISC.

Bruce: hmm, (tip his hat to show confetti) nice.

Frank: heads up!

Bruce, arata and Lilith got tackle to the ground by the chibi ruby.

Chibi ruby: canyoupleaseshowmeallyourweaponspleaseIwanttoseehowtherebuildhowthey'reworkedhow-

Frank: rubes! Rubes! (pull her away and she turn back to normal) calm down there, hehehe.

Bruce: oh wow, I never seen such positivity for weaponry.

Frank: yeah, you'll get use to it.

Bruce: that speed remind me of a certain speedster rider, but anyway to your question miss rose, it take time and a lot of practice of magic and imangiation, i'm sure Lilith will explain cuz she do pro of it.

Ruby: sweet!

Bruce: so what bring you here?

Frank: well let say a lady explain us a huge situation and problem, telling me and ruby that meeting a pro who wow me, and not to mention.

He pull out his pocket of a kuuga riderwatch.

frank: a new rider who's she told us, is a king.

Bruce took off his hat and pull out the wizard ridewatch and put it back on.

Bruce: guess we're going to have an upcoming act, in magic land.

ruby: yeah is earthland that chronoala said and not to mention those another rider thing, seem want to replace franky and you which there no way I cant let anyone replace my franky.

Bruce: oh going to take the next romantic act aye?

Frank: me, seem like i'm not the only one.

Bruce notice levi hugging his arm whiel pouting.

Bruce: what's wrong levi?

Levi: your going somewhere with out me.

bruce: oh come now, who said I'm leaving the show behind?

he petting her as she smile.

Lilith: ruby's right , I wont let no one replace you after everything we done together as a family.

bruce: I know, I wont let no knock off ,stop the show, so what you say Frank? ready to pull a good show for king and his friends?

Frank: yep!

Ruby: Of course!

Bruce: (grab his hat) lets go in style.

He drops his hat to the ground then as he, lilith arata, and they other got sucked in to there surprise.

**Meanwhile at earthland.**

Everyone in fairy tail is relaxing and talking to one another.

Jikan: hey guys , there someone performing a good show down town.

Sandra: a good show?

Natsu: what show?

Jikan: it said so in this poster around town.

he a poster that a picture of a guy wearing a hot hat, cloak and smile face.

Jikan: they say a mage go by the name arob, showing good performance and tricks without using magic.

Lucy: don't fall for that, we dont know if is fake.

Jikan: lucy , it can be good enough to check and see.

Lucy: true

Sandra senses another rider energy.

Brook: something wrong?

Sandra: another rider has arrived.

Jikan: another one?

Sandra: yes and this time two of them somewhere around fiore.

Natsu: (punch his palm) alright! Who are we going to fight next?!

John: well we have to investigate who is the two another rider, sandra, can you track whoever they are?

Sandra: sure.

Jikan: lets go!

**Timeskip**

the group is now looking around for the another rider.

Gray: no luck

Brook: any ideas?

Jikan: we can investigate the place where this guy is.

Lucy: hmm, it could work, let go see and stop them.

As the group walk inside and see some audience, and at the stage is appeared out of nowehere by moving it cloak, it was arob as everyone except Jikan and they other cheering, as he begin doing his tricks.

Jikan: so sandra what two another rider we're dealing with?

Sandra: one with magic with the elements, the other is a giant insect.

Jikan: wait giant insect?

Sandra: you'll see.

Jikan: alright and what type of rider?

Sandra: like I said one with magic of the elements, and one is an insect of this era.

Natsu and lucy look at arob performance

Natsu: he smell familiar.

Lucy: and his magic looks familiar.

As then they mind click as they know who it is.

Lucy: bora?!

Natsu: that lousy cheat!

Jikan: you mean that creep?

Natsu: that too, he try to act like me!

Jikan: i see and samdra what another rider he suppose to be of it?

Samdra: well there is wizard and the giant one is know as kuuga, the first kamen rider.

Natsu: the first what now?

Sandra: kuuga is the first kamen rider, before many more and he's a legend and strong.

Natsu: oh, I can't wait to fight him!

Jikan: a first rider

As everyone clapping

Arob: thank you , thank you so munch , that's all in for today , good bye

He vanish in flames.

Brook: well that's our que, that we get answer (walk off)

natsu: yeah, so I can sock him in the face.

Laki: but we have no idea who this another kuuga is yet.

Jikan: let focus on bora first , we get answer if he knows.

They start to follow the now revealed bora

Bora in his trailer after seeing how munch money he colelcted

Bora: feel good to collect goods, such suckers they are.

As he exit out and taking a walk.

Brook: you seem skill but what i see is nothing.

He turn to see brook lean the wall with his arm crossed as jikan and the gang arrived.

Bora: what the?

Natsu: long time no see faker!

Bora:(growl) you again!

Jikan: I rather you not copy anyone but be yourself bora, it's not a healthy life style.

Bora: no one didnt ask you brat.

Jikan: just stop this and tell us where is another kuuga

Brook: idiot, he wont tell us, (walk to bora and push him) natsu. (grab his geiz watch) let do it by force.

**GEIZ!**

Natsu: hell yeah!

Jikan: hey wait!

Bora growl as he transforms to monstrous version of wizard, his entire head is like a big ring, his chest is a skull's face and his cloak is tethered as the word 'wizard' is on his back and the number of 2012 on his silver banner.

_**WIZARD!**_

Another wizard: (got up) ithcing for payback

Brook charge in with his zeku driver and geiz and spin it.

Brook: henshin!

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

Geiz and natsu fighting another wizard

Jikan: oh no.

As another wizard touch his monster belt

**GRAVITY! WIND!**

Some barrel almost hit geiz and a wind blowing making natsu twirl around as he getting motion sickness now

Jikan: guess I better step in

Jikan put on his ziku driver and zi o watch

**ZIKU DRIVER! **

**ZI O!**

He attach it and spin it.

Jikan: henshin!

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

Wendy quickly suck the wind as zi o grab natsu.

Natsu: thanks man. (groan try not to puke)

Zi o: is nothing and please dont vomit

He charge in as he and geiz fighting him as another wizard try to escape.

Geiz: i dont think so! (pull his ax bow)

**TIME Z AX ! YOU BOW TO ME!**

Kept shooting him as another wizard quickly dodge but got slash as touch his belt.

**LIQUID!**

Turn to water and swam away the two rider remove their belt.

Brook: you wont get away! (run off)

But he didnt know juvia who stalking brook following him.

Juvia: _Oh wow..._

As she follow him zi-o is trying to reason with geizas they are chasing down another wizard.

Zi o: brook hold on.

They didnt know a brown cloak person thrust his hand as a portal as summon dai shocker monster to the gain and walk off.

Zi O: and what are they?!

John and rodrick: (glared at the dai shocker) dai shockers.

Natsu: the what now?

Rodrick: there one me and john's enemies who use to be bad new a long time ago.

John: causing nothing but havoc even around other riders.

Natsu: oh, then I'll join in!

Then suddenly a top hat on the floor.

Natsu: huh a top hat?

John: (smirk) hehehe, wait for it.

Then proofing out making a smoke and confetti

CONNECT! PLEASE!

Then bullet shot each dai shocker and a an ax weapon fly like a boomerang cut the other dai shocker to pieced.

As reveal kuuga, wizard and the gang arrived as they turn at zi o and his allies.

Kuuga: hey!

Wizard: like our surprise entrance?

Zi o: what the?!

Sandra: is them!

Wendy: kamen rider kuuga and wizard.

Kuuga: that's us!

Wizard: ah your the new rider and king! Zi O! Nice to meet ya.

Kuuga: and fairy tail too.

Natsu: what the? That wizard guy sounds upbeat

John: you should see how these two are, good to see you again bruce and frank.

Wizard and bruce remove their belt as turn back to normal.

Bruce: (bow gentalmenly with his hat off) and to you too my world hopping friend.

John: world hopping? Nah it was way back remember? This is a new world that merge.

Bruce: yeah but frank did told me you do well( turn natsu and his friends) is nice to meet other mages.

Natsu: your a mage? Your more like a preformer if you ask me.

Bruce: I get that a lot, and I don't mind. (put his hat back on) you see you have your attacking magics while I have my dad and my moms teachings with a dragon phantom by my side, making me the next generation ring master.

Natsu: really ?! (excited)

Bruce: thanks the study of earthland, let say i have magic beyond some imagination and munch but i stick to my way and as Rider.

Natsu: and your frank, kamen rider kuuga right?

Frank: the one and only.

Natsu: LET ME FIGHT YOU!

Ruby: (hugs him) no ones fighting anyone in my watch!

Frank: hey where's the guy name brook who is geiz?

Lucy: he went after another wizard.

Bruce: oh so my imposter on the move, (turn kevin, akido, yui and mira) you four go help him and give him this.

He toss the wizard riderwatch to kevin.

Kevin: you got it.

Lilith: (hugs him) meanwhile I stay with brucy.

Arin,selina and Levi: me too

Frank: so what magic you have nastu?

Nastu: a fire dragon slayer.

Frank: awesome, i always get " heat" up in a competition.

Make everyone laugh.

Ruby: (hugs him and giggles) franky is funny!

Frank: I'll spare nastu but remember, this isn't my first time fighting against a fire user.

Bruce: i wanna go in, i want to see if my dragon can be against his. (make nastu grin)

Natsu: (punch his fists) alright! I'm all fired up!

Bruce: you should join in jikan.

Frank: yeah since i like to see what you do.

Jikan: (smile) eh what the hell? I'm in.

Ruby: I call franky being the winner!

Erza and laki: same with jinky!

Lilith: brucy will win!

Jikan: when did this become a betting game?

Happy: we get that a lot before you joined Jikan.

Jikan: okay let fight somewhere else.

Natsu: NOT A CHANCE!

Frank: very well then

He charge as so do nastu as their fist collide of a wind blow a bit, nastu ingite fire but see it didnt harm frank as he headbutt nastu sent him flying as franky quickly dodges energy wave kick by bruce and white energy kick by jikan.

Lucy: whoa, there dogging each other!

Happy:(turn levi) what type of magic do bruce have?

Levi: well he has his magic to do any trick you can think of.

Lilith: and we don't mean ringmaster and all, let say arata ehre have title of a demon king, meaning a level higher then his.

Lucy, ruby, happy, and erza: d-demon?!

Gray: is bruce that stronger of a mage?!

Levi: yep, (smirk) and I can't wait what he'll do in the bed~.

Lilith: levi! Please excuse her, she a perv ninja.

Arata: well that something interesting(stared at lucy even her big breasts)

Lucy: what you mean?

Arata: I thought liltih have one but I think she have a rival.

Bruce then throw a card then it exploded on his face.

Lilith: again sorry.

Nastu came in with his fist raised up.

Nastu: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

As the 3 boy see and move out the way to dodge the fire but nastu fist collide to bruce make him stumble a bit and smile.

Bruce: my turn!

He take off his hat then a tiger popped out then an elephant, then nastu charge in and punch each them out of the way.

nastu:is that all you got?

bruce: let see you do of this

ENTERIENER ! PLEASE!

As bruce in his mage mode as he zoom and so do nastu as he pull his hand gun in sword mode as nastu dodging the sowrd swing and back away.

nastu: FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

He blow a huge fire as bruce just standing. 

Gray: get out the way!

Selina: is okay watch

ruby: don't forget franky too.

as bruce just cut nastu's fire in half like while frank just punching of force by impact wind blow the fire and jikan use his hand as his ring glow to reflect the fire attack to bounce off.

Natsu: ah crap.

jikan: a bruce, frank, since nastu want it, all together before the 3 of us ? (increase his white aura)

bruce: sound good to me ( magic energy of flaming aura)

frank: sure! (grin and pound his fist together as a gold and white aura)

natsu: alright! Come on!

jikan: you heard him ros,(puff his cheek) **WHITE GOD'S BELLOW! **

Frank jump up as he raised his weapon

Bruce smirk as he rasied his arm as came out is a flaming dragon of rainbow colors with intense flames.

Both attacks coming at nastu as he didn't get time till an explosion blow as the smoke clear nastu is down with swirling eyes.

Jikan: nice work.

bruce: yeah, one more before we get to business

frank: one strike, bare fist.

bruce and jikan: yeah!

Natsu: NOW I'M MAD!

jikan: anyway, now let finish this !

the 4 boy charge in and backing their fist and all of them punch each other make a big explosion gust wind blow , the smoke clear the jikan,frank, and bruce are down while having their smile and nastu is k. o knocked out.

jikan: man, you two are something.

bruce: yeah, I can see why you be a great king and frank is a powerhouse.

frank: what can I say? i always thorugh a "punchline" in the moment.

As everyone laugh as jikan, bruce and frank got up.

Jikan: consider a tie!

Frank: yeah, let go find brook

**with brook**

Brook going off and went to building top to top and sniff around,

Brook: where is he ?(sniff) hmm, he didn't go far but perhaps hiding.

As he is looking around but then smell someone, the everything even him pause in time but he slowly moving.

Swartz: it's wonderful to meet you..kaman rider geiz.

Brook: time jacker?! Swartz i presume?

Swartz: yes, and you people running around could prove trouble for me.

Brook: your causing more trouble.

Swartz: yet you stay out of this, i wont take no for an answer.

He use telekanises to move him float to the ground as he got kick in the face by non other snowflake in her human formed.

Swartz: what the?

Snowflake: don't you dear touch my BROOK!

Swartz unfreeze as brook falling.

Snowflake: brooky!

But woz use his scarf as it extend to catch him by the leg as snowflake flew and hug him as they land at the balcony.

Brook: woz!

Swartz: oh, so you're working with him now? i did not expect that, i'll be back again some other time. (lefted)

Brook: what do you think you're doing , woz?

Woz: consider it a favor from an old acquaintance and order from the overlord,(Smile) perhaps this is an opportunity to reconcile. It would please my overlord to have the companionship of one such as yourself, after all your his brother for now.

Brook: shut up, is not like i'm okay, doing it to make him stop but whatever yo-(got tackle in a hug by juvia) Gah!

Juvia: hi darling!i'm so glad your okay!

Snowflake:(angry tick mark) darling!

Bruce: huh!? Juvia?! When did you get her?! And did you call me darling?!

Snowflake: GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!

brook: wait, wait, juvia, i thought you like gray right?

Snowflake: YEAH! SO LET GO OF HIM NOW!

Juvia: not anymore!

Brook and snowflake: huh?!

Brook: what do you mean?

juvia: is true my heart with gray but ever since i met you, my heart been aching and pounding reasonly, it went toward you...i try to ignore it and continue on with gray . (blush) But i would never forget when you went back in time and there and cheer my heart not to mention see your see of pain and so munch lost, i want to be there fill your heart again. Then i'm sure gray understand since i see how munch his heart of care, so now i made up my mind to be with my kamen rider geiz darling, brook!

Snowflake: back off water witch! He's my master!

Juvia: a love rival?! Not on my watch!

brook: yeah uh, you if you already know I stayed at Lucy's apartment.

Juvia: ANOTHER RIVAL!

Snowflake: I don't think so and also i'll build your very own home that i'll live with!

Juvia: so do I!

Snowflake pouted at him.

Snowflake: also you should've take me to your mission!

Brook: I was,(blush a bit) protecting you, not like was very worried.

Snowflake: (hugs him) HA! Hear that, he is protecting me and only me!

Juvia: what about me darling?

Brook: (blushes a bit more)….I-I was making sure no another rider hurt against your magic of water, same with lucy but making sure you and snowflake as well.

Juvia hugs him.

Brook: a-anyway let's go, snowflake you'll be my wings, I know where he's at now.

Snowflake:(carry his back)got it brooky.

**meanwhile**

Broa is hiding as he figure a plan.

Bora: damn kids getting in the way!

The cloak person is watching him then he see hora came to him.

Bora: well hey there cutie?

Hora: not important, my name's hora, i'm a time jacker.

Bora: oh your one those guys from before? I have a problem, those fairy tail and those riders got in my way.

Hora: sound like zi o and geiz.

Bora: so now what? You said my back up is coming?

Hora: you'll be fine, if you can avoid them, all you have to do is to summon another kuuga by your magic. with your help, you'll become our king someday, before for that ,you'll need a deeper wound.

Bora: I see, I got my wound deep, (tighten his fist) humiliated by fairy tail and those brat! If summoning that another kuuga.

He then turn to another wizard again.

Another wizard: so be it!

He walk off as she smile then felt being watch as turn to see no one.

Another wizard's hands glowing as a portal from the ground of flames summon another kuuga, a big monsteorus insect humanoid roaring like a mindless beast looked at it summoner.

Another wizard: wreck havoc, make sure it separate those brats and kill them ,that should keep them occupied

Another kuuga fly run off while another wizard go on wrecking havoc begin kindapping girls using wizard's sleep and connect tiding them up.

?: hold it!

He turn to see brook, snowflake and juvia.

Another wizard: you again(turn juvia) oh your that gloomy woman I met before way back.

Juvia: get away from me.

Brook: hey juvia, you know bora?

Juvia: we ounce relationship but broke cuz the rain I made.

Brook: which I don't enjoy.

Turn another wizard and see the unconciosu womans being tied.

Brook: just as I thought, this is exactly what happens when you have that kind of power.

Another wizard: shut up! This power belongs to me.

Brook: I wont repeat myself, and you shouldn't toy woman and their emotion, that not how a gentlemen treat a lady

As he sniff turn to see kevin, yui, mira, akido and his familair.

Brook: who are you guys?

Kevin: we'll explain later.

Yui: you got another wizard and we have two riderwatch for ya.

Brook: very well, juvia, snowflake, let's do this!

as another wizard charge in try to hit him but brook kick him as hep ress the button

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

**GEIZ!**

He spin it.

Brook: henshin!

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

He transformed to geiz, he charging in pushing each other then going to the warehouse construction site inside there.

kevin:(using his phone) bruce ! I found brook , he's at the warehouse with another wizard.

Then poofing next to him is bruce.

Bruce: shall we beast man?

kevin: yes but I wanna test him out, you see the look in his eyes?

Bruce: despair yes, but i'll leave it to you and see if he can use my power, i'll get they others (he poof out)

**meanwhile**

Jikan and they other are trying to find another wizard but couldn't find him.

Ruby: where is he?

Then woz appeared top of the roof.

Woz: ah my overlord and young friends.

Jikan: sup.

Sandra: did you find them?

Woz: yes, that down in the warehouse.

Then bruce poof in.

Bruce: grab on. 

Frank: sure!

**with geiz**

Juvia sent her water, another wizard sent flying to the ground, as geiz kick him and punching inside and pull his ax.

**TIME Z-AXE! OH NO!**

Another wizard touch it monster blet.

_**GRAVITY!**_

All construction site part trying to his him but he blocking it make another wizard growl.

_**FLAME!**_

He sent fireball as geiz sent to the ground till another wizard trap in a water bubble by juvia and lightning shock by snowflake as another wizard scream in pain.

Geiz: thanks.

Juvia: your welcome.

Another wizard got out the water.

Another wizard: don't underestimate my power!

Geiz: oh yeah? Don't underestimate fairy tail and kame rider you power hungry bastard (took out his faiz watch and twist it)

**FAIZ!**

He attach it and spin it.

_**FLAME!**_

The monster wizard try to shoot another frie ball but geiz manage to dodge and charge in.

**ARMOR TIME! COMPLETE FAIZ!**

Another wizard make a stone wall but geiz punching using the disc holder knuckle, he manage to uppercut the stone wall, break it to pieces. Then punch him rapidly that he stumble back.

Geiz: time to end this.

Grab his phone like faiz and press the number 5 3 times.

**READY: POINTER ON.**

His blaster leg appeared on his right leg and jump up.

**EXCEED TIME BURST!**

He deliver a red energy pointer kick and exploded as bora is down.

Geiz: now answer me, where did the another kuuga(grab him and lift him up) start talking or i'll force you.

?: brook!

He turn to see zi o and the other.

Geiz: zi o.

Zi-o: what are you doing?

Geiz: getting answer form bora of where's another kuuga is(push him)

Zi o: (walk up to him) he maybe a scumbag, but we cant hurt him too munch, you might go too far.

Geiz: after what he almost did to that power, beside I don't take order from you.

Zi o: we're in this together.

Geiz: well then, sound like a challenge.

As they both glaring for a fight.

Sandra: both of you stop.

Erza: stand down jikan!

Lucy: you too brook, please.

They both stop and they both turn back to normal

Brook: you wont stop trying be my friend right?

Jikan: yes.

Brook: I only accept as associate and watcher, this is how I do my thing and you do your, if you wanna be my friend like that?

Then everything frozen but john, brook, jikan and bruce unfreeze it.

Ruby: what happen? is like it stop.

Brook: time jacker.

hora: impressive, (grab the another wizard watch) seem you get stronger from it.

Lilih: so your the one who behind this.

hora: indeed

she press it to activat it.

_**WIZARD!**_

He jab it inside of bora to become another wizard

hora: now, try tapping into your hatred this time and use that power.

?: seem such way changing history by leading enemies and their true vengeance.

Everyone turn to the cloak figure.

Jikan: who are you?

?: the one who want to defeat and destroy every riders and fairy tail.

John: leader shocker!

?: yes, is been to long john, kamen rider decade, even two old friends, frank, kamen rider kuuga , bruce kamen rider wizard. and the new rider, jikan, kamen rider zi o.

Jikan: um, whos that guy?

Frank: one of john and us enemies before the next hiesei team.

Bruce:(glared) what I heard the dai shocker made a prison planet like, our world use to be separated. brainwashed and alter our memoirs to think john is an evil demon of a rider who destroy us. till sooner of that huge fight and war, that big white light make a new world and remade universe as combine it as one but the time rewind of this new world.

Jikan: holy shit! That why is easy meeting other rider and in here.

John: in my past my memories was alter, I didn't remember and say i'm the member of the dai shocker, but we got rid you, even on the sekieri game as well!

?: you cant get rid of me that easily.

Bruce: we wont forgive you, john ounce accept and believe himself as a destroyer of rider till he finally come to his senses.

Rodrick: with me and his family's help.

?: Rodrick, all this time you was dead, seem you got a second chest huh treasure sniper?

Rodrick: yeah, and the next target will be you.

?: do try, you see john i'm continuing what you left and abandon as i'am the new destroyer of all rider, not to mention the rider's closet and strong allies.

John: good, cuz that not my style, i'm a new destroyer to all evil and corruption.

?: true, also frank and ruby, that another kuuga rampage and finding fairy tail.

Nastu: huh?!

Ruby: oh no, but why?

?: let say who is this another kuuga, she is the one want to be fear and want power since you humiliated her.

Frank and ruby's eyes wide.

Frank and ruby: cinder...

?: yes,(turn hora) if you like to talk of my arrival, later after this.

She nodded then the cloak man vanished in black smoke as another wizard vanish in flames.

Jikan: we have to get to fairy tail and fast!

Frank: but how?

Jikan: right! Woz!

Woz:(came in) yes my overlord?

Jikan: info me of how they got cinder?

Woz: while beacon has been fallen, her battle after kamen rider kuuga and ruby rose's inner power awaken, she suffer very injury to take a very while to recover.

Jikan: that means...

Sandra: she become a midnless beast but her conscious is locked.

Frank: I got it, me and ruby be bait.

Ruby: it'll wake her up and lure her somewhere to fight.

Jikan: right, i'll deal with cinder.

Brook: broa is mine to deal with(run off)

brook: I don't need your damn trick, bruce.

bruce: well I see if you prove to my power, kevin will deal with it. (turn jikan) we'll be testing on Brook.

Jikan: okay.

Bruce pull his top hat as sucking him along his friend, juvia, snowflake and brook.

Frank: he's awesome.

John: i know, let's go

Sandra: I can track her down, she at the forest trying to find it.

Jikan: good

**with bruce.**

Bruce pop out in some forest with his gang ,along brook, juvia and snowflake.

Brook: what are you doing stalling my time?

Bruce: well if there one way to defeat that imposer. (pull his hat and pull out his wizard watch) I here you and jikan need these to defeat them for good.

Brook: yes, so what is it all about?

Bruce: you don't have a chance.

brook: huh?

bruce: you need get ready for your great encore, beside kevin want to test you out in order to have my and his riderwatch.

brook: I see,(turn kevin)your a secondary rider?

Kevin: yes, is interesting to spare a new one.

Brook: very well.

Meanwhile

Another kuuga storming on the forest

Ruby: hey cinder!

Another kuuga turn and look down at ruby and frank.

Frank: remember us!?

Another kuuga suddenly eyes wide as deep inside trigger of a memories as she suddnely growling.

Another kuuga: ruby...rose...kuuga..…

Frank: yeah! And it's time to take you down again!

She roar as then ruby and frank leading her away to somewhere to fight as she following them

With Brook

Kevin: ready brook?

Brook: yes, let's go!

Kevin then pull out two rings and attached them to his middle fingers, he put his right hand on his belt to change into a driver.

**DRIVER ON!**

Brook pull out his ziku drive and put on his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Brook twist his riderwatch and attach it to his belt.

**GEIZ!**

Brook place the ridewatch on his right side then press the top button

Kevin: hen~shin!

Brook: henshin!

He spin his ziku driver and kevin use the ring to open the driver belt as the gate open as yellow magic circle came.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

**SET OPEN! LION!**

Brook transformed to geiz and kevin transformed to beast.

Beast: kamen rider geiz, meet kamen rider beast.

Geiz: lets just get this over with!

Beast: one way to tamed of your wildness, grouchy.

They charge at each other Blocking each other pucnhes and some kick as beast headbutt him as geoz duck his kick and uppercut him . beast back flip while geiz charge with his weapon ax but clashes with beast's saber sword.

They clashes each other along pushing then beast knee his stomach to swing at him but geiz block it as they back away. They charge in clash each other as they both point their weapon to each other as geiz fall in one knee.

Beast: not bad , you passed.

They both turn back to normal.

Bruce: (clap his hand) well done brook, nice performance.

Brook: (got up) why all this?

Bruce: because i see within your eyes, despair...everything you lost and so desperate since sandra said you came to kill jikan since what his future self done to everybody including you correct?

Brook: yes, which that on hold, we're associate.

Bruce: that the problem, your letting the despair eating you alive to believe it but not seeing it.

Brook: like i need your sympathy.

Bruce: trust me, as so many people who still alive and munch, i got my hopes and smile to swear of do the right thing, cuz aren't you the hope to help jikan's future to be better?

Brook: what?

Bruce walk up to brook and put his hand to his shoulder.

Bruce: stop focusing on the ending act and start focusing on changing the current act for a better show.

Brook: the show...

Bruce: jikan need you along we all do, he need strength of people believe in him, and you, from the future your people and family counting on you, since your the chance to help him and beside as a rider is all we do and me. (smile) I was great as a circus is a family and we all got our talent.

He offer his riderwatch to him.

Bruce: you and me show that imposter our great performance together. The king of fairy tail , you on his side , the future will change for both of you as one.

Lilith: he's right , bruce fought very hard against the phantom and munch.

Kevin: saving people's despair and so do i , because letting doubting yourself meaning it wont bring back and giving up.

Arata: so don't keep seeing jikan as the enemy , he hate his future like this more then you do.

Bruce: so what you say ?

Brook looked at it then smile.

Brook: well , i do have plenty a trick , learning from the best.

Bruce: but you have to have a flare for the entertainment.

Brook: my entertainment that another riderwatch disappeared.

Bruce: i like your attitude B.

Brook accept the wizard riderwatch.

Kevin: yo grouch.

Brook turn as toss him the beast riderwatch which he catch it.

Kevin: your going to need it.

Brook: thanks, i admit you have ways to tamer.

Kevin: i got to make sure someone does, I'm hungry for action but male sure toy be good tamer on every opponent you feast on.

Brook: yeah, let's go bruce.

Bruce: sure but where is he?

Brook sniff around and point at the right.

Brook: there.

Bruce: good scents (grab his shoulder) let's go, i left a copy of me helping they others.

Then he and brook poof.

Juvia: what kind of magic dose he have?

Arata: let say enough magic to be surprise.

Levi: well i wanna see my brucy in action! (run off)

Juvia: me too with my darling! (run off)

Another kuuga finding them but a call.

Frank: hey over here !

She turn to see jikan,frank , bruce,and john.

Bruce: well that's one big insect rider I have ever seen.

Frank: does that mean my rider form base on a bug? I doubt it cuz she hasnt look in a mirror lately , so bugly!

John, bruce and jikan chuckle of that part of the joke.

Bruce: alright everyone, shall we start this grand show?

Frank: don't mind if i do.

John: sure.

Jikan: let's go!

As they put on their belt.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Jikan got his zi o watch to twist and press the buttom, bruce pull the lever down of his hand driver got his wizard ring on, john pull out his card.

**ZI O!**

Jikan attach it o his driver belt.

**SHA BA DO BE TOUCH HENSHIN SHA BA DO BE TOUCH HENSHIN!**

Jikan, frank, john and bruce: Henshin!

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI HI! HI HI HI!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**

**KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

They all change to there respective rider.

Wizard: it's… SHOWTIME! (confetti and show his rings)

Zi O:( point his left hand as a clock wise ) I've got a feeling this will work out!

Decade: (dusting his hands) just a kamen rider passing through, remember that!

Kuuga: I'll bring peace and joy, guide by my willpower!

Another kuuga: DIE!

They dodges her swing as decade and wizard begin shooting at another. Kuuga as kuuga jump up punch her in the face as she unleashed a flame beam but kuuga quickly got down , she swatted wizard and decade . as zi o slashes of her leg as she roar then another kuuga sent fire bullets as zi o scream of pain got shot till kuuga move him out of the way.

The rider turn to their bikes. They hop on their motorcyle and drove avoiding her attack , decade and wizard slashes with ther weapon , kuuga drove up use his ax to slash her torso and zi o slash at her back as she roar in pain and growling in anger.

The 4 rider go off their bike.

Zi o: don't think we had enough.

Wizard: we just getting started.

Kuuga pull out from his small box a sword as he now in pegasus and wizard grab his dragon water ring, zi o pull out foruze riderwatch and decade pull out OOO card.

Decade: henshin!

**KAMEN RIDER: OOO!**

**WATER! DRAGON! PLEASE! **

**FOURZE!**

Then zi o, wizard and decade transformed.

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! **

**JABAJBABA BASHAN, ZABUN ZABUN!**

**ARMOR TIME! 3! 2! 1! FOURZE!**

D-OOO pull out another card and insert.

**FORM RIDE: TAJADOR! **

**TAJADOR!**

He form tajador as kuuga waited then gourma came in give him a lift up, zi o fly out and distracting another kuuga, kuuga slashes her many times and D-ooo deliver a fiery punch in the face, another kuuga growl to charge her flames.

wizard: you need to cool down. (pull out another ring to his belt)

**VERY NICE BLIZZARD! FABULOUS!**

He frozed her up a bit then zi o deliver a kick and D-ooo and kuuga who jump deliver their attack as another kuuga got sent flying to theground but standing up.

zi o: still up huh?

as nastu, and they other came wathicng.

Erza: woah.

Happy: is huge.

Ruby: I like my franky's better.

Nastu: that thing still up.

Zi o: we need to take her down for good.

Kuuga: why not you and me, cuz,(pull out the kuuga riderwatch) a "double" for nothin.

He chuckled then nodded, he change into a rocket and flew off, only to comback with the time machine.

zi o: alright let's do this

the time machine turn to robot mode as he use his riderwatch to twist and press it.

**KUUGA!**

He attach to his ziku driver and spin it.

**ARMOR TIME! KUUGA!**

Then armor pieces of kuuga appear in red aura then attached to him.

Then the robot now have a riderwatch head of kuuga.

Zi o: Armor time! Kuuga! I'll bring peace and joy, guid by my willpower!

Woz: REJOICE! He is heir to the power of all riders, the ruler of time, traveling beyond time and space to regine over past and future...his name is kamen rider zi o: Kuuga armor.

Nastu: gaint robot!

Lucy turn to ruby.

Lucy: uh oh.

Ruby burst of rose petal then snatch kuuga and went inside of the robot.

Zi o: what the? Ruby!

Kuuga: ruby! One at a time and pause of the fast forward.

Zi o: jesus she talk so fast.

Kuuga: no kidding, you'll get use to it.

Zi o: anyway yes as we work together.

Ruby: YEAH!

kuuga: also rubes, how you like my armortime I give to zi o

ruby: so awesome! I wish I have one!

Zi o: okay let's do this!

kuuga: and cinder, you maybe in there and trap by this power.

Ruby: even if you accepted but...we'll save however, when we meet again it'll be the same as enemies.

**Meanwhile**

Another wizard on top of the roof making some building vanished.

Another wizard: i'll get strong enough, after fairy tail is done, I will be the number one powerful mage ever!

Geiz: in your dream dick wad.

Then the time machine arrived and come out is geiz, beast, wizard, and the gang.

Arata: yikes, that what another wizard looks like.

Wizard: that wont bring a great encore, even it ruin my style.

Lilith: (ready her sniper) we have to take it out.

another wizard: you brats keep annoying and getting the way !

geiz: not sorry, but we cant let you do that.

wizard: along bringing nothing but evil.

another wizard growled then place his hand onto his belt.

_**FLAME!**_

He shoot as Lilith shooting him a lot then akido kick his face till he body turn to liquid

_**LIQUID!**_

But got electric by snowflake as wizard and geiz charge in punching and kicking but another wizard dodges some of it.

_**GRAVITY!**_

He push them a bit till wizard touch his belt with his ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Make a portal to upper cut him ,then geiz came in punch his stomach make the monster wizard stumble back.

Another wizard: you'll never defeat me! I am forever powerful!

Geiz: never say never, get ready for the perfect encore.

He pull out the riderwatch wizard, twist and press.

**WIZARD!**

He attach it and spin the ziku driver.

**ARMOR TIME! PLEASE! WIZARD!**

Then wizard's red magic circle came down to him in the en armor of wizard attach to him, he now have The two antennae on top of the Wizard Head Gear R. Geiz's visor which spells out 'Wizard'. An lower chest armor attatchment under the Strike Breaster that mimics Wizard Flame Styles's own Flame Lungstone, It temporarily stores magical power from the Flame Ring Shoulders before sending it to the rest of the body. The shoulder units which mimic Wizard Rings. The two cape-like magical circle themed pieces on the back.

Geiz: Armor time! Wizard! (he spin and throw the part cape in a wave and show his hand mimic a ring)IT'S SHOWTIME!(Show confetti and fireworks smoke of red and black)

wizard have tears of joy inside of his helmet and give it a clap.

Wizard: Bravo!

Juvia: (heart eyes) my dalring look so handsoem!

Snowflake: go brooky! Go!

Arata: nice.

Geiz: ladies and gentlemen, I will entertain you all, as I make this cheap knock of a rider's power and his evil goal disappeared, but first, I would like a volunteer for this performance,(turn wizard) wizard, if you would kindly assist me for the grand finally?

Wizard: (walked beside him) thought you never asked, try to entertain our enemy too, have to bring smiles to everyone.

Geiz: hmmm, maybe but he seem the guy who need to learn his lesson someday.

Wizard: true.

Another wizard shot another fire ball but geiz caught it and use the cape to cover and reveal is gone.

Geiz: is vanished but where is it? Wizard.

Wizard:(jump over another wizard and reveal he got it) right here!

He throw it to his face, then geiz and wizard using their weapon as slashing and dodges of another wizards' fist and flame attack.

Geiz: for our next trick.

Geiz pull out the top hat, then wizard then shot bullet inside of the hat and show it is not here.

Snowflake: woah there doing good.

Wizard: where is the bullet you see?

He pull out another hat as came out the bullet rapidling shooting another wizard.

The two wizard using flame like kicing rapidly over him.

Geiz: and now this one!

He pull his ax as connect the wizard watch in it.

**FINISH TIME! WIZARD ROUGH CUTTING!**

He wave his ax around till it got bigger of a fire and yellow energy slash at him sent him flying to the ground.

Geiz: now four our final act, me and wizard will form a kick.

Wizard: so feast your eyes for this great performance!

Geiz press both buttons and wizard use the orange ring on, shift the orange ring to his belt.

**FINISHED TIME! WIZARD!**

**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

Geiz and wizard: shows over bora! (geiz spin his ziku driver)

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

**STRIKE TIME BURST!**

A red magic circle appeared at the bottom of the two rider's feet, they car wheel as they jump , geiz's maek a portal magic to enlarge his foot and wizard delvier a strike at another wizard as the monster rider roar in pain and exploded , bora is down along unconscious. The another riderwatch is finally broke, the two rider turn to the gang as they was clapping as they bow.

**Meanwhile**

Kuuga robot and another kuuga battling toe to toe each other but an uppercut to another kuuga, grab her leg to swing her around and slammed her, jump up the elbow her chest, she roar in pain as shejump high to gather an enormous fire from her mouth.

Zi o: I got it! Nastu!

Nastu: yeah?

Zi o:(point at another kuuga charge a fire beam) lunch time!

Natsu: ALRIGHT!

Natsu running as he jump up open his mouth , another kuuga shot a large fire beam, however nastu suck the entire flames and land down to his feet, slurp the flame taste and burp a bit.

Kuuga: well, talk about a spicy meatball.

Everyone laugh.

Kuuga: ruby you and nastu go first.

Ruby: alright, launch me!

As she got out and on the robot's hand.

Ruby: show me your strength of fairy tail! Nastu!

Nastu: you got it! And I like to see your way of a huntress ruby!

The robot throw ruby as she multiple shoot another kuuga then in scythe mode in speed spiral slash the monster face as nastu jump up and puff his cheek.

Nastu: **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Unleashed a fire blast as she scream as stumble, zi o and kuuga got out of the robot as they nodded together.

Kuuga get ready as his feet burst of fire, zi o press the button of both riderwatch.

**FINISHED TIME! KUUGA!**

He spin the driver.

**MIGHTY TIME BURST!**

The two rider jump up high and deliver a firey kick as the kuuga symbol show as another kuuga scream and exploded as the two rider land, they fist bump while change back to normal.

Jikan: nice job.

John: well done.

Rook: yo!

They turn to see brook, bruce, his copy poof, and the rest of the gang.

Bruce: we took out bora, and well done with cinder.

Ruby: speaking of cinder.

They turn of her when the smoke clear but she vanish in a black smoke, as came in is the dai shocker leader.

?: impressive, no doubt of what I witness such great power.

Jikan: you again.

Ruby: what you done to cinder?

?: sent her back to her allies, she wont remember what happen.

Nastu: just who the hell are you jerk?!

John: and your no ordinary dai shocker leader.

?: yes, simply I didn't introduce myself properly, your correct john than, i'm not like those old dai shocker nor from the sekieri plan, i'am dread, The leader of the Neo Dai Shocker.

John: neo dai shocker?

Dread: like how you and Rodrick, are the new and improve version of decade and diened, not only me and some allies know about riders but even history of world.

John and Rodrick's eyes wide.

John: so you mean other of our allies you know?!

Rodrick: along the enemies of many different location?!

Dread: yes, like japan very own and many different schools, yokai academy, Royal Biblia Academy, tenbi academy, kouh acdemy, Sorami High School, Sainan High School, Instructional School, Honnōji Academy, Beacon academy located far from japan to reament, even death city of having DWMA, along Academy of Magic. Not to mention the sekieri plan, World Map, the empire of the capaital. And now earhtland, fairy tail, the guild and the last one that I study and all data for so very long, good, bad, alive, and dead beings. All of the history by sided with many riders.

Rodrick: so you know all of the riders currently here?!

john: even all the schools and their allies and their foes who they fought with the riders?!

Dread: yes, and ways to end all of you, even it's one, at, a time.

Ruby: by helping the time jackers?

Dread: more or less, let say I destroy every rider and munch, as in the bet...Oma zi o have plans, the time jacker have plans, the two dark guild left have a plan, and so do I...i'm pulling the string and stitches them up, consider a part time job for oma zi o and my business with the time jacker and love to see the dark guild in action in this situation.

Nastu: I don't know who you are creep but you aint doing nothing! (charge in)

Gray: yeah same here! (charge in)

Dread: fools.

He put on a sapphire decade belt.

John: (eyes wide) no way.

Dread pull out the card.

Dread: henshin…

Natsu and gray throw their fire and ice fist but blocked.

**KAMEN RIDE: DARK DECADE!**

They got punch far to the ground as they looked at a decade look alike but except color slight gray , the line X like is yellow, visor eyes dark blue.

?: Say hello to kamen rider...Dark Decade!

Jikan: uh oh.

Nastu: (got up) damn you bastard, **BRILLANT FLAMES!**

He engulf flames a hugest fire ball toward dark decade, quickly use the card on his belt.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DARK DECADE!**

As Dark decade jump as cards came as nastu's attack didn't hurt him as slow motion, nastu's eyes widen of the dark rider survive her strong attack, Dark decade now close face to face.

Dark decade: The little brother of zeref dragneel, who he brought back from the dead as his demon ? ha!

He deliver the flying kick as explosion as Natsu scream sent flying crashed hard to the ground and unconscious.

Lucy: natsu!

Jikan and john run to him.

John:(check his pulse) he's alive, but unconscious.

Dark Decade land on his feet.

Dark Decade: so remember this, zi o, decade, kuuga, wizard, all the riders even their allies and fairy tail. Remember this that oma zi o, the time jacker and great evil are not the only one you should be worry about, beside.

They see a card on the ground as dark decade pick it up, they see a picture of fairy tail symbol of a fire dragon.

Dark Decade: collecting and destroying is my way.

Teleporting away in black mist.

John: damn it.

Rodrick: he's like the both of us.

nastu:(groan and got up) ow my haead , huh ? where the hell is that evil decade ?!

jikan: gone ,but that wont stop us.

john: indeed, he maybe dark decade but is a weakness like how it is.

timeskip

bruce and his gang, frank and ruby is ready to leave.

bruce: well you fairy tail are something.

frank: yeah ,crazy , I like it

jikan: you two was awesome

bruce: not as awesome of brook's performance in battle.

John: that's good.

Frank: good luck dealing with the enmies, me and ruby need to head back traveling.

Ruby: franky, do you think I can have an armor and learn magic too? (excitied) 

Frank: maybe, but who knows,(turn jikan and bruce) good luck and wish you the best, best perofmance I ever seen, after all...since is a fairy tail, is a "heads" star of a happily ever after.

Everyone chuckle.

frank: (smile and thumbs up) so keep fighting zi o.

Jikan: you too, kuuga.

Frank hop on his motorcycle as ruby ride on his back to drove off, bruce and john smile along look each other.

John: seem where the magical one, there silver eyes...they are something huh bruce?

Bruce: indeed, they'll have a great life together, as newly weds.

Lilith: ready to go ?

bruce: yep (turn jikan and fairy tail) you zi o show me such greatness and talent, be sure to bring smile and joy to your people and family. cuz now I show brook he's not alone anymore , if you wanna see my performance, (give him the card) give me a call and you'll find me, so redo history of the greatest ringmaster mage ever.

Jikan: sure, enjoy spreading the most encore to the world, and i'll be waiting, wizard.

Bruce: well, that is my job.

he pull out his top hat as he and his gang suck to his top hat and poof.

Natsu: how dose he do that?

John: you know what they say, " a magician never reveal his secret".

Natsu: but is he a mage though?

john: yeah but a magican too.

Nastu remember something when dark decade finished him off.

**flashback**

Dark decade: The little brother of zeref dragneel, who he brought back from the dead as his demon ? ha!

**end flashback**

Nastu wasn't sure if dread ling or playing trick, but he seem to knows all.

jikan: yo natsu you alright?

Natsu: yeah.

John know that look and so do Rodrick as they walk off. 

**timeskip**

In jikan's house, a private room where Sandra and chronala is.

John: seem you saw and now we got bigger problems.

Chronala: indeed, it pains me to see that this neo shocker is going to be a bigger problem for the future then before.

John: but he seem cannot do anything to you.

Chronala: yes, he not too stupid to challenge me since I can do more then just time, I know who he is.

John: you do?

Rodrick: who is he? and how did he got a dark version of john's decade belt?

Chronala: well, he is an eviler version of fairy tales salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

john: i'm sorry, WHAT ?!

Rodrick: it doesn't make any sense ! how ?!

chronala: john, you remember when you first went violet emotion ?

john: yes, it was a voice , corrupt and manipulating my mind to believe i'am a destroyer of all rider in that prison planet, then I fought it and me and Rodrick along the alleis we, destroyed it and I felt it vanished.

chronala: you see when it made, the dai shocker who abler to use magic, got make a dark matter using raw energy crystal. It was imprison of your belt.

john: so it died ?

chronala: yeah it died but some survive of a small particle merge to the broken crystal.

Rodrick: when the sekieri game, evol and along his allies who got the dai shocker and munch more, they rebuilt the crystal energy since using of bruce's enemis the pahtnom who do at thing died but it particle was his eyes and ears, so it seem gather details.

Chronala: and it saw a vison about jikan become zi o and his battles, he coudlnt do anything since he died so after sekieri game he was weakening fast to be extinct so he have to find someone who the same and link to jikan to help it regain conscious and it plans.

Rodrick: wait a minute, I read and know about earhtland and their counterpart edolas world..…

John:(eyes wide and gasp) and that means... 

Chronala: correct, jikan's other self is here too.

John: why the hell his edolas self helps Dread creating his very own body and soul? For what?

Chronala: you remember earthlands jikan who want to become a kind king? (they nodded) well the edoles version is more harsh then you can imagin.

Sandra: apparently his life was hell, when he was a kid. he lost his parent of the accident in earhtland for a vacation, then sooner return back to edolas world. He join fairy tail as he have the same dream as his earhtland self.

Rodrick: then what happen?

Chronala: since as always fast and his army and best trooper and league always take magic and kill fairy tail, edo jikan doubt and want to be king greater then him, prove to take mission and but the member don't believe him and think he crazy.

Sandra: edo laki the only one there for him, they sneak and took on an s-class mission since edo jikan think he ready and do it.

Rodrick: it didn't go well?

chronala: he lost edo laki from erza knightwalker that she killed her, despair and sadness hit deep to edo jikan.

john: what about edoals fairy tail?

Chronala: they kicked him out for that stunt and blamed him, he walk alone, fuel by rage, hatred, vegnence that his mind and heart turn black. Erza kngithwalker and his troops found him alone, she spare his life and prismon, thinking killing him be to easy as his life is a messed.

john: if i'm not mistaken, it was worst of him and he perhaps heard of faust plan off turning earhtland his own non stop battery charges of making magical weapons and equipment till natsu and the gang along their counterpart defeated him.

Chronala: that's correct, but that leaves edolas jikan believe and jealousy of that he should be the one to defeat faust and everyone who workship him, so he manage to go at earhtland.

John: and that where's dread talk to him in his mind perhaps and show him the vision of his counterpart as the kamen rider, the king, friends and family who believe and their for him even laki too?

Chronala: yes, which lead him of more heatred and envy.

Rodrick: is there a chance to talk to him over this?

Chronala: … that would be proven more difficult for you to get though to him.

john: I sadly to say is nothing, he been corrupted for too long.

Chronala: indeed, that's why I want jikan to face him, while you face your own fights.

john: true but he need a lot of help if I assist more of it, not to mention the dark guild.

Rodrick: anyway who's the next rider that the time jacker suppose to replace? 

**Meanwhile**

sitting on a chair with a coin in his hand and wearing ridiculous clothing and has golden hair, he is none other then the grimware heart's fire god slayer zancrow.

Zancrow: heh, heh, this is going to be easy, because I AM A KING GOOOD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

meanwhile

Sandra: well soon we're dealing with zancrow.

John: huh? thought the egomanic bastard died by zeref's death glare.

Chronala: apparently a timejacker saved him and offered him power.

Rodrick: what another rider he is now?

Chronala: OOO.

John: huh, I was just there.

Chornala: I know, so what you think of ash and geo?

John: yep, and one of them is an outdoors snoozer.

Rodrick: interesting.

john: to bad you didn't come.

Rodrick: well you didn't know but I got help and deal with chronala and her friends.

john: huh?

Rodrick: if I died, I watch by being invisible to everyone's eyes, so I can collect what interesting place and munch for my cards, which is why I caught up.

John: chronala, how come you didn't tell me you made a deal with Rodrick?

Chronoala: (wink and bonk her head) sorry.

Rodrick: so what zancrow is now in this situation?

Sandra: thinking as the power of god he is one but like a king, he have his own kingdom and turn it to a jungle one, this time a help by dread and behind this.

John: seem we need Ash and Geo.

Rodrick: yeah but I have an idea of someone, who we know he's the master gamer along with vince.

John and Rodrick:(smile and look each other) rick.

Chronala: then it's decided, they will help you.

Sandra: let go meet rick first.

John: lets go.

**Meanwhile at Academy of Magic.**

Rick is in his lab looking at some game to play.

Rick: now which new game to play. (showed the safari gashat) COME ALIVE!

As then pop out the sarafai gashat

Tabitha: what's that rick?

Rick and his girls came in.

Rick: this here is my safarai gashat! My best one yet i made!

Tabitha: cool.

Rick: and a new life will COME FORTH!

Nala: so what does it do?

Rick: it's an animal themed game where animal-themed video game which serves as the basis for the Night of Safari and hunting.

Nala: hmm, nice

They turn of a noise of a portal open to see chronala , john and rodrick came in.

rick: what the?

Nala: who are you?

Rick: john?

John: hey Rick, good to see ya.

Rick: you too man.

Nala: who's your friend?

John: rodrick, kamen rider dined, also this here chronala a time goddess. 

John: so your in?

Rodrick: cool.

Rick: wit why bring me? Did Vince already got his?

John: we'll explain the way.

Nala: we're coming too!

Zara: i don't wanna leave my ricky!

Rick: alright but first

He went to his desk and got his genm riderwatch and brave riderwatch.

Rick: these will help your friend get their game on John.

John: thanks.

**Meanwhile**

Ash and geo are sleeping in a tree…. Again.

Ash: zzzzzzz... more cake...

Taka yank him to the ground and so do bertha.

Ash: yeah what-(see taka pissed) uh oh, now taka this is not what it looks like.

Take: it looks pretty clear to me.

Ash: i was...sleep walking?

Taka: ... I'm going to make sure you won't do that again, by me sleeping with you.

They hear geo snoring.

Taka: I can see why you two like sleeping in trees.

Geo yawn then got up.

Geo: that was a good sleep.

John: you two always sleepyheads.

Ash and geo turn to see john.

John: hey there.

Ash: hey john.

Geo: who's you friends.

Rodrick: names rodrick, john and I have to tell and bring you guys of a bad situation.

Geo: (jump down) is someone being greedy? More greedy then anhk?

Ash: and try to replace me?

John: yep.

Ash: that explain this.

Ash pull out a ooo riderwatch and geo pull out birth riderwatch.

Rick: vince told me a lot about you ash.

Ash: hey I know you, ex aid told me about you, seem your joining too.

Rick: yep!

Claire: ash!

Fianna: there you are geo!

they turn as there girl arrived, then they explain to Claire and they other what's going on.

ankh: that explain that feeling,(turn chronala) so the legend is true, I know you exist somewhere.

Chronala: indeed.

Claire: i'm coming .

Rinselt: me too.

Carol: same with mistress.

Sandra: good, we be prepare tomorrow, now let's go to fairy tail.

Claire: fiary tail, I thought it was a myth.

John: oh no, is real.

Chronala open the portal as they went inside, they arrived at fairy tail guild.

Ash: so this is the place huh?

Rick: I like it, very munch fitting and give me game ideas.

Chronala: well, shall we?

John: yeah, we'll wait tomorrow to strike.

**In the morning**

Ash and geo sleeping on the top of the tree along rick who they show him is nice to sleep outdoors.

Nastu and jikan came then notice the 3 sleeping up top of the tree.

Natsu: hey, who are those guys?

Jikan: and why are they sleeping up top of the tree?

Natsu: I don't know, but that look kind of fun to sleep in a tree.

Jikan: if your a monkey dude.

Chima, bertha, ennia, the twins, Claire, rinselt, carol, nala, tabithina, and charlotte came in.

Nastu: and who are they?

Jikan: perhaps with those three guys.

The girls see geo, ash and rick sleeping on top of the tree.

Taka: grr.

Taka came pounding ash's, geo's and rick's head as they fall down to the tree.

Ash, geo and rick: ow!

Taka: how many times I have to tell you, STOP SLEEPING OUTSIDE!

ash: y-y-your mistake, geo and I was just demonstrating and showing rick is nice to sleep outside

taka: (sigh) what am I going to do with you.

nala: you got me worried rick, I thought you might be gone or taken away!

rick: sorry nala, they was showing me how good to sleep outside

nala: you can sleep inside with me.

rick: okay.

jikan: hey who are you guys?

ash: i'm ash

geo: geo the name.

jikan: are you guys new member of fairy tail or something?

Geo: not exactly.

ash: everything be explain when john and Rodrick come, I admit is nice to meet a new rider, zi o.

jikan: wait… YOUR OOO'S!?

Ash: yeah, appearances can be deseving.

geo: and i'm birth, the secondary rider and partner to ooo.

rick: vince told you got good game from defeating his imposer, i'm the secondary rider brave, partner with ex aid.

Jikan: so… brave?

Rick: yeah you know that Rodrick summon me ?

jikan: oh yeah ! I remember now!

nastu: so what you doing here? is it those faker rider.

ash: we'll deal of it tomorrow, another ooo is non other then zancrow.

Natsu: THAT BASTARD?!

Jikan: I thought you said you took him out natsu.

Geo: he's dead.

Natsu: died? How?

Rick: ecnoutner zeref, and boom! went to death's door until the time jacker went back in the past and save him but this time with the help of dread.

Jikan: oh boy.

Natsu: no biggie, I kick his ass once, and I'll do it again!

Ash: I don't think that will be easy pinky.

Jikan: anyway let show your the guild.

As they enter the guild they went to the bored looking for any job to take.

John, brook, Sandra, Rodrick and snowflake came in.

John: hey guys.

Natsu: hey.

John: i see you met ash, geo, rick and their girlfriends.

Happy: yep!

Claire grab and hug happy.

Happy: ga!

Claire: oh aren't you so cute!

Happy: a-aye( felt of her strength a bit)

Claire: you remind me of scarlet.

Happy: who?

Then happy turn to the fire cat.

Claire: her, (let go of happy) happy meet scarlet.

Happy: hi!

Nala: cool a talking cat and a fire cat.

Jikan: so ash, geo and rick what can you three do without rider? Since me i can do of my own magic

ash: well I can summon a sword that along magi 

Rick: I can create NEW GAMES! But also i have a sword i learn to summon.

Geo: not much but same with ash in my style.

Ash: cool, want to look for mission on the board?

The 3 boy nodded with a grin.

Natsu: hmm.

Jikan: i wonder how brook doing

**Meanwhile**

Lucy got done of the shower got out.

Lucy: okay brook are yo-

She notice brook doing one push up shirtless as her face red and steam out.

Brook: huh? You say something lucy?

Lucy: u-um.

Brook got up as lucy notice that scar slash on his back, he put his shirt and everything back on.

Lucy: its nothing, we should head back to the guild.

Brook: got it

Lucy: _that scar..._

Brook: also snowflake said about building my very own house.

Lucy: grr, then i move in too!

Brook: eh? What about your apartment?

Lucy: ….

Brook: (sigh) let's go ( thought) also it went well for gray of juvia pick me

Flashback

Brook watch juvia and gray

Gray: so how come you sneak in dealing with bora and cinder ?

Juvia: gray, the truth is i have feeling for someone else and is hrook. I know we have our wonderful time together after all we been through but i cant deny and ignore it , your nice person and love me .

Gray: you do know we wasn't dating nor a couple this whole time right ?

Juvia: but now i must move on my knight in shining who save my lonesome and pain from the past and gentleman of teaching bora a lesson.

Gray:( sweatdrop) and your not listening.

Juvia: so please move on as we stick as friend, I'm sure some girl , maybe lucy or someone.

Gray: ( sweatdrop) again not listening ,and lucy a friend too.

Juvia: so i hope your not disappointed and heartbroken.

Gray: is cool, and may i speak to brook alone?

Juvia: of course.

Brook and gray speak in private

Brook: what is it?

Gray on his knee and crying of anime tears, but in joys while hugging brook's leg.

Gray: thank you man!

Brook: what?

Gray: you have no idea how much it means to me,( got up and patted his shoulder) good luck !( run off) finally I'm free !

**End flashback**

Brook shrugged but didn't know juvia glared aura jealousy of lucy and brook walk out.

Juvia: my love rivel always get in my way!

Snow flake: (flew in) master is mine!

Juvia: NOT WHAT I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY OF IT!

Then they arrived at the guild.

brook: hey zi o.

jikan: why you calling me of my rider's name all the time?

Brook: it feels appropriate.

Jikan: well whatever makes you okay someday you'll say my name

brook: whatever

Then he see lucy who know in a different outfit, which is a blue little vest, a white top with a blue heart on the front, blue sleves, a black skirt and leggings and black boots and low pig tails, natsumi's attire receives minor changes. she now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of her original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving her Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. and now wears his wristband on his right wrist.

brook: nice outfit

lucy and natsu: thanks

brook and lucy turn at ash, geo, rick and there girls.

Brook: who are they?

John: meet ash, kamen rider ooo, along his partner geo ,kamen rider birth and here is rick ,kamen rider brave and he's vince's partner.

Rodrick: and these girls with them.

Brook: I see.

Rick: so your brook huh? Since vince help get jikan's game on, now is your turn.

Brook: what?

Rick: i'm giving you one of my riderwatch.

Brook: I see, interesting, been a while of playing some interesting games.

Rick: well your in luck, because I can make any game.

brook: nice to hear.

Rick: yeah I even made gashat kamen rider thanks to john's help.

Jikan: say what?!

Rick: yeah and you don't mind I do you next jikan?

Jikan: sure.

Rick: yes! Vince is so gonna love it!

Lucy: what we waiting for?

Happy: we cant decide if we taking it yet.

Natsu: well we should use the money too, so I say let's do it (handling the poster to lucy)

lucy: this job looks kind of familiar, did it gray almost take a job catching up a job conflict a little while ago?

Happy: this is the same one but back then, the reward is a 100 thousand jewels.

Natsu: for some reason, he's way more valuable then he use to be.

Lucy: I wonder what is client its?

Natsu: um, some guy name count balsamico, that's a pretty sour name huh?

Jikan: sound like a sauce name.

Brook: I know.

Happy: it go great on your salad.

Marco: count balsamico? You know is rumor that velveno gonna make it appearance at the huge magical ball, that the basico family rolling this year.

Natsu: what the heck are you talking about?

Wakaba: they throw a fancy party every 7 years, you got to be exclusive wizard to get though the door.

Rodrick: this velveno can use Transformation Magic and Magical Drain I heard.

John: Using this Magic, he is able to walk around undetected, making him able to easily copy the Magic of Mages around him with his Magical Drain, Rodrick can you set up the ball so his magic wont copy?

Rodrick: sure, although we'll find a reason why he do it.

Nastu: you seem got every info done.

John: is how me and Rodrick does, we know every details and history ,even way back chronala told me about jikan during my time at the sekieri situation which I have a feeling.

john: long story, speaking one, where's karasuba

Rodrick: said about went back and let nakamba and musuki, who's coming.

They heard running noise charge, john turn to see nakamba and musuki.

John: oh fu-

nakanma and musuki tackle john in a hugged.

Nakamba: johnny!

musuki: hi john! I miss you!

john: good to see you, guys meet nakamba and msuuki, my girlfriends.

Natsu: are they sekirei? And what's a sekirei? Is it edable?

brook: why the hell you think is a food?

John: extraterrestrial super-powered humanoids with a genetic code similar to humans. Their name is taken from that of the Japanese Wagtail bird.

Rodrick: which is why I heard, Long ago, eight Sekirei spaceships reached Earth. Each ship contained 108 life-forms described as "One pillar and 107 baby birds". One crash-landed and suffered severe damage; only the "Pillar" and eight Sekirei survived. Another, the one which carried the "modern" Sekireis of the current story, crashed in the sea near Japan. The rest landed in various locations worldwide, and the Sekireis aboard them gave rise to the myths and legends of gods and heroes that have passed down through history. they use to be game with ahsikabi as if the sekieri feel like they are the one by feeling by the heart of love be contact by kiss.

Lucy: amazing and there that a lot of them?

John: yes and each them possessed good ability, like nakamaba is an element iron/metal type and musuki is a fist type.

Lucy: so how many of them are out there?

Rodrick and john: 108.

happy: whoa! that's almost an army of mages!

John: yet of the strongest, nakamba and musuki are a special of it.

Nastu: wait you said musuki a fist type right?

John: yes.

Natsu: FIGHT ME!

musuki: OKAY!

john: natsu wait ! she really-

nastu charge in engulf his fist but musuki to fast as she punch his stomach as natsu cough spit as he passed out to the ground unconscious with swirling eyes.

John: stronger against fire.

Musuki: yay! I win!

John:(sigh while smile and petted her head) oh musuki, what am I gonna do with you?

Lucy: wow, that's some punch.

john: yeah she fought a lot in tough battles.

Lucy: we kind of did too.

John: I know which is impressive, since me and Rodrick know munch the world and interesting stuff.

Rodrick: we have some new cards to go well ,like for example ,me and john can use the card to assist of natsu's or fairy tail or your passed opponent and foe's magic, but that only for john but for me to summon them.

Lucy: oh.

Jikan: remind me not to get in your bad side.

Natsu:(groan and got up) what happen? is like a train hit my guts.

Jikan: you picked a fight with musuki and you lost.

Nastu: damn she strong.

Jikan: no kidding.

Brook: so what the mission form the poster?

Jikan: about capture and watch out of a mage gonna crash and ruin the dance ball.

Brook: I see.

Mirajane hear it as this give her an idea to go with brook.

Jikan: anyway we should all get ready, it would be enough money.

Natsu: sound like a plan! i'm all fired up!

Lucy: this is gonna be great, wait I just thought about something you guys,if we're gonna go the all, we're gonna work on our dance moves first don't you think ?

Happy: what?!

Natsu: our dance moves?!

Jikan: wha?

**Timeskip**

Everyone outside to practice basic steps of dancing for the ball.

While jikan and john sit out.

Jikan: so you, know I become a kamen rider huh?

John: yeah and you meeting other rider remind me of myself, it wasn't easy against enemies.

Jikan: yeah but we still have no idea who's dread is.

John: I know who he is, which i'll deal with him.

Brook: say lucy wanna try practice dance with me? (make lucy blush and happy)

Lucy: sure.

Brook and lucy hold hands as they dance.

Laki: say jikan wanna dance too?

Jikan: sure.

They hold hands and start to dance together

Juvia peek at lucy dancing with brook from the guild's door.

Juvia: grrr...she seductive to my darling making a mockery of me. (came in and snatch brook) dance with me!

Brook: um sure i guess.

Jikan: you know laki, I never thought you can dance.

Laki: (giggle) you haven't ask.

Erz came in

Jikan: hey erza

Erza: hello Jikan, not be aware but in certain circles I was ounce known as the dancing demon.

Jikan: the dancing demon what?

She Chang her dress into a blue one

Jikan: oh nice dress

Laki: hell no you aint dancing with him!

Erza: and why not?

Laki: (hug jikan as he blush)cuz when you spin someone too fast and wild to dance that not fun! That why you called the dancing demon !

Jikan: huh?

Laki: she spin people like a spinning top so fast

Erza: that not true! Is show is spirit!

She dance with jikan to make him spin so very fast

Jikan: I-i-i t-t-think i 'm g-g-gona v-v-vomit!

His face turn green as he stumble to the bushes and he puke.

Laki: I TOLD YOU!

Erza: Jikan you okay?

Jikan: i just lost whatever i ate, so i think I'm good( thumbs up and fall down the ground with swirling eyes)

Laki: Jikan!

Mirajane then sneak in see juvia and Lucy arguing .

Mirajane: oh brooky.

Brook: um yeah Mira?

Miragain: wanna dance?

Brook: alright. (Offer his hand to her)

She giggled happily

Brook: you really change, but i see you doing well with your sibling.

Mirajane: thanks to you, you really save us and I'm so glad that you help us.

Brook: is nothing, is what i do and even of my mission.

Mirajane: i understand of this oma zi o, he took away something close to you, you family

Brook give a nod.

Miragain: well you can change the future here, you have to think wisely on what will you do.

Brook: i know and zi o attempt to change his future as well.

Mirajane: then try to believe in him

Jikan: very well.

Mirajane:. i wanted to ask you , i like so munch, munch i remember your like An gaurdain angel, I like you brook and can we go on a date at the ball?

Brook: yeah.

She smile more

**Timeskip**

the group is now walking to a weirdly shaped mansion.

Jikan: hmm, this must be it.

Lucy: this does look like kinda of place that have a magical ball.

Gray: I didn't realized it's so far away..

Erza: a small price to pay chance to dance.

Johj: dance?

Lucy: (sweatdrop) you do remember we came all this way here to catch an escape conflint right?

Then opening the door is a woman who has long brown hair, wearing a pink dress with a white waist pand with a flower on it and her hair is all frilly, plus she is sparkling.

?: um, your a little easily.

Broom: WHOA WHA-

Brook punch his head to shut up.

Grace: we're here to see the count.

?: yes of course you are, my name is echeto and my father is count balsamico.

Erza: we've come here for the job your father posted in our guild hall.

Echeto: in that case I'll take you right with him, please follow me.

They walked in and echeto's father who is small, royal attire, brown heair and his mouth pucker like sour he ate, as he in his daughter's lap.

?: hello and thank you for taking my request, I am indeed count balsamico.

Jikan: i dont know be taken seriously like that

Rick: hehehe i know.

Nastu: this guy is hilarious! He got a sour name.

Happy: and a sour face to match!

Lucy: don't screw this up for me okay?!

Brook: how about stop yelling so loud wont fail this mission.

Lucy: oh sorry. (blush embarrassed)

Count balsamico: and what written on the flier.

Erza: please go on.

Count balsamico: i'am concden the well being my precious daughter who is the whole world to me.

Brook: i see, what else?

Count balsamico: the ball being heeled this evening is very special for that is tonight for his future husband will be chosen.

Lucy: yeah that a pretty major deal.

Ash: future husband?

Count balsamico: once every seven years our family brings out an extremely precious ring, A ring ghat been passed down by the balsamico family from generation!

Jikan: do velveno will come?

Count balsamico: I'm absolutely insertion of it, he tried and failed seven years ago, but he did ruin the ceremony to chose my daughters husband.

Jikan: well no worried when you got us here.

Count balsamico: he is very skilled in transformation magic and magical drain.

John: we aware since Roddick set up trap for the party

Count balsamico: very impressive , i hope it work

Rodrick: oh it will, sooner as a surprise.

Count balsamico: I'm counting on it.

Lucy: and just one more thing, the flier mention about and award, if we're able to capture him for you?

Count balsamico: that's right 4,00,000J for his captor.

Lucy: oh yeah! Catch in king! Let's do this!

As everyone get prepare for the part, cancer prepare lucy of her old hair style and beautiful red dress.

Cancer: all done baby.

Lucy: thank you.

She turn to brook wearing a black and red suit bow tie as she blush hard

Lucy's thought: oh wow!

Brook: how do i look?

Lucy: you look great.

Brook: you look beautiful.

Lucy: thank you.

Jikan wear black and silver suit, laki wearing a purple dress.

Jikan: so laki, what do you think.

Laki: I think you look great., so handsome and me?

Jikan: look amazing.

Erza: now, the certain has rises on the magical ball, so let take our places on the dance floor!

John: remember what we're here for.

As then the team begin keeping an eye out but along dancing as erza dibs dancing with jikan, this time he call in charge.

Jikan: it was amazing erza , laki told me every adventure and fights you been, i kinda wish i was there.

Erza: well one day we'll bring you along

Jikan: laki told me you guys went to edolas what your double along natsu and they others are like?

Erza: complete opposite of each other, I mean my other self is not what you see before you

Jikan: wait, if I'm itaken, a bad guy?

Erza: it was worst, I have never imagine my other self become so cruel, took lives without mercy nor regret as that evil look of her face, seeing me hunt down my own family and guild make me sick and disturb but sooner what i fought she begin to change of heart.

Jikan: i know hos you feel, i mean is absolute shocking to me, of my future become an evil overlords who brought nothing but hell and war. Your so lucky that your double change, i wish my future self would.

Erza: you can, you need to change one thing on what will happen.

jikan: yeah but wont be easy who know what future me learn, but just in case we should asked john, rodrick and chronala about dread, the way he talk as he know munch history even earthland's history of some we may know or not

Erza: indeed.

jikan: so what your edo self looks like?

erza whisper to his ear as he blush as she giggle with a seductive smile.

jikan: w-wow, i'm don't know if you wear it.

Erza: anything for my king~.

Jikan: right

Rodrick came in.

jikan: what's up rod?

Rodrick: our intruder of we are waiting is here, in disguise as a little boy dancing with wendy.

Jikan: it's a good think he didn't dance with me.

Erza: is the trap you pull?

Rodrick: yes, ounce he reveal himself ,that's my que and throw the anti-magic cuffs.

erza: that one of the ruin knight have.

Rodrick: but upgraded and modified.

Jikan: good, but we need some answer why he do this for what purpose.

Rodrick: also some other bad news.

Erza: what?

Rodrick: john scout and notice some grimm and yummy are coming, they was sent by zancrow to let his pets feed on people and steal what valuable.

Jikan: like I'll let that happen

Rodrick: I know but first let's focus on our plan before the real enemies shows up.

Then the big clock gonged.

Natsu: now what's going on?

Count balsamico: the faithful hour is on upon us

jikan: that's our que, get ready

Rodrick: yeah

Echeto: the ring is begin, the bell show that giant old clock every one night in seven years(then the doors open as slide down is the ring) the doors open.

Count balsamico: whoever take the rings, there by granted to propose to my beautiful daughter, is it the most stunning family tradition. It's here, anyone who desire my daughter have to married have to accept the ring.

Then the guys charged.

Elfman: i bet she want a real man!

Lucy: did you forget that we're not here to hook up with the client's daughter?

Jikan:(walk up to the boy) hello velveno.

Boy: what you taking about?

Erza: we know is you.

They toss him to the air.

Boy: darn it! transformation off now!

Then it revealed velveno as a man with an Afro, blue shirt, orange sleeves and white pants. suddenly beeping noise as the set trap on the floor and sealing are device patch as it targeting only velveno.

Velveno: huh? what's going? Why cant I use my magic.

Rodrick throw anti magic cuffs and it cuff him up.

Rodrick: clever but not clever enough.

Count blasmico: well done, i'm ve-

Ash: not yet king (turn velnveo) okay spill the beans, what's this all about ?

Velveno: okay, okay i'll speak since you caught me, (turn Echeto) I'm here cuz i screw up last time, i waited 7 long years to try it out. i check off, i got something big to ask you. We know each other ever since we both just little kids. And this entire time, I've been crazy in love ya.

Count balsamico: you were long born child of my servant, i still primited you to pay up my daughter! Have you forgetton your place?!

Velveno: everytime i came to see her to check you remind me , you say we'ere from two different worlds that shoulsnt mixed and then you kick me out of the street again . cuz trash like me doesn't belong in your palace

Echeto: daddy! You never told me he try to visit!

Count balsamico: and you dont need to hear about any of this now

Velveno: sadly i believed i decided i was finally gonna to give up on you echeto, gotta give up myself too, to turn around for a while and eventually turn my life a crime. Got arrested, and end up in jail , and while i locked up. I have all the tims in the world, to sit around and think about things i regreted most of my life. How i never got the chance to tell you how I felt, so i took the risk to broke out to come at the ball! I even did it twice!

This surprise her how munch he did it all for her as Rodrick get the ring and give it to velveno , he walk to her and be on one knee to show the ring.

Velveno: miss echeto, please tell me you'll be my wife?

Count balsamico: have you seen is a waist of time?! No!

She walk to him and smile with an eye smile.

Echeto: i will.

john: well that's something.

Velveno: wow! Are you serious?!

Echeto: of course, I've been waiting for my whole life for the day you come back.

Velveno: you we're? Is like my wildest dream come true , i can hardly believe it!

Echeto: there just one thing, turn yourself in, your still need to pay for your crime.

Velveno: your right.

Suddenly everyone heard the wall crashed ah ole to show 4 ursa and group of 14 yummy.

Jikan: looks like the party is just getting started.

Brook: alright, everyone to safety! Nastu, you and they other protect the people.

Jikan: we rider handle them.

Nastu: you got it!

Jikan: Alright, ready? (put on his ziku driver belt and his zi o watch )

**ZIKU DRIVER! ZI O!**

John: hell yeah! (Put on his decade belt and got his card)

Ash: I thought you never ask (put on his ooo driver and got his 3 medal)

geo: loud and clear(put on his birth driver and got medals)

Rodrick: sure(twirl his diened gun and his card)

brook: for ounce I agree.(put on his ziku driver and his geiz watch)

**ZIKU DRIVER! GEIZ!**

Rick: oh! this is gonna be good! Game started! (Put on the driver and his brave gashat that he press)

**TADDLE QUEST!**

Jikan, brook, ash, geo, john, rodrick, and rick: HENSHIN!

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI O!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**TAKKA TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!**

**KAMEN RIDER: DIENED!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

**GASHATO! LET'S A GAME! MECHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Brave: dai-henshin!

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE! FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST~!**

They all transformed into their kamen rider formed.

As they charge in battling the enemeis.

Ooo flip the claw forearm and brave of his sword as he kept slashing show word " HIT" againts the yummy as they do it in a tag team. Zi-o charge in with his sword and start slashing at the yammys and the grimms as decade and geiz punching each of them diened and birth shooting each of them

Birth then pull out two coins and slots them in

**BREAST CANNON!**

He have a chest cannon and dined pull out a card and put it in his gun.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DIENED!**

They fired there beams aiming to destroyed each grimms.

Brave: ready to finished this?

Geiz: Yes.(pull out cross z riderwatch to attach his weapon)

**FINISH TIME! CROSS Z! **

Brave pull the gashat to his sword

**GASHUN! GASHATO! KIMEWAZA!**

The sword then charge with orange and blue energy's circling around the sword and the blade is growing bigger and bigger.

**DRAGONIC TIME BURST!**

**TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH! **

Brave then slashes four times and the enemies rolled and gets up and Geiz sent a blue dragon energy as an explosion finished the other enemies.

zi o: so ooo and decade ready?

decade and ooo: hell yeah!

Zi o press his watch as decade pull out his card then inserts it , ooo bring his scanner to scan his belt.

**FINISHED TIME! ZI O! TIME BREAK!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Ooo's legs turn to grasshopper legs, he jump up as flashes red wings and color circles came and zi o jump up and deliver a kick and decade jump up as cards flashes a line, all 3 rider deliver a final kick to the last enemies as explosion , everybody was cheering for the kamen riders.

Zi-o: phew, that was close.

Decade: I'll say.

Ooo: not bad jikan, you have some way of being a greatest king not only fairy tail but to every rider there is.

Zi-o: that's what I'm striving to become!

Ooo: yeah, since i'am a king too.

Zi o: wait you are?!

Ooo: yeah, let say decade will fill you in, also the kamen rider gaim and kiva are king too.

Zi-o: oh come on!

Decade: oh don't be like that, beat is a strong king, being kiva or not.

Ooo: that what i'm saying, hell you remember how kuuga is.

Decade: yeah, kuuga is the adaptable one, kiva wouldn't be careful, also your right though.

The riders turn back to normal then they continue dancing at the night.


	5. Time 5

Jikan rick and ash are sleeping on trees again. Laki sighed and use her magic to lift her up and carry him to her room.

She felt him hug her like a plushy.

Jikan:(mutter in his sleep) soft bunny...

She smiled She look at the window of chima and claire dragging ash back to the house.

Laki: there they go again.

She notice jikan is not hugging her and he's gone.

Then she have a feeling she know as she got an angry tick mark and left eye twitching.

Laki: ERZAAAAA!

**meanwhile**

Erza is now resting with the sleeping jikan in her arms.

Jikan then cuddle close to her.

Jikan: (mutter in his sleep) strawberry smell good.…

Erza: _sweet little jikan, I can be your pillow forever~._

**Timeskip**

As jikan yawn as notice erza who asleep waking up too.

Erza: (smile) morning jikan.

Jikan: morning Erza, and sorry i slept outside, ash showing me of sleeping the tree is good.

Erza: oh don't worry about it.

Jikan: also since your the queen of fairy tail, you must be strong , even i did train .

Erza: well it consider you as an s class in my opinion.

Jikan: really?

Erza: you have been training hard for the past 7 years.

Jikan: yeah sure is, also it make sense as i heard of kamen rider as in everybody.

Erza: even chronala told us many different place , (sparkle eyes) as interesting weapon and armors i hope to see.

Jikan: you sure like it huh?

Erza: yes.

Jikan: so which rider is your favorite?

Erza: hmmm, I haven't seen all of your armor forms but I believe gaim is my favorite.

Jikan: gaim john told me he that kamen rider with fruit armor.

Erza: oh.

Jikan: gaim john told me he that kamen rider with fruit armor

Erza: yeah and an interesting warrior, like my king~.

Jikan: huh? (she grab his cheeks) what you doing?

Erza: just relax.

Then she kiss him on the lips as he surprise then kiss her back as she then hold him close, now she is all alone with him and her door is locked.

**With brook and in his new house.**

Brook is standing in front of his new house with a smile.

Brook: now this is nice.

Snowflake: (fly up and land on his shoulder) is perfect.

Brook: seem big as a mansion. 

Snowflake: you deserve something great.

Juvia: she's right for ounce.

They turn to see cana, mirajain, juvia, asuka, irene, kyria, Diamira,wendy, , Kianna, brandish, ur and lucy with luggage.

Brook: what you girls doing here?

Snowflake: YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU HUSSYS DOING HERE! HISSSSSSSSS!

Brook petted snowflake's head to calm down and purred.

Brook: also what with the luggage?

Lucy: we've talk about it, and we decided to move in with you.

Brook: live with me?

Mirajane: well of course, it help get to know you and not o mention we can help and cant let you lived all alone.

Brook: thank you, and of course y'all can stay.

They smiled and walked in the house.

As they look around and pick room as sat on the living room.

Cana: so in the future what happen to zeref and ancologia was true?

Brook: yes, i was shock to see zeref defeated and on his knee by him, oma zi o took all of the magic and prison everyone, I decide to become a rider, a new secondary kamen rider, a savior but how can i ? If I'm not strong enough even with ancologia's power.

Lucy: but… what will happen to you when oma zi o changed?

Chronala: nothing.

Eveyrone turn to see her here.

Chronala: as you can see brook, you and your family will still exist, thanks to me i make it different of the paradox i do as a snap and now the past and future won't effect you.

Brook: so you meen i can stay here?

Chronala: yes. Also you are a saivor, your helping jikan's future to be better and a member of fairy tail, a new dragon king, a saivor of hope.

Brook: but I'm not a king like ancologia.

Chronala: there are other dragon strong like him and i would likd to reborn your magic.

Brook: you can...do that?

Chronala: if you wish to, just think about it.

Brook: okay, and thank you Chronala.

Chronala: is nothing, also let you and thr girls know, let say whenever the rider and their couples mate, they didn't get pregant because of me , only the time comes.

Brook: i see.

Chronala teleported away.

Brook: i guess I'm staying here, nice and lucy i want to you to meet brandish , your mom and her mom are friend.

Brandish: I'm from the future and so do dimaira.

Lucy: oh so what guild you two use to be at? And what about your past self brandish?

Brandish: Alvarez empire.

Dimaira: let say we work wtih zeref.

Lucy: what?!

Irene: and I'm erza's mother, the queen of the dragons and creator of the dragon slayer.

Mirajane: your the one who made it?

Irene: is a long story even me, brandish and dimaira of redemption

Ur: (turn kyria) and what about you?

Kyria: um…

Brook: tell them

Kyria: okay, yes I'm from the future too, I'm the blade dragon slayer

Wendy: a blade dragon slayer? So your foster dragon is a blade dragon?

Kyria: no, I'm the 5 generation dragon slayer.

Cana: a fifth?!

Brook: 1st generairon are those raised by dragon's, 2nd generation of dragon larcima , 3rd generation the same from 1 and 2, 4th generation of articfial , 5th of eating a dragon and gain of it , she from a guild of dragon eater and now on our side since oma zi o use his magic to extinct all members and her allies.

Cana: I see.

Brook: i got is black dragon slayer , other magic like how me and zi o have. my reqiuip weapons and ring, transformation and spatial magic.

Lucy: oh wow.

Brook: yeah, also as the mission is another ooo, zancrow is on tenrou island of his kingdom.

Brook: yeah, there rumor about of his troops , so who want to come?

Brook: hehehe, i see.

**Timeskip**

Erza and laki are playing tug-a-war with jikan.

Laki: you got some nerve stealing him when we about to sleep together!

Erza: you snooze you lose!

Laki: well at lease he enjoy cuddle with me!

Erza: oh yeah? I took his first kiss.

Laki let go and gasp then felt like turn to stone and crumble.

Then heard a knock on the door.

Jikan: i get it!

He went and open the door, to see levy, future asuka, lisanna, and Sandra who got luggages .

Jikan: hey girls, what with the luggage's?

Levy: we decided to move in with you.

Jikan: of course the more the merrier, come in and welcome.

The girls walked in and look around.

Laki: hey what you girls doing here?

Sandra: we're staying here with jikan.

Laki: oh come on!

Jikan: anyway we should get to the guild and ready to take on zancrow.

Erza: well lets teach him a lessen.

Jikan: ash and rick already guild with they others, let's go

**Timeksip**

At the guild as john reading a newspaper as jikan and the gang came .

John: hey guys.

Rick: hey J, so what's on the news?

John: well it said about a former grimore heart member zancrow is spreading his name that he know as the The fire king of god. And it said he want money, hostage as servant, power and everything . if people don't do what he said, he sent his grimm yammy, seem using the medal on the grimms , to make his army and troops.

Jikan: oh.

Nastu: that guy keep pissing me off thinking he can do whatever he want

Gray: but why tenrou island?

Carla: it is impossible to reach and far away, although one of the time jacker's abilities perhaps or that dread guy.

Rodrick: it because, he figuring way and finding The Great Tenrou Tree, craved it and make it his own power out of it.

Natsu: WELL LETS KICK HIS ASS!

John: very well then.

He got up as he thrust his hand to open a square portal.

John: come on. (went inside)

Jikan: alright.

Everyone went though the portal and came out to Tenrou island.

Jikan: amazing! So this is tenoru island.

Ash: i like it, if i came here, this is an enough tree to sleep on.

Chima: your not sleeping in any of them!

Rick: this is so give me many good game ideas.

Geo: guys look!

Everyone walk up to see where geo spotted, a huge kingdom fortress mixed castle along some grimm yammy guarding around the areas.

Jikan: how the?

Sandra: well it come to worst, zancrow's own kingdom, i think dread must've help out this time.

John: yeah.

Snowflake: look!

They see the grimm yammy bringing kidnapped people who tied up.

Jikan: we have to stop him! (runs at the with his ziku driver in hand)

Brook: guess i help too (run as well with the ziku driver)

Jikan took out zi o and fourze, and brook took wizard and geiz.

**ZI O! FOURZE!**

**GEIZ! WIZARD!**

They attach it to the ziku driver amd press the button.

Jikan and brook: Henshin!

They spins it as the two armors attack to there bodys.

**RIDER TIME! **

**KAMEN RIDER ZI O!**

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

**ARMOR TIME!**

**3! 2! 1! FOURZE!**

**PLEASE! WIZARD!**

they punch the yammy grimm as team nastu join in the fighting the troops as josh, rodrick ,geo and rick already in their rider form as decade, diened, ooo, birth and brave.

Erza: impressive rpm game.

Brave: thanks.

Birth fired his gun at each of yammy grimm and so do diened.

Decade: nice shot.

Ooo use his sword slash along with zi o and birth and brave help geiz out as medal falling from the grimm gammy.

Zi o turn his sword to his gun mode

**GUN!**

Put the fourze riderwatch on it.

**FINISH TIME!**

Geiz put the wizard riderwatch on his ax

**FOURZE! **

**WIZARD!**

Their weapon are glowing.

**GRAZING SHOOTING!**

**ROUGH CUTTING!**

Slash thekcas explosive as all medals raining as birrh use a crane arm to. Collected them as the rider tufn back to normal.

Ash: alright that the last of them

?: I've been expecting you to come to my kingdom!

They turn to see from the stairs is non other then zancrow who jump up high and land down to his feet.

Jikan: that's zancrow?

Natsu: yeah , that's him.

John: and what the fuck is he wearing?

Zancrow: its fit for a king!

Brook: no, it fits for a major idiot.

Zancrow: you dare insult a king?!

Lucy: your not king here nor everywhere.

Laki: so using tenoru island as your kingdom huh?

Zancrow: that's right four eyes! These time jacker and dread told me my fate of the future is, so they offer me the power a power among gods...I craved for more power! Using my beast and feed them of their hunger and fill my desire! I know this island have a source of power i'm searching, along search for servant either they like it or not to serve me, because I'AM FIRE KING GOD! OF ALL GODS ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He then start to change and his body is now a monstrous OOO with realistic tiger claws, green legs. Fake fur on the gauntlets and neck and his head is a monstrous eagle as the chest show his name and the three animals on it.

_**OOO!**_

Ash: now he mocking my style with an ugly style.

Another ooo: oh? So your the ooo i was tell to kill huh?

Ash : yeah, and let me tell you, the way you wear those clothes, (put on his oo driver along the 3 medal of taka, Tora, batta) and you make a true king like jikan, look bad.

He scan it with his scanner.

Ash: henshin!

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

As medal flashes around him to become ooo.

Ooo: kamen rider Os! (tiger stance) seiya!

as using their claws to clashing one and another but ooo got surprises by another oo's claws ingite black flames and slash him as he scream a bit.

Ooo: what was that? (hiss a bit in pain)

another ooos: that's my magic.

Nastu: watch out ash! That his fire god slayer magic!

Ooo: thanks dude!

He dodges the black fire blast.

Another ooo: i have my own power with ooo!

Ooo: oh yeah? That makes two of us.

Another ooo: what?!

Ooo: yeah, Est!

As came flashes white light to ooo's right hand is an a straight sword with a silvery blade that has turquoise and gold trimmings along with a golden hilt and cross guard. The hilt has a turquoise gem.

Ooo: let you do well with a blade dancer!

He zig zag around slashing another ooo then avoid thr black flames.

Another ooo make black flames waves toward ooo, but the rider slash it in him and slash another ooo's shoulder as he grunt.

Erza: incredible.

Jikan: woah.

Another ooo:(chuckle) not bad ooo, well..it seem it'll make my game for you and your friends, very interesting.

OOO: What you talking about?

Another ooo: in around my kingdom are hostages I kidnapped, along there my pets and my royal servant you have to defeat! And see to reach to fight me! HAHAHAHA!

He slammed his claws to the ground make black flames and them he vanished.

Geo: great, he's gone.

Rick: a game he say, and also 3 rooms.

Jikan: we should split up to search the hostages but be aware of the enemies. Ash, erza, nastu, you guys with me. wendy, Rodrick, geo and rick. Lucy, brook, juvia, rick, john, nakamba, musuki. the rest, make sure be in a look out and take down each of the army down.

Everybody: right!

Then they start to split up around the kingdom, as they are getting around the island dread summon out dark kiva, ouja , and raia

**meanwhile with zancrow**

he reappear from black flames as another ooo turn back to zancrow sit on his throne.

Zancrow: I'll wait for the champion to come

Dread: seem they come to face your game.

He turn to see dread came out from the shadows.

Zancrow: dread, what you doing here?

Dread: i heard your game for them to challenge.

Zancrow: yeah! I don't care how strong they are along that stupid zi o! I'll be the king!

Dread: allow me to bring out helper for the game, as the hunt begin.

He snap his fingers.

As a black and purple smoke portal open, came out is dark kiva , Ouija and raia even vidaldus.

Dread: there mind control so they help of the game of killing them.

Dread walk away as zancrow grin wider along his black flames erupt his hands as he laugh crazy.

vidaldus: what you want us to rocken my king! (stick his tongue out and got his gutiar)

Zancrow: (point at them) go for and hunt down those prey at ounce!

With brook and his team.

Brook and the girls are looking around.

Brook , rick , lucy, juvia, snowflake are looking around then found a room as they enter to see people who caged up in prison.

Rick: there they are.

Brook: but who are we gonna fight?

Then they heard a very loud gutair noise.

Rick:(cover his ears) way that's loud!

Brook: (cover his ears) who the hell playing that gutair?!

Lucy: wait, I know that one, not again!

Juvia: it cant be.

Vidaldus: oh yeah baby!

Drop down is non other then vidaldus.

Lucy: you again?!

Juvia: he's back?!

vidaldus: damn straight and badder as ever to unleashed hell!

Rick: lucy, juvia, you know this guy?

Lucy: yeah, we met at the tower of heaven, his hair can absorb water and has sound magic.

Juvia: careful of his gutair.

Snowflake turn to human form ready.

Vidaldus: i remember you two babe who ruin my hair! I'm back with some friends!

Then coming in the fight are grimm beowolves.

Brook: (got put on his ziku driver) ready Rick?

Rick: yep! Time to get my game on! (put in his gashat driver)

Brook pull out his geiz watch and rick pull out his gemn gashat.

**GEIZ! MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Brook attach to his ziku driver and rick attach the gashat to his driver

Brook and rick: henshin!

**KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

**MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACT~ION! X! **

as brook turn to geiz and rick turn to gemn.

Geiz: kamen rider genm, I'll save the life, that is right!

Genm: I'll clear this, even i have to use continue!

The grimm roared out as the beowolves charges as geiz uses his ax mode, gemn using his sword to slashes and along juvia using her water blast to hit at each of the enemy, lucy summoned Taurus , as the cow man uses his ax to chop them , as geiz and genm uses their speed to chop off each of them and pull out ghost to put on his ax.

**FINISHED TIME! EX AID! GIWA GIWA SHOOT!**

He shoot each of the beowoles gone, along genm uses uses his hammer mode gashcan as he pressing the button.

**GASHUN GASHATO KIMEWAZA MIGHTY CRITCAL FINISHED!**

He jump up and slammed his hammer to destroy each of the beowolves. 

Viadalus: pretty nice, let see if you two rider face of my slaves!

Snowflake: what?

Lucy: oh no, quick be-

Viadalus: ROCK OF SUCUBUS OH YEAH!

He play his guitar loudly of purple gas as went to the girls as they scream!

Geiz: lucy! Juvia! Snowflake!

as they scream till a bright light.

Viadalus: now I have 3 succubus as my slaves!

Geiz: succubus?

Genm: slaves?

as the smoke clears, the three of them are different, lucy is now a bit pale skin of a red lipstick ,her hair a little wild, black tanktop reveal her cleavage and stomach, spike bracket, juvia hair down way , a purple tank top that have string to reveal her cleavage, stomach and blue pants, a red tattoo on her stomach, a necklace spike, purple lipstick, a spike wristband. snowflake have her cat ear pierce , reveal top red top with a black leather jacket, fishenet stocking, black short shorts, black heel hots, dyed her hair black, black lipstick, black fingernail polish.

Genm: eeh?!

Geiz: (visor glowing meaning blushing) l-lucy? Juvia? Snowflake?

Viadalus: there my slaves now red bitch!

Geiz: like hell there are! Girls please! Are you still in there?

Genm: uh… cleshe.

Geiz: now not the time about it!

Genm: oh right! My bad!

Geiz: you three really gonna do this?

Juvia: ROCK OUT!

lucy: GET READY FOR A MASHPIT!

Snowflake: METAL!

Genm: wow, they really like rock star girl.

Geiz: i got this.

Genm: okay, careful.

Geiz walk to the 3 possessed lucy , juvia and snowflake along see beowolves are still around , as he pull out his genm riderwatch.

Genm:_ the genm riderwatch._

Geiz: juvia, lucy, snowflake, are you still with me? Even as sucubus?

Viadalus:(play his gutiar) hahaha! What a joke! They wont listen to you they love me the best ! Kill that red loser girls!

Snowflake: ARE YOU A FUCKING IMBASILE!?

Viadalus: huh ?!

Geiz and genm look each other then back to the girls.

Geiz and genm: what?

Viadalus: w-what's going on?! My magic got you three!

Juvia: oh it did, we rather show you hell thinking talking shit to our man!

Lucy: we're gonna give you a cold hard beatdown sucker!

Snowflake: and you got some nerve calling my brooky a loser!

Geiz:(walk up to the three between them) you three almost got me worried.

Snowflake: granted it caught my off guard.

Geiz: but i admit , it do look good on you

Snowflake:( kiss his helmet) thanks baby , before we return back to normal by that asshols , I STILL WANT TO ROCK IT!

Lucy: now i see why you like giving hell when you like that juvia!

Juvia: damn straight!

The girl cackle with their tongue out.

Genm: let's do this!

Geiz: (turn Viadalus) and you, (pull out his genm riderwatch) you will pay for trying to control my girlfriends.

He twist and press the genm watch.

**GENM!**

Geiz: Game ...start.

he attach to his left side blank ziku driver, then spin it 360.

**ARMOR TIME! LEVEL UP GEN~MU!**

Then a gashat hologram made an armor disbale and attach to geiz, he noe have purple ghasat shoudler pads, the same chest plate and torso like genm along the helemt chain, and his visor in japanese said " genm" on it.

Geiz: armor time! Genm! I'll clear this level, (flick his left hand outwards) even i have to use continue!

Genm: like a true gamer!

The 3 possessed girl blush and purr of seeing that and licking their lips.

Lucy, Juvia, Snowflake: rocken~.

Geiz and genm charge in as they swigning their weapon as the word " Hit" a lot then juvia make a water body as water long whip and lucy use her whip to hit them as hard and slashing by force along snowflake shooting light slash claws at each of them zig zag killing of the grimms and Geiz throw the do rockstar mage to the wall and genm grab the gutair and hit him with it.

Geiz: it time for you to face the music in me.

Genm: cuz this is this part for the final combo!

They nodded each other, geiz press the button on both riderwatch and middle and genm place the gashat at the other side of his driver belt.

**FINISH TIME! GENM!**

**GASHATO! KIMIWAZA!**

Geiz spin the ziku driver and genm press the button.

**CRITICAL TIME BURST!**

**MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Geiz circle in speed pucnhing as genm jump high and so do geiz as they bith deilver a kick of an explsoion sent the rcokstar mage out of he island as the girls reverse back to normal.

Geiz and genm did a fist bump.

Genm: nice.

Geiz:not bad, (turn lucy , juvia anad snowflake) girls , your back to normal.

Snowflake hugs him Geiz petted her as they went freeing the prison

**SWORD ADVENT!**

Genm react quickly as he turn see ouja dive in by surprise swing his sword but genm use his sword to block the attack as the two back away.

Geiz: a dark rider?

Genm: you guys go on, leave this dark rider to me.

Geiz: thanks!

They run off as genm remove his gashat.

CLICK AND SAVE !

Rick: you know for some odd reason i know you, but feeling like that seeing you p*** me off.( pull out his brave gashat and press it)

TADDLE QUEST!

Then trumpet noises sound off and a blue aura covered the area with pixels and chests all over the place .

Rick: henshin !( link it to his gashat driver and pull the lever)

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE! FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST~!**

He turn to brave and pull his safarai.

Brave: one way to fight a predator, is to bring out the hunter! (press the button)

**NIGHT OF SAFARI!**

Brave:(close his driver then spin and twirl his gashat) let's go! (link the gashat to his driver and open up.)

**GASHATO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! GAO! SHINOBIORU ! HA-GAO-GAO-GAO -GAO ! NIGHT OF SAFARI!**

Then a chestplate and shoudler armor and forearm blade of a jaguar color theme and a jagaur helmet and mouth open even along the leg part with the color theme.

Brave charge in and so do ouja as they slashing each other and blocking as brave upper slash him then slash him left, right, left, right, left, right. And back away from the slash and ouja pull a card and insert to his staff.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

A purple metallic cobra came as ouja running as brave put the safari gashat to his left side

**GASHATO! KIMIWAZA! NIGHT OF CRITICAL STRIKE! **

Then brave jump to do a kick as the two rider throwing their kick as brave went passed him of an explsoion as then ouja drop down as he faded away in black smoke.

Brave: now that more like it.

**Meanwhile**

Decade and his team along diened and his team meet in the same room , they turn to see two cages of the people suddenly dark kiva and raia has arrived.

Gray: dark riders.

Decade: well richo, shall we?

Birth: don't leave me out of it.

Wendy: we'll take on the grimms.

Birth: alright.

Diened pull out his wizard card, kuuga card and kiva card he loaded to his gun.

Decade pull out his Ryuki card, he insert to his belt and close.

**KAMEN RIDER: WIZARD! KUUGA! KIVA!**

**KAMEN RIDER RYUKI!**

Decade flahses became ryuki and diened shoot his gun as kiva, wizard and kuuga been summon here.

Wizard: alright, a world with magic, perfect opportunity to show my magic!

Kiva: (crack his neck and knuckles) alright, lets see what we got?

Kuuga:( spin his ax and crack his fingers) oh yeah time to bring out the fun.

Then kiva turn at dark kiva.

Kiva: II, is that the previous dark kiva?

Kivat II: (flew up) yes it is.

Kiva: I thought i kill him, wait a minute.

He turn at kuuga and wizard.

Kiva: is this a time traveling dark rider moment?

Kuuga: dont know perhaps.

Kiva: and i know you guys, I'm beat.

Kuuga: frank.

Wizard: bruce.

D-Ryuki: let's go.

Diened: right.

Kiva and kuuga nodded as charge at dark kiva , as kiva and kuuga deliver a punch but the dark rider dodges as use his sword to slash them and push kuuga away and went to kiva as kiva quickly use the wolf chip.

**GALRU SABER!**

Kuuga pull out his box to get a sword as he in his titan mode of his sword as the two rider tag team on dark kiva as sword clashing pushing him further and kuuga knee him kiva rapidling slashing him and kuuga deliver a 360 sword slash to the chest while diened and birth shooting raia a lot then D-Ryuki uses his book sword to slashes at him, raia stumble back of his rhino lance but wizard shoot him but the dark rider dodges.

Wizard deliver a rapidling and agility kick of flames and D-Ryuki punch him and dodges his punch as D-Ryuki push raia to the wall and Wizard, birth use his crane arm to grab him and throw him to the ground.

Birth: let's finish this

Diened: yep

Wizard: the final act!

D-ryuki: exactly.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-RYUKI!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DIENED!**

**LUPACHI MAGIC GO! VERY NICE KICK STRIKE! **

**BULLET SWORD EXPLOSION!**

As wizard and D-Ryuki did a kick strike along diened, and birth unleashed their attack at raia and he exploded.

Kiva: ready?

Kuuga: yeah.

Kiva place his sword onto kivat III's mouth.

**GALRU BITE!**

As kiva and kuuga with their sword raised up as stirke impale dark kiva as he exploded.

Kiva: nice job, hey are you strong?

Kuuga: yeah wh-

Kiva deliver his strongest punch but didn't expect kuuga's punch did it quickly of an impact blow, as 5 second kuuga didnt faze but kiva hiss a bit shaking his hand.

Kiva: WOW! That was the strongest punch i ever felt, you a boxer?

Kuuga: no just a hutnsman and a lumberjack.

Kiva: oh yeah, you would of win every boxing match no problem.

Kuuga: well i have to think outside of the box while I give the upper hand.

Kiva laugh so hard of that joke.

Kiva: oh your crack me up!

He then slap his back to shift him a little.

Kuuga: well I maybe strong but hey, (thumbs up) i'm glad there's another and you'll be good of it.

Kiva: thanks.

as the 2 rider flashes away

**meanwhile with jikan**

jikan and his group are looking around for the hostages.

Nastu: I can smell them.

they follow him as they see the cage to freeing the prisoners.

Erza: I would expect the enemies will come but i'll guess we'll look around to find them or find us.

Jikan: yes, say ash since your a king like how beat and felix, I need some advice.

Ash: sure, ask away.

Jikan: what can I do when thing go tough? Like I heard many rider and their ways, how you become king since you seem very strong with est and I train 7 years and wonder if I can do what it take to defeat my evil future self and dread, my desire I choose is not myself nor justice...I just do it for the people and humanity but what it take if enemy stronger.

Ash chuckle a bit with a smile and patted jikan's shoulder.

Ash: you just need to believe in the people and the people will help you in more ways then one, like my friend ankh, he maybe a dick and a jerk but I know for a greed I couldn't defeat the rest of his former comrade without his help and also I thank chima and Claire, since your the king of fairy tial, you'll be the king of the rider cuz our strength,(show his ooo riderwatch) together will defeat oma zio.

Jikan:(Smile) thanks.

Erza: also that sword skill you fought zancrow, what that?

ash: oh that est my little sister/contract familiar, well way back I was a very good swordman well little as people mistake me as a girl cuz the long hair but that beside the point. what school I go is an all girl school, as Areishia Spirit Academy, in this institution, all the princess maidens from across the empire are gathered and trained into fully fledged elementalists.

Erza: (sparkly eyes) do you think I can have one!?

Ash: well it depends you can get a contract to the astral zero. To get a spirit to team up, forming a contract with that particular spirit is a requirement. But the way I see you, a good swords skill and weapon skill I think you'll fit in my school.

Laki: you do that, (hugs Jikan) I'll keep Jikan company.

Jikan: I thought you with Sandra and the other girls.

Laki: I sneak in.

Erza:(push laki) who said i'm leaving him to you?

Ankh: so this is the rider chronala told me.

They turn ankh came.

Ash: oh hey ankh.

Ankh: this is the king huh?

Jikan: that's me.

Then they turn to see everyone regroup.

Jikan: we freed the hostages.

John: same here.

Then everyone heard laughter as they went outside to see zancrow.

Zancrow: bravo! Bravo! Now for the final boss and your about to face my last pet!

He snap his finger as a grimm dragon has arrived and roared.

Jikan: WHAT ON EARTHLAND IS THAT GIGANTIC THING?!

john: that's a grimm dragon.

Natsu: A DRAGON!?

Sandra: indeed.

Natsu: ALRIGHT! NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!

Dread: nice of you guys having fun.

They turn to see dread.

Natsu: you again!?

Dread: indeed.

Jikan: honestly is like you know us, who are you?

Then he chuckle a bit, as he pull his hoodie down as everyone except john and Rodrick, he look exactly like nastu except the hair color is slight darker, black shadow around his eyes and his eye color is red and sound exactly like him.

Dread: you might say, you wasn't aware of my watch for a long time until now.

Natsu: WHOA, ANOTHER ME?!

Dread: not just you, just your shadow, Dread Dragneel, nice to meet you, brother.

Happy: YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!

Nastu: not a brother like him?! Who or what the hell are you?!

Dread: john know.

John: he's the dark entity corrupt made form the dai shocker form the prison planet way back, he was part of my white decade rider.

Dread: yes, I was the one who manipulate and corrupt you to destroy all of those rider to imprison them as the card, I made you a destroyer of rider but you fought it off and thought you destroy me .

John: and you somehow survive and weakling.

Dread: and I have to find someone to help me, he was a good helper and did a lot work for me, so I have to find a strong fighter of a mage to take physical form and mimic and remade along upgrade, customize and modified the new and improve me, also to have my own soul to copy and make and that strong mage,(point at nastu) is nastu dragneel.

Nastu: what?!

Dread: yes, I did it while you was asleep at tenoru island 7 years ago.

erza: so he's a darkness of nastu.

Rodrick: it should've stay dead.

dread: yes, I did it while you was asleep at tenoru island 7 years ago.

Gray: oh great, another flame brain, but who seem talk smart is weirding me out.

dread: and now(turn to zancrow) I got something for you to do.

he make a portal square to sent him away.

lucy: where'd you sent him?

dread: back at tenoru island years ago, I told him to destroy the tree so your past self will die from grimore heart.

Jikan: not if I have anything to say about it!

He then start too run away, but the grimm dragon roar at him.

Jikan: oh yeah.

John: dude you need to stop running without thinking.

Jikan: my bad.

Then Sandra whistle as the time machine arrived as jikan put on ziku driver and zi o watch, John put on his decade belt on, and his card, ash put on his ooo driver, along 3 medal and got his scanner.

Jikan: henshin!

**KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA TO BA! TA-TO-BA!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Ankh: hey ash! Give this to jikan!

He toss OOO the tajador watch.

Ooo: nice.

Ooo walk to zi o.

ooo: zi o use this for your robot(he give the tajador watch)

zi-o: alright!

he hop inside the robot machine.

zi o: alright let's do this!

the robot fighting the grimm dragon by pushing each other, as punching the grimm dragon's face and stomach

nastu charging as he jump up

Nastu: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

He punch the grimm dragon's stomach as he stumble but roar breath fire but nastu eating the flames.

nastu: nice flavor

ooo put on red medal one and use the scanner

**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! **(eagle screech) **TA~JA~DOL!**

Est let decade wield her , then ooo as tajadol flying around punching the dragon, decade slashing the back along nastu punching the grimm dragon's chest with flames.

Zi o then press the Tajadol as it enlarges itself and attach itself to the robot to act as a face.

**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! ** **TAJADOL!**

As the robot have wings he too to the skys and start to fight the Grimm dragon.

Ooo: nice, I look good with a robot!

Then the robot deliver a kick and elbow to the face as nastu jump up and decade do the same.

Nastu: **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

Then nastu breath fire and decade deliver a kick explosion

ooo flew up and so do the robot.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**FINISHED TIME! OOO! GIGA SCAN TIME BREAK!**

The robot and ooo show a bird claw and glowing red as they deliver an attack together destroying the grimm dragon.

As decade take est, Sandra and ooo in the portal as they inside of the robot.

Zi o: let travel back in time!

The robot morph back to time machine, flew to the air and went into the time field

as Sandra setting the timeline of the past.

Sandra: this is the time where fairy tail member has defeat grimore heart's guild master and now rested, Before ancologia come.

John: so we must be careful, time travel can be tricky.

ash: so let go and stop him

Before 7 years

as zancrow arrived but as Another OOO walking through the foresting finding the past nastu and they other resting after defeated hades.

another OOO: Hades fail along the other, I don't need him nor no one as a the fire king, i'll be a god to them

then he spotted past nastu along of the past erza,lucy, wendy,lissana,juvia, gray, gildart, laxus, markov, happy, pantherlily, Carla, cana, mirajane, elfman, biscklow, freed, evergreen who got treated of their injuries

another OOO: excellent! now to destroy them ounce and for all!

jump in is Zi O , Decade and OOO as they dragging another OOO

then fairy tail heard noise.

past erza: what was that

past nastu sniff something as this shocked of smell zi o's scent.

Past nastu: hey is that zi o guy again.

This make erza shocked to here that name again.

Past nastu: follow me everyone! And he's not alone too! And (sniff) he's fighting zancrow!

As they follow him while zi o, decade and ooo fighting another ooo, decade and ooo using their sharp weapon as to slashes on another ooo, zi o use a gun mode to shoot him many time but another ooo unleashing a black flame blast the 3 rider a bit away.

Another ooo: I don't care how munch you throw at me, I am the king! and i'll rule this place!

Zi o: what about grimore heart? Did you bother to ask dread to bring them back?

Another ooo: what about them? they failed and so do hades, now i'm here meaning i'm among to them, they deserve to die all I care, all I care is power!

Decade: so that what you see to them after so munch they do?!

Another ooo: damn straight, they're holding me back now, the past is the past and the future awaits for their fire king of gods, I never even see them as my comrades anyway.

ooo: selfish ego bastard!

Zi o: no way, you'll never be king. Because I'm the one that's gonna be king!

ooo: oh yeah and how's that.

zi o: cuz I do it as I dream of it, even it cost me my life , a king do it not justice but serve, protect and peace.

ooo: I see how the greeed be the worst but you zancrow, on the top of the list of it.

zi o: so there is more then the lust of power,(pull out the ooo riderwatch) let's go goo ! (press it)

**OOO!**

ooo: you got it zi o!

Zi o attach the ooo riderwatch and spin it 360.

**ARMOR TIME!**

Then three pieces ofo armor start to come out of the bushes

decade: huh?

the pieces is a metallic tiger, grasshopper and hawk.

ooo: hawk, tiger and grasshopper?

Then the three armor animals start to merge to make the armor wit the red hawk on the top, the yellow tiger on the middle with the flaw on the right side and the grasshopper split into two and act as legs, then it attached to him as the Japanese wording for 'ooo' place themselves on zi o's mask.

**TAKA TORA! BATTA! OOO!**

Woz: happy birthday! Rejoice! He is heir to the power of all riders. The ruler of time, traveling beyone time and space to reign over past and future… his name is kamen rider zi-o: ooo armor! And in this moment, he has once again received the power of another rider!

Zi O: Armor time! Ooo! (tiger stance) seiya!

Ooo: well your majety, rider to show this asshle how a real ooo's power can do?

Zi o: yeah

They clash there claws at each other while the past fairy tail member arrived to see the fight by hiding.

Past Laxus: what the?

Past erza: i-is really him.

As ooo and zi o punching another ooo and dodge another black flame till zi o deliver a glowing punch.

Zi o : WHITE GOD's HEAVY PUNCH !

Punch another ooo's face sent him crash to a tree.

Another ooo: your a god slayer ?!

Zi o: yes , as my soul ,body and is the sacred light that guide me to the right path ( show his right claws glowing then went slashing him along with ooo's help) I'll do this for brook,sandra, everyone even fairy tail , you wont understand the power of a unitied team ! Cuz i'am kamen rider zi o ! Fairy tail's and the rider's king !

Then slash him uppercut as medals coming out of him .

Zi o press the button and ooo scan his scanner.

**FINISH TIME! OOO!**

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

They jump up and start to fly then fell down at him

As a red ,yellow and green ring along a medal one merge to it

**SCANNING TIME BREAK!**

Zi O and OOO: SEIYA!

There combine kicked at another oo as he scream, they turn to see zancrow as he slowly fading away.

Zancrow: it...it be...how...could i...by the like of you...NOOOO!

Then he faded but decade hand thrust to use to absorb zancrow's magic.

Decade: I'll see what i do to it soon.

Zi O: is done let's go.

Ooo: yeah.

As the riders start to walk away.

Past fairy tail sees it as zi o turn to see them as give them a thumbs up and walk away.

Meanwhile at the present

Timeskip

As everyone at the guild .

Jikan: thanks for the help ash

Ash: is nothing , also when you rewrite the history let them know about me and here ( give putotrya watch and birth watch) this will help , ( chronala open the portal ) come on guys let's go( turn jikan) and keep up the good work, zi o king of the fairies and rider

Jikan: well ooo, us kings has to stick together

Geo: you should slesp in the tree to brook, it helps.

Brook: I'll see.

Rick: thanks for letting me come, now i already made my new game, and keep leveling up brook. (give other watch to brook)

As rick along ash and hos gang gone to the protal

**With rick **

As he and his girls are home they turn to see vince and his girls

Rick: hey V!

Vince: hey Rick, hows it going?

Rick: going well, zi o is going well.

Vince: so I heard.

Siesta: (hugs him) master vivi, would I please do anything for you?

Vince: I appreciated, but I can do things myself you know.

Rick: hey v

Vince: yeah

Rick: i got something good for you and already finished

Toss him a gashat as this gasp and shocked , A ZI O Gashat.

Vince: HOLY GAMING BOSS!

Rick: yep and like how i made for other places thanks John,( show fairy tail gashat) ready to game start?

Vince: hell yeah!

Vince and rick press the button of their new gashat.

**KING OF TIME!**

**FAIRY ADVENTURE!**

With fairy tail.

Jikan: now i got the riderwatch ooo.

Nastu: which rider is next?

**Meanwhile**

Lying down on the soft grass is felix but he has a different set of armor but still kept his trusty shield.

Felix: ah~, finally I'm able to relax peacefully.

Then something hit his head.

Felix: ow! The hell was that?

He look down to notice a Gaim Riderwatch.

Felix: huh? What the hell is this?

He pick it up and see it.

Felix: me ?

Then walking up to felix is slandford with different armor too.

Slandford: bro somethong odd i just found.

Felix: what is it mean?

Slandford show him a baron riderwatch.

Felix: huh…

Slandford: you know, the face look like our rider form

Felix: yeah but a shape of a watch, why?

Chronala: I'll answer that for you.

He turn to see chronala, john and rodrick

Felix: hey john, who's your friend?

John: rodrick kamen rider diened and this is chronala the goddess of all time there is.

Felix: a goddess you say?

Slandford: so i take she the one give us these watch that looks like our rider form?

John: yep.

Chronala: nice to neet you , let dicuss in the kingdom of yours.

Felix: sure.

As they walk inside of the kingdom as in the throne is the girls and along serela and rusyou.

Serela: chronala , is been a long time.

Chronala: indeed it has, a longer time for me.

Felix: you two know each other.

Serela: yes so what's the problem?

Chronala explain everything of the situation.

Felix: a new rider, also another gaim? Like hell I'm letting a cheap knock off and fairy tail huh? I heard their best member was in an M. I . A for 7 years but i heard some of them are back.

Sandford: interesting see how strong they are.

Felix: along jikan, if he gonna be a king I'm glad to help and give him the gaimwatch.

John: good ready to go?

Felix: yep, let me gather my party, hey girls! We're going to fiore!

As raphtaila, lucy, miyu, filo, hikari, estuko, huyori came in.

ralphtalia: alright husband.

Chronala snap her finger as the portal open as they went inside.

As they now in firoe as they look around.

Filo: oh wow!

Felix: magnolia town, not bad, not bad at all.

Ralphtalia: this place is amazing.

Rodrick: yep follow us

As they went inside of the guild as everyone turn to see john, Roderick, chronala along felix and his team.

Natsu: who are these guys?

lucy.H notice felix's sueield as she gasp.

Lucy: no way! Is him!

Nasty: him who? You know him?

Lucy.H: yeah, it rumor of a legendary shield hero.

Nastu: oh yeah now i remember.

Markov: shield hero huh? I heard other who wield the bow and arrow, spear and sword as there the hero too.

Felix: my name is felix , this here is slandford, lucy, miyu, filo, raphtalia, hikari, estuko , huyori .

He look at jikan.

Felix: your jikan right? So I'm glad meet a new rider.

Jikan: you know who i'am?

Felix: yes, I'm kamem rider gaim.

Jikan: your gaim? But… you also have another rider?

Felix: yes and who knows what, (show his gaim riderwatch) which is why this one could help.

Jikan: guess you can stay at my house.

Erza zoom sparkly eyes on Felix

Felix: uh hi ? You must be titania erza i heard about.

Erza: your gaim aren't you?!

Felix: the one and only.

Erza: can I please see your weapons?!

Felix: ( show his shields) well you look at my shield, i have many different type of it.

She then grabs his arm to take a better look at it, Erza can feel thr magic and so many different type of shield power within it even senses a strong one.

Erza: this is a magic shield, such power and many type, you must've travel a lot , mind if we go to a spar fight?

Felix: okay.

Nastu: (turn Sandford) your a rider too? (he nodded) i wanna fight you!

Slandford: alright.

As they went outside as the two boy nodded , felix pull out the orange lockseed and slandford pull out the banana lockseed.

**ORANGE! **

**BANANA!**

Everyone see a zipper open to show float down an orange and banana.

Jikan: fruits?

Then they place there locks onto their waists and lock them.

**LOCK ON!**

Felix and Sandford: henshin!

As they press the knife down to slice open the locks faces.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS!**

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS!**

As the fruit land on them.

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

They transformed inro gaim and baron.

Gaim: kamen rider gaim!

Baron: kamen rider Baron!

Natsu and happy: BANANA!

Baron: it's... BARON!

He got his lance as already rammed beating nastu as nastu scream using his fire but baron skills is like how erza.

Baron: after him your next cat!

Happy: GAAH!

Gaim: sorry of Sandford: he pissed of people call him that or the knight part.

Baron whammed him with his banana lance.

Baron: fight me pinky!

Nastu: is salamander!

Baron: bring it.

Gaim: ready erza?

Erza: ready gaim.

Erza then summoned two swords

Thry got their stance and charge each other dualing sword each other in speed , blocking each other sword swing and pushing as gaim sword surprise erza of a shoot gun hidden as erza quickly avoid that , nastu using his fist of lames and kick as baron each blocking and kept hititng and thrust his lance and dodges the flame roar then jump up to whammed him down . Gaim use his shield to block her sword and erza use her flame empress armor along use his shield as Air Strike Shield which surprise erza got strike as gaim pull out another lockseed that orange but big a bit as he unlock it

**KACHIDOKI!**

He place it in his driver belt.

**LOCK ON!**

He press the knife button

As a zipper show another orange merge as he now a samurai flames in battle with two flags on his back.

Make erza and everyone so awe.

**KOCHIDOKI ARMS! INTO BATTLE! EI EI OUI!**

Erza: AWESOME!

Gaim: Kamen rider gaim! Kachidoki! this is my stage!

Erza requip her purgatory armor to swing her Spiked Mace in speed but to shocked gaim blocked it by his flag staff, then they swing their weapon in force of wind blow till he hit her chest and make her stumble back as he pull out his dj gun shooting her rapidly then his gun he disk on it rub it and twist the dial.

Gaim: lets slow things a bit.

erza: what?

Gaim: like this!

Then he charge up an energy ball then then fired sent erza flying and crash down and nastu crashed down unconscious with swirling eyes.

Baron and gaim remove the lockseed and belt as they turn back to normal.

Felix: you was great erza, your a worthy knight and along maybe can wield my riderwatch.

Erza: yes!

Erza got up and dusted herself as jikan walk to her.

Jikan: you was great out there erza.

Erza: thanks jikan.

Felix: so who's gonna be this another gaim?

John: the bitch.

Felix then start to get piss off a little.

Jikan: who?

John: felix! Calm down, this will not end it quickly.

Slandford: he's right man, don't let her messed your head.

Felix calm down and take a breathe.

Felix: yeah, your right, thanks guys.

Ralphtalia: husband please be calm about it, is going to be okay.

Gray: what's wrong man?

Felix: i'll explain my story.

Everyone went to the guild as felix explain everything about how he got here, met the 3 hero, the king and myn, after how they disrespect and treat him low because his shiled and myn manipulate and trick felix and everyone see him like the bad guy because of myn but the problem is fix.

Felix: and that how it happen.

Jikan: I cant believe it! THAT'S IT' AFTER I BECOME KING, I-

Felix: I already did.

Jikan: I know but still!

Nastu: that bitch, if I see her I'll burn her to ashes!

Felix notice erza have a red rage aura and a dark look.

Felix: erza?

Jikan: y-you okay?

Erza: ….

Slandford: she pissed.

Felix: so what happen to you guys 7 years?

Wendy: we was asleep for 7 year by master mavis the first guild master protect us by a dragon.

John: ancologia.

Felix: I see, that explain it.

Nastu: john I want to ask you something.

John: yes?

Nastu: when we first met dread he said I was the brother of zeref.

John: you remember anyone not from grimore heart at the tenrou island?

Happy: I do we saw a weird guy that natsu fought.

Elfman: it was zeref of course.

Nastu: is it true.

John, Rodrick and chronala sigh.

John: yes, he is your brother, zeref dragneel.

Rodrick: let say eons ago you and your parents died by a dragon attack, zeref revive you as one of his demon, a etherious to kill him, E.N.D, Etherious Nastu Dragneel.

This shocked everyone so munch.

Happy: n-nastu….

Jikan: a etherious?

John: there more of it but soon when the time has come, that why dread chose you.

Natsu: …

Nastu look down at the floor.

Nastu: so that explain it...but what is zeref's plan? Even if i'm enough to defeat him, even what he did but...i'm neither of what zeref expect cuz i'am fairy tail...along I swear to help jikan. (grin)so I will kick his ass even what magic he got along the king of fairy tail with me!

Jikan: that's the spirit.

Felix: and i'll help you zi o, in fact it will show the time jacker not to fucker with me and my home.

Jikan: you got it gaim.

**Meanwhile with the time jackers**

As the time jacker hideout with dread lean on the wall crossing his arm.

Heru: you sure we can trust him?

Swartz: he proven well assisting using his power and leader of the neo dai shocker.

Ora: even for what purpose he wanted?

Swartz: help finding a new king, it better of having alliance from other enemies that the kamen rider has face, he's nastu dragneel's shadow and I know depends how munch he can do.

Dread grin.

**Flashback**

Swartz private waiting for heru and ora as he felt something as dread with his hood up.

Dread: hello swartz.

Swartz: who are you and what'd you want?

Dread: I am dread, leader of the neo dai shocker, it seem your pawns who you make them believe your lies prove well, former knight of chronala the time goddess.

Swartz: never speak of her, how the hell you know?

Dread: temper, temper swartz, i'm not enemy here, you know you cant kill her nor oma zi o or the good zi o. I know you went to the past of met young jikan but Sandra chase you down, you both use time and explosion.

Swartz: i'm curious of that, was it you?

Dread: indeed, which she lose memories about you as she stubborn wont admit you was a knight of her mother, you want true absolute power to be king yes?

Swartz: yes.

He use time to freeze but dread shatter to shock him as dread grab his throat to drain of his energy a little as he grunt and throw him to the ground.

Dread: I wouldn't go this far if I was you, let talk to business.

Swartz:(got up) alright , why helping me?

Dread: is simple to stop zi o and his allies.

Swartz: if is so simple why not you do it?

Dread: if your good at something don't do it for free, as prove an alliance, I already deal and take over zeref and his alverz empire, mad geer and his demons to prove what good enough, i have someone who I use him for my present and even I do this.

Show another decade and drive watch.

Swartz: another riders. 

Dread: prototypes, along I have 3 allies known as The Quartzers, calling themselves the Wardens of time who serve me, will do of drive very soon. I have project of making in the future if you serve me i'll comeplte it and give you the power you want, since these two another riderwatch are prototype as sometime limited. my project the piece of my dark decade and the white belt of decade way back of it, soon figure of get Sandra's power to it. So be my soilder as you be in charge of your land and the power as the neo dai shocker will take over, so double cross me...well you get the idea what's going to happen worst then death.

Swartz: interesting, a hard bargain, and oma zi o?

Dread: I already talk to him of a deal and it depends on how you deal with it.

Swartz:(Small smile offer his hand) i'll accepted, master.

Dread:(accept his hand) nice doing business with you swartz.

Swartz: and make sure when is done, kill these two as they serve there purpose.

Dread: (grin evil) you read my mind.

**End flashback.**

Swartz: now, what rider will be next?

Dread: gaim, I heard I a girl who seek vengeance of him for humiliating him,(show the gaim riderwatch) time to meet her.


	6. Time 6

The sound of flashing of metal is heard in the streets of magnolia

Zi O and Gaim are clashing with a ghoulish version of Gaim with their swords while team natsu watching.

Ralphtalia: go get that bitch master Felix!

erza: kick that imposter ass jikan!

then zi o back a bit then pull his gaim riderwatch ,he link it to the blank left side of his ziku driver, press the middle button.

**GAIM!**

He spin the drier 360.

**ARMOR TIME!**

Then a gaim-like armor manifested on top of zi-o then dropped onto his shoulders as he fell ontop of it.

Gaim sweatdrop and so do everyone.

Gaim: oh boy.

Zi o: yo felix! Can you help out of how you balance it?

Gaim: you get used to it.

Zi o: well help lift me up!

Gaim: _is like the time I use that watermelon lockseed._

He slaps his leg to make zi-o stand back up.

Zi-o: thank you! Oh is opening!

The metallic orange with gaim's face unfurled as the face turn into the chest plate, the sides formed the shoulders that has the orange lockseed, the inner sides folded into leg armor, as it attaches to Zi-o it made a splash sound and it pop out two claw-like armor designs and has the samurai helmet and waist straps.

**SOIYA! GA~IM!**

Woz: rejoice! He is heir to the power of all riders. Ruler of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future, his name is kamen rider zi o: Gaim armor!

Zi-o: Armor time! Gaim! This is our stage now!

Woz: and in this moment, he once again receives the power of another rider!

Zi-o: (clap his hands and did a shogon pose) on parade, tho~ugh the flowered path!

Gaim: dude, what the hell was that?

Zi o: well it is like a shogun since i'm wearing an armor like that, so I thought I do something like that.

Gaim: sigh, welp, lets take her down.

Zi O: yeah(took out the same two orange sword)

another gaim: YOU'LL DIE SHIELD BASTARD!

Gaim: doubted.

The two rider charge in clashing their orange sword against another gaim's large orange sword ,the two rider rapid slashing tag team.

Zi o: I will save brook and get him out of your prison!

They push another gaim, gaim press the yellow knife and zi o press both button riderwatch, Gaim link his orange sword and hidden gun sword, while put Orange Lockseed into it.

**LOCK ON! **

**FINISHED TIME! GAIM!**

**1! 10! 100 ORANGE CHARGE!**

**SQUASH TIME BREAK!**

The two rider make a spin slash orange energy as two double orange symbol like flame, the two rider run passed her but time froze.

Dark decade came in and another gaim sees him.

Dark decade: you owe me, now go.

She nodded then run off as dark decade teleport while unfreeze.

The two rider run passed cut the two orange symbol make an explosion happen.

Gaim: damn, seem myn's new friend help her got away.

Zi o: we have to get brook even slandford out of here!

Gaim: are you sure you want too?

Zi o: of course I do, why you ask that?

Gaim: you want to become king do you not? By solving everything by yourself? Is that your idea what a king dose?

Zi-o: but, it is the responsibility even protecting lives, I mean.

Gaim: in that case, there's no point in anyone standing by your side...is brook really that weak ? you must have faith in him, his own strength.

Zi-o: huh?

Erza: jikan.

Zi-o: yeah?

Erza: what means to say is that you don't always have to do and very munch help damsel in distress, take fairy tail for example, everyone helps each other out.

Gray: yeah the same of how natsu help me against lyon and his plan.

Lucy: when phantom lord and other dark guild, we all help and believe each other strength.

Natsu: when I fought jellal, erza willing to risk and protect but we show her we can do as well.

Gaim: which is why you can too jikan as the king ,ever rider do too of have faith for each other.

Zi-o: your right, Sandra.

Sandra: yes?

Zi-o: I have a plan. _Although I remember of brook ran off since our sparing fight that he challenge me, he was upset._

**Flashback**

Jikan is having a spare fight with brook while everyone is watching them outside.

Jikan: I hope your ready Brook.

Brook: waited so long for this.

Jikan: why sparing with me? I thought we was cool.

Brook: more or less, but it wont stop me for not going down a low level.

Jikan: very well.

Jikan crack his knuckles and ready his fighting stance. The two charge in as jikan and brook punch each other in the cheeks, they back away as jikan's fist engulf of pure light and brook's fist engulf of darkness as they rapidling punching and kicing while dodges each kicks and punch. But jikan is speed up as going left and right then went a roundhouse kick at brook's back sent him crashed to the ground. He quickly back flip avid jikan's speed punch but brook's backflip did give a surprise upper kick.

Brook kept punching jikan a lot but jikan made an afterimage then back his fist.

Jikan: **WHITE GOD'S IRON FIST!**

He punch brook with an explosion sent him flying to the ground, however he land on his feet while put on his ziku driver.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

He pull out geiz riderwatch, twist and press the button.

**GEIZ!**

He place it in his driver belt.

Brook: Henshin!

spin it 360 to transformed into geiz

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

Geiz charge in to punch but jikan dodge his left then his right as he back away from geiz's punch ,he quickly put on the ziku driver, grab his zi o riderwatch to twist and press button.

**ZI O!**

Jikan: is that how you want it.

he place it in as jikan dodge geiz's kick which make jikan's ziku drier spin

Jikan: henshin!

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! **

He turn into zi o, as the two fist to fist but zi o kept block geiz's punch and kick, as zi o knee his stomach 2 times and push him but geiz charge as the two rider punch their fist collide as they back away.

ZI O pull out his build riderwatch to put in.

**BUILD!**

He place it at the left side blank, spin the ziku driver again.

**ARMOR TIME! BAST MATCH! BUILD~!**

Then the armor build block geiz punch's but break apart to formed a armor with zi o , geiz getting block by zi o's punch as the drill hit geiz to get back.

Geiz: is that how you wanted.

He pull out cross z riderwatch, twist and press the button.

**CROSS Z!**

He link it at the left side and spin it.

**ARMOR TIME! WAKE UP BURNING! CROSS Z!**

Then blue armor of cross-z but he has the dragon device on his shoulders, his arms have two dragon heads and his mask has cross-z design.

Geiz: armor time! Cross z! I feel unbeatable, at this moment!

Zi-o: lets go!

They charge in throwing fist to each other and weapon.

Juvia: you do it darling!

Natsu: beat him jikan!

Laki: you can win this!

John: they're getting more good at this.

Rodrick: i'll say.

Filo: master there like you and slandford.

Felix: sure is.

As zi o slashing geiz as kick him, he tumble to the ground but got up but zi o was quick to drill him at the chest.

Zi o: I got the winning formula. (press both button)

**FINISH TIME! BUILD!**

He spin the ziku driver and jump.

**VORTEX TIME BREAK!**

Zi-o jump up and an equation that the bridge like came for him to deliver a kick to geiz, causes an explosion sent geiz tumble to the ground as he turn back to brook.

Jikan: are you okay? (offer his hand)

Brook: (swatted away) I don't need your help! (glared at him) to think ounce again you put me down.

He got up and walk away.

**Flashback end**

Zi o_: i hope my plan will work._

**3 hour Earlier back**

Brook walking out alone after his fought with jikan

Brook walking and already know the time freeze of the time jacker.

Hora: (came in) running away from zi o, are we? I guess your just going to let the rise of oma zio happen.

Brook: like hell I am, I'll be strong one way to defeat him.

Swartz: well then...

Brook turn to see swartz.

Swartz: looks like we have something in common.

Dark decade: (came in) a similar in goal that is.

Brook: you!

Dark decade: is not too late to join us brook

Brook: Hmm, yeah right, as if i join somebody causing destruction.

Dark decade: so that you decision huh? I guess so.

?: darling?

He turn to notice juvia trying to find him.

Brook: _juvia?!_

Dark decade: I unfreeze around here, is a shame whatever gonna happen to her.

Brook: leave her out of this, she doesn't inolve to this, beside i'm trying to undo a nightmare of a future ! i'm not like you time jackers, who just want to reshape it as you see fit!

Hora: your the same, you're committing the same crime of changing history as we are.

Brook: shut up! I'm not going to commet a crime!

Dark decade: the reason you lose your fight because how stronger he get, slowly but quick as he adapting.

Swartz: every day zi o grows more powerful.

Dark decade: even you two train, you know he always the top and you couldn't keep up, you possessed the magic of ancologia and still beaten.

Swartz: we should cooperate in order to achieve our goals.

Then everything unfreeze, swarts, hora and dark decade who now between brook.

Swartz: doesn't that sound like a delightful arrangement?

The future rider didn't say a word of their offer.

Swartz: your silence speak volume.

Dark decade: come,(open the portal) our next salutation awaits for us.

brook didn't like it but kept an eye as juvia is following them.

Juvia:_ oh darling, I hope you wont join them, I wont let you fall in their hands_

**meanwhile with jikan**

Jikan and Sandra is back at his house with laki there.

Laki: heading out?

Jikan: yeah, we're gonna find and bring brook back.

Laki: it's it because the fight? He being a sore loser as it just a spare.

Jikan: not really, part of him want to him but the other part doing what he came for more or less.

Woz:(came in) leae it to me.

Sandra: woz.

Jikan: we need some help and team natsu is waiting for us to find the another rider with Felix's help to locate where myn is.

Woz: my overlord, what do you hope to gain by bringing him back ?

Jikan: well, I mean, he's my friend...of course I want him to come back.

Woz: as it written, (Show the book to him) brook is contributed nothing to your conquest, there is no harm letting him go.

Jikan: true but I need him, to help me become a good overlord and fairy tail's king.

He open the door to go meet the team.

Woz: broken necessities can repaired to retain their usefulness, but...that which is not necessary must be discarded. 

Laki: but things can be fixed and put back on there feet.

Then jikan came back suddenly.

Jikan: hey guys.

Laki: wow you came be so fast.

Sandra: you forgot something?

Jikan: oh no, it just that myn is locating around mangoila but close enough to her father and mothed's kingdom, she about to imprison her mother with the zipper but to her own prison that neither do felix and the others. She want revenge on that and try to reach her kingdom and deal with Felix.

Laki: and how you know that so quick?

Jikan: I've been there, now come on, we have to get there! and i'll text messages the gang about this cuz that where the time jacker are.

Sandra: you got a point there.

jikan: that where brook will be, come on! (run off)

Sandra and laki catch up.

**Meanwhile**

Myn is walking to her kingdom to meet her mother.

Myn: just you wait mother, with this new power, I will take MY kingdom back.

she open the door to see Mirellia on her throne. She walk up to her.

Mirellia: myn….

Myn: you seem well comfy since my punishment, which I could sit that thrown.

Mirella: myn, they told me...they told me you turn into a monster.

Myn: oh? (walking up pushing each knights away) you saw me turn into a monster? And what if I did?

Mirellia: lately, the dissaprance of my assicoa-

Myn grab her neck surprise of her daughter's strength as she smirk evil.

Myn: which is exactly where you go, let's take it outside!

She flashes to transformed into a mosnterous gaim.

_**GAIM!**_

Another gaim use the zipper to unzip to go outside and she thrust another zipper unzip, then push her to get zipped as she walk off but swartz, brook and dark decade watches.

Swartz: she shows no hesitation in accomplishing her goal. She will use the power of kamen rider Gaim, and in time become king or Queen.

Dark Decade: with her by your side, you can defeat Zi-o.

Brook: hmmm.

They see another gaim is terrorizing the people try to search for her little sister, she pick up her blade to slash a guy till brook push him out of the way

Swartz: what are you doing?

Brook: fall to my trap, as if I be getting along with you chumps, hey juvia! Come out I know there.

Juvia jump out and use her water to slap Another Gaim.

Juvia: (hugs him) darling I know you wouldn't join them!

Then jikan, felix and the whole gang arrived.

Lucy: he really is here.

Brook: zi o...

Then a zipper open on top of brook's head, is about to go down but slandford hurry to save him, but brook push juvia out of the way, brook and slandford got sent to another gaim's Helheim like prison.

Juvia: DARLING!

hikari: SLANDFORD!

Lucy: Brook! No!

Another gaim ran off.

Dark decade: so munch for geiz…

Swartz: I thought he was made of sterner stuff...what a shame.

He teleport with swartz away.

Sandra: we need to save brook and slandford.

Woz:(Came in) salutations! Brook, he who impeds you rise to overlord, has vanished.

Lucy: woz!

Gray: we have to get him out of here, felix can do the same?

Felix: I wish I can, myn somehow make her own kind of Helheim fake prison.

Wendy: we'll have to find a way then.

Happy: or else they'll be trap there forever.

Jikan: right now we should go to myn, she is targeting next to find her little sister by she is hiding around the kingdom.

Erza: wait a minute,(rush to him) how did you know that?

Jikan: uh, I guess, a hunch, (show the gaim riderwatch) i'll go there with felix to beat her, but first we'll have to help the people in the safe place. head back to 9 to 5 without me, thanks!

He run off.

Natsu: okay this is weird.

Felix: as if he knows.

Lucy: no kidding.

Woz: did I congratulate him? There is, no record of this...

**meanwhile with brook**

brook wonder around the Helheim forest.

Brook: where the hell am I? (look around) hello?

Then he heard noise to turn to see Mirella frozen each of the invens monster as there some 4 of them left around.

Brook: what the hell is that?

As he was pulling out his ridewatch ,twist and press the button.

**GEIZ!**

He attach to his diku drier, he grab it and spin it,

brook: Henshin!

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

He then grab his ax mode weapon.

**OH NO!**

5 more invents pop out of nowhere and start to charge, only to run past him and charge at the 4 invens.

He begin slashing each of the 3 inens.

Mirella: friend of felix?

Brook: gaim? Yeah, trap like you.

He slashing more while mierrila freeze them all as geiz slashes each of them, they heard a noise.

**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**

Then banana wave smashes the invens as well, they turn baron has arrived.

Baron: boy, glad to find you brook and queen mierrila, I have a feeling myn got you too.

Mirella: baron, it's good to see you once more.

**meanwhile with jikan at his house**

Sandra and the group came back to see jikan

Sandra: I thought your going to help the people around the kingdom

jikan: huh ? don't know what your talking about ,where you guys been ? have you found brook ?

erza: what you talking about you-

jikan: I figures, couldn't call him at my phone..i'll head out! (run off)

felix: hey wait man.

Then he out the door then suddenly, jikan is back, again?

Jikan: hey guys! Sorry for the wait.

Natsu: wha?

Laki: but you was.

Sandra: wait a minute!

She using her dragon smell of the time energy from jikan and then before.

Sandra: ah ha!

Lucy: what is it?

Sandra:(point at jikan) your a jikan but a future not too long dealing with another gaim.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Jikan 2: okay, okay, you got me.

Laki: bu-h-ho-wh-what?!

Jikan 2: I time travel of course ,okay let sit back ad explain, felix you remember myn's trial?

Felix: yeah.

Jikan: you see it happen in the past of it. After the decided of her and her father's punishment is where the time jacker contacted her.

**Flashback**

myn is now in a pathetic state.

Myn: damn felix ! Damn my mother! Damn them all!

Then swartz and dread came in, swartz jammed the another gaim riderwatch inside of her as she gasp.

Dread: your vengence has been please myn.

Swartz: would you like the power to eliminate anyone in your way? I won't take no for an answer.

Then she transformed into another gaim

_**GAIM!**_

**Flashback end**

jikan 2: she sent people who betray her and those who sided with felix to her own Helheim prison like, she waiting for felix to kill him and take his place along alter the history of it, she in the kingdom still sending people to her prison as we speak.

Natsu: WELL LETS GET OUT THERE AND KICK HER ASS!

Felix: fine by me, I'm itching to sent her buring to the past

Jikan:( came in) hey guys are-

He see the gang and jikan 2.

Jikan: gah! (jump in surprise and point at him) W-why the hell is another me here ?!

Jikan 2: time travel

Jikan: okay but what for?

Sandra: why you time travel?

Jikan 2: well you see , I'm from 3 days ago and your jikan is the present. I try to get brook ,slandford and the queen to beat myn from the other dimension but felix give me an idea of believing and faith of his strength.

Felix: that something i heard.

Jikan and jikan 2: that i need brook, to become a good overlord.

Happy: two Jikan's same mind set.

Filo: is funny.

Laki: i dont mind two.

Lucy: why's that laki?

Laki: (smile more) two of them can screw with me while spank me.

Felix:(cover filo's ears) hey! Hey! Not front of filo here!

Laki: sorry, can't help myself.

Jikan: anyway woz.

Woz: yes?

Jikan: can you be undercover at the time jacker to came up a reason , so you can tell us what there next plan pretty soon?

Woz: as you wish.

Jikan 2: good is settle and i must go back.

Felix: okay and when you use gaim armor don't say or pose of shogun.

Jikan and jikan 2: why not?

Felix: because it's stupid.

Jikan and jikan 2: oh come on.

Felix: hell no i dont want you to make me as gaim ridiculous

Jikan 2: you got the riderwatch gain.

Jikan: i do and-(check his pocket) where is it? Is not here.

Juvia: i saw it! Right after my darling and slandford taken to the other dimension.

Jikan: let just hope they come out, let's go.

**Meanwhile with brook**

the small group of three are walking around the forest.

Brook: man there no way out of this!

Mirella: have hope for it.

Slandford: from the fight of you and jikan, your desperate are you as not only defeat him but how we secondary rider do.

Brook: what'd you mean?

Slandford: you can't beat the first rider.

Brook: very munch but he kept growing strong.

Slandford: doesn't mean you sat back, as rodrick kamen rider diened and even the first secondary rider be at the first rider level. You may want to be the same level as the good overlord to show to help him defeat his evil future self...after all am i imagining the hesitation i see in you?

Brook: my hesitation?

Slandford: yes, i dont see the strnegth it takes to defy fate in you

**Meanwhile**

Myn is now in the throne waiting for felix and jikan and the gang.

Myn: hmm, I wonder where is that shield demon and this pathetic king.

The door burst open to show natsu, erza, jikan, john and felix has arrived.

Jikan: you rang?

Myn: ah finally you come. (walking down) i thought you might give up now.

Felix: this is the last time you've been a pain of my ass myn.

Myn: if only you would have been dead, I could have the kingdom to myself already, but you have to be in the way of all of it! Now with this power, I can kill you and that pathetic excuse for a king my SELF!

Felix: yeah right as if bitchier

She scream as she transformed into another gain.

_**GAIM!**_

Jikan put his ziku driver while zi o riderwatch, john put on his decade belt while his card and felix out on his sengoku driver while pull out his orange lockseed.

**ZI O!**

**ORANGE! **

Jikan, Felix and John: henshin

They all transformed into their rider formed.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

**LOCK ON! SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

All three of the riders change into there rider forms of Decade, Gaim and Zi-o. Zi o and gaim using their sword to clashing with another gaim but her wind magic blow them a bit till decade blasted her . then zi o and gaim slash her back and front while decade came in slash her 2 times, zi o pull out ooo riderwatch an gaim pull out wizard lockseed

**WIZARD! **

**OOO!**

Zi o link the riderwatch to spin it and gaim replace the orange lcokseed with the wizard lockseed and press the knife button.

**AMROR TIME!**

**LOCK ON SOIYA!**

Unzipped to float down is a wizard helmet like land on gaim to deform an armor piece of wizard along got his hand sword mode while the armor piece 3 animal of ooo came in pushes another gaim away to merge zi o as the ooo armor.

**WIZARD ARMS! SHA BA DO BE SHOWTIME!**

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! OOO!**

Gaim: its… showtime.

Zi o: no way.

Gaim: hehhe your not the only one have the power of other riders.

Zi-o: have you met wizard?

Gaim: yeah, very flashy and upbeat dude.

Zi o: any other riders can do that?

Gaim: oh yeah, W through build have other legend rider so we can turn to any rider version like decade.

Zi-o: sweet, wanna kick her ass?

Gaim: I thought you never ask.

Natsu: don't hog all the fun! Let do it outside! (jump up)** FIRE DRAGON'S WINGS ATTACK!**

He ingite his arm to swift of flames sent another gaim crash through the wall outside as erza in her heavenly sword flew at another gaim clashes against another gaim as the riders and natsu charge in helping.

**Meanwhile with brook**

brook, slandford and mirella are still walking around finding the exit. Mirella spotted the gaim riderwatch and pick it up.

mirella: boys, look, the enemy must've throw it here.

Brook: we have to find a way to go back, zi o said he need my help .

Slandford: meaning he cant do this by himself, is up to you.

Brook: i have a question, about you said I'm hesitation of my strength.

Slandford: cuz your not realizing-

Brook: no I'm not! I...I will show him that I'm not gonna be the last of his power as a good overlord, that i be at his level.

Slandford: (came up to him) then why don't you prove it? Be the savior for him and your new life...something that you must do, with your own strength.

Mirella: excuse me, if you two done, look.

She point out to see a blue zipper drift in mid air.

Mirella: I believe this is our way out.

Slandford: if we destroy it, we leave

Brook: yes. (pull out his bike riderwatch)

Slandford: if you wanna show jikan your strnegth and faith.

He give brook the baron riderwatch.

Slandford: be the savior, let's do this.

Brook: right! I came home re of this era, no matter how his path to change , I'll be his ide to show him that i can even save and show him I'm not weak!

He throw the ridwrwatch bike in bike form as slandford summon his bike too.

Slandford got his banana lockseed and brook geiz riderwatch while they have their belt on.

**BANANA!**

**GEIZ!**

Slandford: queen mirella?

Mirella: just make sure she reseived punishment.

They nodded as slandford place the lockseed onto his driver.

**LOCK ON!**

Brook and slandford: HENSHIN!

Metallic banana came down while brook attach it then he spin it while slandford press the knfie button.

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! **

They transformed to their rider form as they hop in the ride while the queen ride on baron's back .

Geiz: let's do this baron!

Baron: you got it geiz!

They drove as they jump high to the zipper to desotrying it.

Geiz: mark my words , I'll change it !i will not let him become an evil overlord !

Baron: show me your strength!

Geiz and baron: we're not gonna die...in this hellhole !

Gaim riderwatch glows as to transport them.

In the fight as another gaim got stumble by erza's swords and natsu's fire

They see the zipper open as geiz, baron and Mirella finally made it.

Zi o: brook!

Gaim: slandford you two made it out!

Another gaim: MOTHER?! HOW?!

Mirella: your in big trouble young lady.

Geiz: zi o catch!

He throw the gaim riderwatch as zi o caught it.

Zi o: thanks! (he twist it then press the button)

**GAIM!**

He attach it and spin it.

**ARMOR TIME! SOIYA! GA~IM!**

Gaim switch his wizard lockseed back to orange and press it.

**SOIYA! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

He walk up nex to zi o

Zi o and gaim: this is our stage now myn!

Then zi-o did a shogon pose as gaim slap his helmet.

Zi-o: now~…. (stomp his foot then hold his shogon pose with his swords) on parade, though the flow~ered path!

Just as he done it pink pettles start to flourished around.

Gaim swatted his helemt with his sword.

Zi o: ow!

Gaim: if you want to fight like gaim, follow the pro!

Zi o: whatever you say

Another gaim: you call yourself a king?! This is suppsoe to be my kingdom since that sheild hero ruin everything!

Zi o: that your problem! You and your dad along those 3 other hero disrespect him. His shield is the symbol of strength and peace! Your father don't deserve it and neither do you cuz gaim and his allies together risk their life as they serve and protect for peace! I finally believe faith and strength for others and now as the king I claim you! (point his orange sword at her) exile for your crime and for now rename as Bitch!

She scream charge and so do zio and gaim, the two orange samurais start slashing at the Gaim Faker. Gaim and zi o run as their tag team slashing their orange sword as gaim use his sheild to block her swing.

Gaim summon his air strike shield to hit her stomach , then his two dog shield to bit her as she scream then plant modication as throw seed to the ground as vines grab her.

Gaim: let dethrone that bitch! Zi o!

Zi o: let do it as kings gaim!

Zi o press the button of the two riderwatch, Gaim attach hiz two wepaon as a spear sword , he put the orange lock seed in his sword gun.

**FINISHED TIME! GAIM!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SQUASH TIME BREAK!**

**1! 10! 100! ORANGE CHARGE! **

They swift their sword as many energy slash at another gaim, she trap in the two orange symbol . the two rider run passed her with a major slash.

She scream when explosion as zi o and gaim defeat her as the another riderwatch is destroyed.

Zi O and Gaim: (clan their weapon) OH YEAH! YOU ROCK DUDE!

**Timeskip**

As felix and his parry is all set with Mirella as the zipper unzipped to show their way home.

Mirella: everything been set back to normal and my daughter absolute punishment and is time to go.

Felix: I had to say jikan you was great. It's about more then just yourself, you have to have fsith in your friends and family. That what means to be king and good luck.

Jikan: (smile) thanks felix and i promise as my future change as eveyrone will remember the great true sheild hero, cuz that is your stage.

Felix: (smile) And so do your in fairy tail.

Slandford: good luck brook, as you'll do well unlcoked your full potential.

They walk out to the zipper as is zipped.

Slandford: what next felix?

Rapahtila: since now is set and our next quest.

Felix: hehe I'll be sure we'll see next of our adventure because...

He pull out a zi o lockseed.

Felix: we'll meet again, cuz time is on our side.( press it)

Zi O !

Back to the gang

Snowflakes and Juvia tackle brook in a hug and anime tearing a lot waterfall.

Brook: gack!

Juvia: DARLING I WAS SO WORRIED!

Jikan: great to have you back brook.

Brook: yeah, (got up) I decide I wont be weak as I'll defeat you.

Jikan: hehehe, and i make sure of it.

They heard clapping as they turn to see dread.

Jikan, john and natsu: dread!

Dread: bravo, what's again you guys keep amaze me like this.

Jikan: what are you doing here?

Dread: to make it more interesting and also i just been alliance with other dark guild that will soon come and let say around a certain games and not to mention, (pull out ghost watch) don't want this to cheat (poof it away)

Brook: no! How did you?!

Dread: let say before you and slandford sent away, seeyah. (teleported away)

Natsu: that bastard.

Erza: don't worry, we'll defeat him soon.

Jikan: well the now is over, let begin back at fairy tail amd help the guild out and their name.

**Timeskip**

Chronala is mediating in her own room, as she heard a voice.

Oma zi o's voice: the past me getting powerful.

She open her eyes as a portal screen show oma zi o.

Oma zi o: in both magical and rider.

Chronala: and soon he defeat you.

Oma zio: you think i never know before our fight?

Chronala: (eyes wide) so you know all along?

Oma zi o: i have to play along and know you fix my past self and i fake my injured and pretend be frozen in time. Also i do admit, i do feel bored and somehow oddly a part of me...(pick up a picture of laki he looking) felt a little jealous which it was like what the past me is doing.

Chronala: you put that on yourself when she-

oma zi o: don't lecture me on that.

Chronala: why ? You was never this way.

Oma zi o: seem as i got corrupt as they hate me all they want, felt so bored since i got nothing even redemption doesn't kill me. So i decide I give zi o a test when he meet me but he must attained all rider watch and defeat me and it has to be all of them. As to show if he can defeat me as change the future i mean i dont care to be erase since imam him and if he win or able to wound me a scratch, I'll give him my oma zi o as to reborn to a new and improve oma zi o

chronala: why?

Oma zi o: I'm not very a true threat as dread and swartz is even made alliance with me but i lie to them. (he step out the portal) They don't have the power that can even scratch me, they cant kill us nor take our powers. I mean i heard what you say to me when you "froze" me.

Chronala: is true.

She then touch his helmet side cheek.

Chronala: your future will change

Oma zi o: i know

Chronala: and my hsuband...is he...alive?

Oma zi o: yes and same with my laki as in the future the accident i fixed her. I made your husband grand with all dragons in history cuz i see brook's eyes and believe me, we know what happen with the dragon eater, ancolglia and the 5 dragon gods.

Chronala: I know, you even use your power on the white mage.

Oma zi-o then throw his fist onto the air as a nearby pillar is destroyed.

Oma zi-o: she made that mistake by turning MY laki agents me, not to mention everyone there.

Chronala: did you kill her?

Oma zi o: no, i killed the white mage but touka free. What truly torture, is her being trapped in her own mind while the split personality monster took control, you must warn them about her right after dealing of zeref and ancolgoia.

Chronala: and i heard dread make alliance.

Oma zi-o: actually he make it something of his plan. His future self in my time came to him and merge to the knowledge, he possessed a small part of the white mage's power. He use it on zeref and his spriggain and the best of the best. He dethrone zeref's place and control him and his armies. He waited cuz he using swartz as a pawn and want us to get rid of him and his time jacker.

Chronala: oh dear.

Oma zi-o: dark decade gonna do like how i see of fairy ail disband right after dealinf of mad geer but when they return. Dark decade will merge to zeref and ancolgoia since he is a thing and come after the fairy heart but we know how it end.

Chronala: yes.

Laki and erza came in.

Laki: chronala lunch is ready-

They see oma zi o as they eyes wide and dumbfounded shocked.

Oma zi-o: laki, titana, greetings.

Laki dash leaving the spoon and fork up in the air. But chronala quickly caught it and see erza dash as well.

Oma zi-o: oh dear.

they try to smack oma zi o as didn't effect him.

oma zi o: I see your surprise and upset.

Erza: the hell we are!

Laki: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Chronala: he's a guest.

Erza and laki: WHAT!?

Chronala: (snap her finger as tea) let me explain the whole situations

they sat down as chronala and oma zi o explaining of the two fairy tail members of everything and munch at oma zi o's time and his his situation and decision to his past self.

Erza: I see, i'm quite shock and know his future self is good within him.

Laki then hugged oma zi o.

Laki: at least I know your past self will change things for the better.

oma zi o: you must warn him when the time come of touka and the white mage arrived, I don't want him to suffer the same pain as I do

laki: I promise,(kiss his hemlet) I be sure of it.

Got up and walk to the portal but turn at erza

oma zi o: make sure you be a great empress and chronala, tell zero one I say, hello . (Walk off and the portal vanished)

erza: (turn to her) who is this, Zero one?

Chronala: let say a new rider on the begging of reiwa and he's the first rider after zi o pretty sooner and you'll meet his allies who are"look a like"

Erza: I see.

As everyone gather at the guild, they relax while eating.

Jikan: this is nice.

Erza: it sure is, now you'll excuse me I have a job to do.

Jikan: okay seeyah, but I wonder who is the next rider?

John: you'll see, in the mean time I guess it will be no harm giving this to you.

Jikan: what you mean?

John toss something at jikan's hand, it shock and awe him, a decade riderwatch that look slightly different.

Jikan: what the?

John: my own riderwatch, a super form for you.

Jikan: whoa, cool!

John: that's not all when you link another watch from any rider like build cor example. You'll adapt a form of build's super form build sparkling.

Jikan: but, what should I do with the build sparking ridewatch?

John: use it how it is you want.

Jikan: okay so why give it to me.

Chronala: cuz john is next.

Lucy: he is?

Chronala: along two rider with him, Kamen rider Ghost and W.

Iohn: yeah, one is a pare of twins while the other has clothes that are alive.

Jikan: huh, I wonder what they'll be like?

**Meanwhile**

Sleeping in a new house are four people who are naked is Soul, Mako, Ryuko and Ryuka, Soul is starting to wake up and lets out a yawn.

Soul: man, we went all out last night.

?:no kidding.

He turn to senksetu.

Soul: morning senksetu.

Senksetu: morning, I got some news but first.

Senksetu smacking the girl's face to wake them up.

Ryuko: WHAT THE HELL SENKS!?

Senksetu: to wake you up of an important news, remember we've been tracking down this kamen rider W around?

Furusoru: yeah, we try to get him lately but run off why?

Senksetu: I found this.

He pull out a ghost riderwatch, as soul grab it and look at it. 

Soul: hmm, interesting.

Ryuka: souly~, I want to sleep more~, more sex~.

Soul: sorry ryuka but we have important discovery, a some time type of ghost riderwatch. (pets her head)

Ryuka: okay~.

Mako: hey! Can I come too! I want to see magic too!

Soul: (pets her head) okay, okay, all three of you will come along.

Ryuko: so we'll get to find this W guy?

Soul: yeah, if I heard rumor their heading to mangola the town where mage are, I heard rumor of the new rider after build, I got a text from vince.

The three girls all huddle over to soul still naked as they saw the text. "hey dude! Your not gonna believe it! A new rider zi o! After build! He is the king of fairy tail and have riderwatch of us rider ! even now I got a text from felix said he got me, dennis, brad, bruce, and now felix! Here's a picture of him!"

They see a picture of zi o.

Ryuko: so that's new guy?

Mako: he is nothing cool like you souly! (hugs him)

Ryuka: or hansom~.

Soul: do you think this ghost riderwatch for something?

Ryuko: yeah I think so

then soul got a text from brad "NEW RIDER-KITA! Have you heard? A new rider wanna change his evil future self by need help leanring to be the king and meet other new friends and u rider! it so cool! and now need all the rider's powers."

Soul: so that why this ghost ridewatch mean something, okay girls get clean and dress up, we're going to track down W and who know to meet the new rider in town.

Ryuko: we will…

Ryuka: but~.

Mako: one more round souly!

Soul: fine fine, one more and that's it.

Furusoru: and this time with me.

**meanwhile**

Walking around in the day time is shadow, then came is light next to him.

Shadow: hey bro.

Light: yes shadow?

Shadow: any luck tracking down ghost?

Light: no but I do detect his next movement is.

Shadow: I see and look.

He pull out his pocket a W riderwatch.

Shadow: I found it by the wind blowing from the tree that I was taking a bit of a nap.

Light: hmm, I believe that the other riders currently have the same of those devices in there possession

Shadow: who?

Light:(open a book) the last rider after build, kamen rider zi o, his mission to collected every rider powers, he and his secondary rider already encounter build, ex aid, fourze, faiz, wizard, kuuga, gaim and now us. In order to defeat his even future self of a dark overlord and wanted to be a good overlord.

Shadow: hmm, well a new rider huh? where at?

Light: mangoila town, is where fairy tail is.

Shadow: oh I heard of this place, you think ghost be there?

Light: is one way to defeat him, I think lord death know the situation.

Shadow: let's gather the gang and head there, we're in a ghost hunting.

Light: and I have a feeling we'll see john again too.

Shadow: hmm, we should get our girls and get going.

Light: and the rest of the gang, let head to lord death's office.

Shadow: right.

They start to walk away.

In lord death's room.

Lord death with maka, soul, dash, kid, patty, liz, minor, heart, silver star, sakura, black star, Tsubaki and the twins who arrived.

Shadow: hey guys.

Patty: (hugs shadow) hi shady!

Soul: sup guys, any luck?

Light: no how about you guys? have you anyluck stopping or find this ghost?

Maka: almost, when ever we hit him he turns into these, black ghosts.

Light: that doesn't sound right.

Kid: what not right that he separate souls from people's body.

Shadow: what?!

Liz: no kidding, we're lucky to even make it out with our souls intact.

Tsubaki: it would seem it cannot remove soul of meister or weapon.

Light: never thought ghost can do that.

Shadow: also we discover this I found. (he show lord death and the gang the W riderwatch)

Lord death: hmm? A little watch of you and your brother?

Dash: hey that crazy.

He pull out an accel riderwatch.

Dash: I got this from the ground.

Then adoins and alucana came in.

Light and shadow: hey mom., hey dad

Alucana: hi sweetie.

Adonis: you three huh?

Shadow: yeah why?

Adonis pull out a skull riderwatch and eternal riderwatch.

Shadow: what?

Adonis: I found these things too.

Maka: lord death what is going on here with these watches?

Lord death: well, I know someone who will answer our situation.

Chronala: and that will be me.

They turn chronala came in.

chronala: hello death.

Lord death: ah chronala is great to seeyah!

Chronala: and to everyone question is about a new rider.

Light: she's right,(flip another page) according to this, there is a new rider come after build. He's like decade of time travel, meet every rider, possessing each of our power with these watches, but except he fixing his future cuz his evil future self is an extremely powerful overlord of time and space itself.

Chronala: indeed, you'll find him at mangoila town, now excuse me at fairy tail. (teleported away)

Dash: fairy tail, haven't heard munch of them since their few members was gone 7 years ago.

Lord death: now there back as it seems with the new rider, I want you to go there to stop ghost's next target and find the new rider in order to help his goal.

Shadow: you got it L. D, okay everyone! Let's go!

**Timeskip**

team natsu went on a mission half of the group already split up thanks to natsu.

Lucy, sandra and happy is looking for natsu.

Sandra: man where is this dude?

Lucy: probably running around like an idiot again.

Sandra: well at least jikan went off finding him

Lucy: geez that natsu, why'd he have to get go and get lost?

Happy: the carriage we were on got all crazy. The horse went "NEEIGH!" and ran off as soon as we got into town.

Lucy: man. I wanted to get this job over with so I can go sight seeing!

Sandra: with brook?

Lucy: (blush) y-yeah, anyway how you with jikan?

Sandra: (blush) d-don't be silly lucy, I-i'm just a friend with him, anyway let focus finding natsu.

Happy: how about we handle this ourselves?

Sandra: I don't know happy, we are after the target who is strong.

?: wow! What kind of a bug are you?

Sandra: huh?

They turn to see girl with short brown short hair, brown eyes. Wearing a white tank top cross pink picture reveal her cleavage and stomach, jean short, brown boots, and small staff behind her looking at happy.

Happy: BUG!?

happy hid behind lucy.

happy: lucy! Sandra! I've been called things like" bird" before, but this is the first someone called me a "bug"!

Sandra: who are you?

?: oh, i'm ellie.

Lucy: ellie?

Ellie: oh? So then we're looking for the same thing, huh?

Lucy: yeah but our guy has pink hair.

Sandra: our other friend is a kamen rider is sent out looking for him.

Ellia: you know them too?

Sandra: yeah.

Lucy: wait you know a kamen rider as well ellie?

Ellie: oh yeah, they're a bunch of awesome warriors in masks, in every country and many places heard about the 2 generation heisei kamen riders and the showa kamen riders.

Lucy: who's the showa kamen riders?

Ellie: you don't know them? There like, the first group of kamen riders who ever exist!

Sandra: there the first one before the heisei riders, ichigou and nigou the rider twins who similar turn to different riders and including the third kamen rider amazon, decade visit and with them.

Ellie: oh, but the showa's are awesome.

Lucy: no way, the heisei era are cooler!

Ellie: showa era are awesome are cooler first.

She stared at happy and hug him.

Ellie: could I have this bug , pretty please?

Lucy: keep acting like that and I'll send you flying.

Sandra: lucy seriously?

Happy: hey, could you stop with the whole bug "bug" thing?

**Meanwhile**

natsu is walking down stares but feeling really sick.

he turn to a guy with silver short spiky hair, wearing dark blue fur collar , light brown pants, blue shirt, caring a sword on his back.

?: you don't look so good, need a hand there?

?: natsu! There you are!

They turn to see jikan is here.

Jikan: you really have to stop running off on your own dude.

?: you know this guy?

jikan: yeah i'm jikan and this guy who sick from motion sickness is natsu

?: names haru, nice to meet you jikan.

Jikan: come on haru, let's help him up.

Haru: sure.

Natsu: nah, i'm fine...

Jikan: as if.

Haru: I can't just leave you like this, c'mon.

They help natsu up and starts to walk.

Natsu: your such a good guy.

Haru: the names haru.

Natsu: i'm natsu, natsu of fairy tail.

Jikan: ounce again, names jikan, the king of fairy tail.

Haru: fairy tail?

Natsu: it's a guild of mages. Never heard of it?

Haru: well, I'm just a country boy.

Natsu: OH! This smell!

Jikan: oh boy.

then natsu see the grill with kabob then he begin sucking the fire all up.

Natsu: ahh man! Charcoal fire is definitely the tastiest!

Haru: woah ahe you lost or something?!

Jikan: no, no that his thing for his magic.

Haru: his magic?

Jikan: yeah he's a fire dragon slayer, whatever fire it is, that's is meal, cuz he was raised and taught by a fire dragon.

Haru: really?! Awesome!

Jikan: I know right?!

**meanwhile**

Soul who riding his motorbike with ryuko on his back, ryuka riding her bike with mako riding on the back, spirit is riding his motorbike.

Mako: wow mangoila is amazing.

Soul: yeah thanks for coming spirit.

Spirit: no problem, sastuki told me this W problem, that person gone around lately causing trouble ,so she sent me to do the job.

Ryuko: so what's the plan?

Soul: we split up, ryuko your with me go front, ryuka and mako go left and spirit go right.

Mako: oh~, but why~!?

Ryuko: cuz he said so!

Ryuka: that easy for you to say!

Soul: girls! Girls! let focus, if we found W, Contact each other.

They all nodded as they drove off.

**Meanwhile**

Shadow and light, along the gang made it taking a walk around.

Light: I have to say, mangoila town is exactly how they say.

Shadow: no kidding, witch is one thing but wizard and mage as I'm sensing those crazy magic I never see before but heard.

Maka: yeah, do you think we'll meet fairy tail?

light: we might, I suggest we split up. Maka, soul, shadow and I, kid and minor you and your partner will go, same go for you black star and silver star.

Dash: oh yeah! Time for me to ride solo in the search.

Shadow: as long we alert each other if we find ghost and get some answers.

Minor: not to mention meet this new rider.

Soul: yeah, but I think there not as cool as me or the twins.

Blair:(Came in next to shadow's shoulder) i'm joining shadow!

Shadow: I figure you came, alright let's move.

As the group split up.

**Meanwhile**

As then soul and ryuko is walking are town searching as they didnt know that the twins, blair, soul.E and Maka coming as they turn at the two.

Shadow: hey guys, did you senses that?

Soul: yeah, those two.

Maka: the girl seem not normal along that uniform she wearing.

Soul.E: no tell that maybe them?

Shadow: let have our answers.

They walk up at soul and ryuko.

Shadow: hey you two.

They turn at the twins, blair, maka and soul.E.

Rykuo: who the hell you guys.

Soul: something you guys need?

Light: are you ghost by any chance?

Soul: and if I am?

Maka: we have some questions for you.

ryuko: funny we gonna ask you the same thing, (turn shadow and light) which one of you yin yang color scheme are W?

Light: oh so you heard of us huh?

Soul: yes, if you wanted the easy way or the hard way?

Shadow: we think the hard way.

Soul:(cracking his knuckles) I was hoping you say that since we've been looking for you.

Shadow: hehe, same thing dude.

Light: must we?

Shadow: we want answer and this guy where been looking for.

Light: very well.

The twins put on their W driver belt , soul put on his eye driver belt and got his ghost eyecon, the twin pull out their cyclone and joker gaia memory to click it.

CYCLONE! JOKER!

Soul place the eye item in the slot and close the face and then pull the lever and the ghost hoodie came out dancing around as soul and maka kinda awe of it and find it strange.

**EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! **

he put his two fingers on the back of my hand and he put his two finger's up to the sky and his other hand down and then bring them together while the twin make a W like with their arms.

Light and Shadow: Henshin!

Soul: Henshin!

The twin put it in their driver while soul pull the lever.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

**KAIGAN: ORE! LETS GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

the light merge to shadow, while the wind as they become W and soul became blank form with the hoodie merge to become ghost, pull his hoodie down.

Ryuko: thats strange, this W looks different then the one we know.

Maka: hmm I thought the ghost we heard suppose to be monsterous.

Ghost: My life is gonna burn bright!

W: So, (finger gun sign at ghost) count up your sins!

Ryuko: (walked up to Maka) say, you said that Ghost that you knew was monstrous right?

Maka: and you say something about W is different you saw before?

Ryuko: yeah, well I can't explain, (turn to the fight) but take a look at your guy, he has the two sides of the helmets down, but the one we're after has four eyes on its head, and green side has rags and the black side has leather.

Soul.E: anything else?

Ryuko: it said the word "Double" with the year 2010,and what you thought about ghost?

Maka: well, he has the hoodie but its like a biker and it's ragged, his face is almost the same but he has white hair, his jumpsuit looks like it was stitched, his hands are almost like flesh and on his chest is a real eye, the back of his hoodie has the word "ghost".

Soul.E: yeah, with a pumpkin for the O and has the numbers 2015, not to mention has a mouth like a joker.

Ryuko: hmm, guess we kind of over reacted huh?

Maka: more like been fool by imposers.

W and ghost fist to fist combat along blocking each other as their elbow push each other.

W: alright talk, why stealing the souls?

Ghost: stealing souls? Not my style, why you two terrorizing around people?

W: wait now i see it your not that monster ghost like.

Ghost: same here with W like, my fault.

W: same, I think we're dealing with monster version of us.

?: exactly.

They turn that john came in.

Ghost and W: john!

Ryuko: it's you again? haven't seen you in a while.

Maka: hey john, do you know who they are?

Soul: and why they look like W and Ghost?

John: there called another rider , you see since you two aware of the new rider and change his evil self. These time jacker want to replace the future evil overlord . by replacing any rider with another rider with giving enemy the power , killing those rider will replace them and alter history.

Maka and ryuko: WHAT?!

Spirit: (in a distince) WHAT?!

Ghost and W remove their driver as turn back to normal.

Soul: like hell that happen.

Light: unacceptable.

Shadow: yeah but who are those two as another ghost and W?

John: nui is another ghost and ashura is another W.

Ryuko: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Maka: him again?!

Soul.E: but I thought you took care of him maka!?

Soul: nui suppose to be dead!

John: (turn ryuko and soul) the time jacker went back to the past bringing nui from the blast.(turn the twins, maka and soul.E) they even manage to get ashura the time when he was defeat by lord death, however he not that powerful before as the another w riderwatch is his core keeping him alive, if it destroy so do he and sent back how the time stay the same and regular.

Maka: I see.

John: You two must give the riderwatch to jikan a.k.a kamen rider. Zi O. Beside i already got my another decade with those another riders but i gave my watch to jikan.

soul: already?

John: well yeah , so go find they others and regroup.

**Meanwhile with lucy ,sandra and ellie.**

Lucy: amnesia?

Ellie: yup, thats why we're traveling around the world. (shaking her head)Riding around the carriage like this.

Sandra: hehe that what a horse do?

Lucy: haha what the heck is that? I'm lucy.

Sandra: I'm sandra.

Lucy: and this is happy.

Happy: and I'm a cat!... I think.

Lucy and sandra: you think?

Then brook and snowflake came with plue and a blue jelly like creature.

?: ellie! We've looked everywhere for you!

Plue: pun! Pun!

Snowflake: hey lucy, hey sandra, hey happy.

Brook: you three manage to find that idiot natsu? Also i run with these two guys looking for this ellie person.

Lucy: brook!

Ellie: ah! Griff! And...

Elie and lucy: plue!

They look each other as ellie hug plue.

Plue: pu-puun?

Ellie: he's mine!

Griff: oh master plus! I'm so jealous!

Brook: you must be ellie, I'm brook.

Ellie looked at brook then hugged him with a smile.

Brook: what the?!

Lucy and snowflake: hey!

Ellie: wow your cute.

Brook: ah think and your pretty as well.

Ellie: thank you.

Lucy: are you a celestial mage as well? On top of that. You named your nicholas spirit the same as mine!

Happy: what a coidnence!

Ellie: (petted brook's hair) spirit? Plue is Dog.

Lucy: I guess he looks doggish, well whatever and let go of my brooky!

Ellie: no, he's so fluffy.

Brook: wonder how zi o doing.

As griff and happy look at each other.

Grit: cat?

Happy: jelly?

Lucy: that jelly talks.

griff: well,well . we have another beautiful young lady. let aquaint each other with a squishy hug !

but he splat at the pillar.

lucy: could this also be a spirit ?

brook: doubted

griff: no, i'm griffon kato

brook,lucy and happy? huh ?

griff: griffon KATO, my name.

brook: don't get it at all.

Meanwhile with Gray and juvia.

Juvia: I wonder where brook darling is doing now?

Gray: seriously. Even though we're on a job. We got separate from Natsu and they others.

Juvia: it really a huge town though and troublesome be seperated from my darling.

Gray: and want to get this over with and head home

As then she bump to someone without looking.

?: hey you.

Gray: huh?

A tall, young man with brown eyes ,his hair is black short spiky, with long fringes in each sides and was styled shoulder length, One of his notable features is he have three piercings above his left eye. He also wears silver earrings on his ears. Wear a brown and white bomber jacket with a red shirt, white pants and brown leather shoes.

?: shouldn't you be apologizing to someone you just bumped shoulders with? Huh?

Gray: who do you think bumped shoulders with who? you're the one that should be apologizing for not watching where you were going!

juvia: um...

?: what was that?

Gray: not gonna say it? (get close headbutt)

?: why don't you?

Gray: cause it's not my bad! (using his ice magic to make a sword)

?: well, it's not mine either! (grab his necklace and make a spear)

Juvia: w-wait a minute!

**meanwhile**

spirit is riding on his motorcycle.

Spirit: okay where is this W at?

As he is looking around, Dash is riding his motorcycle in speed almost hit spirit

dash: gang way ! hahaha !

spirit: hey !

he keep up as he bump to as they both as got off their bike.

spirit: who you think you are ?

dash: dash the name, in every road I go, I own and speed they're how I wanted !

spirit: maybe blind to watch your speed off.

dash: and you are ?

spirit: sprit

dash: heh, like my dad's name, but any chance you know ghost is?

Spirit: why? I wanted to know where I can find W.

Dash: hey i'm asking the question first, respect the ruler of the road here.

Spirit: ruler of the road? Heh heh, try to talk like that agents the lord of sin?

Dash: oh really? Well your " highness", i'm gonna run you and your so call sin over If you don't spill it.

Spirit: tell that to the "ruler" of the sidewalk?

Dash: sidewalk?! Oh so you wanna play that way imp boy?

Spirit: imp boy?!

Dash: did I stutter?

Spirit: gah! Alright that's it! Race around the town!

Dash: oh yeah and what best is we fight!

Spirit: your on!

They hop on their motorbike to drive it in speed around town, passing some people, building and doing some stunt as then soon they make it in a tie.

dash: your ain't half bad.

Spirit: yeah, you too, and now the second round.

Spirit pull out his eyecon driver and dash pull out his accel driver, they put it on their waist. Dash pull out his accel gaia and spirit pull out his specter eyecon. Dash press the accel and he pull out a eyecon like blue and white color, as flashes S, then put it inside the eyecon driver.

**ACCEL!**

**EYE~! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

Pop out is ghost hoodie showing blue mist fog around spirit and red engine pumping around dash.

Spirit: henshin! (he pull and push the lever)

Dash: Hen-shin! (put it in his driver)

**ACCEL!**

**KAIGAN: SPECTER! READY! GO! KAKUGO! DOKI! DOKI! GHOST!**

Dash transformed into Accel and spirit transformed into specter pull his hoodie down.

Accel: I'll run you down!

Specter: my spirit, will burn you out!

accel got his engine sword while specter have his gan gan gun

**GAN GAN GUN! **

They rush in slashing and blocking their swing, accel duck to upper slash him, specter dodge and shooting him but he slash him rapidly till he pull out his lightning gaia.

**LIGHTNING!**

He make lightning dance around his sword and his body help him zoom slash him many times zig zag. specter pull out the Edison eyecon to replace his specter eyecon, then pull and push the lever as the driver blinks.

**KAIGON: EDIDON! (Electrical voltage crackle) EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-Ō~! (Electricity buzzing)**

Specter become edision ghost as he shooting quckly as accel as he blocking each blows, the two glares as they swing their weapon makes spark electric, accel hit specter at the chest and specter did the same.

They both clang weapon together pushing each other.

Accel: now where your ghost friend? He got some nerve separate souls from people.

Specter: soul will never done it, W would terrorizing hurting those people.

Accel: huh? I doubt the twins do that.

They both stop as they switch their base form, they figure the misunderstand and the enemies really is.

Specter: it would seem some knock off of our rivals is behind this.

Accel: yep…. Wanna race again?

Specter: can we focus? we didn't come here for it.

Accel: fine, fine but I think our friend perhaps know this.

Specter: let's go.

Accel: hop in! (he grab his handle bars and back flip turn to a bike like)

Specter: wow.

He hop in as he and accel drove off as they went passed gray fighting the guy who go by the name musica ,along went passed by juvia.

Specter: our bad!

Accel: out of the road!

Juvia: where those kamen riders?

**Meanwhile**

Jikan is taking a walk to find they other.

jikan: okay I let natsu stay at the resutrant with haru, so I can find they others.

He then see a casino right in front of him.

Jikan: a casino, maybe gray or lucy be there.

He walk inside the casino and look around.

Jikan: pretty nice.

?: why hello there jikany~.

He turn make him blush hard, erza is wearing a bunny girl outfit with color red with yellow cross and fairy tail symbol, she giving the king of fairy tail a seductive smile.

Jikan: e-e-erza!? W-what are you wearing it here?!

Erza: this is my bunny outfit, you like~?

Jikan: y-yeah but w-why wearing it in this casino?

Erza: well, I'm starting a winning streak.

Jikan: I see.

Erza: but,(smirk lean to his chest press her breasts) I think I hit the jackpot~ so what you doing here~?

Jikan: well we was on a mission and natsu got lost and I found him, was gonna find lucy and gray.

Erza: I see.

Jikan: not gonna lie, you do look really good as a bunny girl.

Erza: oh, thank you~.

She felt something poking, she and jikan looked down to see his large tent on his pants.

Jikan: (blush and chuckle nervously) well, I guess this here a bonus.

She smiled sexually and lean onto him more.

She grab his hand to take him somewhere private room.

Erza: there, all alone just you and me.

Jikan: yeah, erza what laki told me about you so munch as prove that you are the best, I know laki was close to me but you are part of it as the main piece. I love you erza scarlet, your smart, encourage, brave, helpful a warrior with such compassion and a right queen for helping the king and we will make the perfect history for both fairy tail and kamen rider there is.

She then gives him a kiss as he kiss in return and break the kiss.

Erza: And I will be at your side my king, now let me suck that nice carrot~.

She pull his pants and underpants down and strip him, she lick his cock all over nice and kiss the top make him grunt in pleasure, she rip a hole of her outside to finger her wet pussy while she open her mouth to begin sucking his cock. The fairy tail king can feel her warmth mouth sucking his dick, she bopping her head up and down making it all wet and tasting his wonderful cock.

Erza: Mmm~, what a wonderful and delicious carrot~.

She going faster bopping her head up and down more and more as he grunting pleasure as he can feel his cock twitches.

Jikan: erza, i'm cumming!

He cummed so munch in her mouth as she drinking his cummed and gulping it, lick the cum at her lips.

Erza: Mmm, delicious white sauce~, (show her ass in front of him) take me my king~ punish your bunny~.

Jikan: alright then.

Jikan start to spank her checks make her moan.

Jikan: your a naughty bunny,(spank her ass more and more) very naughty, beg for it, beg for my carrot with my sauce! Say it! (Spank her cheeks again)

she kept moaning as jikan kept spanking her ass and making it more red.

Erza: oh yes! So good! I want it! I want it my king!

Jikan shove it inside of her, the titania of fairy tail moan more, grab her by the hips and begin to very faster by pounding her pussy so deeper in and out, while he fondle her breasts a lot. Erza couldn't think straight as she losing it and her mind is going to melt and break, she roll her eyes and stick her tongue out of a goofy face.

Jikan: oh god, your so tight in there erzy! And your breasts are mine!

Erza: YES! FUCK ME MY KING! I'M ALL YOURS! MY BODY IS YOUR TO PLEASE AND PLAY WITH!

Jikan: I'm cumming!

He cummed so very a lot as she moan and she cum too, erza hugging his head while petted his hair and he play her breasts.

Erza: that, was, amazing~.

Jikan: yeah.

They clean up as erza fix her outfit.

Erza: wanna come a date with me here~?

Jikan: sure my fairy queen.

Erza: and, (smile) I don't mind if you screw me all over again~.

Jikan: as long you wear something, laki told me you can be naughty with some outfits( smirk and spank her ass make her moan) as long you show it and please your king.

Erza: oh I will~.

Haru and Natsu chowing down some food at some restaurant.

Natsu: man, we could totally get along! i'm "summer" and you're "winter " right?

Haru: is haru, it's a uniue name from garage island.

Haru: I see, I see, you guys really eat huh?

Natsu: you too to tell you the truth, there's an evil mage here in this area..and I came here to get rid of her.

Haru: really? Maybe I can help you guys out? I got some fighting experience myself.

Natsumi: nah, it's alright! I more than enough.

Haru: at least tell me what kind of person it is.

Natsu: let's see… it's a chick with big breasts, carrying two staves as weapons, who wears a heart kreuz clothing. I don't know exactly, but I heard she went completely berserk in a casino...

Haru: that's my comrade…

Natsu: oh? So then you're with the bad guys?

Haru: elie isn't a bad person. it's probably a misunderstanding.

Jikan then came back

Jikan: man that was a nice date, (turn to natsu and haru) hey guys couldn't find lucy or gray. I have to come back with erza latter to tell her the mission and you Natsu, did i missed something?

Natsu: haru is working with the bad guy. (turn haru) You seem like a good guy to me, but i cant be sure of her until i see for myself.

Haru: hey, if you gonna go after elie, i'm not just gonna stand here quietly.

Jikan: If you wanna rumble, (walk next to Natsu) then let's do this.

Haru: what can you do?

Jikan: your about to find out.

They glaring each other

Natsu punch him however haru quickly use his sword to block the punch.

Natsu: you wanna piece of me!?

Haru: bring it on!

Natsu:** FIRE DRAOGN'S ROAR!**

He unleashed a fire blast.

Haru: **EXPLOSION!**

His sword turn into an orange, black line, red handle with wings as haru cut the fire as he quickly look see jikan make a pure white light soild sword.

Jikan: **WHITE GOD'S BLADE LIGHT!**

Haru quickly clashes his sword with Jikan.

Haru: that your magic?

Jikan: yeah, but more then one but this is white god slayer.

The explsoion is showing as fhey at the roof.

Jikan: he not half bad Natsu.

Natsu: the shape of his sword changed! Does he ...use the same magic as erza?

Haru: fire from his mouth and white god slayer? Are those two a dragon race and demon god ?

Natsu: ( charge at him) how about this?! CLAW OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

Jikan:( jump up ) WHITE GOD'S DIAMOND BULLETS!

Natsu slammed his foot while jikan fired muitple bright light diamond but haru in speed cuz his sword change blue and white.

Haru: SYLPHARION!

But dodges jikan's speed kick as the two zig zag as jikan's finger.

Jiakn: WHITE GOD'S SHOT RAY !

He shoot a beam ray as that pushes haru off while Natsu breath fire as haru got his balance right then zig zag behind the dragon slayer

his sword change black with white cross like with sgray tip.

Haru: **MEL FORCE!**

Jiakn: (zoom up and back his fist) **WHITE GOD'S IRON FIST!**

His fist and haru's collide make a big force as jikan sent flying as haru land down

Natsu charged in with her fist on fire.

Natsu: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

As the two begin to fight while jikan crashed the casino.

Erza:( notice and walk to jikan) jikan what happen?

Jikan: (got up) let say a fight

**Meanwhile**

The twins and soul who group up with the gang and explain everything that John told them.

Ryuko: so we have two imposters who are trying to kill our riders and wanted to alter history itself?

Light: indeed and we must find this new rider and work together in order to defeat them since he part of fairy tail.

They turn and to see sandra , lucy , happy and ellie

Shadow: i senses the blond girl have that fairy tail symbol.

Kid: she must be one of them

Lucy and happy: umm…

Happy: big boobs…

Lucy: heart kreuz clothing..

Sandra: two staves for weapons.

Happy: probably impossible, but do you think she's the one we after?

Soul: yo.

They turn to see the twins, soul and the gang.

Lucy: huh?

Shadow: your fairy tail right?

Lucy: yeah.

Sandra: you two are kamen rider Ghost and W, i have a feeling you come and know the another riders.

Soul: yep.

Ryuko: (lean onto him) and we're just going to destroy them if that happens.

Ellie: you three are the kamen rider from the 2nd heisei generation right?!

Shadow, light and soul: yes we are.

Ellia: oh cool!

Soul: you heard of us?

Ellie: heard you?! Everybody heard of you guys!

Lucy: you guys here in time, brook try to find jikan to see if he doing alright.

Ellie: which i can hug him more. (Turn plus) kitty, kitty, happy is a kitty cat, not a bug.

Plue: pu-pun.

Lucy: hey, would you happen to like casinos?

Elie: yupp, I love them!

Giff: though you need to stop going on rampages.

Lucy and happy: it's her!

Sandra: hold up you two we need to find jikan.

At the casino both natsu and haru tremble down fighting each other.

Natsu: you bastard! Still asking for it?! don't know when to quit, do you?! Take this! And this!

Haku: take this!

Natsu: not too shabby. I'm all fired up.

Haku anyone who gose after Elie is my enemy!

Jikan: wait you two.

Brook: (came in) found you zi o.

Jikan: hey brook.

Brook: seem you found the idiot, (turn to haru) who this dude?

Jikan: haru, he seem cool and awesome swords.

Green flower: gentlemn, please, stop! at this rate, they'll...

Then a machine hit the flower's face as haru and natsu glaring each other.

Green flower: I am known as nakajima and my favorite food is insects…

Then natsu and haru got punched in the face, as she grab them both at their heads and lift them up.

Erza: natsu, what the hell are you doing here? and who are you? swinging around that huge sword so carelessly.

Green flower: there here.

She bonk natsu's and haru's head as they fall down.

Erza point staff sticks at them.

Erza: how dare you interrupting my winning streaks and ruin my date with jikan ?!

Natsumi: big breasts?!

Haru: heart kreuz clothing?!

They notice the two staff weapons.

Haru: hey, about that casino berserker chick.

Natsu: was erza?!

That make them mad.

Erza: prepare yourselves!

Jikan: erza wait!

Erza: huh? (since almost dine beaten natsu and haru)

Jikan: remember the mission of a female who have big chest, heart kruez and weapon staff go on berserk rampage at some casino?

Erza: yeah?

Jikan: that's you.

Erza: huh?

Jikan: I don't know why though.

Erza: I-I see my mistake.

Soul: wow she whack them hard and kidna scary.

Light: that must be erza scarlet, the titania of fairy tail.

Soul. E: she even scary as a bunnygirl.

Ryuko:( smirk) she alright in my book.

Jikan turn to soul, the twins and the gang while lucy, happy and ellie came in.

Jikan: who you guys?

Soul: my name is Soul Hikaru.

Shadow: names shadow.

Light: and I am light.

jikan: i'm jikan.

soul: so your the new rider huh?

jikan: wait you three are.

They show their riderwatch to jikan.

Shadow and light: that's right, we're W.

Soul: and i'm ghost.

brook holding the griff.

Brook: keep your slime to yourself

then a pink penguin with cat ear and top hat came out of nowhere.

?: this is terrible-poyo!

he slide to the floor.

Erza: what is he?

Jikan: no clue.

Mako: he look so cute.

Natsu: a penguin?

Lucy: is he?

Haru: isnt that ruby-

Senksetu and happy: the penguin talked?!

Haru: the cat and clothes is talking!

Happy: aye sir! What the clothes talk?!

Senksetu: of course I can!

John and Rodrick came in.

Jikan: hey you two.

John: hey, the little guy try to warn us.

Rodrick: and 10 dai shocker.

Then fall down make the smoke.

?: woah! What have we here?! if it isn't the guys from fairy tail and the new kamen rider!

Then walking in is a…. walking, slot machine?

Pink penguin: there here!

Haru: huh?! Dai shockers?! And the talking slot machine is walking!

Natsu: that's kinda cool.

Shadow: no more weird to me.

Ellie: you sure have a lot of weird friends.

Lucy: nuh uh! No way! I don't know him!

?: aww, how cold, have you forgotten me already? (laughing)

Erza: this voice.

Happy: could it be?

?: yes, I have come back to wreak havoc!

the lever pull to show 3 number 7s.

?:it is, I!

It imitates transforming noises as become a robot.

?: jackpot aitomatron, jackpot mark II in the flesh!

Happy: now there's something even more ridiculous!

Lucy: I don't think you should be worrying about that!

Haru: who's this guy? Do you know him?

Natsu: umm, nope, not at all, who the heck are you?

?: how mean!

Jikan: who is this guy?

John: that driving the lame robot is Klodoa, the talking staff with brain.

Rodrick: use to be member of the oracion seis.

Jikan: huh, that explain it.

Natsu: I remember! You're that staff bastard!

Soul: seem you guys got history of enemies.

Ellie: how strange! Quite a friend you got there!

Happy: he's the enemy!

Haru: a dark bring huh?

Natsu: a magic huh?

They look at each other and head butt close.

Haru: it's dark bring no matter how you look at it.

Natsu: like I know what that is, it looks like magic.

Klodoa: both of those assumptions are correct, i'm using the power of dark bring to power myself and with the help of the dai shocker!

Haru, jikan and natsu: what?!

Klodoa: This feeling of power overflowing is great!

Jikan: you talk too munch.

Klodoa: eh! Who the hell are you?!

Jikan: well a new member of fairy tail, and there king!

Kloda: oh really? Your no match of my genuine slot machine!

Lucy: that's the first time I heard something so lame!

Soul. E: not cool at all!

Ryuko: pretty stupid!

Haru: hey! Hand over the dark bring now! That stone shouldn't belong in the hands of people!

Griff: dark bring amplify evil within!

Ellie: using them will causes you to become an evil person.

Liz: aint that thing already evil?

Lucy: shouldn't we stop we stop calling things like him "person"?

Kloda: too bad for you! I'm already am evil! with this power, I can take over this town! No wait! This world all by myself! (laugh evil)

Happy: we have a problem.

Maka: this is not good.

Erza: appreantly a big one at that, we cant allow you to do as you please in our casino !

Pink penguin: is my casino pyo!

Natsu: so this work of "garaprink"?

Haru: it's dark bring!

Kloda:(pull the leer and have coins) let's roll and the result it's in! Your prize is medallion soilders!

As the coins came out make mosnters.

Kloda: now go and wreck havoc to your hearts content!

John: he using them to rampage with slot magic and dark bring together bring all the coins to life to his bidding.

Jikan: he gonna wish he wont messed with fairy tail and there king! (pull out his ziku driver on his waist and pull out his zi o watch)

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

John: beside, destroying evil is one of our thing(pull out his decade belt on his waist and his card)

Soul: you wont take innocent's life along no one, as i'll do it for peace. (pull out his eyecon driveron his waist and his ghost eyecon in his driver and close it)

**EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! **

Light: as the prove of your crime in the past of keep continuing...(pull the w driver on his waist, pull out his cyclone gaia)

Shadow: you and your pals are going down for the count! (pull the w driver on his waist, pull out his Joker gaia)

**ZI O!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

**CYCLONE! JOKER! **

Jikan, John, soul, light, and shadow: HENSHIN!

Jikan attach it to his belt to spin it, john insert the card and close it, soul pull and push the lever, the twins put their gaia memory in as light merge to shadow.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

**DECADE!**

**KAIGAN: ORE! LETS GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

The 5 boys transformed into their kamen rider forms make haru and ellie so awe and shocked.

Zi O: kamen rider zi o! (point his left hand as a clock wise) I've got a feeling this will work out!

Decade: kamen rider decade! (dusting his hands) just a kamen rider passing through, remember that!

Ghost: kamen rider ghost! (pull his hoodie down) My life is gonna burn bright!

W: kamen rider W! So, (finger gun sign at klodoa) count up your sins!

Haru: HOLY CRAP! JIKAN IS A KAMEN RIDER?!

ZI O: oh yeah! i'm kamen rider zi o, the last and after kamen rider build and the king!

Haru: SO AWESOME!

Geiz, specter, accel and diend who already did their transformation.

Diend: before we start I have two rider who can help

he pull out two card of ichigo and nigou, he loaded them.

**KAMEN RIDE: ICHIGO! KAMEN RIDE: NIGOU!**

He shoot in the air as the rider twins front flip and land as they strike their pose.

Ichigo: It's going to be alright.

Nigou: and you know why?

Ichigo and nigou: BECAUSE ICHIGO AND NIGOU ARE HERE!

Ellie then screamed at the top of her lungs shattering glass.

Lucy: no way...

Natsu: wait I heard of these!

Haru: t-t-t-there.…

Ellie: ICHIGO AND NIGOU!

Zi o: the showa rider that Sandra told me about!

Ghost: hey you two! 

Decade: long time no see.

The twins turn at the riders and the gang.

Niogu: as munch we talk but let fight!

As then team natsu ellie, the secondary riders and the gang is handling the dai shocker and coin monster as the riders, natsu and haru is dealing with kloda.

Natsu: bastard!(charge in and jump high to use his fire fist)

haru: natsu!

The jackpot robot show he got a barrier.

Kloda: here's a barrier bonus! Don't think you can underestimate the power of the mark II !(The barrier make natsu get bounce off) well then, now that that's done with, I think I'll go see how things are goin!

Haru: hold it! As if we'd let you! (chase after him)

He launch with is rocket but zi o ichigo and decade grab on to him.

Zi o: I don't think so pal!

W: Natsu go help haru! The rest will deal the army!

Ghost: let's go bro!

W: on it!

Nigou: wait for me!

**Meanwhile**

Wendy and Carla walking with a doll

Wendy: look carla!

Carla: my, it's pretty cute!

Wendy: it's a good thing we went to this faraway town huh?

Carla: I didn't think you were still at the age of liking kinds of dolls.

Wendy: that doesn't matter when it comes to cute things. besides, this veronica doll cant be found just anywhere.

They heard explosion as they turn to see monster coins.

Wendy: what? Monsters?!

Then the coin monster swatted wendy down as another monster coin grab her doll and ready to pull.

Wendy: stop that!

Then he about to fight but accel and specter came in as geiz came in as well shooting, then a man with upward silver spiky hair, black pants, green coat pumbling the monster coin, that guy is let.

Let: what's the meaning of this?

Then a woman with long pale blond hair, wear orange wrestling like clothes grab the monster and smash the head to the ground, the woman is julia.

Julia: looks like thing just got interesting.

Wendy: you are you guys?

Let: not your ordinary passersby.

Julia: young lady, you should run, it's not safe here.

They turn to the rider geiz, specter, accel and diend came in.

Julia: you guys are rider, i'm surprise to see you.

Geiz: a pleasure, wendy you okay?

Wendy: yeah and i'll fight too, **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Then she roar of a huge sky blast toward the monster.

julia: what kind of girl is she?

let: dragon race? Wait no, air came out of her mouth.

Julia and let: isn't that normal?

Wendy: anyways, there must be more of them in town!

Carla: shall we fight together? Not that i'll be munch help.

Julia: very well.

let: big sis and her friend are pretty strong, you know.

Geiz: time to kick some money ass!

Meanwhile as gray and mussica is relaxing while talking juvia and snowflake went off finding brook

At the fight lkdoa crashed down by the 3 rider.

Zi o: get up and fight you hunk of scrap!

Ikdoa: heh, yeah right, how am I going to fight back when you three are too busy fighting something else?

zi o: oh yeah? That wont be a problem.

he pull out a riderwatch gaim kachidoki, he twist and press it.

**KACHIDOKI ARMS!**

Then he place in his driver and spin it.

**ARMOR TIME! EI, EI, OH! KACHIDOKI!**

A giant orange fireball appeared, It have gaim's face as fall on zi o. It deform as become similar of gaim's armor except more battle like a have back side shape flags he took out.

Zi o: Armor time gaim! Kachidoki arms!

Haru: WHOA!

Natsu: so awesome!

Zi o pull out his gun to attach the riderwatch, he point his gun at kloda quickly pull the lever of barrier , zi o rapidly shooting of orange flames energy, the shot begin to cracking the barrier slowly.

Zi-o: oh come on you hunk of junk, I thought you are strronger then that!

kolda: how could you break my barrier?

zi o: cuz your just an oversize toy!

the shot broke the barrier, decade got his sword ready glowing and ichigo run in speed ,they jump up. Ichigo punching the robot while decade slashes the cut on him, ghost arrived slash the robot's back many times, W came in dropkick at kloda's head, niogu came in slammed his fist down. Zi o kept shootigng as he got his blade flag charge in jump up slashing him a lot

zi o: he still standing a bit

Natsu: i'll defeat him!

Lucy: natsu !

Haru: you again.

Natsu: don't go getting in my way, silvie.

Haru: I aint planning to.

Natsu: huh?

Haru: you'd jump in to save anyone who's in a pinch faster than a heartbeat right hothead?

Natsumi: I guess the same goes for you, what you said.

Zi o: is like what I do.

Ichigo: your the last rider zi o right?

Zi o: yeah, i'm aim to be the king to set my future right and save everyone.

W: you have a pure soul with that goal.

Ghost: which is why you got the rider's spirit in many ways.

Decade: the more you learn the better you are.

Haru: I got say this is awesome, I heard both showa and heisei but you newbie seem doing well.

Zi o: your not bad yourself with your magic.

Haru: I see, if we were to say team up, we'd probably be unstoppable.

The riders, natsu, haru grin at each other.

Haru: let's go natsu!

Natsu: gotcha haru!

Ichigo: you heseis rider ready?

Zi o: we was born ready showa riders!

Kloda:(flew up) try this on for size! Coin missile!

Haru:** SYLPERHAIRON!**

Running in speed as natsu walking and jump from the coins.

Natsu: this is nothing.

Haru is up top of him now.

Haru: **GRAVITY CORE!**

Kldoa:(got sent down) that's heavy!

Natsu: **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

kolda:(sent flying) that's hot! (crashed to the ground but got up) it's not over yet, mark II still has more then this!

Natsu: **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW**! (dropkick the head)

Haru: **BLUE CRIMSON!** (Slash the side)

Kolda: you don't it now! Super destruction ball!

haru: oh no you don't! **EXPLOSION!**

Swing his sword to slash against his attack.

Haru: riders do it!

Zi o: right! (switch his riderwatch to zi o)

Ichigo: you got it!

All the rider prepare as they jump up preparing their kick.

**FINISHED TIME! TIME BREAK! **

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**GAI-KAIGON! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ichigo and nigou:** DOUBLE RIDER KICK!**

All of them start to fly down deliver a team kicked as kolda sent flying scream as he exploded, the rider land on their feet as they defeated kolda for good while the coin monster is disappearing.

Ghost: hmm, at least that's one down.

Ryuko: yeah, we still need to worry about your imposer.

W: I'm sure we'll deal them.

Maka: cuz there not getting away from us.

Zi o: he's right.

**Timeskip**

As they left at the portal and vanished, haru and his friend in the carriage leaving too.

Julia: fairy tail and kamen rider huh?

Let: they didn't seem fairy like at all, but those other guys sure very strong.

Plue: pun pun.

Griff: how right you are master plue.

Elie: darn, I really wanted that bug and brooky.

Musica: they sure were interesting bunch.

Haru: yeah, the world is full of suprises, so awesome I met both hiesei and showa even a new rider in town.

Ellie:(have the rider twins signature on paper) and I got the rider twins autograph!

Haru: WHAT?! NO FAIR!

As then sooner jikan let the twins and soul with their friends stay at his place, chronala is in the room with john and Rodrick.

John: so oma zi o talk to you and have a change of heart.

Rodrick: dang, guess there still the old jikan left even is an overlord.

Chronala: which is why it help us against dark decade and his plan. (smile) are you two gonna meet, zero one?

John:(smile) hehe, as if I forget the begging and first rider of the reiwa era, in fact. (pull out a new card) that where the journary begins.

Rodrick: (smile) (pull out another new card) and more new irresistible treasure to collect. 


	7. Time 7

Dread is walking though an empty throne as along he's in a place and of a large country located in the Western Continent.

Dread: You all ever question is there is a god, or no god. But it doesn't matter as only prove if it more among that, as where i see in Past, Present and Future. All of you see and worship your lord and master who is nothing but a mortal who do a tabaco, the grudge, the heartless, madness or any sickening ways to please your goal and your master but...in this new world you shouldn't underestimate a true destroyer of world, (he turn around) what'd you think along your subordinates zeref?

There broken pillars, holes, guards and a lot of army's outside is massacre.

Now what in front of dread is appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant, but his attire is all messed up, bruises, cuts and bleeding badly from his heads, hands and mouth.

**ZEREF **

Lie down defeat also burnt and smoke came out as he grunt in major painis a bespectacled man of average height. Most of his long, blue hair is bunched up into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hangs past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He has alert eyes with red irises. His attire is quite trim, befitting his strict personality. It comprises of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat has a high collar which is left unfolded. The cuffs are also quite large. As the coat cannot be closed down the front, Invel fastens it with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist and then holding it fast with a simple buckle. This leaves part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself has a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles

**INVEL YURA **

Down crush under the rubble with broken bones is a relatively tall, fair-skinned, still quite well-toned old man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, grayish-white white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept leftward. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso, shoots up towards the mouth in large spikes, and links to his main hair via sideburns. Additionally, he has thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge, and high cheekbones. August's many facial wrinkles evidence his advanced age, most prominently those on his forehead and below his lower eyelids, and his laugh lines. He also has a dark tattoo consisting of a thick dot surrounded by two circles on the back of his left hand, and two straight lines going from the circles' bottom end down the front of his forearm. As for clothing, sports a long, white and purple robe consisting of two major pieces: a long garment that reaches past his knees, with a tattered bottom edge and intricately designed linings on the ends of its sleeves, including a line of dark lozenges, and a shorter, more billowing garment above it, over only his chest area. The longer garb is kept tied together with a thin light girdle made of a seemingly rope-like material. An externally and internally dark-colored cape is additionally above both parts of the robe, jutting out in sharp, more elongated lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head, also having a tattered bottom edge, having the Alvarez Empire's symbol emblazoned on its back, and being kept in its place by a long, less wide cloth tied around it and August's neck, which in turn is held fast by a spherical dark clip. Finally, a dark ring on his right middle finger and plain dark high boots complete the outfit.

**AUGUST**

The present brandish and Dimaira who clothes torn ans at the ground in pain.

Next is an all wet but nasty cuts of a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He bears the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder.

Wears a thin light gold cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, brown-colored trousers with an upper portion that is lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large brown spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed gold bracelets on each wrist, and gold bands on each of his biceps, and completes it with gold lock-in sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead.

**AJEEL RAML **

The one who is all brusies up badly is a slender man who has a rather effeminate appearance, including long eyelashes and long, purple hair pulled into a ponytail, with a long, pointed face who wears a jointed green suit of armor over the top of a yellow frilly shirt. The chest piece is decorated with two purple rose patterns, as well as trapezoidal designs that run across the abdominal portion; the frills of Neinhart's shirt come up through the v-shaped neck hole of his armor, around which is tied a cravat. On each arm, has pauldrons emblazoned with the mark of the Alvarez Empire, counters tied above his cubital fossa, and gauntlets that are also decorated with the trapezoidal pattern (frills from the sleeve of his shirt also protrude from the gauntlets). also wears plain, dark trousers, and on each leg are poleyns and greaves, whereupon the greases are also decorated with with the aforementioned trapezoidal pattern. He finishes his attire with purple flower earrings, green sabatons for footwear, and two pairs of of two white fur balls, each set located on his shoulders and his hips.

**NEINHART **

Smash from the ceiling to the pillar along bleeding a lot is a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked orange hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose.

He is dressed in fanciful white robe with blue long sleeves, a blue belt and blue pants. His chest and neck area is covered by a small red cloak with white colored edges, a large collar and three yellow colored crescent shapes lined up vertically on both sides over his chest. He also wears simple pair of boots that reaches below his knees.

Most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure, particularly the Japanese deity Raijin.

**GOD SERENA.**

A tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely short black hair and what appears to be a receding hairline, which exposes his very prominent forehead, upon which he has a small tattoo of a skull. Jacob noticeably lacks eyebrows, and has very small eyes with prominent dark circles; Jacob's nose is also considerably prominent, and his jaw is long and pronounced, offering much space between his chin and small mouth. Jacob also has high, shallow cheekbones, and features distinct five o'clock shadow.

For attire, wears a purple spandex turtle neck, over which he sports a black blazer; and also wears black pants. also wears a pair of black gloves, which feature oval designs on the knuckles, to go along with his black shoes.

**JACOB.**

The present Irene who badly wounded without her hat and her staff broken as pin smash to the ground all broken bones.

Got squash by the pillar but all beaten up is a thin, youthful-looking man with medium-length, wavy, messy dark brown hair; his bangs are parted to the left and hang over his left eye. Both of his eyes are very distinct, with unique "eyelashes" that jut out at four points on the outer vertical edges of each eye; his expression is consistently furrowed, and he appears to almost constantly wear a devilish grin that exposes his extremely sharp, pointed teeth. Around his jawline are small silver circles, and his ears are studded with screws.

For attire, wears orange coveralls with a harness buckled around his chest in the form of a tunic that exposes his metallic shoulders; the collar is black, and around his waist he wears a black belt. On each of his shoulders the symbol of the Alvarez Empire is located upon him, and he wears very long rubber black gloves that extend from all the way up to just below the aforementioned marks. To complete his outfit, Wall wears black rubber boots that reach up to the very top of his thighs.

**WALL EEHTO**

And last is down pretty beat up next to zeref, is a well-built young man, with his most noticeable features being his upward spiky blond hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large white cross symbol donning on his forehead. He has sharp orange eyes with an accentuated white design around the crust of them, while also possess one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it. For clothing, he wears a golden-colored kasaya that has a rectangular pattern (similar to Natsu Dragneel's scarf) that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has an intricate light green tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it, while the mark of the Alvarez Empire resides on his left shoulder. He wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of two-toned colored footwear.

**LARCADE DRAGNEEL**

zaraf: (cough) w-what are you...( cough a bit more blood)

dread: who am I? (chuckle darkly) I, am a dark rider of destruction.

Swartz, heru, ora who's between him as dread wave his hands to heal zered and his allies.

Zeref: why'd you heal us?

Dread: There only one way you'll have your future goal when your ready to strike along your army black wizard.

Zeraf: why?

Dread: To make it fair, i did this as a reminder to never underestimate me , as long we both have what we need.

Zeref: very well, what is it your plan?

Invel: m-my lord he-

Zeref: i would like to speak of his purpose.

Dread: in the future the time jacker need to change a timeline of ohma zi o, a demon king ruler above and beyond magic or anything maybe, you all continue what you do and serve us.

Zeref: ...very well, could you please teleproted me back where i was doing?

Dread nodded as teleported zeref away.

Zeref: everyone dismissed!

As they all walk away then dread sat on his throne as dread and the time jacker now sat the table of disccuss their plan.

Ora: so woz is joining us?

Dread: I'm surprise myself, seem he want the glory of the demon king badly but he'll see the new king be better

**Flashback**

Dread and swartz in the building already dealing with myn as another gaim they see woz

Swarts: woz.

Dread: what purpose did you come here for ?

Woz: simply an alignment of our interest, as unlikely as that may seem. Will you accept my assitance

Swartz: you? Help us?

Dread: hmmm

**End flashback**

Dread: so it depends on how he gonna help us

**With fairy tail**

jikan is running for his life as brook is chasing him with his rider weapon.

Jikan: Brook calm down what'd i do?!

Brook: just die ohma zi o!

Jikan: AAAAAHHHH!

Jikan pull his rider weapon to clashes his zi o sword againts the geiz axe as brook try to push him.

Jikan: i thought we're cool!

Sandra: (runs in) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

Jikan: that what i like to know!

Sandra: brook, just tell me what's wrong!

Brook: oh I'll tell you what's wrong! If I have to defeat him!

Sandra: no way!

Natsu: ah man it was going good!

Jikan: good?! He try to kill me!

Laki: NOT IN MY WATCH!

Levy: come on why dont we sat down and eat for a bit?

Soul: she right, cant fight with a empty stomach.

They heard screaming they turn to see erza beaten down black star, gray and soul.

Spirit: the hell they do?

Maka: soul and black star was challenging gray till erza knock them down.

Happy: that erza for ya.

Liz: that one way not to pissed her off.

Cana: you should see when she was pretty scary with cheesecake.

As everyone sat down as jikan took the ziku driver.

Brook: hey!

Jikan: i was wondering how did you get the drive riderwatch brook?

Soul: and mine as well.

Brook:(snatch it back) none of your business zi o!

Sandra: he stole it from omha zi o.

Jikan: wait, you stole it from me?

Brook: well is mine now.

Soul: hey wait , ghost ride is mine so i decide you both share it

Dash: beside Brook, you should have mine but you cant

Brook: why not?

Dash: (smirk) as the ruler of the road i wanna see if your the fastest as well.

Spirit: And to prove to me what it take from the soul and bonding in order to earn my riderwatch.

Brook: (turn dash and spirit) I'll look forward and beside i know as i was fast as using drive ridewatch.

Dash: but I'm the first secondary rider of the 2nd heisei generarion, think you can take my speed?

Brook: we'll see.

Gray: i realize something.

Lucy: what is it gray?

Gray: that jikan and john kinda the same, they both time travel.

Kid: ability turn to any riders.

Erza: and the last rider from both hensei as the 10th.

Ryuko: also strong and have their dark evil version of themselves.

They turn at jikan and john.

Jikan and john: what?

Mako: (pop out of nowhere) that's right!

**Meanwhile**

nui is giggling 'innocently' as She walking on the building next to her is asura, they look down at some 2 people and including 3 former students from a school.

Nui: oooh, they look fun to play.

She bring her another ridewatch along ashura

_**GHOST!**_

_**W!**_

Nui change to Another ghost but she change the style, it looked feminine and the inside of her tethered hoodie is life fibers and the inside of her black armor too.

Another ghost: mucnh better( turn invsible)

Another W dropped down between the people as Another Ghost reppeared next to him.

Another ghost: hello~.

Guy 12: monster!

Maka and ryuko walk by then spotted the another ghost and another W.

Maka: hey there out!

They see Another ghost suck all their soul out and their body drop.

Ryuko: (pull her scissor blade) nui! You ain't going nowhere!

They try to get them by the two another riders run off while the girls blocked by a dark rider that look completely like Agito except red color scheme and white eyes and a Dark decade belt wrapped around the waist.

Ryuko: what the?

Maka: hey his belt is purple and black!

D D Agito: not yet (he walk off)

They run to see he's gone.

Ryuko: damn it who is that?

Maka: that must be the dark decade john told us, no doubt that belt and that dark version agito.

Ryuko: well we lost nui and that other guy, we should go back to the guild, mako and ryuku are probably hogging soul.

Maka: liz, heart, tsubaki are perhaps stealing light again!

Ryuko: guess we have something in common.

Maka: yep, that we cant let other girl get our boyfriend!

Ryuko: and what pissed me off that bitch mame my soul's ghost form ugly!

Maka: same with W's Cyclone! Let's move!

They dash away in speed.

**In the guild**

Soul: (turn light and shadow) so meister and weapons huh? Never thought a transforming into weapons, but interest that the soul bonded along wavelength combine the power by their potentinal. Kinda like how ryuko and i with senks and furusoru.

Light: correct.

Shadow: and your school you told us is crazy, sound like a dictator mixed mad house.

Soul: you have no idea.

Light:( flip the page of his book) it is true , the life fiber... sentient parasitic organisms of extraterrestrial origin, and are the origin of all clothing on Earth, as well as the entities responsible for the evolution of humanity. All Life Fiber originates from the Original Life Fiber, also known as the Primordial Life Fiber, an object originated from space that crashed onto Earth tens of thousands of years ago.

He flip another page of his book.

Light: you, ryuko, along spirit that have Kamui. An articles of clothing made entirely of Life Fibers. They have a degree of sentience and possess the ability to transform into extremely powerful and resistant armor suits. In order to do so, however, they need to feed on the user's blood. The amount of blood required to sustain a Kamui's powers depends on how well the user accepts the garment - if fully accepted, a Kamui can function nearly indefinitely with the blood taken during the initial activation. If worn by an undesired person, they can refuse to work altogether.

Soul: how much information do you have in that book?

Heart: he have a whole entire info and other books to his gaia library.

Soul: damn.

Light: when ryuko transformed with senksetu, is suppose to, look like that?

Soul: yep, if you want to know, good luck, but you'll get use to it.

Shadow: haha i bet you like what you see.

Soul: (blush) w-well i guess so.

Cana: (chuckle) i can imagine you two enjoy seeing those kinky outfit.

Shadow:_ i don't know if it just me but... cana girl voice sound like wendy but female-ish, natsu sound like kid but except dumber, lucy sound like patty, odd._

Then ryuko tackle soul.

Maka tack light.

Light and soul: oof!

Shadow: hehe, look at that.

Dash: yep a double take down.

Soul: hey ryu.

Light: hello maka.

Ryuka: HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!

Ryuko: make me!

Mako: (snatch soul) YOINK!

Maka: we got bad news.

Jikan: what is it?

Ryuko: (got up) we spotted dark decade, and nui and the other guy is working for him.

Soul. E: that must be ashura

Maka: Nui snatch the soul of the people and escape.

Soul: oh dear, she is using a genma technique, and if she uses those souls.

Kid: she going powred up asura.

Soul: and herself includded, ryu, remember when she tried to use a genma's body with a life-fiber hoodie?

Ryuko: yeah.

Soul: I'm guessing she'll do it again, only this time, she's going to do it to herself and with her being 100% life-fiber hybrid, well you know the rest.

Minor: this time is not enough.

Soul: what'd you mean?

Soul E: kid said the soul she collecting is for ashura as she need strong souls that good enough.

Rodrick: my guess she and ashura sooner heading to death city.

Maka: uh oh.

Jikan: welp, who's up for a road trip!? Shotgun!

Brook:( hit his head) we dont have a car man

Jikan:( rub his head) ow , just kidding

John: and be alert of another decade

**Meanhwile**

With dread and the time jacker at the table meeting , woz came in.

Ora: what do you want?

Woz: allow me to direct, i will be assisting the four of you.

Heru: is this some kind of trap?

Swartz: so you abandon jikan nija?

Woz: it is a restrainer's duty to ensure their leige remains on their proper course.

Dread: the bigger question is, what do you have to offer us?

Woz: As simply your the same as this man who will pose a great threat to my overlord , he destoryed , he destroy all in his path, altering history.

Dread: hehehe, you read my mind, i do have this.

Show another decade riderwatch and another diend watch.

**Meanwhile in death city **

The portal open as team natsu, maka and the team, ryuko, mako, ryuka, sandra, jikan, john, brook, spirit, dash, rodrick have arrived from the portal while it closed.

Maka: welcome to death city.

Natsu: whoa!

Mako: oh wow! I wonder what foods I can eat!?

Then they notice the sun face a smile weird creepy face.

Gray: what the hell?!

Soul E: eh, you'll get use to it.

Lucy: as if i get use to the sun!

Black star: what's the plan? I know those punks are around here somewhere!

Jikan: we'll split up, the twins, soul, maka, ryuko, blair, erza, laki, natsu john, happy with me. Brook with juvia, wendy, lucy, carla, dash, spirit, rodrick and the rest so we can find them.

Everyone: right!

Then the gang split up to begin the search

**With jikan and his team**

jikan erza, laki, natsu john, and happy and looking around for any attacks in the city.

Jikan: any luck?

the twins, soul, maka, ryuko, blair look around near town and ask some people.

Shadow: not yet

Then they heard screaming.

Blair: down this way!

They rush in to see another ghost and another W as another ghost got the soul already of another human.

Soul: Nui!

Another ghost: oh souly, I miss you!

Soul: like hell , you make my rider form look hidous!

Soul: oh don't worry, once I have enough power, your soul will be, mine~.

Ryuko: FUCK YOU BITCH!

Nui: and your soul going to be next.

Soul: like hell it'll be.

Maka:(glared another W) seem your happy to be back and your master death.

Another W: yes, now to finished where i should've done a long time ago.

He snap his finger as gamma drones came in as there 8 of them.

Jikan: soul, the twins and i take care of these two!

Erza: we'll handle the rest!

Ryuko: lets go senkis!

Sensektu: right!

Ryuko: Life fiber synchronize kamui! Sensketu!

Sneksetu now transformed into her battle outfit that ryuko wear.

Natsu, gray, soul. E, shadow and Jikan: (blush) w-what?!

Erza: (smirk)_ hmm, wish i have that outfit._

Blair: (giggle) _if i wear senk, shadow will take me badly._

Laki:_ hehe, i can imagine myself wearing it for jikany~._

Soul: i know guys.

Jikan pull out his ziku driver on his waist and pull out his zi o watch.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

He pull out his zi o riderwatch to twist and press the button.

**ZI O!**

Soul pull out his eyecon driveron his waist and his ghost eyecon in his driver and close it.

**EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~!**

Light pull the w driver on his waist, pull out his cyclone gaia.

Shadow pull the w driver on his waist, pull out his Joker gaia.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Jikan, soul, light, and shadow: Henshin!

Jikan attach it to his belt to spin it, soul pull and push the lever, the twins put their gaia memory in as light merge to shadow.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

**KAIGAN: ORE! LETS GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Jikan turn to zi o, soul turn to ghost and the twins turn to W.

Zi O pull out his sword edge of time.

**EDGE OF TIME! SWORD!**

Ghost pull out his gangan saber.

**GAN GAN SABER!**

The 3 rider charge in as another ghost have gangan scissor blade as she clahsing annd each dodge from zi o, along block ghost's saber but upper slash by zi o while ghost slash her two time till she jump up then thrust her blade to slash ghost and zi o while W fighting another W hand to hand as another W right side is yellow

_**LUNAR!**_

Grab him then twirl him around to smash him to the ground 3 time

W: okay copy cat, let turn up the heat!

Pull out a heat memoey in his belt.

**HEAT! **

Then Burst of fire make the monster W roar in pain, as W charge in punching and kicking firey

Then zi o and ghost about to slash her but she turn invisible.

Zi o: huh? (lool around)she turn invisible!

Ghost: (foucus) not to me.

he change his sword into a gun and fired.

Then hit her reappeared.

Another ghost: no fair souly!

Ghost: as if you are fair!

He fired then she disspapred then gone.

W and Another W fighting as their pushing their hands.

Another W: i will not be beaten again!

W:(kick him) maybe, how ahout two on one.

He pull out the W riderwatch

W: (left eye) hey clock boy, catch!

W throw the W riderwatch to him as zi o caught it.

Zi o: hey is zi o jestsr clown!

W: (left eye) hey!

He twist the face and press it.

**W!**

He put it in his riderwatch and spin it 360.

**ARMOR TIME!**

Then two armored figures that are green and black just appeared and attacked another W then back flip formed split part of W to merhew to Zi o, Have the helmet and the japanese visor said "W "

**CYCLONE! JOKE! W!**

Zi o: Armor time! W! So, (finger gun sign at another W) count up your sins!

W: (right) most excellent (right) hehe he getting it let help out, hey jikan!

W flashed as he now a twin bladed scythe W as Zi O caught it.

Zi o: woah you can do that as you two?!

W: sure, our powers and yours, together with our soul.

Zi o: right! Let's go!

Zi o start to twirl his sycthe blade as he charge in slashing another W then kick him , another W right side is blue.

**TRIGGER!**

He fired till Zi. O spin the scythe blade to deflect it a then he charge in clash his chest many time as he do a big slash till a portal open took another w away.

Zi o: damn he got away!

W then changes back to normal.

W: it was perhaps dark decade help him escape.

Ghost: oh dear.

Ryuko: (jog to ghost) soul, are you alright?

Ghost: yeah those imposer got away somewhere.

She smirks and takes out souls ore eyecon so he can change to himself.

Soul: huh? What you doing?

Ryuko: this.

She gives him a kiss on the lips, Zi o and w turn back to normal as john walk up to see who watching them is a monster looking decade but his head spikes are higher covering his eyes that have a number 2010 across the chest and shoulder.

_**DECADE! **_

John took a picture of it while another decade walk off vanished.

John: hmm.

Jikan: what picture you took john?

john: see for yourself(he show the gang a picture he took of another Decade)

Jikan: what the?

Minor: another decade?

Patty: hahaha another one!

Tsubaki: it perhaps save ashura hut who is this another decade.

John: we'll find out. (he walk off)

ryuko: (smirk more) you like the kiss?

Soul: love it.

Jikan: guys let focus and find they others.

**Meanwhile**

John is walking as finding another decade as suddenly Savannah, nanako and musuki came in behind john as he turn at them.

John: (sigh) your really worried about me, thought you stay with the other me, dennis and beat at home.

Musuki: never!

Nanako: we can't lose you and we know the another you out there.

John: you do?

Savannah: yes, that one is fare weaker then the real one.

John: i detected that one is incompleted somehow.

Sacannah: yes, and dread will be making a complete one.

?: he not the only one have you.

They turn Rodrick along with laya, saya and Kessho.

John: hey Rodrick.

Rodrick: hey, I saw another diend coming by.

John: I see, guess we have four another riders to deal with.

saya: but that another diend just watching it hadn't done anything

Rodrick: in fact,(pull out his diend riderwatch) those two rider remind so munch about us back then.

John:(pull out riderwatch decade) indeed, by the way we could sooner check up frank and they other ever since they was go both ways when beacon fall down.

Rodrick: agreed, and I don't think frank would be happy on what happen to penny.

John:(smirk) why not we give something up a notch.

Rodrick:(smirk) salem have interesting treasure, and watts here...(twirl his gun)he'll be hacked back by the treasure sniper.

john: why not steal everything they have?

Rodrick: that is the meaning hacked, as the same of stealing it.

John: hehe your words(Tur n to musuki, savanah and nanako) alright you girls you'll join in my journay.

musuki and nanko:(hugged him) yay!

**meanwhile with brook and his team**

dash: I wonder where rodrick ran off too?

Brook: he said he spotted another diend but according of what he said he's waiting for the right partner of it.

Lucy: what you think what he mean of waiting for the right partner? As another decade?

Brook: maybe, the search hawk from ash gave us should help find anything

**SEARCH HAWK! HAWK EYES IN THE SKY.**

then a riderwatch shape hawk came showing people unconscious.

Wendy: look!

They see a some people unconscious laying on the gorudn as snowflake check on them.

Snowflake: nui is here(looked at the building ) that factory is where she is!

**Meanwhile**

the people working on the factory then another ghost came in they scream as another ghost grab the man.

Another ghost:hmm, you'll be a perfect soul collection ever!

Then brook and his gang came in.

Brook: I don't think so!

Spirit: your done you Barbie witch!

Another ghost: oh spirit, I see your still a stick with sastuki.

Spirit: how's losing your arms going? Too bad it might happen again.

Another ghost: DON'T YOU DARE!

Spirit: hehe now that's funny.

Dash: come on I wanna wipe the rip off rider out of her face!

Brook: I got this! You two along the girls make sure the human are safe!

Everyone: right!

Another Ghost: hehe, I like to see you try,

brook put on his ziku driver ,pull out geiz riderwatch to twist and press

**GEIZ!**

He attach it while running then spin it

Brook: henshin!

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

Geiz charge in with his ax mode weapon

**OH NO!**

He swinging his ax slashing and upper slash her then dragging her to continue fighting as soul and ryuko came in.

Soul: Brook use this! (he throw ghost riderwatch at him)

Geiz: hey thanks!

he caught it and attach it to his ax

**FINISHED TIME! GHOST KA THUNK CUTTING!**

He make an orange energy slash at her then another ghost hit at the ground turn back to nui.

Nui: damn it!

Ryuko:(Walk up got her scissor) I cut your arm before and this time i'll cut your tongue out!

Before she about to everything frozed up again.

Ora:(came in and pull out the another ridewatch) whoops m you cant beat this one, she have a goal to do!

**Flashback**

before nui die everything frozen.

Nui: huh? what's going on?!

Then ora came in.

Ora: wamma contract with me, if you cooperate, then you wont have to worry about your enemies anymore.

Give her the another ghost watch.

Nui: what about my mitress? is she coming?

Ora: I only come to you, if you kill ghost then the time will alter.

Nui:( giggle) okie dokie!

He give it to her as she jab herself.

_**GHOST!**_

**End flashback**

ora: the more soul she collect the more she wanna give to Ashura of the people from death city and half of them for her creator!

Jabbed it into her as she became another ghost again.

_**GHOST!**_

Another ghost: well is fun but I places to be and soul to get ! ta ta ! and i'll be seeing you soon souly!

Another ghost skip away and ora is gone while unfreeze.

Geiz: damn it! she getting away! (chasing another ghost)

soul: come on ryuko!

Ryuko:(got her scissor blade) right!

They run up almost about to fight till a sword block their way.

Geiz: what the?

They see is G4 X with a dark decade belt.

D D G4 X: I don't think so.

Ryuko: is that guy again!

he punch geiz then geiz block his punch till D D G4X roundhouse kick geiz till a flame sword slash DD G4X then they see D-Agito arrived.

D D G4X: You again!

D-Agito: That's me.

D D G4X: grr, your not going to interfere with me!

D-Agito: And I wont let a cheap destroyer such as yourself!

they clashing their eapons as geiz joining in helping D- Agito clashing his ax too tillDD G4 X Punch geiz hard sent him to the floor.

juvia: darling!

Geiz: why you!

D Agito toss drive riderwatch To him, which he caught it.

**DRIVE!**

D Agito: I broke this back! Use it!

D D G4X: not for long!

Geiz attach the drive watch then spin it Then an armor of kamen rider drive attach to him as he zoom zig zag around try to punch D D G4X.

**ARMOR TIME! DRIVE! DRIVE!**

Geiz: I'm going to over drive!

D D G4X: not in your life boy!

he punch him as Geiz grunt in pain and fall over.

D D G4X pull out another card and insert.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! G-G-G4X!**

His leg cover in lighting as he jump up and deliver a high intense kick as D-Agito block till the explsoion as D-Agito standing in one leg while Geiz fall down turn back to brook.

lucy: brook!

D D G4X: hehehe, catch ya later(he walk off then vanished)

brook: damn it!

Wendy: brook are you okay?

Brook: yeah, I'll be alright.

soul: let regroup with they others.

Lucy: you got it.

**Timeskip**

as the team inside DWMA.

Soul: woah this is a nice school.

Ryuko: finally something not over crazy.

Jikan: so this is the place you learn being a mister and weapon?

Maka: yep, misters and weapons come here to find there misters and learn how to residence there souls together.

Silver heart:(turn mako) what your school is like?

Mako: well we have a system that determense on what number of stars we have, I was a no star and was a 2 star.

Ryuko: also is not exactly a friendly and learning school there is.

Soul: more like the fight and improving your skills to survive and boy everyone sometime wants me and ryu's head.

Ryuko: and some weird shit happened when soul came to the acadamy.

Black star: well i'm not scared! if I was your school it'll be a piece of cake!

Spirit: whatever you say star boy, I bet you guys face your own dark rider?

Kid: Kamen rider Eternal, he wasn't pretty easy to beat.

Light: until shadow and I finally defeated him for good, and you?

Soul: kamen rider dark ghost, lets just say, he went off in a big way.

John: and now I have my own dark rider who screwing around.

Musuki hugged him.

Musuki: you'll beat him!

Nanako: your better than that faker!

John: thanks girl.

Jikan:(turn soul and the twins) so you guys have legend riders too?

Soul: yep.

Light: all of it except you.

Shadow: if you don't mind.

Jikan: I don't mind, where we going?

Maka: meeting death.

Lucy: death? a-as in the grim reaper?!

Natsu: awesome!

Lucy: (wacks natsus head) NOT AWESOME!

Shadow: if you think that's shocking, he's kid's dad.

Shadow: if you think that's shocking, he's kid's and minor's dad.

Light: and john's friend.

Lucy and wendy: WHAT!?

Jikan: why didn't you tell us your firend with the grim reaper?!

John: you didn't ask.

Soul: meh, Try fighting ryu's mom, and she's already dead.

As then they enter death's room.

Lord death: HELLO!

Team natsy surprise and so do, laki jikan and brook as they eidnt expect lord death seem so, not how they expected.

Lord death: Waz up everyone?!

John: lord death good to see ya!

Lord death: oh Johnny boy! Good to see you.

He turn at jikan and his gang along soul, mako, ryuka, spirit and ryuko.

Lord death: oh! Hello everyone! We haven't met yet, my name is Death, I'm the headmaster of DWMA, welcome!

Jikan: I'm jikan

Soul: the name soul , is nice to meet you.

Lord death: oh, I have a student name soul, ooh it'll be difficult to tell you apart

.He turn to spirit

Lord death: ah is good to see ya .

Spirit: i have to admit it i thought i was dreaming butbi wasn't.

Jikan: you two met?

Spirit: let say a hard battle, when i was death till back and soul you don't remember but this grim reaper help you back

Soul: say what?!

Lord death: yep! I have to say for someone like you, you really surprise me.

Soul: you heard about me?

Lord death: we all do as a kamen rider ghost, i see the potential and not to mention i recognize your eyecon history of the people and their souls, even yours.

Soul: oh, um… thanks.

Lord death: Your welcome, so is true...a new kamen rider who is a member of fairy tail and a king.

Jikan: you know?

Lord death: in time every souls there is i see, (turn maka and the twins)so any report?

Light: yes this ghost we chase is an imposer called another ghost who is nui, soul and ryuko's enemeis who was dead.

Shadow: we also got another W who is ashura but he's not that powerful.

Lord death: that explain why the energy is familiar, i even heard rumors of them terrorizing and heading to the location at the south.

Jikan: wonder what next their up too.

Soul: uh, you said there heading south right?

Lord death: yes I did.

Soul: oh no, I think I know where there going.

Soul E: what'd you mean?

Brook: where their heading too?

Soul: everyone, pack up your extra everything, we're heading for Honnōji Academy.

Brook: your school?

Soul: yep, and I'm not kidding of packing your everything, it's a long way up.

Liz: you know john portal us there.

Soul: oh yeah.

Lord death: and i got something for you soul.

He give soul an eyecon of geroge Washington, eyecon king authur and eyecon grim reaper.

Soul: what?! New eyecon!? (looked at the grim reaper eyecon in shocked) a-and this eyecon is yours?!

Lord death: only a good portion of it, yes.

Soul: for me?

Lord death: consider a reward and what you did protect the life there is and balance, i wish you good luck.

Soul: thank you lord death.

Lord death: no worries!

Spirit: let's go everyone! Next stop Honnōji Academy!

**Meanwhile**

they appeared outside of the school

Soul: well everyone , welcome to Honnōji Academy.

soul e: whoa, this place is huge

ryuko: you haven't seen the outside of the school yet.

Soul. E: I'm sure is not that bad.

Natsu: come on i wanna see what this school is! (run off)

Lucy: natsu wait!

Gray: thst flame idiot!

As they look outside, they saw the place has four places.

Jikan: soul.

Soul: yeah, this is how the school treats ranks, from up here there's the 3 stars, those are rare and they lived like kings, next to that is the 2 star homes which they live like dukes, next to that is 1 star homes which they live like normal-ish people, at the very bottom is where me and my girls live, the no-stars which are poor people trying to get by.

Jikan: that sound kinda mess up

Ryuko: was until we kick their ass.

Happy: who's in charge of this school?

Soul: that's the thing, we beat up the student councal and ryuko, satsuki and ryuka's mom, and she was the board of directors chair, she's dead now

Spirit: as for now on it's only me and my sastuki.

Ryuko: sastuki is my sister.

Ryuka: and I'm technically there created sister.

Mako: crazy stuff happen as ryuko is a half life fiber, soul has a new form which is super awesome!

Soul: yep ghost mugen.

Light: shadow and i have W Gold Extreme.

Jikan: whoa, so cool!

Mako: (hugs soul) now we cuddle together!

Patty: (hugs shadow) and all mine!

Ryuko: MAKO!

Blair: PATTY!

As they enter the hallway then head to the door and open to see sastuki, mayaka and elite 4.

Spirit: I'm home!

Nonon: BIG BROTHER!

Mayaka: SOULY!

They tackle him in a hug.

Ryuko: HEY!

Nonon: oh is youn, well then have fun.

Ryuko: give my big bro some air! (remove him) everyone this here is sastuki kiyrun.

Sastuki: greetings.

Maka: hello, I'm maka albern.

Jikan: and I'm jikan.

Sastuki: i assume your a new rider and these friends of your from fairy tail ?

Jikan: how'd you know?

Sastuki: this world is merged with other personal worlds.

Maka: this is why john said new world.

Soul: use to be separate ever since the prison planet incident it merged all of the worlds into one, john called the new world.

Jikan: oh that why everyone noticing things and more new places happen.

Hora: exactly.

Uzu: so you these are the students of dwma.

Nonon: eh there not half bad.

Sastuki: so what the situation? You discover who this W monster is?

Spirit: yes, also nui is back as another ghost, this new rider wanna refix his nightmare future but the time jacker and dark decade try to alter and get a new king by using the monster watch to anyone if like soul and twin die alter it.

Sastuki: who this another ghost?

Spirit: nui.

Ira: i thought she was dead!

Spirit: let say the time jacker brought her from the past as now another ghost.

Jikan: she and the another W who is maka and the other's enemies collecting souls , they went to death city and now here.

Sastuki: I see, thank you for warning me.

Hora: (looking the computer) i detect them moving toward outside capturing each student with the goku uniform.

Jikan: let's move quickly!

**Scene change**

The students are now running away As another W shooting them with trigger while another ghost with her gangan scissor blade as they causing the destruction.

Sastuki and the elite 4 with the others came to the scene.

Another ghost: oh hello sastuki, it's been a long time! I wish your mother was here to see this.

Sastuki: you'll be seeing her when we finish with you.

Then they see another decade arrived roaring a bit.

John: another decade.(narrow his eyes)

Another ghost: oh, like our new friend? Now if you excuse me, I have my favourite souly to take.

Ryuko and ryuka have their scissor blade in speed clashes pushing another ghost a bit.

Ryuko and ryuka: you are not taking SHIT!

Then a group of gamma came in wearing life fiber cover.

Gray: we got this!

Light: the secondary rider deal with another ghost, shadow, natsu, soul, jikan let take down Ashura!

Soul: I don't think she'll let that with that army of genma, wait…. Is that life fiber vests there wearing?

Another ghost:(giggle then put her hood down) yes, I created them using life fiber and the soul of the human together.

Soul: oh boy, (make his driver appear and pull out his eyecon) lets do this.

Spirit got his driver on , his eyecon

The twins took out their W driver belt on

Dash got his driver on

john put on his decade belt and Rodrick twirl his diend gun they got their card.

jikan and brook got their ziku driver and their watch

**EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! / BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

**CYCLONE! JOKER! **

**ACCEL!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

**ZI O! GEIZ!**

Soul and Spirit: Henshin!

light and shadow: henshin!

Dash: hen-shin!

John and Rodrick: henshin!

Jikan and brook: henshin!

**KAIGAN: ORE! LETS GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!/SPECTER! READY! GO! KAKUGO! DOKI! DOKI! GHOST!**

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

**ACCEL!**

**DECADE! DIEND!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI O ! /RID~DER GEIZ! **

They in their rider form. specter, diend, geiz, and accel charge in fighting another ghost with ryuko and ryuka.

decade is fighting another decade.

maka with soul scythe formed helping zi o, Ghost, Natsu and W fighting another W. Another W whips out his left side is now red.

_**HEAT! **_

another W firing fire bullets at them but natsu eating them all.

Natsu: thanks for the grub!

Another W: What the?!

Natsu: now I have a fire in my belly! **FIRE DRAGON… **

W Put on the heat and trigger memory.

**HEAT! TRIGGER!**

He pull out the trigger gaia memory to his gun and the heat gaia memory onto his side slot.

**TRIGGER! HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He burst in flames as he put his gun as natsu open his mouth

Natsu: **ROAR!**

Both flames blast hit another w sent crashed down.

Zi o:(pull out w riderwatch) let's do this!

Ghost: yeah! (he pull out W eyecon)

**W!**

zi o attach it and ghost put the W eyecon in.

**BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

zi o spin it and a W hoodie came out.

**ARMOR TIME! CYCLONE! JOKER! W!**

**KAIGAN! DOUBLE! FUTARI DE HITORI! GAIA MEMORY!**

Then an armor merged to zi o and the hoodie W merge to Ghost.

Zi O, W and Ghost: So,(finger gun sign at another W) count up your sins!

Another ghost: ooh~, my souly looks sharp~.

Ryuko and Ryuaka now have angry tick mark of hearing that as they gonna exploded.

Ryuko and Ryuaka: SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUPP!

then there ore damashi's came over Ryuko and ryuaka nodded as energy explode when it merge

EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~!

She pull the string from her wrist.

Ryuko and ryuka: henshin! (pulls it)

KAIGEN!

they explode energy in their lfie fiber rider form

Ryuko: Let's go! Lifer fiber Eyecon! Ghost kamui senksetu! (tuck her hoodie down)

Ryuka! let's go! life fiber Eycon! Dark Ghost kamui! Tsukenstu! (tuck her hoodie down)

Another Ghost: hey! No fair! Only I look good for souly!

Ghost: you look ugly then before anyway!

Another ghost: ow! That hurt, but I forgive you if you agree to hand your soul to me~!

Mako growl as she yelled got on her own goku uniform then tackle another ghost as ryuko and ryuka join in

Maka charge in of soul resident slashing then natsu deliver a firey kick then he grab her angle to twirl her till let go, maka slash passed him make another W scream in pain, Ghost Punching and kicking rapid at the monster rider then zi o and W deliver a kick to him.

Zi O and W nodded to each other , Zi O press the watch and spin it, W got the joker gaia attach

**FINISHED TIME! W!**

**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

They jump up and the two shoulders detached and formed the figures so they can form kicks and W slides apart.

W: **JOKER EXTREME!**

**MAXIMUM TIME BREAK!**

When they deliver the kick together at another W make an explsoion as another W scream break to ashura as a ll the soul another ghost caught went back

W: got him

Another ghost: no damn it!

Ghost remove the w eyecon as and Zi o nodded.

Zi o: alright lets go.

Ghost toss ghost riderwatch to zi o.

Zi o: Oh thanks!

Ghost: I had a spare.

He then twist the face then press the button.

**GHOST!**

He attach it and spin it.

**ARMOR TIME! KAGAIN! GHOST!**

Then an eyecon shoulder pads and an armor chest of ghost and mask with horns and the Japanese visor said "ghost."

Zi o: Armor time! Ghost! My life is burning bright!

Another ghost: eh, I like souly's better.

Ghost: no he's a better pro than your fake ass.

Another ghost: hey!

Geiz joining in and so do specter as geiz got wizard watch

**WIZARD!**

He attach it and spin it.

**ARMOR TIME! PLEASE! WIZARD!**

Ghost pull his gangan saber

**GANGAN SABER!**

Ghost and zi o clashing their weapon at another ghost then specter kick her then geiz swing his ax to slash at her while D agito swing his sword clashing another D Gaim then see. D D G4MX slash his weapons at ghost and specter then zi o and geiz as they back away by stumble.

D D G4X: Surprise! Hehehe!

Natsu: Dread!

Diend: looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us eh johnny?

D Agito: yeah

He came in running slashing his flame sword at another ghost and another decade as they stumble back then diend zoom in speed below D D G4X then D Agito kick the evil rider face as he stumble back.

D D G4X: Oh is that how you wanna play? (pull out Kabuki card)

D Agito: (pull out his Hibiki) yeah, let's go wannabi destroyer!

They insert to their belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDER: HIBIKI/KABUKI!**

Purple flame ingite D agito amd a purple glow with blossom swarm around D D G3X, Till these two became Oni rider, D Hibiki and D D Kabuki.

D D Kabuki: (did a goemon pose) time to die.

D Hibiki: (special salute) you first.

D D kabumi: I'm starting with you overlord! Nui!

Another ghost: got it!

They charge in to fight D hibiki and Zi O While another decade pushes ghost, geiz and specter out of the way and fight them.

D Hibiki using his red drumstick againts Another Ghost then zi o having a bit trouble with D D Kabuki

D D kabuki: take this! (insert the card to his belt)

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KABUKI!**

green aura of his mitsudomoe-like symbol of Oni rotate and enlarge in front of him.

Then sent a beat sound toward zi o sent him crashed to the ground as he turn back to normal.

Another ghost: i guess your soul is strong.

Then ghost turn see jikan is in trouble then he push another decade as specter and geiz block the monster rider, ghost rush to save zi o then he make a ninja hand sign.

Ghost: i don't think so!

Then jikan drop when his soul is out.

Another ghost: aw souly he was suppose to be mine, guess I'll, have, yours~.

D Hibiki: how about this? (he insert the card to his belt)

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: H-H-HIBIKI!**

Then a tandem drum appeared and flew at another ghost.

D Hibiki got his drumstick red begin to beat at it make waves of rythem then sent one blast at her fall down turn back to nui.

Nui: you may stop me but i got another plan is going back in time.

Dark decade open a portal as they vanished.

Erza and laki jog up then check on jikan.

Erza: jikan!

Laki: did she got him.

The rider turn back to normal.

Soul: no, I saved him in he last minute, he's a ghost, almost like me.

Lucy: a g-ghost?!

Happy: but we cant see him.

Maka: but i can sense him and me and my friend can see him.

Soul: he's up on the steps.

The ghost jikan look at his body.

Soul jikan: huh? Hey that's me! Am i dead?

Minor: not exactly, soul stop nui from stealing your soul.

Soul jikan: wait, you can see me?

Maka: duh, I have eyes that can see you.

Soul: same with me.

Black heart: so where that chick heading

Ryuko: she said back in time.

Brook: but where?

Soul.E:(realize) holy crap you don't mean she's!

Furusoru: (look up to soul) she going back to the past where you and ryuko met me and senks.

Sensketu: or else we wont exist and the time will atler

Soul jikan: but i need back to my body.

Brook: spirit come with me.

Spirit: right!

Soul: we'll catch up!

**Meanwhile**

Another ghost in the past

As another ghost look around.

Another ghost: this perhaps when sweet ryuko and souly before they get to the school.

Then they notice the time machine geiz riding arrived.

**TIME MAZINE!**

Geiz and Specter hop out of it and land at the ground with their weapons.

Specter: like hell you will alter the past!

Geiz: you'll have to passed through us first!

Another ghost: you two!?

Geiz shoot his arrow bow mode along specter shoot his gangan handgun then geiz pull out specter riderwatch.

Geiz: say your prayers!

**SPECTER!**

He attach it to his driver and spin it 360.

**ARMOR TIME!**

Then an armor of Specter appeared made a ghost sign, his mask has two horns and part of a blue mask, his shoulders are the blue eyes and on his right arm has a hand weapon.

**KAIGON! SPE~CTER!**

Geiz: Armor time! Specter! I'll show you my way of life!

Specter: Mine as well!

Geiz set his bow weapon to ax mode

**OH NO!**

He charge in and specter too as they they hit their hand weapon mamy time sent another ghost Tumble to the ground.

Then a black flame about to hit them but an another flame stop it as cancel each other.

Then came is D ryuki and D D Ryuga.

D D Rygua: always in the way.

D ryuki: just passing through.

Geiz: great timing.

D Ryuki: thanks, (pull out ghost card) this might be upper hand here.

D D Rygua: (pull out dark ghost card) you read my mind.

They insert their belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE! GHOST!/DARK GHOST!**

**LETS GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

**DARK RIDER! YAMI NO CHIKARA, WARUI YATSURA!**

They turn to the ghost form.

D Ghost: good ghost vs bad ghost, let see which is better..

D D Dark Ghost: the better is you guys stay out of the way or die!

D Ghost pull out the gangan saber as he charge in fighting D D ghost, The dark rider use his sunslassaher.

**GANGAN SABER! **

**SUNGLASSLASSER!**

Specter geiz continuing fighting another ghost as their team work.

As another ghost swatted geiz but got up as specter blast her then geiz blast his hand gun arm as D ghost float slightly avoid the swing from d d dark ghost then specter shoot him they call summon eyecon hoodie to battle each other.

Geiz and D ghost push their weapons slashes D D dark ghost along specter clash his againts another ghost.

D Ghost: not to bad but i can do better!

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! G-G-GHOST!/ D- D- DARK GHOST!**

**FINISHED TIME! SPECTER! **

**SPECTER OMEGA DRIVE!**

They all jump deliver a kick to each other till an explosion as the rider land to see D D dark ghost and another ghost are gone.

Geiz: did they escape?

Specter: we have to make sure.

**Meanwhile**

Maka and soul begin transfer the soul of jikan back to jikan then he gasp.

Jikan: I'm alive!

Laki and erza hugged him.

Laki: jikan! I was worried.

Erza: don't scared like that again! (then he got a call pull out the watch phone) hello? Yeah woz, alright.  
Snowflake: was that woz?

Jikan: they stop nui but they went somewhere to gather army somewhere with another decade, let's hurry to the past.

Erza: got it.

Timeskip

They arrived in zi o time mazgine then they spotted a gamma life fiber golem

Ghost: this is bad

Ryuko: must've been nui's work

They see geiz time magzine arrived.

Zi o: geiz and i handle it, you guys find the enemeis.

Ghost: good luck.

As the robot mode jump and grab the monster to fight them

Zi o and geiz attach the game riderwatch in their robot as the robot's head now ex aid and genm

**LEVEL UP! EX AID! / GENM! **

The robot ex aid punching rapid kf the hammer arms as robo genm mame pipe to sneak attack surprise as many " HITS " then the two rider switch riderwatch to build amd cross z.

**BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

**WAKE UP BURNING! CROSS Z!**

They jump up to deliver a kick to the monster and explode.

Geiz: let's go!

Zi o: okay.

**Timeskip**

They arrived to catch up to see another ghost and another decade with life fiber gamma monsters.

Ryuko: enough running! This time you'll stay dead!

Ghost: and return those souls you stole

W: and pay for your crime!

Another ghost: (giggle) well, I had some fun, I do wish that I have souly with me, him with his cute face and hot muscles~. If things were different, we would be together.

Ghost: if you wasn't evil and killed rykuo along loyal to raygo you would've been a better person get a long with ryuko and they others.

Another ghost: oh but only you souly, that why in the past I'll wipe her and everyone in the way of love.

W: (right eye) incorrect.

Another Ghost: huh? what'd you mean?

W: (left eye) you maybe a being made up a life fiber by raygo, but she treat everything as a weapon to lie and manipulate.

specter: just like making them puppets and a person of no way to defeat her just like sastuki try every way.

Accel: your just blinded of her so called" greatness"

Diend: do anything ake her proud in no regret, mercy nor hesitation.

Geiz: unlike ryuka as she have her own heart and body.

Maka: that is a soul no matter what you are, you should've seen it if you have emotion means of it.

Soul E: that same like any humans no matter how different...

Decade: And doing all this will not make Ghost happy and it's his decions

Ryuko: soul and everyone show me even i'm a half life fiber I sue to think iwas a mosnter till I clear out of my stupidly i'm still me no matter how i'am and your not you.

Sastuki: I finally have freedom even the past of my sister in finally connect.

Ryuka: your just still the puppet string that not connect by raygo even in death.

ZI O: Which mean you never let go as a king i'll stop you no matter what!

Another Ghost felt something as she scream holding her head in pain.

Another Ghost: shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I-I do anything for her! and you in the way ! ATTACK MY ARMY!

The army charge in as the rider and heroes do attacking each of them as decade and zi o nodded they punching and kickcing dodging another decade and another ghost , their sword clash to another then back away as zi o pushes another ghost while decade gun blasting another decade, then he turn at zi o.

Decade: zi o catch! Use my power!

He toss the decade riderwatch at him as he caught it.

Another ghost: You dare go against my mistress' goal and wishes?! Who do you think you really are?!

ZI O: Well I'll tell you and show you at the same time.(He press it)

**D-D-DECADE!**

He attach it and spin it while dust flys.

**ARMOR TIME! **

Then ten holographic cards came out of the driver and circle around Zi-o and it start to form sepret parts of decades armor but the helmet looks like a screen, then his armor has a cross on the shoulders to the chest and bar codes are on the inner lines that has the Japanese wording for "ディケイド/decade" on the right shoulder, has pink lines arms and legs, the screen face showed zi-os face with decade design.

**KAMEN RIDER, WOW! DECADE DECADE! DECA~DEO!**

Zi o: Just a Kamen rider who's a King passing through! Armor time! Decade!

Then a new sword appear, the sword is like a wrist watch style, the watch is on the base, a pink along black on the side, the screen on the watch arm and the gold slot holder on the body.

**RIDE HEISABER!**

ZI O: (slide his hand through his Ride Heisaber) Remember That!

She screamed and charge at him with her monsters with her.

ZI O and Decade make an energy slash sent them flying crashed.

Woz: REJOICE! He is heir to the power of all riders, the ruler of time, traveling beyond time and space to regine over past and future...his name is kamen rider zi o: Decade armor.

The team turn and amaze at zi o new super formed.

Erza: _he has a new armor?! Wow!_

Laki: _oh wow, he loos so cool._

Decade: guess i'll try something new

he pull out a zi o card as he isnert it

**KAMEN RIDE! ZI O! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

Then he transformed into D-ZI O.

Zi O: nice ,like looking to a mirror.

Ghost:(Walk up) mind if I join?

Zi o and D-Zi O: hell yeah!

Zi o notice his decade riderwatch.

Zi o: I can use another watch? Hmm.

He pull out ghost watch.

**GHOST!**

He attach it and press it.

**FINAL FORM TIME! G-G-GHOST! **

Then the bar code change to say "ゴースト/ghost" and "グレイトフル/grateful" as his arms, legs and body change to show a black jumpsuit with gold linings and has 9 faces on his body then his screen face showed grateful ghost's face.

Another ghost: grr, you are making me mad!

Zi o: good

Ghost: haha thd greatful ghost form.

Zi o: the what?

Ghost: all my eyecon as one (turn at another ghost) consider your crime say hello to the reaper.  
He put the eyecon in.

**EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~!**

Came out a grim reaper hoodie vest then he pull the lever.

**KAIGAN! GRIM REAPER! END OF THE LINE! DEATH IN THE ROAD!**

It merge to ghost as his mask visor have two scythe cross x he have now have a gangan scythe like

They charge in D zi o use his book sword slashes her many time then ghost twirl his scythe to sent down energy ghost wave sent her in mid air as the two rider charge in rapidly slashes her.

Zi o: hmm let see what this saber can do.

He twirl the clock hand twice.

**HEY! BUILD! HEY! EX AID! **

He press the trigger while charge in.

**DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He clash her upper many time then the word " HIT!" As the same theme ex aid use hiz weapon, sent an upper slash as she tumble down but getting up.

Zi o dial the saber again.

**HEY GHOST! HEY DRIVE! **

He click it.

**HEY DRIVE! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He sent drive's wheel of funky, flare, and nin nin wheel of drive hitting her as expulsion.

Ghost twirl it as he pull the lever.

**KAIGAIN ORE OMEGA DRIVE! GRIM REAPER!**

He slash passed her then all the soul she stole going away and her army crumble to dust.

Another ghost: nooo!

D ZI O: yes.

He pull out his card decade to insert and ghost switch back to his base ghost formed.

Zi o: this end now nui!

Decade: your day of trying to steal innocent's soul is over!

Ghost: you know I'm not gonna like nui, if you was a good person we say, then maybe you'll be part of the family and get to know each other and not to late of redmitption but now, this is the only way , I'm sorry about this.

Ghost pull the lever

Decade insert the card into his belt

Zi O start spinning the clock hand to see all 19 of the logos.

**FINISH TIME! HEY! KAMEN RIDERS! HEISEI! HEISEI! HEISEI! HEISEI! HE-HE-HEI!**

**DAIKAIGAN! ORGE! OEMGA DRIVE!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DECADE!**

**D-D-DECADE! HEISEI RIDERS! ULTIMATE TIME BREAK!**

As they charge in with there final attacks, another ghost turn to ghost ready with his rider kick.

Aother ghost: well, at least, I get to play with souly again. Mon amour.(giggle)

Then they clash there kicks and sword bit see is futlie as decade and ghost. Deliver their kick as zi o slawh her then she turn back to normal.

Nui: _maybe...there right...i was blinded and never see from the start...soul...ryuko..m i hope you forgive me, I'm sorry._

Then she exploded and the another ghost ridewatch is exploded.

Ghost: it's over.

Zi o: yeah.

Then erza have glint in her pupils to see zi o new super form and hugged looking at it.

Zi o: erza i know that look , and no you cant hold my saber.

She inched closer and closer with a growing smile, zi o then scoot away, then run as erza gives chase.

Zi o: ahh erza knock it off!

Erza: not until I hold that sword!

Zi o: NO!

As the group watched the chase, soul turn to the smoking place where nui explored.

Ryuko: you okay?

Soul: you know after everything she did, including killed your dad and help the enmy, I wish she would be with us, i mean sastuki wasnt bad.

Ryuko: i guess your right, i gotta admit to miss her annoying ass she want you.

Soul: but she rest in peace, i hope she learn her lesson.

**Timeskip**

Back at fairy tail guild outside as the twins give jikan w watch and soul give Ghost watch too.

Soul: you have a strong soul jikan, i give you my watch as my strength help.

Light: your bond and wavelength when you wield us early prove what it take for a meister and a king.

Shadow: you maybe a rookie but your a fast learner, even half boiled i guess.

Jikan: well count any evil sins W and bring bright to life ghost.

Soul: yeah, i do wish to see her.

?: Wish granted!

Nui hug him by surprise and she now have both eyes.

Soul: WHAT THE?! Nui?!

Ryuko: What the hell?! I thought you die!

John: you see since she from the past before she die as the talk we gave to her, so lord death, chronoala and i agree to revive her including make her half human.

Soul: for real?!

Nui: yes and I'm super sorry souly! I hope you and ryuko forgive me!

Soul: (smile and petted her head) sure Nuiy, to let you know when we first met, i kinda think you was cute.

She made a big smile and tackle him into a kiss and hug.

Mako, ryuka and ryuko: HEY!

He kiss back as she moa and blush then break the kiss.

Nui:(put her hands to her cheeks and sigh) ooh I've been waited so very long now I kiss my souly!

Ryuko:(snatch him) hell no he's mine!

Nui: come on ryuko, you kiss me too.

Ryuko: I wasn't in the right mind damn it!

Nui: but that might excite souly, even show him you wearing junksestu (turn john) say uh quick favor can you change and help souly to make past me be with souly?

John: sure.

Dash: I admit B your fast, but not as faster then me (give accel watch to him) be fast enough for your dream.

Spirit: you survive hell and so on you will need this (give the specter watch) let your spirit unleashed your strongest desire to win.

Brook: I will, until we meet again.

Maka: is nice meeting you all.

Ryuko: give us a call to hang.

John make two portal as the group walk out as they vanished.

**With soul**

Mako: can we go home and cuddle!

Nui: me too!

Soul: sure and beside...

He then pull out a eyecon of zi o.

Soul: a new history is add.

**with light and shadow**

they return to DWMA.

Soul: I gotta admit jikan is pretty cool.

Maka: but light is cool.

Blair: so do shadowy!

Shadow: say light what is that you got?

Light:(smile) that we add another gaia, since time is on our side as well.

He show a zi o gaia as he click it.

**ZI O!**

**Back with fairy tail**

jikan: woah john that super decade form is something, I guess we're are kidna alike.

John: well we both last rider in both heisei stick together ( in thought) beside I will see how the GMG see the riders.

Natsu: so who'll be the next rider?

**Meanwhile**

medatating on a hill is steven. Then came in is blake behind him, she snake her arms around his neck.

Blake: hi steven.

Steven: hello blake.

Blake: mediating?

steven: yes, the mirror world is disturb, some evil making this a survival game.

Blake: I notice when I felt a strange presence lately, I'm assuming lately some people who got kidnapped and grimms too.

Steven: Yeah, we don't want the danger to the people so we have no choice, however it would seem frank and Ian told me about this.

He Pull from his pocket, show her a Ryuki Riderwatch.

Blake: same with ruby and weiss, and ruby loved her time at the circus with frank.

Steven: ian and frank test me they have met bruce A.K.A Kamen Rider wizard, along Ian met Brad A.K.A Kamen Rider Fourze.

Blake: so which one are you going to face?

Steven: hmm, we will see, right?

blake: well according of what ruby's and Weiss' details about the situation, the time jacker form the future changing history by dealing with every riders from both hiesei and maybe showa. They want a new king along dark decade a dark rider , They go make these kind of watch as monster rider or another rider they said it is. To bring enemies from either past or present in order to compelte the alternate history by killing the rider however with these riderwatch to this zi o who we know making a better future change and possess each rider powers.

Steven: from any enemies or so who you think it will be ? cuz I only saw in my mediation of two another rider , I know it's another ryuki but the other not so sure.

Blake: well i'm sure we'll be ready and I don't like this game, if we don't do it this person will bring innocent people in here.

Steven: I know, meaning only rider who possessed cards and the mirror ,even evil riders.

Blake:(smile then kiss him on the lips) i'm sure we'll win this.

Steven:(smile) yeah, let's do it!

**Meanwhile**

somewhere Sokudo in his Tridoron getting ready, Tsukisei and hikari in their motorcycle getting ready as well to take off.

Sokudo: (smile) ready lil bother? (reeving up)

Tsukisei: hell yeah!

Hikari: of course.

Lala, rito, yami, momo, nana, mea, haruna, yui, mikan and peke came in.

Rito: are they going to race again?

Sokudo: glad you came, cuz hop in, we got a big problem and mission.

Mikan: what mission? What's going on?

Tsukisei: looks like we have to save one whole world this time.

Rito: what you mean?

Sokudo pull out a drive riderwatch, tsukisei pull out a mach riderwatch and hikari pull out a chaser riderwatch.

Sokudo: a text form dash told me a new final rider name kamen rider ZI O from fairy tail.

Lala: oooh! You mean like a place with magic?!

Sokudo: yep, you see this new dude need to change his future by his evil self so he need all the help in order to get these riderwatch.

Tsuiksei: my guessing he already got like some few of them, and even his secondary rider buddy too.

Hikari: the enemy time jacker as from the future changing time by recruit enemy being call another rider, monster rider of whenever they killed a rider like drive for example will alter and change history and the past to this present.

Sokudo: but it will never happen by giving the riderwatch to ZI O.

Lala: well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!

Hikari: indeed, sokudo have a text from a friend name Ian furer about his firend same situation.

Sokudo: well double mission, come on everybody! Next time! Fairy tail and remeant! START YOUR ENGINE!

* * *

**I forgot to mention, merry late Christmas everyone! and happy new year to everyone!**


	8. Time 8

Jikan is now thinking at his home he remember the another decade with no person in it and vanished, as if up to something and there was the another diend too and thinking how john and him almost alike, a lot.

Jikan: hmm, now i see why john and i are alike but who is this another decade? John told me is an incomplete another rider. But how did that another Diend just appeared?

He came down stairs to see erza, laki, Sandra and brook who's at the table eating.

Jikan: hey guys.

Laki: oh hi jikan!

Then brook pull out the baguette bread and get behind him to put over his neck.

Jikan: gah ! Um hey you too brook. ( laugh nervously)

Brook: today will be the day.

Jikan: sound dangerous but why? You help us against our enemies a lot.

Brook: I came here to prevent the devastated future that you cause. The situation gone odd of fhose another decade and another diend, there not like any normal another rider we face.

Jikan: I was thinking about that.

Brook: even a chance before they finished you i wont let it happen. ( let go of him) there is a soltuion to end all of this...

Jikan: what is it?

Brook: get rid of the belt.

Jikan: I'm sorry what?

Brook: then you won't become oma Zi-o.

Jikan: i cant do that, (took the bread and sat down) i decided to become a good overlord. ( turn erza and laki) along a good queen as well.

Laki: oh thank you.

Brook: tch

He went off upsairs as he begin training push up as juvia is spying him and see him shirtless push up, then with heavy lifting.

Juvia: oh my god….Blushing and nosebleed a bit

Then he done, got up to see the case of his secodnary riderwatches. Cross z, brave, specter , Baron Beast, Meteor, Birth, Accel, and Diend.

Brook: i sometime grow soft, I dont want to prevent this like my future, i was sent to stop and destroy him but, is like he more different been he aware of his future self, since he grow stronger… I wonder if i can match his equal?

Layla: you cant do this alone, as he see you a family member

He turn to see lucy and layla.

Brook: oh hey there.

Lucy: you can't keep up like this.

Brook: is my mission or this Will end up horrible, you should see the deviated wasteland.

Lucy: why not make sure he won't be oma zio and be just zi o?

Brook: huh?

Lucy: well, think about it, it'll help him a lot to prevent like this.

Layla: he need a lot of help in order to do that.

Brook: i see, um, why is there blood on the floor?

He turn to see juvia nosebleed.

Brook: huh?! Juvia?!

Juvia: rock... abbs...

She Zoom in and hug his waist, rubbing her face to his abbs. 

juvia: ROCK SEXY ABBS!

Snowflake push her and hug him.

Snowflake: MINE MASTER!

Juvia: YOU FELINE BITCH!

But he hug their heads as they comfort.

Brook: easy you too, (turn lucy and layla) I'll do but in case what i see and i will not go down as i will stay strong to protect those i care very munch.

Lucy: but, if you do this, we won't see you or even met you again.

Brook: is okay lucy, i ask chronola a granted wish. this is my timeline.

Lucy: it is?

Layla: since zi o wanna restart of his way and so do I.

Lucy and layla felt so happy then hugged him a group.

Chronola: yes, if you wish to be strong, you too can be a savior including the dragons as their new king, I know a way.

They turn to chronola.

Lucy: chronola.

Brook: hey there, and what do you mean you know a way? And I don't picture myself a king, even i am a savior, but how to dragons?

Chronola: follow me.

Brook nodded as he follow her then teleported to her room.

Chronola: all dragon who suffer, die in the war and die by ancologia's hands, they need a protector and a ruler.

Brook: i see.

Chronola: but i see you and jikan slowly growing a bond that almost show that your and his future is soon be restore right.

Brook: as i see he different and along of how he do it.

Chronola: as it time for you to do it as the sixth generation dragon slayer.

Brook: six..generation?

Chronola: a dragon slayer that has The dragon's soul if the foster dragon died and teach the user in mind, body and soul of it, that their magic can merge and fused. with their own larcima and other dragon flesh a make a genetic merge from collecting as part Articifal and manifestation infusing the single one dragon.

Brook: incredible.

Chronola: however, it depends to test your worthy and genetic of it, i know. Since you have anolocia's dragon slayer magic it need to be reborn.

Brook: i see.

Chronola: your going to meet selene.

Brook: the moon dragon goddess, she know the situation? 

Chronola: indeed, she's the only one as the stars i have connected to the time and situation, will teach you and even ancolgoia's soul that be in too.

She summon a dragon fleshes.

Chronola: other dragon as you know such as great red, ingeel's son the fire dragon god , the water dragon god, the ghost dragon from wraith's, ophis, albion, samel's dragon and draig.

Brook: ophis, great red, samel, draig and albion...those are the dragon that devin, kamen rider hibiki and his allies was in meeting those dragons.

Chronola: indeed.

Brook: i know igneel's son and why wraith?

Chronola: his time will be come, so will you accept it? Even though not gonna be easy and it will take time for it to unleashed and reborn your dragon slayer magic and the ability to transformed into a dragonization any time including more of your modified dragon force.

Brook think of it then tighten his fist.

Brook: yes, i will accepted.

Chronola: very well.

Then her hand glows then the dragon flesh and forming inside of his body make a bright light

Meanwhile

Rodrick and john walk in as the side of the mirror of the town.

Rodrick: so Kiria, brandish, dimira and irene went back to their timeline?

John: indeed as helping others, they consider their mirror self from their present self will take the role and for now.

Rodrick: let's do this.

Open of the mirror world as came out is brandish, irene, dimaria and Kyria.

John: hello there.

Rodrick: and welcome.

Mirror Brandish: hello!

John: you girls know the situation?

Dimaria: of course.

John: good let's go

**Timeskip**

Natsu and jikan are cleaning up the guild. Natsu, john and Jikan are helping cleaning but, while lucy is doing Wendy's hair as she humming.

Wendy: (blush) d-do you think brook will like it?

Lucy: of course, anyway I don't have the scissor skill of cancer, but it doesn't take munch to make you super cute.

Wendy: ah, that's sweat of you to say, you make absolute perfect afternoon like this even better.

Lucy: yeah today is pretty darn perfect isn't? So quiet and peaceful also no trouble yet from the time jacker.

Carla: we better soak it all up while we can, cuz peace never last long in this guild.

Lucy: (chuckle) come on were not that bad.

They turn to see john, jikan and natsu sweeping.

notice happy asleep.

Natsu: hey.

Carla: you see?

Lucy: no things still look peaceful carla

Jikan: of course.

Happy still asleep.

Natsu: happy, no slacking!

Happy:(woked up) fish? No it just you.

Natsu: what'd you mean it just me?!

Happy: oh don't be so sensitive, I was having the most amazing dreaming about a super humogous fish when up far as I see, i thank I get back to it(sleep)

Natus: (angry tick mark)no way!

Happy:(woke up) what's the big deal?

Natsu: the big deal that you suppose to be my partner!

Happy: yeah so?

Natsu: well don't you see I'm doing this yard work over here? Not laying around?

Happy: it is your turn, why should I care?

Jikan: oh boy.

John: uh huh.

Jikan: hey john, you don't mind we spar?

John: huh?

Jikan: well, I'm curious and say how strong you are and we're both the last riders.

John: and so munch alike we both possessed every rider powers, well almost of us. And i hear from laki that brook want you to get rid of the belt huh?

Jikan: yeah, but I don't want to.

John: i see.

Lucy: the destoyer vs the king.

Carla: that is of two ever strong rider

Gray: (walk to natsu) so what you two idiots flapping your gums this time? Work will go faster if you stop complaining about it.

Natsu: who ask you frost bite? And for the record i ain't complaining about cleaning up ! ( point at happy) I'm just saying that cat could help!

Happy: are you enjoying this nice weather carla?

Carla: indeed i am.

Natsu: you cant just walk away while I'm talking to you!

Wendy: hey guys! Jikan and john about to spar.

Natsu: sweet!

John and jikan begin face to face.

John: i gave you my riderwatch as in a hurry, but i wanna test you to see you are worthy from a destroyer.

Jikan: okay.

They grab their rider belt to put on.

**ZIKU DRIVER! **

John pull out his card and jikan pull out his zi o watch, which he twist and press the button.

**ZI O!**

John put the card inside of his belt and jikan put his riderwatch to his belt.

John and jikan: henshin. (closed /spin it 360)

**KAMEN RIDER: DEVADE!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

They transformed into their rider formed, then they charge to hump up punch their fist collide make a small wind blow as they back away. They charge again to do a fist fight, blocking each other blow along of decade's punches and zi o's kicks.

Then decade got his booksword and zi o got his sword as they clashes till decade pushes him and slash him two times.

He pull out a blade card and zi o pull out a gaim watch, he twist and push the button.

**GAIM!**

Decade insert the card and zi o attach the watch to his belt to spin it.

**KAMEN RIDE! BLADE! TURN UP!**

**ARMOR TIME! SOIYA! GAI~M!**

They charge again clashing their sword in a dual sword fighting as sparks was flying around, the current group of the fairy tail guild is gathered to watch the fight.

Max: hehe, jikan still got it.

Natsu: was he that strong?

Max: after you guys was gone, jikan train a lot to not only be a king but to protect fairy tail. He did very hard and every job he walk around to bring fairy tail back as the best guild , he never care what anyone said about fairy tail...he said to himself "a king will do everything to make sure when the time of fairy tail's true strength will come back someday". He was a hard worker and dream to be fairy tail's king inclduing peotect everybody there is.

Natsu: did he now? I'm going to fight him next!

Max: hehe as long he can defeat john.

The two rider back away then switch another one as decade pull out buildand zi o pull out kuuga watch as he twist and press

**KUUGA!**

Insert the card and replace the gaim watch with kuuga to spin the belt.

**KAMEN RIDE! BUILD! FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

**ARMOR TIME! KUUGA!**

They charge again punch their face as , D-Build using his bookblade to slashing at him but Zi O dodging each slash but got slash as zi o punching him rapidly as they back away.

They charge again as they pushing each other to tunble and got up as D-Build pull out a ryuki card to insert and Zi O pull out ooo tajador to replace and spin it.

**KAMEN RIDE! RYUKI!**

**ARMOR TIME! TAKA KAJAKU CONDOR! TAJADOR!**

Transfoemed into ryuki and armor of ooo's tajador of three different birds merge armor

D-Ryuki pull out a card while Zi o press the buttons and spin it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! R-R-RYUKI!**

**FINISHED TIME! OOO! SCANNING CHARGE! TIME BREAK!**

D-ryuki jump up high with the mstalic dragon and Zi O jump up flying shwoing a flying bird kick then an explsoion the two arm to arm in their bass mode falling down as they land on their feet turn back to normal.

John: your good, seem you are worthy.

Jikan: heh, thanks.

Natsu: alright my turn! Let fight jikan! (charge in with the fire fist)

Then jikan open his mouth unleashed a grayish but white beam as he sent natsu flying and crashed downn with swirling eyes.

Gray: idiot.

Jikan: hey, I win agents natsu!

**Timeskip**

The entire fairy tail guild is gathered in front of makarov.

Jikan: hey where brook, natsu, gray, lucy, happy, Carla, and wendy?

Sandra: brook in training and the rest meeting an old friend from mark of.

Jikan: i see.

Makarov: the time has come my kids, I have done all I can in service to this guild, but allow me to introduce you to your new guild master.

Cana: your really stepping down?

Macao: (adjust his cloak) welp I am honored.

Wakaba: it ain't you!

Makarov: with a further ado, the fifth master of fairy tail, guildarts claid!

He gestured his hand to him…. But it was shows that Mirajane is standing there.

Jikan: huh?

Makarov: wha? Where the hell is gildarts!?

Mirajane: i'm not sure be left a note.

She give the note to markov as jikan and john looked at it, makarov major shocked while jikan and john chuckle.

Letter: to makarov and all of my fairy tail family, I'm sorry, being master of the guild just ain't my style-

Makarov: WHAT?!

Letter: but since I have the rare opportunity to be in charge for a bit there are a few things I want to get done: first I hereby reinstate laxus as a member of fairy tail.

Makarov: he's got some kind of nerve.

Bickslow: welcome back to the fold ol buddy!

Evergreen: this is wonderful! The thunder legion is back!

Laxus: I guess so yeah.

Freed: (crying) thank you gildarts, this is a blessed day!

Makarov: well if that's the masters wish then so be it.

Letter: I hereby passed makarov as the 6th guild master.

Makarov: but I just retire!

John: not anymore.

Laxus: (turn at jikan) so your the king of fairy tail while we gone huh?

Jikan: that's me, really honor to meet ya laxus.

Laxes: heh, yeah, never seen someone who can one shot natsu.

Jikan: i train very a lot, and i was expecting he get up.

Laxus: meaning your strong, who knows, maybe you and i may spar someday.

Gajeel: oh no you don't, I'm next!

Erza: wrong! I am!

Jikan: eheheh, oh boy.

John: i wonder how brook doing?

**With brook**

Brook that maditating in his mindscape.

Brook is is breathing hard, blood around a bit and his face and torn clothes, of him enduring and munch he ever. Facing a mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

This dragon is Acnologia, the dragon king and the black dragon.

Acnologia: hehehe, usually human die easily but you on the other hand still kept going.

Brook: I thought you be dead.

Ancologia: can't die that easily, i transferred my entire soul within the larcima and I know I senses in you. I know what you want deep within your eyes and would.

Brook: and what is that?

Ancologia: you want to be king, but a savior.

Brook: you damn right! I survive very worst there is ..in my own timeline i live a very wasteland, starving and injured family, kids and everybody! Struggle to survive from that overlord oma zi o, I couldn't care what happen to me as long my last breath. I will never let it repeatedly happen again, that demon king took everything away from my eyes! I will not bow i will not give up on him. When i met his past self, zi o is a lot different and same goal but i will not let him see me as the weakest! I will equal his great power and save everyone to give hope and peace including the dragon! I will slay you with any dragon slayer who fight for what's right! Even in death will causes our life! The secondary kamen rider geiz! Who is the king of all dragon and their savior to co exist with all being for peace! As a fairy tail!

Ancologia: in all my timing, i decide by now. Soul to kill all dragons by a certain someone wanted that wish granted. You speak very wisely and i see within you that you survive many times.

Then all of the dragons fleshes begin to appeared and hover around to merging as a brightest light underneath his feet.

Ancologia: in the future i learn other dragons who survive my power and surpass me...i wish you good luck cuz you gonna to defeat my past selling and show all of the five dragon God's including the white mage if you are able to show them your true power, i consider you my power brook, the ultimate dragon savior.

He open his palm to hover over his head as a bright light flashes and all the light engulf.

Outside of his mind as he groan a bit as he got up and open his eyes.

He look at his hand and tighten it.

Brook: i finally done it, but it will grow stronger in the future, for now on I'm the six generation , the ultimate dragon slayer.

?: my my no one ever containing it and you done it well.

Brook: (eyes wide in shocked) no way, the moon dragon goddess... 

he is now seeing a beautiful woman with fare skin and long hair, her eyes look like it can peace a soul, she wears a kimono loosely showing her cleavage with a hoodie.

Brook: selene.

Selene: hello there~.

Brook: what you doing here? Ain't you suppose to be at your place at Guiltina?

Selene: yes, but I would like to meet the new king who is a saivor and a handsome kamen rider .

Brook: you know what's going on?

Selene: lets just say, your friend told me.

Brook: i see.

Selena: (sway her hips walk to him and touch his chin) I to have to say, you are rather handsome~.

Brook: thanks (blush) very beautiful as a shining moon.

Selena: (giggle) irene may create dragon slayer but as it is a king do need a queen.

Brook: true, (petted her hair) you be one of my queen as well.

Selena: (wrapped her arms around his neck) then sure is my king~.

Then they kiss deeper as selena moan and blush enjoying then break the kiss.

Selena: i want more~ take me ~~.

Brook: very well.

?: wanna entertain you our master~?

They turn to see kiria and Diamira came in with seductive smile.

Brook: oh hey you two.

Diamira: hello~.

Brook: (smile)heard everything.

Kiria: yep, diamira and i wanna be your dancer our king~~~.

Brook: sure.

He sat at his bed while selena sat on his lap. 

Brook: entertain your king.

Kiria and diamira walked up to brook, they raised their arms up as they begin a belly dancing, swaying their hips and ass in circle around him giving him a wink.

Selena smiled and they both strip their outfit as selena see his hard long cock make her lick her lips.

Selena: hmm, such a yummu treat~.

Then they do a boobjob by sucking his cock as he grunt in pleasure, she moan a lot of the feeling of her warmth, she giggle as she bopping her head up and down very fast as diamira and kiria is moan themselves of watching this, brook love it as he can feel his cock twitching.

Brook: i'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth, which she swallowed it down and lick her lips.

Selena: yummy~, take this dragon slut my king~~.

Brook: with pleasure. (grin)

Then he shove his cock inside of her as she moan a lot, he fondling her big breasts while rocking his hips to pounding her very fast in and out, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. she felt intoxicated of his strong energy and his cock making her moan and dragon roar at the same time, rolling her eyes up, a goofy smile and sticking her tongue out.

Selena: FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER MY KING! MAKE THIS DRAGON SLUT YOUR CUMPDUMPSTER!

Brook: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed inside of her as she moan load, then soon panting enjoying it.

Selena: I'm yours my king~(kiss him)

Brook: yes(turn to diamira and kiria) my blade dancer and my elite, you ready and beg for pleasure from your king?

Diamira: just stick that big juesy cock in us~.

Kiria: pwease~?

Brook: very well(grin)

As so he begin shove it to diamira's pussy as she moan loudly as, he going very faster giving her lovebite and fondling her breasts a lot and sucking it then kissing her deeply, she wrapped her legs on his waist while having a goofy look, her eyes roll up and sticking her tongue out.

Diamira: YES MY KING! MY BODY! MY SOUL! MY POWER! AND MY BOOBS ARE YOUR DESIRE!

He unleashed his cummed inside of her as she moan, then kiraia was next, on four legs shaking her butt, he shove his cock inside of her as she moan in delight. he pounding her very, very fast while spanking her ass a lot along, fondle her boobs and twist her nipples too, kiria cant hold it as her goofy smile and rolling her eyes up and sticking her tongue out enjoying this so very munch.

Kiria: YES MY KING! FUCK ME! EAT ME UP SO GOOD! MY ASS OUR YOURS TO PLAY! I'LL BE YOUR SLUTTY DANCER!

He unleashed his cummed to her as well, as she moan then the three girls lean together with him.

Brook: that was good, how was it?

Diamira: fucking…. Amazing~~~.

Kiria: my ass…. Stings so good~~~.

Selena: (lays on his chest) that was amazing my king~, you know how to make a girl yours~.

Brook: I have my ways as the saivor and ruler.

Diamira then remove her alverz empire stamp and kiria remove their to have fairy tail symbol but also have the symbol of geiz.

Kiria and diamira: we now serve you our king~.

Brook: indeed, not only i'm the king of all dragons, but the savior , that I will be equal as zi o.

**Timeskip**

**at fairy tail guild**

Romeo: we're gonna do it this time, your not the master anymore dad!

Maco: well either are you! You little rugrat! I askly forbbidan! we're never gonna get involve with that thing again you hear?!

Then natsu, gray, wendy, lucy, and brook came in.

Natsu: you guys we're home!

Jikan: sup they told me you met Porlyusica.

Max: how it go? Did you guys pick up anything worth while?

Lucy: well wendy sure did.

Natsu, gajeel, wendy, irene and laxus smell that brook seem a little different.

Natsu: what the?

jikan: what's wrong natsu?

Wendy: brook, why did you smell like a dragon?

Brook: let just say been training in mind, body and soul. consider it the dragon slayer sixth generation way.

Jikan:(shocked) sixth...generation?

Brook: yep.

Natsu: awesome! What is it like?!

Brook: is a surprise, also I may smell of a dragon, but still a human in a way.

Natsu: yeah, anyway (turn to jikan) I WANT A REMATCH!

Jikan: I just beat you.

Natsu: that was a lucky shot!

Jikan: oh boy.

Romeo: you don't make the rules anymore so get over it. is up to markov!

Maco: i'm expressing myself as the member of the guild!

Gray: what all of this fuss this time?

Carla: seem typical rebelleon to me, clotheing gray.

Jikan: really?

Romeo: we got the ten routine with this time, natsu and erza and all those guys even the kamen riders , there's no way we're gonna lose on them on our side!

Broom: haven't you paying attention? they all missed out 7 years of training.

Droy: your awesome levy don't listen to that Jerk.

Natsu: so what is exactly we're talking here?

Jikan: i'm with natsu on this.

Romeo: well you guys were stuck on tenoru island, the tournament started to determine fury's number 1 guild.

Happy: whooo.

Jikan: no way! I heard about it!

Natsu: sound like a whole lot of fun to me!

Romeo: guilds from all around the country face up agents each other in magic events, they call it: the grand magic games!

Natsu and jikan: oh yeah!

Lucy: that's sound totally amazing!

Wendy: yeah I love to play some games.

brook: hmm, interesting

Gray: so is more like a magic festival?

Erza: I understand, sabertooth is known the top guild in foire these days they won the last go round.

Jikan: true, but not anymore!

Romeo: that's right! but if we beat them and win the game this time! We'll be number 1 instead.

Everyone: ooh.

Markov: that would be nice, but I'm not entirely win this encourage state of disorey.

Marco: that my point exactly!

Jikan: hey no need to be that.

Romeo: yeah If we do win, the guild will get 30 million jewels and prize money!

Makarov: we're win!

Marco: seriously?

Rodrick: well he a sucker for that.

Droy: but master, is gonna be really hard.

Broom: there tons of powerful guild to complete this year!

Jet: and don't forget we come freakin dead last every single time we enter.

Elfman: that it just pitiful.

Markov: well we just have to beat all of those guilds to a pulp!

Jikan: yeah! I wanna show everybody and sabertooth, that fairy tail is number 1 and there king will enter as well!

Laki: (giggle) well you heard the king, let make it happen!

Jikan: who's with me?!

Everybody cheering then they heard car engine noise.

Jikan: what that sound?

Brook: a car?

Rodrick: oh boy.

John: hehe, guess there here.

Jikan: who?

?: HELLO FAIRY TAIL!

They went outside to see the tridoron and along tsuiseki and hikari who arrived in their motorcycle, as sokudo came out along his gang.

Sokudo: wahooo! It feel good to drive very high speed right through fiore! This is awesome!

Jikan: who are they?

John: that is sokudo, his little brother tsuiseki along their friend rito a human, momo, nana are aliens as deviluke, yami, nemesis and mea too

Rodrick: hikari an alien too but different artificial, the lightning brothers are half human and half alien

Brook: also sokudo is kamen rider drive, tsuiseki the secondary rider kamen rider mach, and hikari is kamen rider chaser.

Jikan: wow.

Sokudo:(turn at fairy tail members) wow look like we came in time(turn jikan) ooh your the king I heard about and the new rider! Zi o!

Jikan: oh hi!

Sokudo: great to meet ya, I assume you need ,(show his drive riderwatch) this of your situation ?

Jikan: yep.

Sokudo: but you cant have it yet.

Jikan: why not?

Sokudo: (smile) you have to race me

Jikan: race you?

Sokudo: yep, if you wanna change the future, i wanna know how fast you can be , beside of three fast first rider and five fast rider as well.

Tsuiseki: same with brook.

Brook: me?

Tsuiseki: yeah, (smirk) if your not fast enough in jikan's level.

Brook: oh i am!

Tsuiseki: good.

Sokudo: (turn jikan) so youd up for the challenge?

Jikan: anytime, anywhere, I'll do it in top gear!

Sokudo: haha i like your attitude! This is gonna be fun!

Lucy: he sure like to race.

Kuki: yeah, is his thing.

: is very nice to meet you fairy tail.

Peke: so this is a magical guild.

Lucy: ah! They talk!

Lala: that peke my robot i made of clothing transformation.

Momo: and was human but his conscious transfer to this belt.

Ezra: i see.

As sokudo got on his tridoron and tsuiskei got on his motorcycle, jikan and brook got on their motorbike too. They begin to start their engine.

Sokudo: I hope your ready, because this will be our top gear!

Jikan: I was born ready!

Sokudo nodded then they race off in very high speed leaving dust of a smoke make fairy tail members cough.

Natsu: whoa, that's fast.

Jet: very fast.

Then the boys who racing in top speed around each direction of the forest, jikan on high tail with sokudo but the speedster rider went very fast, but that didn't stop jikan.

Tsuseki and brook in toe to toe of speed each other not losing each foot of those race, the four is driving back of fairy tail guild.

They stop as it was a tie, they got off the ride.

Jikan: how did i do?

Sokudo: how did you do?! Freakin awesome man!

Tsuiseki: far out! Fantastic! You two got what it take for speed!

They give jikan and brook the riderwatch of drive and mach.

Sokudo: you guys earned it.

Tsuiseki: you got the speed within ya.

Jikan: hehe, thanks.

Brook: I got admit, that race was, interesting.

Tsuiseki: hehe, no matter where we are, we always love speed.

Sokudo: since we'll be with you guys till we stop any another drive.

Jikan: awesome!

**Timeskip**

team natsu is now at the beach, the same with sokudo and lala having some time.

Carla: listen, we're not here to play, we're here to train.

Happy: let get to it.

Droy: is hard to take you seriously dress like that.

Erza came in black bikini and her hair in ponytail along jikan wearing a white and red swimshorts.

Erza: is plenty of time training, (hugged jikan like a stuff teddy) but is important to balance work with pleasure, playing hard, eat hard, sleep hard.

Jikan: I'm not a plushy!

Erza: but your so warmth and soft.

Jikan: I'm still not a plushy!

Jet: hey wait just a minute, what about train hard?

Jikan: I agree erza, aren't we suppose to practice for the game pretty soon?

Droy: yeah what he said.

Sokudo: you guys only have 3 month so we got time.

Jikan: well I guess is true.

Then natsu and gray burst in the beach.

lala: heads up!

Natsu and gray went passed jet and dory running to the water in their swimshort.

Natsu: THE OCEAN!

Gray: last one there is a rotten egg!

Natsu and gray: swimming contest! Sand building contest! Eating contest! Sun bathing contest!

Sokudo: you see? All fun.

Lucy is training with capirocorn with her magic, jiikan train with chronoala as surpassing his, chornola give him the fire god slayer magic from zancrow. Mastering it, Sandra is training hard with john and Rodrick. Gray is conjuring as many ice make forms as he possibly can, wendy is using levy's glasses as she starts to read what porlyusica gave her and irene helping her and brook with enchantment, brook practing more of his new sixth generation dragon slayer magic, juvia is constricting her water control to make cubes, erza is slashing the water drops from the water splashes, natsu is running with stone circles on his waist, of heavy object.

Natsu: GOT TO GET STRONGER!

Happy: aye!

Natsu: MUCH STRONGER MUCH STRONGER!

Happy: aye yae sire!

Then it was night time, everyone taking a break from their training, they enjoy it looking up to the sky

**Timeskip**

**In day 2.**

Everyone was stretching.

Natsu: oh man I feel stronger!

Gray: me too but we cant get lazy we gotta get raining.

Wendy: i can't believe our magic power increase so munch and it been a second day.

Juvia: _standing close to my darling and doing the same stretches touch my heart flatter._

Snowflake: so now what?

Erza: if we keep training hard in 3 month, I have no doubt we can catch up with everyone else.

Natsu:(went back running heavy object) hahahaha! all of you guild has better watch out, cuz fairy tail is coming for ya! And we're gonna be fiore's number 1 again!

Sandra: how you holding up there zi o?

Jikan: pretty well.

Sokudo: hehe you be good in no time!

Sandra: as long we work hard together we can win this game.

Laki: this it'll be your chance!

Lucy: at first we thought we have 3 month that's not enough time ,but now we really training is more like we got 3 month, this it'll be easy.

Happy: aye.

John: hey lucy.

Lucy: yeah john?

John: virgo!

Virgo pop her head out of the sand from Lucy's bottom.

Virgo: princess! Terrible news!

Jikan: huh?

Lucy: what the?! Would you please watch where you pop up?!

Virgo: do you want to punish me?

Brook: lucy why the hell she say that?

Lucy: is a long story.

Gray: I'm glad your here virgo, I've been wondering about something, what happen between you and they other celestail spirit when lucy got stuck in that fairy spirit 7 years? Is it because your trap in your world from summoning you?

Lucy: I'm sorry i didn't even think about mind of effect you guys, i just summon you guys during the keep of star key heavens incident like some no big deal.

Juvia: oh you poor things i can't image how dreadful bored of you been because of lucy.

Virgo: don't cry, i appreciate your concern but we never all that bored.

Jikan: what's wrong?

Virgo: the celestail spirit world in a brink of destruction , i beg you, we really need fairy 's help now.

John: what about training?

Lucy: but the celestial world is in danger!

Brook: then how about this? Those who want to go there that's fine but whoever stay and train is up to their choice.

Erza: I stay with jikan.

Juvia: I stay with my darling!

Wendy: m-me too!

Carla:(sigh) i'll stay then.

Jikan: well then I guess we decide, sorry lucy.

Lucy: is okay we'll be fine.

Jikan: wait, can human enter celestial spirit world?

Virgo: well there is one possible way, you just have to wear celestial spirit garment, here we go.

Lucy: hang on we're going right now?

Then lucy, gray, natsu, happy got transferred away leaving just wendy, erza and juvia with brook, jikan and they others.

Jikan: what the hell just happened?

John: virgo took them to the celestial spirit world obviously.

Jikan: oh yeah, so erza why you decide not to go with them and stay here?

Erza: well as queen i have to be on your side.

Juvia: (hug brook's arm) and with my darling!

Brook: and you wendy?

Wendy: u-u-um….

Brook: come on you can tell me.

Wendy: (play her finger and blush) w-well i thought i m-might be an assist and along help you of any injuries.

Brook: (smile and petted her head) i appreciate that and i like your haircut, seem cuter.

She start to steam.

Wendy: _h-h-he's p-petting m-m-my head…._

Then Brandish, diamira, kiria, cana, mirajane, lissana came in.

Levy: hey there.

Lissana: hey guys we wanna check how your training going.

Jikan: going great.

Cana: where's lucy, natsu and gray?

Jikan: there at the celestial realm

Kiria: i see

Hikari: seem nothing yet happen.

Woz: (came in) i have news overlord.

Jikan: woz, report.

Woz: dread and the time jacker has zeref and his allies on there hands now and alliance.

Irene: oh crap.

Brandish: not good.

Jikan: zeref? Natsu's brother?!

Erza: how strong is dread? As if he done it without effort. 

Woz: that will be his knowledge and history of people by earthland. Using other powers by other places and country and his own magic and dark decade belt.

Jikan: i see, he dangerous as he is

Woz: I'm afraid there is something far more pressing...

**Timeskip**

The group hurry up as they look at the town of Mangoila.

Woz: behold

The town being attack by 7 giant robots.

Rito and mikan: giant robots?!

Jikan: what are they?!

Sandra: the Dai Mazines...Oma zi o those things to sorch the earth.

Jikan: what a minute...i-i seen them.

Laki: what'd you mean?

Jikan: just like my dreams… or it was something.

Nemesis: hmm interesting.

Yami: at this rate they'll go across entire places.

Brook: you saw them at your dreams right? Start talking

Jikan: well...when i was a kid, i saw them rampaging out of nowhere and people was dying, I couldn't do munca shadow figure telling me that I'm a natural born leader. That I'm going to become king and save the people from destruction, that dream over and over, that why i wanted to become king but fairy tail was feeling the reason way more.

Then something happened A clock yellowish portal open that came in is a guy armored up person color black and yellow having a spear staff.

Jikan: huh?

Brook: its him!

Laki: what is that?

?: (stands up) I am kasshin, loyal retainer to lord Oma zi-o, by my overlord's decree, geiz and sandra will be terminated.

He charge in push sandra to grab brook by the throat till brook smash to the ground but kasshin got upcas the two pushing each other.

Jikan: stop it!

Kasshin: please stay back, my overlord. This was by your command.

Erza: (requip her sword) unhand him right now!

Kashin: you too my empress.

Jikan: what?

Erza: what?

Laki: (jealously) EMPRESS?!

Jikan: uh oh.

Laki: IS NOT FAIR!(Anime tears)

She slide down to kick him off of brook.

Jikan: woah.

Laki: erza i swear of god, I'll find a way to kill you!

Erza: i-is not like plan this!

Kashin got up as portal open to more of them as 18.

Sokudo: we need to split up! Fast!

Jikan uh… I'll find a way to take those big bots down!

Sandra: you cant! Is highly protected of magic!

Jikan: dang it! We'll figure of something! Yami! Nemesis! Mea! Keep mikan and rito safe!

Jikan: erza! Laki! Brandish! Lissana your with me!

Brook: kiria, diamira, mirajane, cana, sandra, juvia, snowflake, wendy come!

Sokudo got his steering wheel sword and tsuiseki got his wheel gun and hikari got his pole ax along john booksword and rodrick gun.

John: we'll hold them off and you guys go.

Jikan and brook nodded as they run off.

Woz: (watching while flipping page of his book) the hands of the clock can no longer be turn back. My overlord, this is the point of no return!

Time freeze as swartz. And hako at the roof.

Hako: so, what do you think? Is Oma Zi-o getting serious about destroying the world?

Swartz: this is happening sooner than in previous history… he may be aware of our involvement… is he hestening the arrival of the day of Oma...?

Hako: Zi-o's still young in 791… but if he rises to power, we won't be able to stop him!

Swartz: That's why woz brought aware and now dread doing what he extmerment.

With dread looking the site of the robots.

Dread: hehehe, a little overlord bring more as his oma day.

Ora: what plan?

Dread: to see if he have the will to keep going.

**With brook**

Inside the warehouse that brook sat down to think while holding snowflake, with him is kiria, diamira, mirajane, cana sandra, juvia, and, wendy waiting for jikan and they others.

Snowflake: wait a second, somehow those robots are not moving, just stamdimg still.

Brook: your right, i need to face what I've become..

Sandra: huh?

Cana: what do you mean?

Brook: there's no way he could becoms a despicable overlord...at least, that's what i told myself...that's why u was being so soft. I need to go back being a solider, as a savior.

He pull out his geiz riderwatch.

Wendy: (touch his wrist) brook, please you don't have too.

Brook: yeah, I know.

Then a riderwatch bird mode flew by which found the group.

**SEARCH HAWK! EYES IN THE SKY!**

Jikan and his gang, along sokudo and his gang found them as the riderwatch hawk turn back as jikan caught it.

Nana: hey guys.

Jikan:(walk up) thank goodness your alright.

Laki: did anything happen?

Brook: stay back!

Jikan: huh? Brook what is it?

Brook walk up while twist his riderwatch and attach it and press the button

**GEIZ!**

Brook: henshin!

He spin it 360.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RID~DER GEIZ! **

He transformed into geiz and got his arrow mod weapon.

Jikan: uh oh.

Geiz: I went back in time to put an end to you.

Erza: brook no!

He charge in swinging his weapon at him however jikan dodges because he don't wanna fight him.

Sandra: stop it brook!

Geiz: I'm done hesitating.

Sandra: enough!

Sandra she thrust her hand

Sandra:** TIME DRAGON'S HOUR BLAST!**

She unleashed a blast but geiz turn.

Geiz: Black Dragon...

he held his ax glowing dark.

Jikan: what the?

Geiz:** TAIL SWIFT! **

He make a black and red energy waves that cancel the attack

Geiz: stay out of this Sandra.

Then energy bullet interrupt the fight as the 4 kashins has arrived.

Kashin 2: my overlord.

Kasshin 3: empress, are you two hurt?

Jikan: oh no.

Kasshin 1: we'll dispose of them for you.

Kashin charge in as they fighting around geiz.

Sokudo: better help, let's go!

Hikari and tsuiseki: right!

Sokudo put on his shift car, tsuiseki and hikari got their signal bike, they put it on their driver belt.

Sokudo and hikari: henshin!

Tsuiseki: let's, hesnhin!

**DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**

**SINGAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!/ CHASER!**

They transformed into their rider formed.

Drive: I've got it together, My brain cells are in Top Gear! Kamen rider, Drive!

Mach: Tracking, terminating, both done at Mach speed! (Spin his arm) Kamen Rider, Mach! (A flashy pose)

Chaser: I am the warrior, who fights for defending the individuality of all sentient beings. I am Kamen Rider Chaser!

They charge in fighting against the 3 kashin around by helping geiz.

Jikan: stop it!

Erza: brook is not the enemy!

Kashin: I'm afraid we cannot comply. This is all for your sake!

erza:(requip her sword) we have to stop them!

Jikan: yeah!(put on his ziku driver belt and pull out his zi o watch he twist and press) listen to us damn it!

**ZI O!**

Jikan: henshin!

he spin it as he transformed into zi o.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

When the two follow geiz and kashin fighting inside but stop when dread came in between them.

Erza: dread.

Zi o: you...

Dread: you two are fighting with me now.(pull out his dark decade belt)

he then place his driver to his waist and opens it then pull out his card.

Dread: henshin. (inserts the card)

**KAMENRIDE: DARK DECADE!**

he transformed into dark decade, got his booksword as zi o and erza uses their sword to clashes their sword as sparks being made.

Dread: **HAZAR DRAGON...SWORD SLASH!**

His sword burst of black fire slashes the both of them as they stumble and but the two push him and block his sword to prevent not get slash then decade come slash dark decade.

Decade: don't forget about me, faker!

Dark decade: heh, finally I can end my faker.

Decade: your the faker!

Dark decade: you never have the guts to be the destroyer of all world nor killed every rider! I gave you the power and you ruin!

They clashes their booksword as erza and zi o help decade.

Decade: you manipulate and corrupt me and make me turn against those I care for! I'm a better destroyer in my way.

Dark decade: we'll see about that!

Erza: requip!

She bright flash as she know in her lightning impress armor, she use her spear to shock him that hit him as dodges.

Dark decade: very well.

Pull out a dark build card and insert

**KAMEN RIDE! DARK BUILD!**

**DARK FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

He transformed into dark build, pull out another card and insert and closed.

**POWER RIDE! LIGHTNING DRAGON SLAYER!**

Then his body cover in electric all over his body and his booksword too.

Dark Build: time to die.

Erza: he using laxus' magic!

Decade: we can counter that! (pull out build rabbit rabbit mode, he insert and close)

Zi o:(pull out decade watch) he's right!

**D-D-DECADE!**

He attach it and quickly spin it 360.

**ARMOR TIME! KAMEN RIDER, WOW! DECA-DECA-DECA~DE!**

**FORM RIDE: BUILD! RABBIT RABBIT!**

**THE CRIMSON SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBIT-RABBIT! OH NO! IT'S TOO FAST! **

Decade transformed into build formed of rabbit-rabbit and zi o in his decade armor.

D-Build: erza, catch.

Insert the card he put.

**POWER RIDE! HOLY SWORD! POWER OF DESTRUCTION!**

Then summon a sword then toss it to her which she catch it.

Erza: what's this?

D-Build: Excalibur destruction, ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with, powerful enough to create huge craters.

Erza: (smile) I love it.

The two rider use their weapon to swing blocking each of DD-Dark build's lightnign sword swing but erza came slash him many time as he grunt stumble back as zi o pull out build watch to attach and press the button

**FINAL FORM TIME! B-B-BUILD!**

Right now a sparkling build mode, the two rider charge in punching rapidly at the dark rider using his sword to block till erza whammed him hard, the three rider jump up.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DARK BUILD!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B-B-BUILD!**

**FINAL ATTACK TIME BREAK!**

Then explosion make DD Dark build fall down, grunting in pain getting up, using his card to switch of dark build he insert and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE! DARK DECADE!**

He transformed back to dark decade.

dark decade:(crack his neck) that kinda hurt, not bad, but not good enough.

He charge at Decade to uppercut him and grab erza's and zi o's head to smash them 4 times and slash them with his sword.

Zi o: damn he's strong.

Erza: even a hit like that.

Kashin:(Turn to see zi o and erza) my overlord! empress!

Kashin quickly push dark decade.

Dark decade: and seem you have another friend.

Geiz: stay out of this dread! He's mine to deal with!

Dark decade: oh? Not even joining me will make it easier for you?

Geiz: and what? A new evil overlord? Sorry not my style.

Sandra: stop it brook! You don't have to do this!

Geiz charge in figting kashin again.

Zi o: stop it brook!

Snowflake: master he trying to help you!

Geiz: I don't need his help!

Dark decade: seem upset huh?

Zi o: no i'm not!

dark decade: why don't you get it? brook is the enemy that never on your side, but kashin...he's always loyal to you as your lackey.

Zi o: he's not my lackey!

Woz:(Came down stairs) my overlord, perhaps it is time to accept reality, who impede your path to conqur shall recive any mercy! That is how I remember you...

Zi o: sorry woz, i'm not that overlord ,i'm the good overlord!

Laki: he right! I know jikan more then your crap dread!

dark decaae: really? then go see your future! (make a portal behind zi o) take a good long look at yourself!

He use his bookgun to shoot him in.

Erza, Sandra and laki: jikan!

Erza, Sandra and jikan went inside the portal.

Wendy: erza! Laki!

Juvia: sandra!

Dark decade: hmm.

He see the other kashin came, quickly shoot them all down, he snap his fingers as his black fog go them and corrupted.

Drive: what did he do?

Decade: he sent jikan to the future, his own future.

Dark decade: we shall meet again! (went to his portal and vanished)

Woz: magnificent! My overlord will cross paths with himself! What effect will this have on history?

**Meanwhile in the future **

Jikan groan waking up.

Jikan: huh? Where the heck am i?

He turn his head to spotted a statue of himself with the other riders.

Jikan: no way...

Erza, laki and sandra got up and look around.

Laki: w-what is this place?

Sandra: this is the future, the year 2068.

Erza: i see , this is where you, brook and your mother been doing of this war

Jikan walk up to his own statue and read the words.

Jikan: commemorating the first transformation of Jikan Naji.

Sandra: this is the future , the future you rule everything as overlrod

Jikan: (felt in horror) no...no way, it cant be.

He walking to look around.

Laki: where you going?

Jikan: looking around the area

Then they look at the wasteland, black portal open to see someone coming down from the throne and enter.

Jikan, erza and laki shocked in horror that is future jikan who look the same but red eyes with black shadow circle around it, wearing a king attire of black and white along black gloves, a red cape .

Future jikan: so...you wish to see me, past jikan, is nice to meet face to face.

Jikan: no….

Erza: thats his future self?

Laki: h-how?

Future jikan: what you are seeing is no illusion.

He turn to Sandra.

future jikan: daughter of the time goddess,(bow a little) welcome home, thank you of making past jikan's dream come true.

Sandra: it's not over yet.

future jikan: your right but can he handle the truth? (turn laki) laki, is been so long, if it wasn't the bitch who white everyone to begin a war against me, you would be in my side of this touching little reunion.

Jikan: the what?

Future jikan:(turn Sandra) you didn't tell him?

Jikan: tell me what?

Sandra: I wasn't supposed to tell you, but in some point in the future, a mage calling herself the white mage will take control of fairy tail.

Jikan: what?!

Laki: oma zi o visit then upset.

Future jikan: indeed, the white mage is equel and rival of the black wizard zeref, can stirp away any magic there is including control everyone in her fingertips, when she was aware and fear my power, using what remain of fiary tail and laki! Make her kill herself.

Laki and jikan: what?!

Future jikan: she was a fool so I killed her, even though her vessel I spare...so now her magic is mine to command, is pretty good to rule over.

**Meanwhile**

Brook sat down waiting as Rodrick, tsuiseki, wendy, juvia, kiria, diamira, cana, mirajane and snowflake came.

Mirajane: brook, this isn't how to make it better.

Brook: I was sent here for a reason, I must since he's the one so I can fix the future.

Tsuiseki: that maybe but your doing it all wrong.

Brook: doing it all wrong?

Tsuiseki: yeah, I may not know very well in the future of oma zi o and you but...how you think jikan will feel now?

Brook: fear, disgusted and more.

Rodrick: indeed, as you are the saivor, but you must save his true dream not the horrible, and so you can save everyone to make a bright new future and not to mention you are the secondary rider who need to strong to equel jikan too.

Wendy: he's right.

Juvia: darling you have us as your family.

snowflake: don't be like the time jacker master, your a fairy tail.

mirajane: and fairy tail always help there family.

Carla: so there no need to a solider.

Kiria: your a king, a king to all dragons.

Diamira: that why your here.

Brook look at his hidden locket necklace, to look up, then got up.

Brook: then...since he the overlord and king of fairy tail, i'll be fairy tail's savior...the ruler of all dragons there is!

**meanwhile at the future**

jikan: why...WHY YOU DID THIS?! DOES FAIRY TAIL MEANS EVERYTHING TO YOU !? WHY BECAME OMA ZI O?!

Future jikan: I do, but I think bigger...we are alike to become king, we are chosen since we think of how our dreams and reason to make it reality

jikan: it cant be...it can't!

Future jikan: can and it is, I wish to become king, and bring about salvation I am your future.

Jikan: I would never do any of this! I was going to become a good overlord!

Future jikan: not now but in the future it can, hehehe but you shall. I am above every overlord there is ! I know the fact Sandra and chronola go to the future so I let it happen and pretend.

Jikan: you know, all along?

Future jikan: that's right.

jikan: I see, if that how you wanted, i'm gonna stop you right here and now! (charge in bright his two hands) the power unleashed from first and the increase from second, untied! **WHITE GOD'S SPIRAL FLASH!**

He unleashed a spiral white and silver blast as future jikan stand as when he got hit, nothing happen, jikan growl as he charge in punching rapidly at him.

Jikan: **WHITE FLAME GOD'S BURNING FIST!**

He uppercut him to see no scratch

future jikan: **WHITE DEMON GOD...FIST!**

Punch him hard as jikan spit salvia mixed blodo sent him crashed the floor

Sandra, laki, erza: jikan!

Jikan got up as he growling at him, he put on his belt and his zi o watch

Jikan: HENSHIN!(Hep spin it)

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

Future jikan: okay then.

He put on his ziku driver as is gold and slight bulky, he attached it to his waist and stands up.

Future jikan: henshin.

He tap it as the ground rumble crack unleashed flames to show a symbol clock, golden wristwatch wrapped around him till he transformed into oma zi o

**THE HALLOWED HOUR! THE GREATEST! MOST RIGHTOUES! MOST PROMINENT ! MOST POWERFUL! KING OF ALL THAT IS! OMA ZIO!**

Oma zi o: kamen rider...oma zi o!

Zi o roared set his weapon in gun mode, pull out fourze watch

**FINISHED TIME! FOURZE! PA ZING SHOOTING!**

Shoot missiles at him but didn't work.

Zi o: what?!

Oma zi o: honestly, is gonna emberassed ourself ,since my past self such not controlling himself and this is the best you can do to stop me and change this future?

He thrust his hands as a blast sent him crashed the ground.

Oma zi o: rest assure zi o. in the near time, you will obtain even greater power then me...greater power I never expect to achieve, power befitting of an overlord!

Zi o: shut up! I will change the future no matter what?! Take this! (pull out decade watch)

**D-D-DECADE!**

He attach it and quickly spin it 360.

**ARMOR TIME! KAMEN RIDER, WOW! DECA-DECA-DECA~DE!**

he twirl his sabe's dial to kuuga

**RIDE HEISEIBER! HEY KUUGA! KUUGA DUAL TIME BREAK!**

Oma zi o flashes kuuga watch from his sash.

**KUUGA!**

Then kuuga symbol came till oma zi o roundhouse kick to defelct bback at zi o to hit the floor

oma zi o: finished?

Zi o: never! (twirl the dial to kiva)

**HEY! KIVA! KIVA DUAL TIME BREAK!**

Oma zi o flashes kiva watch.

**KIVA!**

Then bats came at the future ovelrod but deflect back hit him many time at zi o, he grunting in pain as he dial ryuki.

**HEY! RYUKI! DUAL TIME BREAK**

Oma zi o: time for an old friend's magic trick.

He suck the flames and flashes the ryuki watch.

**RYUKI!**

Then the dragon mettlatic hit zi o.

Oma zi o: **FIRE DRAOGN'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

He unleashed a fire blast at zi o as he scream in pain hit hard to the ground.

Sandra: jikan!

Laki: please be alright!

The girls rush in to help him up.

Oma zi o: i'll give you two option. 1. there is only one to prevent all of this, destroy the belt...and if you do, all of this will never exist and be erase. or 2. grow stronger in some ways, a power I never seen and if you able to scratch me a bit, I'll reward to make your new future.

Zi o: the belt? Get rid of it?

Oma zi o set an energy waves hit zi o hard then transformed back to jikan.

Erza: I gotcha jikan! (pick up his arm over her neck)

Oma zi o: is your choice, my lackey sure did fight your allies... in the meantime(open the portal)time for you to go back to your own.

Jikan looked at him quietly as erza, sandra and laki walk in but stop.

Erza: you revive laki?

Oma zi o: yes, she and erza doing some work, laki is my right hand woman.

Laki: yeah but that will be different.

Then they went to the portal as disapeared.

Oma zi o: white mage, hehehe I see you have no future...my past self will enjoy crushing your goals into nothing, i'll thank the moon dragon goddess for that.

**Meanwhile**

jikan, sandra, laki and erza came back from the future.

as the gang looked and the little beat up jikan

Carla: erza! Laki your okay!

Lala: we're was so worried.

Erza: wendy! we need you to heal jikan!

Wendy: right! (she went up to begin healing him) so, did you guys.

Laki: yeah, we met oma zi o.

Erza: he was too strong, he even use natsu' magic at him.

Hikari: meaning he's impossible to defeat.

Jikan then look at the belt and remember his future self said.

wendy: there all good.

Laki: jikan?

Jikan: ….I sent it here, I really am oma zi o... so I made up my made(look at brook) brook, i'll make your mission complete.

John: jikan!

Laki, erza and Sandra: no!

Sokudo: don't do this!

Brook is shock of not saying a word.

Lala: you cant!

Jikan: AHHHH!(He engulf his fist to destroy the belt)

Then suddenly all the robots are gone, in the future oma zi o didn't vanished since his other time ability.

Erza: jikan, why?

Jikan: because! I ruin everything! All of the people! All who died at my hands with teir blood ! I quit being a king! i'm no right for being fairy tail!

Laki: jikan stop being stupid! you dream about this your entire life!

Jikan: that, that was a mistake!

He ran off leaving them.

Laki: jikan…..

Brook:(looked at jikan running away) _zi o.…_

Laki start to get mad.

Erza: (touch laki's shoulder) laki, give him space.

Laki sigh as she agree.

**With jikan**

Alone around the forest as he sat down.

Jikan: is for the best because, what am i?

?: you know the answer but you throw it away.

He turn to see ranga.

Jikan: who are you?

Ranga: the names Ranga, kamen rider Ichigo.

Jikan: t-the first rider. (eyes wide in shock)

Ranga: now why you look down and upset?

Jikan: (sigh) it just, my dream of becoming a benevolent kind king have twisted into a nightmare.

Ranga: how twisted?

Jikan: everything i did is horrible no matter what I cant stop it, so i give up as a kamen rider and my dreams.

Ranga: i see, but after everything you went through, do you know what define and describe being a kamen rider? Just because in future that is your doesn't mean abandon what part of you.

Jikan: but i-

Ranga: no, what your future can do is change, you see, in every point in time there is a big event that can change dramatically.

He grab his shirt and lift him up.

Ranga: you cant change it alone, that future maybe you and everything but you have a long way to figure it out and find the true strength and power. A kamen rider is chosen to those who is worthy by the heart with love, compassion, will, hope, courage, honesty, so munch way to erase the evil darkness with light. My dream being a hero even I don't have powers so I thought I give up but it didn't stop me, i kept do it no matter what and look at you.

Pin him to the tree.

Ranga: think about it...light need darkness and darkness need light. Your future self is your shadow and your the light, your future self is evil but I'm sure a sign telling a way how to become a true king and not by how the future tell by making your own one and not itself, fairy tail fought so many as phantom lord, a corrupt possessed jellal, laxus who make a battle of all fairy tail and the strongest member, orancion sies, grimore heart and survive the dragon of ancologia...no matter what, they face extreme danger and a king's duty you must learn how and what makes you a king, tell me jikan...who are you?

He begin a flashback of his time first joining fairy tail, laki help him as he help fairy tail. He was getting to know team natsu, then every missing guild members too, then remember the rider who taught them an important world and advice...frank, ian, john, light and shadow, Ash, brad, bruce, felix, sokudo, soul, vince and dennis. Giving him the riderwatch and the girl who love him and he love him as he made a swear promise

Ranga let go off him as he slide down, look at his hands, he got up and look at him.

Jikan: i...i am, I'm the king of fairy tail! Kamen rider Zi O! I will never abandon my dreams and my family inclduing the people out there why cry for help and needed for hope to end every war when evil come!

Ranga: (smile) now that's more like it, time to me head down.

Jikan watch him walk away.

Jikan: ranga!

Rang: (he stop and turn his head at him) yes?

Jikan: (smile) thank you so munch, for reminding me of who i am.

Ranga: (smile) is nothin, till we meet again because, (pull out his ichigo riderwatch) get ready to go beyond! Plus ultra, cuz that what it take to learn and become a real hero!

He walk off as jikan smile at the first kamen rider than a picture snap.

Jikan turn to see john and the gang as john walk up with a spare ziku driver and zi o watch.

John: hehe you remind of myself, that i was called leader of dai shocker and very munch do against rider, but i show them the true me...not what other say, here.

Toss him the ziku driver belt and zi o watch.

He smile as he put on the helt

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

He twist hiz watch and press it

**ZI O!**

He attach it, press the button on the driver then grab it.

Jikan: henshin! (he spin it)

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI O!**

He transformed into zi o.

john: (pat his shoulder) hehe, welcome back zi-o.

Zi o: good to be back, big bro. 

Woz: IWAI!

The group turn to see woz standing on top of a brantch.

Woz: He is heir to the power of all riders. The lord of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future… his name is kamen rider zi-o. We now witness the moment of his rebirth.

Erza and laki walk up they smack his head.

Zi-o: ow! Sorry you two i scared ya like that.

They hugged him.

Erza: idiot, never do that again.

Laki: where so happy your okay.

Zi o turn towards brook.

Brook: i made up for now on, i was a soilder ...now I'm a savior, i was sent here by time to fix and save your future by make it better but...i will be equel as you with my own power and ruler of all dragons there is, i promise if you become evil I'll stop you, so be the good overlord.

Zi o: i will (turn john) john...another rider situation?

John: two another drive and another ryuki just happpen, another drive with another ryuki and also surprising another dark rixer as ryuga.

Zi o: i see (turn sokudo and his gang) sokudo, start your engine, we're heading to to meet ryuki at Menagerie.

John: how about this?

Sokudo: hold on let me get my ride! 

John: i have to warn you guys, he never stop to slow down.

Laki: I'm sure is not that bad.

**Timeskip**

Everyone is screaming of sokudo being fast.

Laki: SOKUDO! SLOW DOWN!

Sokudo: NEVER! THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE ALIVE!

Carla: IS MORE LIKE YOUR KILLING US!

Wendy: GOOD THING I DON'T HAVE MOTION SICKNESS

Erza: RITO! LALA! HOW DID YOU GUYS GET USE TO IT.

Sokudo: WOW THIS INSANE! HOW YOU HOLDING UP BROOK?!

They see brook asleep.

Erza and laki: HE'S ASLEEP?!

As they are speeding, a mirror appeared in front of them and the vehicles went though it knowing what the'll going to do next, as long as they stop driving.


	9. Time 9

Inside of the mirror world, steven is meditating within the forest, with him are blake, tana, and Allen, with the situation that there in right now they need to think of something to escape this place and return home.

Steven:_ is two days but i can senses them coming, my allies and i split to team group, so it can make it easier but i don't know who behind this, is not odin but i will stop this surving game._

As he is meditating, blake go and check on him.

Blake: how it go?

Steven: i'm using my semblance as a signal as help, there an invisible energy will protect them when they enter the mirror world, I know john will help but I'll surprise them by using the mirror connected close open gate to them.

Blake: I see.

Allen: yo! steven and blake! We got company! Don and his gang is here!

Steven: oh dear

then coming to the woods is don, kovec and Hender, the three dark rider is walking through the woods found the abandon warehouse.

don: is showtime boys!

They thrust out there deck-boxes and a belt appeared on there waists.

Don, kovec and hender: henshin! (put the deck in their belt)

don transformed into rai, kovec transformed into scissor and hender transformed into Imperer.

Steven looked as he turn to blake, allen and tana as they nodded, they quickly pull out their deck, thrust it as their belt appeared on there waist.

Steven, blake, tana and allen: henshin! (put the deck in their belt)

steven change to ryuki, blake change to tiger, allen change to verde tana change to raia, all of the riders start to fight, ryuki fighting rai, scissor fight raia, tiger and verde is fighting imperor.

Ryuki was fighting rai as they make strikes, they pull their cards they insert.

**SWORD ADVENT!**

**STRIKE ADVENT!**

Ryuki got his sword and rai have his weapon, Then came down in against the riders are mirror monsters and grimms.

Tiger pull out a card with claws into her ax.

**STRIKE VENT!**

She now has white claw gauntlets then start slashing grimms and mirror monsters, ryuki pull out a card he insert to his gauntlet.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

His metallic dragon came as he jump up to deliver a firey kick to the mirror monster and grimm till they explode, the three dark rider begin their retreat.

Ryuki land at the ground, he look at his left, to see is a monster ryuki like dragon with a dragon head on it right arm and he vanished.

Ryuki: another rider.

Tiger: another what?

Ryuki:(turn at tiger, raia and verde) i saw this another ryuki a minute go and vanished.

Raia: hmm, it seem we better watch out or who know the reason this game.

Then the mirror monster and grimms came.

Ryuki: let's retreat!

Then so they ran off while back their civilizen formed, they have the snacks , drinks and food.

Allen: so you sure adam is this another ryuki?

Steven: yes, he still wants to kill me and take blake away from me. (holds her)

Blake: i know, but don't another rider usualy be main.

Stevsn: thought so too, but nevets is his another self.

Tana: i know, it was crazy since we got here thanks to that hoodie person.

**Flashback**

Inside a room is steven, blake, ken, stacy, reyna, tana, allen, katie, nox, korvec and hender are unconscious, then came in is a mysterious person in a black cloak with a hoodie up.

Hoodied person: awaken, warriors of the mirrors.

Then everybody waking up.

Hoodie person: I assume you have my messages ,welcome to the mirror world, that the game started.

Ken: why you want us here? For what?

Hoodie person: where you must follow this game. A survival that you all must fight to the death of it. But you cannot escape , you'll get out only 16 mintue but the more you escape the more humans life will be destroy and you must follow.

Blake: what happen if we win?

Hoodie person: if any survivor make a team or one survive shall earn a prize(show 3 survive).

Tana: the survive cards?!

Hoodie person: these cards of ultimate power and then forever escape the mirror world if you win, if only one standing to make the game amusing.

Steven: (got up) who the heck are you?! You expect we follow this madness and believe it?!

Hoodie person: you don't have a choice, the grimms and mirror monster in this mirror world will hunt you all and along two important person as well… trust and fight, now let the game begin...fight! As kamen riders, you have seven days till the winner is decided.

Then now everybody is outside of the metallic animals of dragon, bat, tiger, bull, chamelon ,sting ray , swan, shark with three shark rhino, crab, gazzelle, and a king cobra are everywhere.

Steven: whoa…

Nox chuckle as he smirk menacing.

Nox: bring back old memories huh steven?

Steven: what you mean?

Nox: don't play dumb, back in the prison planet...a never ending battle of the surviving in the mirror world! It was thrilling…

steven: …

Nox: dont feel disturb , you know you missed it...let me refresh your memoires

He thrust his deck as his belt appeared around his waist and snake strike.

Nox: henshin! (put fhe deck in his belt )

He transformed into Ouja

Steven: well blake, now let me show you, how it wasn't easy ...

He thrust his deck as the belt appeared.

Steven: henshin! (put the deck in his belt)

He transformed into ryuki.

Ouja: hehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ouja kick koervec then punch katie out of the way to charge at ryuki as the two rider begin fighting

**End flashback**

Steven: to think that nutcase nox really enjoying this.

Blake: I know, (snuggle his neck) I'm just so glad I'm with you.

Steven: the group should come by any-

The mirror portal open as the tridoron , hikari and tusisski drive their motorcyle in.

Steven: now?

Allen: is that a car and two motorcyle.

Steven: oh boy, sokudo along his brother and hikari.

Sokudo: YEEEHAAAA!

They got out of their vehicle.

Sokudo: so this is the mirror, wow everything is so backwards.

Tsuiseki: yeah.

Jikan: (fall out) ugh, the world is spinning….

Laki and erza came out spinning, mirajane, lissana, cana, kiria, diamira, brandish, wendy,juvia , snowflake and carla are all dizzy.

Laki: (swirling eyes)kuki, how do you and they other survive like this?

Kiria: we're used to it.

Brook: (wake up and yawn) well we're here, what's wrong with you guys?

Juvia: how are you not dizzy?

Brook: meh use to fast stuff i guess like i did use to use drive riderwatch.

Steven: hello.

They turn to see Steven, Blake, tana and allen

Steven: hey john, rodrick, tsuiseki and lightning brothers , long time no see.

John: hey stevo.

Sokudo: steve! Good to see ya dude!

Steven:(turn jikan and his game) greeting I'm steven, this is my girlfriend blake along tana and allen. Is great to meet you jikan a.k.a zi o. 

Jikan: nice to meet you too.

Steven: (pull out his ryuki watch) i know the situation, you too sokudo?

Sokudo: yep.

Sokudo: yep, he raced me.

Steven: i see, good thing i set my semblance so you guys survive the mirror world

Erza: what the situation.

Blake: well, we somehow got transported to this mirror world in a survival game

Jikan: survival game?

Blake: you have to kill and survive.

tana: we cant do that, who know what this mysterious person want, the winner be free and have the survivor card.

Steven: I know who it is but we need to figure who this another drive is as well.

Laki: what about the third.

Steven: I have a guess who but we better be careful and split up in groups, we can be out of the mirror world for only 16 minutes.

Blake: however steven and I have a team group so it be a lot of easy.

Rodrick: I see.

John: so then shall we?

Allen: we have ken, katie, stacy and reyna in team split up.

Jikan: alright then, we'll split up.

Brook: tsuiseki, Rodrick, the girls split make sure to be alright around the area. sokudo and zi o go with steven and his team.

Blake: watch out for grimms and mirror monster, also nox.

Mirajane: who's nox?

Allen: a serial killer psychopath snake faunus and a dark rider name ouja.

Brook: thanks for the warning.

Allen: your welcome.

Steven: let make it happen!

What they didn't know is another ryuki along another rider look like ryuga and next an another drive who look car broken mosnterous and door on his left arm, there watching them split up into groups.

**With jikan**

Jikan, john, sokudo, steven, blake, tana, and allen walking

jikan: wow this salem person is messed up

steven: when chronoloa talk to me in my mediation, she not only afraid of riders but two of the most rider is you and john.

jikan: wait why me and john? 

steven: well, john has the power of destruction but a destroyer of world and you have the power of time and space along your a good overlord, demon king.

Blake: also you two are alike.

John and jikan: are we really that alike?

Blake: because you two are the tenth rider after 9 years.

john: yeah 9 years way back from the prison planet, and true to that since we're the tenth rider.

**meanwhile with brook**

brook, rodirck and tsuiseki taking a walk around ,then he smell a presence.

brook: shh

Rodrick: found someone?

he nodded, then a shadow figure came quickly, brook pull out his geiz's arrow mode, he point the shadow figure but it reveal ken as the two secondary rider have their weapon against each other by the face.

Brook and ken: who are you?

Tsuiseki: wha! Ken hold your fire!

Rodrick: he's with us.

Ken: i see, a 10th secondary rider from the next heisi generation.

Brook: your knight correct?

Ken: indeed, hello tsuiseki and rodrick ...i see we now more trouble, come on out girls is clear.

Katie, ranya and stacy came out from behind the trees.

Ken: steven and blake fill you in?

Brook: indeed, the sooner the better we ended this game.

Nox: ahh but it was getting good.

They turn at nox is here.

Ken: you.

Nox: hello bat-knight!

He turn to see rodrick, brook , tsuiskei, stacy, ranya and katie

Nox: oh you brought your friends as well, ooh how fun! More people to kill!

Stacy: sorry snake eyes but you ain't killing.

Nox: hehe true (turn brook) you are new and I'm curious, (he pull out an ouja watch) you and your buddy have one of these watches right?

Brook: why do you have that?!

Nox: oh you seem curious, if you wanted then you use force. (point at brook, rodirck,tsuiseki ) you three along the bat, do nicely in the fight.

Tsuiski: this guy is insane.

Nox: you have a nice tail speedy, great good for my collections!

He charge in as ken charge in first as their fist collide as they quickly thrust their deck side to side as their belt appeared on their wasit.

Nox and ken: Henshin! (put their deck on their belt)

They back away as ken transformed into knight and nox transformed into ouja.

Rodrick: welp, lets help him.

Rodrick got his gun withchis card, tsuiseki got his belt and his singal bike, katie, stay and rangya got their deck thrust.

**KAMEN RIDE:**

**SIGNAL BIKE!**

Rodrick, tsuiseki, katie, stacy and ranya: henshin!

DIEND!

RIDER! MACH!

They all transformed into their rider form , mach and diend charge in shooting at him but ouja dodges. Femme and abyss uses their sword to try to slashes him but ouja chuckle while pull another card he insert to his staff.

**ADVENT!**

The cobra came swatted them as keeping the female rider busy, brook looked as he charge in

he attach his geiz watch to his belt.

Brook: henshin!

He spin his driver belt.

**RIDER TIME! KAEMN RID~DER! GEIZ!**

Geiz, mach, diend and knight fighting ouja inside of a building, ouja use his can as a weapon as he start stricking each fast at geiz, knight and mach then diend zoom in pull the trigger to shoot the dark rider many times , then mach press the button

**ALWAYS MACH!**

He zoom punching him rapidly ,then knight pull a card to insert to his sword deck.

**SWORD ADVENT!**

He got his lance, then he had an idea , he pull out his knight watch.

Knight: brook!

He toss it as brook caught it.

Geiz: thanks! (he twist and press)

**KNIGHT!**

he put it on his belt and spin it 360.

**ARMOR TIME! ADVENT KNI~GHT!**

Then a mettaltic bat flew down to geiz as begin reform merge to him, a cape like along a helmet ,and chestplate of it, his right arm a lance.

Geiz: armor time! Knight!

Ouja: oooh! I'm going to enjoy this!

Ouja charge in but knight and geiz using their lance to block him as mach and diend quickly shooting him as the female riders came as zolda shooting ouja as this distract him , ouja tumble the floor and drop his riderwatch.

Ouja: grr, bastard!

Before they finished him, 14 grimms came in, which give ouja to escape.

Knight: damn it!

Zolda: I got this, you might wanna back away.(insert the card to her gun)

**FINAL ADVENT!**

Then a mechanical humanoid bull came in.

She put her gun on it back then open to shoot a lot of missles, beams and everything to destroy all the grimms then the smoke clear.

Geiz: holy fuck!

Zolda: okay, now there dead.

They remove their belt to turn back to normal

Stacy see the ouja riderwatch nox drop it as she pick it up.

Ken: it perhaps the same thing like any rider who is seem pick worth enough.

Stacy: wait , now you mention it...

She pull out from her pocket , a zolda riderwatch.

Brook: you have a ridewatch too?

Stacy: yeah when we split

Brook: come on let find the girls and be alert

**With Jikan**

Jikan and his group around search the alley way till don , krovec and hender has arrived.

Don: i found you brat!

Blake: don.

Krovec: and also a friend.

Then a red bluulr zig zag hit blake, steven, John, sokudo, and jikan as they stumble. They see another drive has arrived.

Jikan: another rider!

Sokudo: who are you?

Another drive: you don't recognize me drive?! When the fight of the future of your future son ?

Sokudo: Paradox rodimude?!

Another drive: yes it is I.

Jikan: know him?

Sokudo: yes, rodimude 108, an incidents of travel from the future, i thought i destroy you for good.

Another drive: dread and his time jacker brought me from the past here, I'm not powerful as ever since this another riderwatch keeping me alive. They offer me as the new drive when i kill you.

Sokudo: like hell I'll let you!

Mr. Belt: **OKAY! STAR OUR ENGINE!**

Jikan: kudo and i will handle drive!

Blake: we'll handle don, korvec and hender!

Don, korvec and hender thrust their deck as belt appeared and steven, blake, allen and tana did the same.

Don, korvec and hender, steven, blake ,allen and tana: henshin!

They put it in their belt and transformed in their rider form

John put on his beltactic, jikan put his belt on and his watch to his belt, sokudo dial the lever of his belt and grab his shift car.

**ZI-O!**

Sokudo: henshin!

John: henshin!

Jikan: henshin!

**DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**

**KAMENRIDE: DECADE!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

They change to kamen riders decade, drive and zi-o.

Ryuki , tiger ,verde and raia charge in fighting rai, scissor and imperor

Decade got his book sword, drive got his steering wheel and zi o got his sword as they charge in fighting another drive, the monster duck and dodging and block decade's sword and zi o's but zi o kick him as drive slash another drive's side then another drive punches zi o and knee decade but the two slash him as another drive stumble back as everything slowdown but drive and Decade fast enough till another drive summon a messed up tridoron came hit the two as drive now look pissed.

Drive: ARE YOU KIDDING?! You can imagin of me and try to kill but NO ONE! NO ONE COPY THE TRIDORON!

He punch another drive by the chest sent him to the ground till he got up.

Zi o then use of his magic of the light speed as now he moving faster, then he pull out drive watch as he twist and press the button.

**DRIVE!**

ZI O: START! YOUR! ENGINE!

He attach it to his belt and spin it 360.

**ARMOR TIME! DRIVE! DRI~VE!**

Then an armor of drive came attach to zi o.

Zi o: armor time! Drive! Let's go for a ride!

He charges at the another rider with the real drive, they punching as drive crank the lever.

**SP-SP-SPEED!**

Zi o and drive zoom zig zag punching and kicking another drive, then drive pull out the flare shift that he shift it.

then the tridoron arrived fire the max flare tire that hit another drive then attach it to drive

**TIRE KOUGAN! MAX FLARE!**

He crank it three times.

**FL-FL-FLARE!**

Then shooting fire wheel at another drive

another drive: this is impossible ! I suppose to be drive !

zi o: I don't think so !

drive: I don't passed my wheel to scumbag like you , time to make you history ,all burn up ! let's go zi o!

zi o: right drive!

zi o push the button and drive shift his max flare

**FINISHID TIME! DRIVE!**

**HISTAU!**

Then the tired smashing Another drive together then the real tridoron smash the fake tridoron spinning around.

**HISSATSU! TIME BREAK!**

**FULL THROTTLE! FLARE!**

They both jump and bounce zig zag kicking another drive on fire as the two deliver a final kick passed him till he exploded to show the number 108 and exploded to pieces.

Drive and ZI O: Nice drive you two!

Erza: you did great jikan.

Then erza and the girls came in but suddenly heard a nosie

**FINAL ADVENT!**

Came in ouja with his mettlaic cobra ,he back flip then jump of an acid kick, kic some of the girls out of the way and hit imperorr as he scream.

He turn back to normal, as hender begin to fade away.

Laki: I-is he...

Decade: no still alive, but prison up, only ever rider who died when is one left.

Ouja land down on his feet.

Ouja: hehehe, now this is a party.

Zi-o: oh boy.

But the secondary rider came in as knight hit ouja make him stumble.

Ouja: bastard.

Then the femme rider came in.

Diend and zolda nodded, they pull out a card.

Diend: you guys might wanna clear out right now.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DIEND!**

**FINAL ADVENT!**

Ryuk: INCOMING!

Ouja: FUCK!

The metallic bull came and diend make a card wave together, then combine enormous fire power as the dark rider retreated.

Zolda: they got away.

Diend: but at least take care of that for now, we need to focus on another ryuki and another ryuga.

Laki: yeah.

mysteiorus hoodie person , another ryuga and another ryuki as along dark decade came from the roof

another ryuga: foolish rodimude, guess he failed

another ryuki: we need to separate them

dark decade: I can do that ,first the dark rider will go away soon

they nodded as split up

ryuki: we need to cover in other grounds of it , then came land at the gorund is dark decade as everyone turn to see him.

Zi o: dread!

Dark decade: sorry, but thing change around.

He use his portal on everyone except zi o, geiz, knight and ryuki.

Dark decade: now there on the real world, good luck(teleported away)

Ryuki: damn it! Now what?

Zi o: let continue the search, if we able to defeat this hoodie person we can escape.

Geiz: he's right, let's go.

They went and split up.

**meanwhile with don and korvec**

don: dman that nox! Who side he on?!

korvec: I don't know, butt now what?

don: we need to figure a way to kill them

korvec: yeah, let start...with you !

but he was to slow as a knife stab him on the chest, don pull it out.

don: for a fanunus crab your always sly and cowardice, I know you try to double cross me, I was gonna do the same.

korvec grunt in pain, as he drop down then vanished in thin air.

Don: now that taken care.

?: I couldn't agree more.

He turn to see nevets.

Don: boss! Oh thank goodness your here .

Nevets: yeah, I know.

He pull out his deck and thrust it.

Nevets: henshin.

Then he transofmred into ryuga.

Don: b-boss what you doing?!

Nevets: you haven no use to me, always failed.

Don scared as he pull out his deck and thrust it.

Don: henshin!

He transformed into rai, then ryuga charge in punching him and kick ,then roundhouse kick him rai pull a card to insert at his shoulder.

**STRIKE ADVENT!**

A Rhino gauntlet on his right arm as he thrust it but ryuga grba and twist his arm.

Rai: ahhhh!

Ryuga then kick him then pull out a card he insert.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

The black mettlaic dragon came, he jump up to deliver a black fire kick passed him causes an explosion.

Rai turn back to don, as he vanished too then steven and ken rush in to spotted nevets who destroyed don.

Nevets: hello.

Steven: nevets, I know adam wanted but why you became another you?

Ken: what's your goal?

Nevets: let say, me and adam will settle who, let see you guys can find me.

**vanished in black flames**

**meanwhile**

Nox grunt a little bit in pain then heard footstep came in is stacy.

Nox: you...

Stacy: I thought I track you do._ This riderwatch of mine helo, john teleported me somewher to find and end nox._

Nox: hehe, in the prison planet we have unfinished business, like this game you was dead when I killed you but here we are.

Stacy: yeah, you've been killing people long enough

Nox: and i still got it.

Before she fight a black flame knock her out to the wall as nevets came in.

Nevets: yeah you had it in you, (smirk) because what else you got make you who are?

Nox: we know how it goes down

Nevets nodded as they thrust their deck

Nevets and nox: henshin!

They put their deck in their belt as they begin to fight.

As they begin fighting as fist to fist, doges and kicks as then a lance block them as is knight then he punch ouja to stumble back a bit.

Knight: nevets is mine to deal with...your are needed.

Ouja growled as he use his lance sword. Clashes at the bat.

Ouja: well bat knight you are always to have fun.

Knight: don't you get nox?

Ouja: huh?

Knight: at the prison planet, you was long dead, when? This is over your gonna stay that way

He push him as quickly insert the card to his sword.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

His mettalic bat came in as knight jump to deliver a kick as a spiral made to hit ouja make an explsoion.

Ryuga: well, he was a little hard to control of his head to stay down.

Knight: for ounce, i agree.

As ouja stumble a bit then stacy came in shooted ouja many times

Stacy: now where we're we?

Ouja: bitch, did you..

Stacy: we plan it, i wanted to honor to help steven...of the faunus and people you has killed, they wanted you dead of your crime.

She thrust as her belt appeared.

Stacy: henshin!

She put it on her belt.

Ouja:(chuckle while in pain and got up) you...are always the pain in my ass. (hold his lance sword)

the dark rider roar charging as zolda put a card in her gun

**STRIKE ADVENT!**

Then a bazooka launcher as she fired then ouja went passed about to slash ehr but zolda use another card

**ADVENT!**

Then the mettalic bull pin him down hard.

Ouja turn back to nox.

Nox: no! I need...i need more…

Then he vanished.

Stacy: never a fan of snakes.

She pull out the scissor watch.

Stacy: now that done, better go.

The portal open from john then she went inside

**with knight**

knight and ryuga clashing each other with the sword and lance , using they're card they insert

**ADVENT!**

The metallic bat and metallic black dragon clashing as well, ryuga push and roundhouse kick but knight block it ass about to peirce him but ryuga use another card.

**GUARD ADVENT!**

He use his shiled to block it and headbutt him, the dark rider then use another card.

**STRIKE ADVENT!**

draogn gauntlet to unleashed a black flame blast at him

**GAURD ADVENT!**

as surprises knight uses his cape as a shield then they both back away, they charge in using both cards they insert.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

Knight and Ryuga jump up, a black draogn dark fire kick and a spinning spiral, an expulsion as knight stumble at the ground , ryuga chuckle bring his.

Tyuga: now, you die!

Knight use another card.

**NASTY ADVENT!**

The metallic sonic scream as ryuga cover his head then knight ogt up to slashes at him

Knight: you cant figure it out can you?

Ryuga: what you mean?

Knight: that your stevem's shadow, a yin to a yang, a version of you be mistreated and push around by humans. just like adam, alone, rage, jealousy and munch that felt overshadow by the real steven...as is okay because a light need a shadow to show what part it is, a shadow need a light to exist or be nothin...

ryuga growl as he scream then turn back to nevets then transformed into another ryuga

**RYUGA!**

He scream then vanished.

Knight: damn.

Then ryuki, zio and geiz came in.

Ryuki: ken!

Zi o: you alright?

Knight: yeah, nox is gone and nevets I fought and pehraps left the mirror world.

Then came in is the mysterious hood person and another ryuki.

Ryuki: finally we meet face to face.

Another ryuki: steven….I will destroy you! You hear me!

Mysterious person: you have to interferce, you just have to ruin this game.

Ryuki: game over!

Knight: no more innocent life be drag along.

Geiz: along who ever you will be stop.

Zi-o: no mater what!

Mysteiorus person growl as he remove his hood to show is a mantiircore grimm kamen rider of the deck he got on.

?: Hmm, I am ...kamen rider! Dreadful!

Geiz: knight and I got this.

Knight: focus on adam.

Ryuki and zi o nodded, then ryuki give zi o the ryuki riderwatch.

Zi o: thanks.

He put it his belt then spin it.

**ARMOR TIME! ADVENT! RYUKI!**

The mettalic dravon came merge as an armor to ryuki.

Zi o: armor time! Ryuki!

They charge in as zi o Firey lunches another ryuki a lot then ryuki slashes his sword at him and roundhouse kick him, the two back their fsit to punch unleashed a flame explosion.

As then make ryuki pull out a card to insert.

**ADVENT!**

The metallic hit another ryuki many times as zi o press the button.

**FINISHED TIME! RYUKI! **

Ryuki insert another card.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

**FINAL TIME BREAK!**

They jump up with a huge fire kick to another ryuki make him exploded as show adam as he scream then vanished.

Ryuki: he was from the past.

Zi. O: yeah.

As geiz and knight got push as dreadful.

Dreadful: the game will never be cancel! Never!

Zi o: never say never.

Then three survive card on ryuki's and knight's hand, then a knight survive watch as he toss it to geiz.

Ryuki and knight nodded

Zi o and giez nodded too

Ryuki have a small blaster and Knight have a shield blade they insert the card.

**SURVIVE!**

Ryuki and knight are now in there survive form

ZI. O pull out decade watch to the belt and along ryuki

**FINAL FORM TIME! R-R-RYUKI!**

Zi o in decade armor with ryuki survive mode

Geiz put the knight survive on his weapon

They insert the card and zi o Put the watch to his saber

**FINAL ADVENT!**

**FINISHED TIME! **

**RYUKI /KNIGHT! ZIP ZA POW!**

The survive dragon and survive bat came formed of a bike as four rider gather energy then blast enromous killing dreadful as he scream amd exploded.

Geiz: we did it, now one another rider left.

Another ryuga: i couldnt agree more.

He drop down grab zi o and smash the invisible mirror.

Ryuki: no!

Another ryuga sent a huge black flame blast sent them to the real world except zi o.

**In the real world**

Brook, ken and steven sent down to the ground.

Sokudo: guys! What happen?!

Brook: we took down dreadful and adam but nevets sneak attack us!

Steven: and worst that my semblence is broks on jikan thanks to nevets.

Then came out is another ryuga dragon roar.

Sandra: his mind is being messed up, he going berserk.

Brook: we have to take him down fast.

**With mirror world**

Jikan fell to the ground then he got up.

Jikan: what happen?

He notice a new watch of zi o that black and gold as he pick it up.

Jikan: huh? What this?

?: a new wath what you think?

Jikan surprise a bit to hear someone then he turn at to see his mirror self?!

Jikan: what the?! Who are you?!

Mirror Jikan: I am you...

Jikan: no way.

Mirror jikan: your relfection, how else nevets exist?

Jikan: he broke steven's semblance.

Mirror jikan: indeed.

Jikan: so, what'd you want?

Mirror jikan: To fight you.

Jikan: huh?!

Mirror jikan: you heard me.

He pull out his zi o watch and put on his belt.

_**ZI O!**_

He put it on his belt.

Mirror jikan: henshin….

he spin it

_**KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**_

he transformed into zi o but mirror like version.

zi o put on his belt and his watch the press it.

jikan: henshin! (spins it)

**KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

He Change into his rider form and they charged at each other.

The two zi o fighting as using their sword.

Mirror zi o: your hyprocite you know that?

Zi o: and why's that?

Mirror zi o: oh you still thick head? You want the power and now you don't want to but look like you accept it

zi o: I wanna be a good king! A true king!

Mirror zi o: really? I like to see that.

Zi o: **WHITE GOD'S SLASH!**

Mirror zi o: **WHITE DEVIL'S SLASH!**

They slashes their sword together make shockwaves , then kept punching and kicking each other , they push each other as they running set their sword into gun mode , shooting each other many times. zi o uses his white god slayer magic and mirror zi o use his white devil slayer magic , making attacks that almost a tie. zi o trying to keep up but as mirror zi o being so brutal and his magic different as opposite then they panting a bit.

Zi o: what happen to your white god slayer magic?

Mirror zi o: the opposite of you remember? When you are gone, I'll accept be the oma zi o, and your friends cant handle nevets.

Zi o roar in anger slash him then punch him, then knee him throw him hard. He pin him to the ground and point his sword at him.

Mirror zi o: hehe, do it.

Zi o looked at him then he lower his sword.

Zi o: no, I get it now...is like how steven and nevets, a light and darkness..along past and future between the present...you are me but without is never be apart.

Mirror zi o: hehee seem your not that stupid afterall, you passed the test.

Zi o: the test?

mirror zi o: that's right , (got up) If you want to be king, you must accept it

he remove his watch and belt turn back and have another watch like it but different zi o.

mirror jikan: that you see as darkness need a light, you sparing it and you show a connecteion that you brought it back of the belt meaning of this, you earn it and I also give you my magic

he shake his hand and give him the piece ,then he vanished.

jikan:(smile)I guess, even in my future there is a light to every darkness as my darkness for the light...make my pure heart strong.

**Meanwhile**

the secondary riders, the girls and along drive, are down so injured very badly leaving decade and geiz to another ryuga.

Another ryuga: i will destroy you all!

he unleashed an enormous black flames at them.

?: I don't think so.

Then something rewind everything as the group now okay.

Snowflake: huh?

Wendy: what just happen?

?: I happen

they turn to see jikan enter in.

Laki: jikany! (hug him) your alright!

Jikan: indeed, sorry i'm late just some relaity check.

another ryuga: how?!

jikan: i'm not easy since i'm the king, you should understand like steven...your just a half man that cant live this piece, fill with anger, jealosuy and lonely...

put on his ziku driver

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Then he pull out a new watch, a zi o that have silver a highlight hot pink connect to the black and gold line zi o watch

**ZI O II! **

Erza: zi o II?

Sandra: huh?

brook: I never see this watch before

as woz watching amaze.

another ryuga: and what do you know of it boy?!

jikan: my mirror self, maybe the opposite but as long there is am e in there that stay true as their heart as one.

He merged the two new zi o riderwatch and click.

**ZI O!**

He then twist the side handle to make the face slide to the left to show a golden engraving of the riders face, he splits it apart then put on his ziku driver belt and attach it, to his belt and press it went side way, then two clock like appeared in both side of Jikan.

Jikan: Henshin!

As he spins the driver the world split to make it spine opposite to each other then two gold wrist watches form up as the two large Japanese writing of "rider" merge together as the two larger clocks merge together as well as Jikan start to glow and form a new armor it almost look like zi o, but he has two wrist bands on his chest going down to his thighs, his shoulders are now has shoulder pads, his helmet now has two clock lands on each visor lenses as the worlds attach to his helmet eyes completing the transformation.

**RIDER TIME! (techno riff) KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER) ZI-O~! (ZI-O~!) II!**

?: Kamen rider! ZI O II!

Woz: IWAI!

As woz came in

Woz: he. Who sill surpass all riders, the ruler of time and space to regine over past and future ...his name is kamen rider Zi O II and bear witness to the advent of a new age!

Zi o II: light, darkness, good, evil as it doesn't matter..i accept them all because as polar opposite it show what matter there is...common in peace.

Erza: a-a-amzing.

Laki: sexy~.

Lissana: so hot...

Brandish: s-so handsome.

He engulf his fist of hot pink white and yellow flashes.

Zi o II: **WHITE DEVIL...WHITE GOD...BREAKING FIST!**

He charge in lightspeed punching another ryuga a lot, he dodges each black flames then swatted it away.

Zi o II: **WHITE GOD'S HEEL!**

He rapidly kicking him till make a light footprint explosion, Then appearing a sword with zi-o's face on it.

Zi o ll: nice.

another ryuga charged up a dark beam from his mouth but zi o ll's two clock begin to spin as then it stop he slash the attack make another explosion.

Zi o ll then push the lever of the zi o face.

**ZI O SIAYKO! **

Combine with the Zikan Girade to form the Saikyo Zikan Girade he engulf it with his magic

**FINISHED TIME! DIVINE DEMON! HOLY TIME SLASH! **

As he swing his sword make a clock wise Unleashed an enormous pure light at another ryuga make an explsoion as he scream then he vanished.

Zi o II: well, that was great.

Then laki tackle him to the ground.

Zi-o II: GAH!

Laki give a drool, pervy smile and heart shape iris. And giggle.

Zi o II: uh laki, why you looking at me like that?

Erza: HEY!

Laki: mine!

Brandish and lissana: no mine!

Nemesis: they sure having fun.

Mea: i know.

Timeskip

At fairy tail guild

Sokudo and his gang along steven and his gang ready as the portal is open.

Sokudo: jikan you got guts for speed.

Jikan: yeah but dizzy

Sokudo: you get use to it, make sure to be in top gear along your brain, make sure to put the history the fastes rider ever ! Good luck zi o ! King of fairy tail

Jikan: hehe make sure to start your engine drive

Tsuiseki: you did great brook, make sure you go in speed , fast and destroy evil done in a mach

Brook: i will, thank you too

Steven: hope we meet again,( bow) thank you for the help

Blake: you guys sure know to be great.

Jikan: thanks and when this over i will come to help you guys againts salem.

Ken: your very well survivor brook, make sure you do well as a king, cuz steven is impress of what you are.

Brook: and I'll keep doing it.

Then they left as sokudo drive home.

Rito: wow that awesome of fairy tail.

Lala: you think we go visit them again?

Sokudo: sure and in fact...

He pull out a singal bike like zi o.

Sokudo: time always move forward for a ride!

**With chronala**

Chronala and Selena waiting as a portal open

Coming in is a woz but white attire and along a barrette hat.

Chronala: hello woz white.

Woz white: (bow) greeting your mistress

Chronala: you need to go and help both brook and jikan as it is.

Woz white: it will be my pleasure.

Selena: good.

Then he walk away.

Selena: thr white mage really fall of my lies.

Chronala: yes and now.

Open the four portal is four person came in along seconds person.

Chronala: time for ninja, the quiz genius, heart of steel and the mage who gravity match the planet and their partners.

As then haruto reveal with a smile.

Haruto: thanks for brigning us here, so where do we start?


	10. Time 10

The group is now at the beach after 5 month then they see lucy, gray and natsu looking at the beach standing.

Jikan: oh hey guys!

Jet: what took you so long? we've been waiting forever!

Droy: there's only 5 days till the grand magic games! hope you guys got a lot of training while your gone!

Jikan:(turn at erza) shall we tell them?

Erza: yes please.

jikan: jet ,droy let say is different of a screw up.

Jet: what you mean?

Wendy: in celestial spirit world time warp different.

Gray and natsu fall down to the sand.

Brook:(turn at levy, juvia, erza, Carla and wendy) thank god you girls came with us.

Lucy: NO WAY! GIVE US OUR TIME BACK MUSTACHE FACE!

Jikan: oh boy. 

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, happy are all down.

Snowflake: we only have 5 days.

Brook: other guilds who are getting prepared.

Natsu: 3 month of training waisted.

Happy: just cuz we spend 1 day in the celestial spirit world, this sucks.

Gray: can someone sent us back in tme for once? Jikan and brook what about you two?

Jikan: I don't know.

Brook: don't work that way. 

They see jikan, Sandra, and brook new outfit, Jikan is wearing a green shirt, a white cape of a king, black pants, silver and black parts armor pieces such as chest plate, shoulder pads, knee pads.

Brook is wearing black and red line trench coat over a gray sleeveless shirt and light brown pants with armor legs and shoulder pad.

Sandra is wearing a red top under a black dress showing her skin, aqua green leggins and black boots.

Lucy: you guys seem got busy.

Jikan: yeah erza and the other did help us even erza learn new trick of the rider armor, (sweatdrop) she very itching to use gaim and mostly decade and zi o.

Natsu: (grumble) lucky basterds.

Lucy: what we going to do?

Virgo: princess!-

Jikan: no need for that.

As virgo is tide and on her knee while stone on her legs.

Droy: yeah with you guys have five days left til the games, how we suppose to win? (eating the watermelon)

?: i think there some who will help.

They all turn to see coming is haru, Lee, Kirby, hoshi, otto , Kouta, max, dexsam, then even came is Greg.

Gray: huh?

John: hey guys.

Rodrick: good to seeyah.

Natsu: who are those guys?

Rodrick: the kamen riders around in the hiesei generation, by both of them . haru and lee kamen rider shinobi and hattori.

John: max and dexsam, kamen rider quiz and clue.

Rodrick: Otto and kouta, kamen rider kikai and Topgear. 

John: kirby and hoshi, kamen rider Ginga and star x.

Haru: greetings.

Kirby: hi

Max: hello

Otto: pleasure meeting you.

Jikan: but why y'all they all here?

Haru: chronala explain to us of our another riders has arrived except kirby's.

Kirby: but instead dread have another plan, dread sent someone who have the power of another riders and he's a dark rider, using them and he's entering the grand magic games.

Natsu: WHAT?!

Levy: but how? Any guild this dark rider joining?

Lee: this dark rider is joining sabertooth.

Kirby: that's why you needed our help.

Max: by entering in. chronala who brought us to aid you.

Jikan turn at greg as he gasp.

Jikan: wait i know him!

Erza: you do?

Jikan: HE'S FREAKING AMAZON!

Wendy: a-an amazon?!

Greg: i see you guys heard of it huh?

Levy: I read about them one time.

Erza: i heard there are a dangerous and cannibalism beast even other who turn into one

Brook: guys no need to freak out, he's different.

Juvia: he is?

Brook: yes, zi o don't you remember? This guy is kamen rider amazon from the showa era generation.

Jikan: I know, but he's near to the first kamen rider in history!

Lucy: yeah! One with the rider twins ichigo and nigou.

Happy: but why you here? Another rider as well?

Greg: worst, that dark rider including his two dark rider, they have the riderwatch of the showa and me.

Jikan: say what?!

Greg: yeah, kamen rider barlcks, zonjis and...(growl) zamonas.

Jikan: who are they?

Max: there the dark rider that hold the showa riderwatch and not to mention work with dread. There leader barlcks, the one who hold that power and another riderwatch even a new another rider.

Jikan: who?

Max: you.

Jikan is shocked with his eyes widen and so dose fairy tail.

Laki: a-another zi o?!

Brook: oh shit.

Dexsam: bird letter!

Max: bro I swear of god i-

Dexsam: no max, for this time, a bird with a letter! (point out)

they turn to see a bird holding a letter on his leg, landing on erza's head.

Lucy: a bird?

Gray: check it out, there something around it's leg.

Natsu: is a note.

Jikan grab it and open the letter.

Jikan: 'hey fairy tail you better come to the broken suppuration bridge in western hill.'

natsu: dumb notes not the boss of us.

Sandra: well you guys don't have a choice, either we go there or you we wont find better solution.

Gray: you sure we have to?

Kirby: I don't detect any threat from my search magic.

Laki: hmm, he got a point.

Jikan: alright everyone, let's go.

Everybody: right!

**Timeskip**

Then when they reach to the broken bridge.

Erza: this must be the broken suppuration bridge.

Hoshi: so we jump over it.

Then they see the bridge begin to be repairing all by it self.

Gray: that's a first.

Levy: the bridge, it fix itself.

Gray: alright what we do now.

Erza: obliviously we go across it.

Greg: well let not keep waiting.

He turn into his slime formed shocked fairy tail except jikan, brook, Sandra, john and rodrick.

Natsu: HE'S A SLIME AFTER ALL?!

Greg: well I did die and gotten reincarnated.

Kirby: well you got lucky, I die and reincarnated way back into an age of a baby.

Greg: really?

Kirby: yes, while growing up so I finally earn my age I've been dying to get back.

Greg: sorry to hear that, also I'm a half slime, human and amazon, anyway let's go through the bridge.

They start to walk though the bridge being careful not to fall but natsu as if feeling motion sickness. As they made it to the other side they continue to walk down the path, coming toward them is 3 cloaked person which the group spotted them.

levy: someone there

erza: keep your guard up

jikan's thought: could it be...

natsu: wait, that smell.

?: you came, thank you.

They take off there hoodies and reveal there faces which are jellal, ultear and meredy.

Jikan: jellal ….

Jellal: is nice to see you again.

Jikan:(Smile) is been a while jellal.

Jellal looked at jikan as if he familiar to him.

Jellal: you, are you...

Jikan: yeah, is me.

Show his zi o riderwatch.

Jellal:(eyes wide) zi o...

Ultear: so he's the new kamen rider rumors said about.

Jikan: that's me, and the names jikan.

Jellal: you and erza haven't change, I take it from word of our prison break ago.

Erza: yes.

Jellal: please note I never attend to escape.

Ultear: meredy and I didn't give him a chose either.

Meredy: that was all you Ultear, don't lub me into your criminal behavior.

Ultear: (turn at brook) so your the one who save my mother's life, Geiz right?

Brook: yes.

Ultear: I thank you for saving my mothers life.

Brook: your welcome, i assume you know the truth?

Ultear: of course.

Lee: well nice to meet you guys and all, but why do you call them here?

Jikan: I'm wonder that as well.

John: as you fairy tail relax, there not enemies even what they did.

Ultear: he's right, when i first saw my mother revived during galauna island, I'm confuse and surprise till tenoru island gray told me about her. Since she explain her side of the story i died of illness, it explain clearly for me and my mistakes.

Jikan: so your cured? Right what nateu told me at the rebuilt tower of heaven.

Ezra: jellal, has your memories return?

Jellal: they have, every bit of it, including my sins.

Erza gasped.

Jellal: six whole years. I've been living of the guilt of the things done, erza I'm sorry.

Jikan: is not your sins.

Jellal: but i-

Jikan: you was prison in your mind, body and soul by the possession by ultear. (surprise Ultear then look at her)yes ultear I know but you was a victim and trick that clouded your mind. (then look at jellal) possession magic is different as is not possessing but corrupted anyone by engulf the pure innocent, you was trap that you couldn't break free with your will...i know you feel like you should've done it, but me and erza along everyone...i know your a good man jellal and I promise you be clearly and not hiding as a fugitive, cuz i know someday you'll be free.

Jellal is surprise of the king of fairy tail who easily forgive jellal of the last year of the thing he done terrible to erza and his friends even killed simon then the ridewatch necklace erza always wear and a flashback hit him somehow.

**Flashback**

Young jellal: no, (walk toward the guards and remove his shirt) now I understand why they made us work so hard on this tower, they believe they can use it to resurrect zeref, you claim to be such follower, you even scents god's presence here could you? (grab his neck) this tower belongs to me! I will finish the construct and bring zeref back to life!

Zi o: stop it!

He grab jellal's wrist away form the man.

Young jellal: let go of me kamen rider! (growl)

Zi o: you need help! I cant let you kill him!

Young jellal: you and the rest hate them for what they done right?

zi o: true I hate these two guys and their troops in all my heart, their the worst...but i'll be so munch worst them, cause this is not the real me, your not that kind of person to do this evil and cruelty.

Young jellal: stay out of my business!

He use magic of purple try to push zi o, zi o push him to the ground.

Zi o: (Grab him to the ground) jellal, if you can hear me inside of your prison mind, I know your not evil nor what happen now and the future wasn't your fault, I promise you'll be free very soon.

**End flashback**

jellal: (smiled) your right, thank you jikan, I'm forever in your debt.

jikan: eh, don't worry about it, glad to help an old friend.

Jellal: i found a purpose but i cant completely call it positive.

Ultear: the 3 of us form a guild of our own, it's an independent guild, neither recognized or aligned with anyone, it's name is crime asosyare or witches crime.

Levy: an independent guild?

Happy: what does that mean?

Carla: your not affiliated with alliance?

Jikan: ooh i know that guild.

Jet: crime asosyare, i heard of you before.

Droy: yeah me too, you guys took down a bunch of dark guild over the past few years.

Ultear: unforgettably our one true goal allure us.

Jellal: zeref, the time jackers and dread.

That shocked them.

Jellal: dark guilds and any evil force in the world that seek to destroy the life of innocent, we'll purge every one of them so no wizard will be possessed by his darkness again.

Lucy: that's a serious rightest cause!

Snowflake: amazing

Gray: with all the good you have done , I'm surprised the magic council wont accept you.

Jellal: I am a convince.

Meredy: and ultear and i use to be grimore heart.

Haru: right, and one of the girls we have use to be enemies, and she's a funny air head.

Kirby: there was one guy who corrupt and a jerk who become a demon, but i save his life cuz he wasn't bad.

Otto: i too as well.

Max: me, more or less.

Greg: to me, she a demon but she turn out nice.

Natsu: okay how in the hell?

Gray: yeah man, that-

Greg: long story.

Ultear: anyway as munch we love to keep catching up, we brought you here to ask a favor. Is it true your entering the grand magic game this year?

Natsu: yeah why?

Ultear: we can't get anywhere near the Colosseum, if all of you are willing, we like you to do a favor while your there.

Natsu: oh i get it you want someone autographs.

Max:(smack his head) no idiot.

Daxsam: it's like the time when I try to get someone to talk with one of my toys.

They look at him.

Max: excuse my brother, he screw loose sometime in the head.

Daxsam: (randomly hold a potato) potato!

Max: god damn it dex!

Wendy: where did you get that potato?

Dexsam: I found it.

Max: (facepalm and sigh) i swear dex, i swear.

Dexsam: swear to god? don't worry, we get it. (look to see a bunny) hey a bunny.

Max: dex! Can we please not do this to everyone while we're in a big important here!?

Dexsam: okay okay, you win again.

Lucy: I have no idea how well you didn't snap max.

Max: trust me, i have to deal with my little brother as long as i remember but he is a genius as well, (turn to Ultear, jellal and Meredy) anyway you may continue.

Jellal: every year we since unusual magic power within the games, we want you to figure out whos behind it.

Natsu: are you guys for real?

Max: there not, question natsu, will there be a catastrophe coming during this years games? Maraka? Daska?

Natsu: huh?

Kirby: Maraka and Daska is Japanese for true and false.

Happy: what was that?!

Lucy: natsu got shock!

Hoshi: don't worry.

Rodrick: that the ability and trick even as Karmen rider quiz.

Max: think about it guys, do you think is easy even bad guys are sometime not too stupid without a plan and strategy even sabotage?

Hoshi: he got a point there, hell dread and the time jacker sent there new recruit in grand magic games.

Brook: i mean you guys have a history when everything under control and yet evil show an element of surprises.

Gray: yeah, a lot sometime.

Kouta: so that means perhaps some dark guild or anything around need to be alerted.

Lee: and we need to train you guys as quickly as possible.

Jikan: but how? Is only 5 days left.

Ultear: I believe I have the solution.

Jikan: huh?

She pull out an orb as it floated on her fingers.

Ultear: i have gears that improve my arc time magic, you can use it to enhance your abilities, a power up, at lease to put it.

Max: i see and get it, you can train there magical porous directly. like a container depends on what magic is, The drawing atmosphere keep continuing till it full.

Otto: then a second surpassing from what the original magic that fill the container, even keep using as long they want in time.

Ultear: that's correct.

That make team fairy tail excited to hear that.

Max: also the side effect will be pain.

Otto: very painful to the body as sore it depends strong user surpass the pain.

Natsu: who cares! Lets do this!

Max: alright but dont say i warn ya.

Greg: you know guys we should to.

Jikan: hey haru, i wonder you and the guys have the riderwatch?

Haru: yeah but it changes shape whoever hold it.

Jikan: huh?

He pull out his own and hands it to jikan…. But nothing happened.

Brook: so if it change, what it change into?

?: that will be me, great savior.

They turn to see… woz wearing white clothing?

Laki: woz?

Jikan: what with the white clothing?

?: what do you mean my overlord?

Everyone turn again to see another woz!?

Brook: two of them?! Have this double nonsense already got enough?!

Jikan: actually, it's kind of fun.

Brook: how the hell this is fun zi o?

Natsu: whoa! I'm seeing double here!

Dexsam: neither I'm crazy, or there twins.

Chronala: (came in) allow me to explain.

Brook: chronala, who is this? No doubt he's not from our future.

Chronala: you know the multiple timeline theory correct?

Jikan: multiple timeline?

Sandra: think of it as a what if in different timeline that been alternative. If i put it correctly that what this woz white came from.

Woz white: you are correct miss sandra.

Chronala: this different timeline when Jikan decided to become Kamen Rider Zi-O once again and accept his possible fate as Ohma Zi-O, an alternate future was created, in which brook succeeded in killing Ohma Zi-O.

Laki and erza glared at Brook with deadly aura leaking out of them.

Brook: hey! Hey! Is not like that! (raised his hand up in defense)

He backing away as erza and laki coming slowly to him as want to kill him.

Woz white wrote on his mechanical notepad.

Woz white: "erza and laki will slip from the ground and hit their forehead each other"

then they did what Woz white wrote and fell then hit their heads.

Erza and laki: (hold their forehead) ow!

Jikan: what the?

Lee: what he did?

Chronala: the future note, The notebook's main ability is to manipulate the future events to his desire just by writing or speaking a short description of it. This ability is powerful enough to influence both humans and inanimate objects alike, as well as canceling a Time Jacker's temporal freezing. When influencing humans, the target in question has no awareness of what they were doing until the event was completed. However, this ability can be countered if an opponent stops Woz white from writing or turning on the voice recognition system. The Future Note possesses a major drawback in the fact that vague wording or ambiguous syntax can create loopholes which others can exploit.

Dexsam: I wanna play with it!

Max: NO!

Lee: how can you keep your sanity with a loose cannon of a brother?

Max: cuz i use logic and trust me, i ask myself how did my brother go rabbit sometime.

Dexsam: (whine) but max, it look fine.

Max: don't act like i don't know what your capable of bro, is a worst idea, like saving dinosaur by using a time machine.

Dexsam: (pouted) fine…. Wait…. (turn to brook and jikan) let me borrow yo-

Max: (chop his head) NO!

Dexsam: ow!

Max: bro! So help me I'll burn your rabbit ears and tell john to sent you back home if you don't behave properly!

Dexsam: alright, alright i swear.

Jikan: anyway ultear, you may help our friends while we wait.

Ultear: very well, follow me.

As the group leaving only the riders, sandra and Chronala.

Jikan: so woz white, you see and serve brook as the savior, right?

Woz white: yes, I serve to my savior.

Brook: this is hard to believe.

Chronala: good luck. (teleported away)

Haruc and lee felt someone hiding from the shadow and they throw there kuni at the shadow but missed as jumping out of the shadow is a skeleton ghoul version of Shinobi with build in claw weapons on it's wrist.

Jikan: another rider!

Haru: ugh, mine is really ugly.

Jikan: you should've see gaim's.

Brook: but who's another shinobi?

?: no one.

They turn see a cloak man hooded.

Jikan: who are you?

Cloak man: in time, what you guys seeing is a riderwatch that i use enchantment on it like another decade and another diend is.

John: oh crap.

Then the Cloak man vanished.

Haru: jikan and brook, we need to destroy, the rest make sure Natsu and they other be safe.

Kirby: got it.

Jikan: alright!

Brook: lets get this over with.

Natsu: hey whoa! I want to fight him.

Another shinobi growl go in speed till haru came use his sword to block another shinobi's claws.

Haru: only a ninja and a kamen rider can face someone like this.

Erza: let's go natsu!

Natsu: fine.

As fairy tail team left then haru push another shinobi then brook, and jikan walk up between them as they nodded each other. Then they pull out there belts and ridewatches, twisted and press the buttons.

**ZI-O! **

**GEIZ!**

Jikan and brook attach it to their belt while haru got the ninja star as he attach it to his belt.

Jikan, brook and haru: henshin! (they spin it)

**RIDER TIME!**

**KAMEN RIDER/RI~DER ZI O!/ GEIZ!**

**NIN-WHO? NIN-ME! NINJA! ENTER THE SHINOBI!**

They transofmred into their rider forms, as zi o, geiz and shinobi charging is fighting another shinobi as using the speed but shinobi dash in as the two ninja like rider clashing dig zag while geiz pull out a mach ridewatch and zi o pull out a decade ridewatch to press the button.

**MACH! **

**D-D-DECADE! **

They attach it to press the button and spin it.

**ARMOR TIME!**

**MACH! MACH!**

**KAMEN RIDE WOW! DECADE DECADE! DECA~DEO!**

Then zi o's armor of decade merge while an armor of a motorcycle mach like piece merged to geiz as well, geiz zig zag with shinobi to punching as shinobi slash passed another shinobi, then geiz have his wheel arm blaster at him multiple times, then zi o wield out his ride hieseisiber.

**RIDE HEISEIBIER!**

Zi O jump to slash him then another shinobi tumble to the ground, then zi o quickly twirl the dial.

**HEY! BLADE!**

Then the ride heisieber got a bit big and glowing electric blade similar blade's ability.

**BLADE DUAL TIME BREAK! **

He slash him make a huge explosion.

zi o: WHOA! it gotten huge!

shinobi: that's blade's ability for ya.

zi o twirl his dial ride hiesieisiber again.

**HEY! FAIZ! HEY! RYUKI!**

The ride heisiesiber ingite into flames.

**RYUKI DUAL TIME BREAK! **

He send a fire slash but another shinobi make a tornado spin at the riders then shinobi cancel it, geiz and zi o fall down to their base formed.

Sandra: jikan! Brook!

Geiz: shit he don't go down!

Woz white:(Came in) please let me honor to help you, my savior, then if the day of oma arrives you will have unique power. And it is non other then you who changes history, geiz revive.

Gezi: geiz revive?

Woz white: yes, I have come to 2019 to support you in battles and your allies ,(turn at another shinobi)

Then a green hologram medium side watch, he pull out a belt like tech color black and green , it have a screen middle ,three button on the left side, the right side have a link to attach and he wrapped it around his waist.

**BEYOND DRIVER!**

Zi O: A Belt?

He pull out a cube like label watch Miridewatch ,it have a face of a rider that color green,black, and a blue Japanese written name "woz" , he press the button.

**WOZ! **

He attach it to his beyondriver belt

**ACTION!**

Then the Miridewatch open it face, zi o, geiz, shinobi, Sandra, woz black, lee witnessing what happen next. A Green digital watch with green highlight lines connecting futuristic around woz white

Woz white: henshin (swift the link to close it)

**PROJECTING! FUTURE TIME! AMAZING! TIME! FUTURE! KAMEN RIDER! WOZ! WOZ!**

Then he change and now wearing gray armor, gray and black jumpsuit under it, a digital watch-like helmet and two shoulder pads.

? my name is kamen rider woz, the visionary of the future~.

Sandra: woz white just...

Woz black: that's impossible.

Zi o: h-he became a kamen rider.

Then he summon Black and green spear with a green spear blade tip, the middle have four different mode of color green, red, blue and orange.

**TIME'S UPSPEAR!**

Then it set as spear mode.

**SPEARSOME!**

Then woz came in slashing and thrusting at shinobi then another shinobi grab it but woz push him then woz got the future notepad.

Woz:(writing) "another shinobi struggles, but he is kicked into defeat by woz".

He charge in to kick another shinobi, green glowing as then send another rider crash to the ground struggle to get up till woz close his belt again

**BEYOND THE TIME!**

Then a pattern thrust of digital watch , woz charge in and so do another shinobi . Woz twirl to delvier a kick

**TIME EXPLOSION KICK!**

That send another shinobi in the digital watch till explode to show a fake dummy.

Shinobi: a copy, it need to be take down.

Another shinobi land as he almost got kick, till zi o then remember.

zi o: wait, haru said it change appearance whenever, (gasp) that's it! Woz white! Catch!

Woz turn as zi o toss the shinobi riderwatch him, which he catch it and it glow change it appearance to a Miridewatch.

Woz: hmph, thank you overlord, I'll be borrowing this. (he press it)

**SHINOBI!**

He then switches it with his ridewatche and pressed it again for it to open.

**ACTION!**

Then close it again.

**PROJECTED FUTURE TIME! NIN-WHO?! NIN-ME! NINJA! FUTUREING SHINOBI! SHINOBI!**

Then a built an armor similar of the star chest, shuriken shoulder pads, a purple scarf merged to woz and a written Japanese on his helmet said "shinobi".

Shinobi: not bad (walk up next to him) mind if I join?

Woz: be my guess

shinobi:(turn at another shinobi) you call yourself a ninja? Being a cheap knock of mine is bad enough, a true kamen rider shinobi become a shadow to protect the weak, typically from those who abuse their power! Written as the "heart of the blade" kamen rider! (ninja pose) SHINOBI!

The two rider charge at the monster tag teag as shinobi front flip to do a spin kick while woz elbow adn kick him as another shinobi try to punch them but vanished to the shadows in a poof smoke. They appeared and re-appeared around punc and kic k till another shinobi do the same except send the monster to the ground

**NINO SLAYER! MEGATON NINPO!**

**FINISH NINPO!**

Woz's hands and feet are glowing green punching passed him and roundhouse kick, he move when shinobi launch a strong wind tornado around to make another shinobi fall down.

Then woz press the blue button to set it as a sickle mode.

**SICKLEST!**

He begin slashing another woz then use it to push him toward shinobi who zig zag punching and kick

Woz:(show notepad) before the strength of kamen rider woz and shinobi...another shinobi was utterly dfeated".

Shinobi: well written.

Woz open and close, shinobi spin the shurkian star.

**BEYOND THE TIME! NINPO: TIME BINDING ART!**

**FINISHED NINPO!**

Woz use the sickle to lift another shinobi up in mid air while woz press the blue button again and the green button, He wave it with his finger.

**SICKLEST FINISH TIME! SINGLE STRIEK COME ON!**

shinobi dashing punching and dodging and kicking of a purple auras in speed at another shinobi, copys of woz slash passed the monster rider and shinobi deliver a kick with a swirling shuriken at his foot passed him and woz sent a green energy slash too and another shinobi exploded till turn into an another ridewatch.

shinobi:(Turn at woz) nice moves.

Woz: hmm, thank you

they turn back to normal and so do geiz and zi o turn back to normal, woz white toss miderwatch of shinobi back to jikan ,it turn back into a riderwatch.

They heard clapping noise, they turn to see the cloak man.

cloak man: bravo, bravo, what a good performance of your new allies and defeating my another rider.

Jikan: just who are you?

Cloak man: patience

He walk up and grab the another shinobi watch then somehow glowing as a rewind time till is all good as new.

Cloak man: I'll reveal myself when fairy tail is done with their second origin.

He teleport teleport away.

Haru: huh… you got some weird stuff going on.

Jikan: dont we all?

Haru: true.

Sandra: let go check to see how the gangs doing.

**Meanwhile with fairy tail**

Natsu is now screaming as he's now covered in red lines.

As jikan and the gang along fairy tail watching.

Max: i warn him.

Kirby: huh, I was lucky that I trained in an early age.

Greg: and as a slime i train in a cave for couple of weeks after i woke up from my reincarnation.

Haru: I got my training in an early age and my freshmen year at my school.

Kirby: what about you otto and max?

Otto: ….

Max: ….

Kirby: nothing?

Max: I'm just a guy with intelligent IQ with the ability to shock people said the wrong answer. it's complicated

Otto: artificial but classified.

Kirby: alright then.

Jikan: has anyone seen Erza or Jellal?

Lucy: yeah there over the rock keeping up

Jikan: thanks. (walk off)

**meanwhile with erza and jillal**

As they sitting to looking the sun going down they turn to see jikan walk in.

Jikan: hey guys.

Erza: oh Jikan.

Jikan: mind if I join in?

Jellal: yes, we don't mind.

He walked up to Erza and sit next to her.

Jellal: erza told me about you and how you met your future self oma zio.

Jikan: yeah, i did.

Jellal: hmm, and yet you give up but it wouldn't make it right compelted your goal, but you know that and did it

Jikan: yes, including i fought oma zi o everything i got but he was too strong and i have to get stronger and so do fairy tail.

Erza: yeah, you did a lot, i just wish simon was here?

Jikan: huh?

Jellal: he died, because of me.

Jikan: um, yeah about that…

jellal: what?

Jikan: he's alive.

Jellal: … what?

Jikan: yep, he's alive.

Erza: (eyes wide) how?!

Jikan: well after i save erza, i ask john how your childhood friend doing. That when he told me Simon throws his body in front of Jellal's Altairis spell, protecting Erza. So i went back in tike , using my white god slayer to help reflect and teleport him safe.

Erza then tackle him in tears of joy and hugged him, jellal smile relief.

Jikan: gah!

Erza: THANK YOU!

Jellal: a true friend and a king.

Jikan: is nothin, simon forgive you, but her sister might in time.

Erza: he have a sister?

Jikan: yeah kagura, mermaid heel's strong sword skill, the one you save her erza before you was slave to the tower of heaven.

Jellal: and I'm afraid she have fuel vengeance on me for danger her brother when I'm corrupted.

Jikan: pretty munch but don't worry, I'm sure I'll find a way to talk her out of it so she wont try to kill you.

Jellal: very well.

**Timeskip**

the rest of fairy tail even the riders who in second origin, except jikan, Sandra, woz black, woz white, snowflake, brook and erza are outside since Jellal and his group left.

Jikan told erza what happen when another shinobi and such.

Erza: so this cloak man, he wanna meet us?

Jikan: seem this way.

?: how about now?

They turn to see the cloak man.

Jikan: you again.

Then natsu the rest came out of the house, after there second origin

Natsu: what's going on?

They all see the cloak man.

Natsu: HEY! IT'S THAT GUY AGAIN!

Gray: what he doing here?

Lucy: the guy from early!

Natsu: (pound his fist together and glared at the cloak man) I don't know what your deal coming here for again pal, you better talk or I'll burn you into crisp!

Cloak man: hehe, that what my natsu would say if he wasn't always all talk in his stupid car of his.

Natsu: HEY SHUT UP!

Then natsu realize what he say, that shock and eyes wide.

Natsu: wait a minute, he talking about that edolas version of me.

Cloak man: hmm, closer then you think.

Erza: who are you? Are you from edolas?

The cloak man remove it as this shocked everyone as they gasp.

A complete jikan look alike , except have a scar on his left cheek and he's wearing is black and single golden streak down shirt while have a black and midnight blue flames pants, black shoes, chestplate armor that white and purple line along shoulder pads, a black belt, and black fingerless gloves, wearing a ring on his left hand, have crimson earrings, knee pads, hos shoes have metal parts, his hair a little less spiky but a bit different.

Edolas jikan:(cross his arms) you can say that, Names jikan kurokami

Jikan: (eyes wide) oh my god...…

Natsu: an edolas jikan?!

Edolas jikan: indeed

They look of a fairy tail symbol on his left shoulder but it have a scares on it.

Edolas jikan: and I'm apart of fairy tail, well was.

Laki: what?! But how?!

Eodlas jikan: perhaps I'll give you guys an explanation how a counterpart king like me got reborn. You see way back ago i was once a member of fairy tail in edolas world, my dream to become a king . but every member see me crazy, disagree and want me to drop it, but it didn't so they continue to ignore me, except one person who is there and never left my side.

Jikan: an edolas Laki?

Edolas jikan: the very same.

Wendy: but what happen to her?

Edolas jikan: how you think? (walk up a bit then look up) when we pick a mission from the board cuz we always a matching duo. But then after we finished, the fairy hunter and her troops came in, we ran and hide so we won't be spotted. Laki did one thing to lose them is to sacrifice herself to make sure i live and continue on my dream, i watch helplessly when...when the fairy hunter has killed her.

That made erza and laki shocked.

Edolas jikan: when i made it back to the guild. My lucy and everyone was sad, sorrow and lucy blames me in so munch furious, everyone agree to disband me. Like always they doubt me, looking me down. i scar this symbol cuz they don't see me as family! When i walk out to town, the fairy hunter found me and pity me as a fool. She give me this scar (point to his cheek) of ever disobey her a warning. She took me to the ruler of edolas. i was a slave and bulter, but i disobey him as my pride, they locked me for so long till i saw it all. The earthland version of natsu and his allies fight but...(growling) non of them didn't broke me out! Leave me here to rot! And then something pull me into earthland because the anima, learning more of earthland.

Lucy: but we didn't know you were there.

Edolas jikan: new flash, it was when you guys went to tenrou island and took a big sleep over the 7 years, dread found me when he wasn't in physical body. He told me of doing favor and help him take physical formed.

Natsu: so it was you! Your the reason he look like me and have his own magic and strength!

Edolas jikan: yes, and what i want in return...

He raised his right hand as engulfing showing a combination of light and darkness.

Edolas jikan: to be reborn, and no longer be in my counterpart's shadow.

Jikan: oh boy.

Edolas jikan: you have everything that make me so despise ...your laki alive, fairy tail treat you well and believe in your dreams, even what so repulsive.

He slowly glared hatred at Erza.

Edolas jikan: to think my counterpart, fall in love with a murder's counterpart who's a fairy tail.

Brook: oh shit.

Erza: i understand my edolas did horrible thing, but I'm not like her

Edolas jikan: voice, appearance, the matching strength is the same, you'll be suitable as a substitute for her , a substitute to feel my power and wrath.

Jikan: whoa whoa me!

Edolas jikan: don't woah me! Don't think i forgot in, there can be only one king, so be ready zi o and fairy tail, cuz im coming for ya.

He walk off and vanished in a right light.

Jikan: wow, I'm an asshole.

Laki: but to be fair, i am sorry of him and his past. 

Jikan: but laki he's a bad guy!

Laki: I know, but you face your future self and your mirror self , beside you heard his past so don't jump in yet.

Jikan: true, it just i never wish my edolas self was evil.

Laki: no, I think he suffer so munch.

Jikan: yeah, but even he is the one we better get ready. cuz i'll do what he should've done , be a true king of a good overlod.

brook: and me as a savior to save lifes there is

**meanwhile**

Edolas jikan teleport back to the base in front of the time jackers and dread, he bow in one knee.

Edolas jikan: master, the plan is going well, sabertooth is now our pawn, but still who is your new allies is coming?

Dread: patience my boy, let just say he's a former saberooth from the future with his aid will unleashed chaos around, so right now(grin wider) continue as plan, we'll give the people of GMG a biggest surprise they'll see in this year, even zi o and fairy tail. 


End file.
